Idylle Chevaleresque
by Nemesis et Umbre77
Summary: UA. Dans un monde en crise où guerres et rebellions sont aux portes d'un royaume et que l'ombre de la mort plane, où s'arrêtent les limites de la folie ? Jusqu'où un roi est-il prêt à aller afin de sauver son peuple et ceux qu'il aime, celui qu'il aime ? HPDM
1. Chapitre I

**Idylle Chevaleresque**

**Chapitre I**

La chaleur était suffocante. Pas une goutte de pluie depuis des semaines. L'air était sec, étouffant. Le soleil, dans l'infini bleu du ciel, brillait de mille feux. L'été n'en finissait plus. Dans les estrades du Colisée, l'atmosphère semblait électrisée. On criait, on hurlait, on huait... Certains avaient parcouru plus de kilomètres qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment en compter pour assister au tournoi que le roi organisait annuellement pour ce peuple qu'il aimait tant et qui le lui rendait bien.

Des nuages de poussières et de sables s'élevaient au centre de l'arène et, les combattants s'y trouvant, virevoltaient dans une danse parfaitement calculée, parfaitement synchronisée, dont l'issue restait encore à déterminer. Un arc-en-ciel de fanions aux couleurs des favoris brassaient l'air, s'agitant au rythme des combats. Les cris augmentaient en crescendo lorsque les duels devenaient un peu plus serrés, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus savoir qui allait l'emporter. Dubois, d'entre tous le préféré, par sa force et sa rapidité ? Ou encore le vieux Maugrey, de par son expérience et son habilité ? Un chevalier anonyme parmi les autres, portant fièrement ses couleurs qu'on arrivait difficilement à distinguer les unes des autres ? Noir et rouge, bleu et gris, rouge et doré, violet et jaune... Chacun avait sa préférence. Tout se ressemblait et se mélangeait. Les paris se multipliaient, la passion montait. Les gradins entouraient l'arène, permettant à la foule de profiter du spectacle. Les cris d'encouragements ou d'agacements se faisaient entendre de part et d'autre... ou presque.

Au centre, dans une loge décorée de l'emblème du monarque, la famille royale observait les combats. Exceptionnellement, ils étaient tous présents. Le jeune prince Raphaël, seulement âgé de huit ans, se tenait bien droit, ses cheveux blonds atteignant à peine ses épaules. Il suivait les combats d'un regard gris acéré, de celui des passionnés qui essayent d'apprendre davantage de ses aînés.

Un peu plus loin, assise docilement sur une petite chaise, la princesse Blanche, du haut de ses cinq ans, semblait préférer regarder son père que les combats qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ses cheveux d'or étaient rassemblés en une coiffure compliquée qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celle de sa mère, tout aussi blonde qu'elle. Fleur Malfoy, reine de Kovàr, arborait un petit sourire ravi alors qu'elle suivait des yeux chaque affrontement. Elle s'amusait parfois à chuchoter quelques paroles provocatrices à son époux, pariant que tel chevalier allait perdre, sachant que l'homme à ses côtés pensait le contraire.

Il était difficile d'ignorer le plaisir et l'amusement de Draco Malfoy, le roi. Vêtu de gris acier et d'argenté, les couleurs de son pays, il se délectait de chaque instant, narguant son épouse lorsqu'elle se trompait et grognant à la défaite de ses favoris. Pourtant, depuis quelques tours, il semblait avoir porté sa préférence sur cet homme inconnu de ses terres qui se battaient si bien.

« Il gagnera, dit-il à son épouse. Vous verrez! »

Pour seule réponse, la reine haussa les épaules et se tourna de nouveau vers le spectacle sans précédent qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Le dernier combat venait de s'amorcer, alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, le soleil baissant dans l'horizon. Les deux duellistes, au centre du Colisée, étaient couverts de poussières et de sables. Une dernière valse venait de commencer. D'un côté, la coqueluche du peuple, Sir Dubois, vêtu des pieds à la tête d'une armure qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. De l'autre, ce combattant mystérieux, parti du roi, également vêtu d'une armure qui n'était décidément pas de facture Kovàr. Chose plus étonnante, l'étranger portait non pas une, mais deux lames en main, l'une longue à la lame savamment buriné et au pommeau noir et doré, finement ciselé. La seconde, légèrement plus longue qu'une dague, était légèrement incurvée. Des armes d'une rareté exceptionnelle, en ces terres. Une fois seulement, le roi avait eu l'occasion d'en admirer une paire de semblable de près et voilà que devant lui, un homme s'apprêtait à lui en faire la démonstration.

Les deux combattants tournaient en rond, inlassables, attentifs, à bout de nerfs. Ils étaient épuisés, le souffle commençait à leur manquer et ils n'étaient plus qu'à une victoire d'emporter la récompense et, bien évidemment, la gloire que conférait cet évènement. Le temps parut ralentir, puis se figer. Les hurlements, tout autour d'eux, ne devinrent plus que des échos lointains, puis disparurent. D'un même élan, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Un enchaînement successif et d'une rapidité aveuglante s'abattit sur Dubois qui avait pourtant la réputation d'avoir l'œil aussi vif que celui d'un aigle et des réflexes adéquats qui lui permettaient d'esquiver ce genre d'attaque. Avant qu'il n'ait réellement pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le jeune homme se retrouva sur le sol, à se rouler dans la poussière, son épée bien loin de lui.

Dans les estrades, durant un instant, le silence s'était fait devant ce retournement de situation. La foule, voyant leur champion se faire battre à plat de couture n'avait su comment réagir. Puis, devant l'évidence des choses, le plus naturellement du monde, le vent avait tourné et le peuple s'était mis du côté de celui qui serait, à première vue, le futur vainqueur.

Au centre de l'arène, les choses étaient toutes autres. Dubois s'essoufflait, toussait… Le sable pénétrait par les fentes de son casque et l'aveuglait à moitié. Il réussit tout de même à se remettre sur ses pieds, esquivant la lame affûtée de son adversaire qui chuinta sinistrement dans l'air, courant chercher sa propre arme. D'un bond vif, il fit de nouveau face à son opposant mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu porter le moindre coup, il dut bien admettre que c'était la fin pour lui. Face à lui, l'autre homme le tenait à sa merci, ses armes croisées et fermement appuyées contre sa gorge. Une technique simple et efficace qui menait droit à la mort sur un champ de bataille. On ne la voyant point, ni ne la sentait venir et en un clin d'œil, notre tête roulait au sol. Dubois lâcha son arme et leva ses mains à la hauteur de sa tête, signe de se défaite et de sa soumission face à son adversaire. C'était terminé. Un son de trompette se fit entendre et, partout autour d'eux, dans l'amphithéâtre entourant le stade, des cris de joie se firent entendre, chacun acclamant le chevalier, bien qu'aucun ne puisse prononcer son nom, vu qu'il leur était inconnu.

Dans la tribune royale, le roi s'était levé et, d'un signe de la main, fit taire l'assemblée en liesse. L'homme salua la foule, redressant les épaules, épées encore en mains, exposant, aux yeux de tous, le griffon fièrement dressé sur un fond noir, qui lui faisait office de couleur. Enfin, il se retourna vers la tribune royale, devant laquelle il s'inclina profondément, avant de s'avancer et de planter ses armes devant lui, mettant un genou en terre et retirant son casque, solennel. Une crinière sombre cascada sur ses épaules, venant encadrer son visage sali par la poussière du stade et la sueur. Une paire d'yeux d'un vert émeraude, couleur des plus singulière, se posa sur le roi, attentif. Face à lui, ses longs cheveux blonds cascadant sur ses épaules, Draco Malfoy le regardait d'un air à la fois amusé et intéressé.

« Un homme du Lathendärk, dit-il, sans élever le ton, sa voix portant pourtant très bien. Voilà qui est fort rare... Pourrions-nous connaître votre identité, Messire sans nom? »

Devant lui, l'inconnu se racla la gorge et humidifia ses lèvres desséchées par la chaleur.

« C'est tout à mon honneur de vous le révéler, votre humble Majesté... »

Sa voix, qu'on entendait pour la première fois, était rauque et un peu incertaine. On pouvait aisément deviner que cela n'était dû qu'à la rudesse de la journée, l'épuisement et un besoin pressant de boire quelque chose.

« Je suis Harry James Potter, souverain du royaume de Lathendärk, héritier et fils de feu James Henry Potter, Majesté. »

Des murmures se firent aussitôt entendre parmi la foule et, dans la tribune, la reine se leva, stupéfaite. Pourtant, son époux resta parfaitement serein, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il le dévisagea de ses yeux gris, amusé.

« Harry James Potter... Mon voisin neutre, dit-il. Si vous désiriez assister à mon tournoi, vous n'étiez point obligé de vous battre... Une simple demande aurait suffi... »

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de l'homme toujours agenouillé à ses pieds, humblement.

« Sa Majesté est bien drôle, mais j'avais mes raisons de préférer assister à son tournoi depuis une place de premier choix… »

Le blond inclina la tête sur le côté, plissant les yeux d'un air pensif.

« Et quelles sont ses raisons? »

« En tout premier lieu, montrer à Sa Majesté la valeur et le courage des gens de mon royaume. En second lieu, prouver combien leur roi peut être prêt à beaucoup pour eux puisque, vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir, mon royaume se trouve entre deux dangereux opposants qui, chaque jour se font un peu plus oppressants. De par ce fait, j'avais besoin de rencontrer Sa Majesté et il m'a paru que ce tournoi serait le moment le plus propice à le faire. »

Un long silence planait dans l'arène. Finalement, sortant de l'ombre, un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, les vêtements tout aussi sombres, s'approcha.

« Que Vos Majestés me pardonnent cette interruption... Mais ne vaudrait-il pas mieux parler de ceci en privé? »

Le blond tourna vers l'homme à ses côtés, affichant un visage agacé.

« Sans aucun doute, monseigneur, dit-il. Votre Majesté, puisque tel est votre titre, relevez-vous. Vous n'avez pas, vous plus que tout autre, à mettre un genou en terre face à moi. Mesdames et messires, le tournoi de cet été est donc remporté par Son Altesse Harry Potter. Ce soir, comme convenu, un banquet sera donné en son honneur. Un banquet somme toute assez royal, du reste. En attendant ce moment, je vous exhorte à vous préparer et encourage nos valeureux chevaliers à se reposer... Les danses, messires, je n'en doute pas, achèveront de vous épuiser. »

Il se tut un instant pour ensuite de nouveau plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme face à lui.

« Quant à vous, Majesté, je vous propose de me suivre dans mes appartements où une collation vous sera apportée... »

« Ce sera avec grand plaisir, Majesté »

Dans les tribunes, personne ne bougeait. Tous suivaient des yeux la famille royale qui sortait de sa loge privée. Le roi, suivit de près par son épouse et ses deux enfants, s'avançait d'un pas lent. Pourtant, il semblait impatient de discuter avec son voisin, mais le protocole exigeait cette parade qu'il estimait ridicule, en lui-même.

Harry se releva, bien qu'avec un peu de peine vu la journée qu'il venait d'avoir, et remit au fourreau ses armes. La grille fermant la Colisée s'ouvrit et un jeune homme s'empressa d'accourir auprès de son maître, s'inclinant devant lui. Harry lui sourit et lui remit son heaume avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Sa tente n'était pas bien loin et il avait besoin de se rafraîchir avant de rencontrer le roi chez lui. Ce duel, redoutait-il, allait être le plus coriace de toute la journée. Il s'empressa donc de se rendre sous celle-ci, laissant le soin à son jeune écuyer de le délester de son armure, avec un certain soulagement. Il se baigna le visage en hâte, n'ayant nullement le temps de se plonger dans une cuve. Assis dans un coin de cette même tente, son protecteur et ami, Remus Lupin, le regardait d'un œil attentif.

« Vous avez été excellent, Majesté. »

- Merci, Remus. J'espère m'en sortir aussi bien ce soir. »

L'homme souris, repoussant une mèche châtaine qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

« Essayez de ne pas vous emporter. La situation est critique, je le sais, mais il voudrait mieux ne pas lui faire peur. »

- Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, mon ami. »

Harry lui sourit tandis que le jeune garçon à son service terminait de boucler sa ceinture sur son long pourpoint noir aux ourlets dorés.

« Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. »

- Vous n'en avez pas besoin » lui lança le plus vieux, alors qu'il disparaissait hors du pavillon. Dans ses yeux dorés, cependant, on percevait une lueur d'inquiétude.

L'homme se chargerait sans problèmes de veiller à ce que tout soit démonté et prêt au départ dans trois jours. Remus avait l'habitude de ces déplacements et Harry Potter ne se serait passé de la présence de son Commandant de la Garde pour rien au monde. Il se savait parfaitement en sécurité en se présence et pouvait se reposer entièrement sur lui pour bien des choses.

Le Colisée était désormais désert et la procession était presque arrivée au palais. La foule, derrière la famille royale s'agitait et chuchotait, euphorique à l'idée de ce qui venait se passer sous leurs yeux. En tête, le roi Malfoy montait en direction de son château, marchant d'un bon pas. À ses côtés, pourtant, courant presque pour le suivre, Blanche, sa fille, babillait, tentant d'attirer son attention. Elle y parvint lorsqu'elle trébucha sur une pierre et que le monarque la rattrapa de justesse.

« Faites donc attention, Blanche », dit-il, tout en la soulevant dans ses bras, sans aucune difficulté. La petite fille sembla ravie de sa position et sembla aussitôt plus calme. Un peu plus loin, Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel et accéléra pour rattraper son père.

Autour d'eux, une cinquantaine de gardes suivait des yeux les deux enfants. Ils finirent par atteindre le palais, une procession de serviteurs leur ouvrant les portes et les délestant de tout ce qui pouvait leur être encombrant. Dans le hall principal, richement décoré, le roi de Kovàr déposa sa fille au sol, celle-ci ne manquant pas de s'accrocher à sa tunique.

« Oh père, dit-elle. Laissez-moi rester avec vous!

-N'as-tu pas entendu? demanda Raphaël, en arrivant. Père a une réunion importante. Lâche-le et viens!

-Non! cingla la petite fille. Père, s'il vous plait... »

Le roi eut un léger sourire et se pencha vers sa fille, l'embrassant sur le front.

« Votre frère a raison, Blanche. J'ai une réunion importante. Nous nous reverrons plus tard. Suivez donc Raphaël, votre mère et votre escorte... »

La petite fille eut une moue boudeuse, mais après un dernier au revoir de son père, elle consentit à le lâcher. Les cinquante hommes qui les encadraient alors se mirent en formation autour de la reine et des deux enfants pour ensuite s'éloigner en leur compagnie. Au même instant, Harry Potter faisait son entrée dans le grand hall, vêtu de frais et ayant meilleure mine.

« Allons-y, dit le blond, sans se tourner vers son accompagnateur. Mes appartements ne sont pas loin... »

Il reprit sa marche dans les longs couloirs. Docilement, Harry reprit sa marche également, le suivant de près, ne manquant rien de la splendeur du château qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Tout, des lustres aux tapis étaient parfaitement agencés et d'un goût incontestable. Les couleurs du royaume étaient mises à l'honneur, la majorité du temps et de splendides bouquets de fleurs ornaient des alcôves ou des tablettes. Visiblement, la décoration du château dépendait des activités saisonnières.

Après une marche qui ne dura que quelques minutes, le plus jeune monarque s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit, indiquant d'un signe élégant la permission d'entrer. Harry le remercia d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête et prit la peine de pénétrer à l'intérieur des appartements du roi. Le blond le suivit, refermant la porte. Sans surprise, il découvrit que ses paroles dans l'arène avaient été suivies d'une action immédiate. Devant la cheminée, une collation avait été portée.

« Faites comme bon vous semble, dit-il, tout en marchant sur le sol dallé d'une pierre lisse et argentée.

« Mangeons, nous discuterons par la suite, si cela vous convient. »

Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le laissa s'attabler près de l'âtre de la cheminée. Harry était quelque peu nerveux. Il devait faire bonne impression. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour se voir refuser ce qu'il était venu chercher si ardemment. Il ne laisserait pas des milliers d'innocents périr sous l'écrasement des deux monarques qui s'opposaient de part en part de son royaume.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé et se retourna, il constata que le plus jeune roi était alors occupé à observer un dossier assez épais de parchemin, installé à son bureau. Ce dernier, taillé dans le chêne, était assez imposant et d'une manufacture coûteuse. Il était l'une des rares touches de couleur brune, tout le reste de la pièce étant parée de blanc ou d'argent. Un pan de mur entier dénotait pourtant avec la décoration: une carte du royaume s'étendait de long en large sur la surface. Même les pays voisins étaient représentés, ainsi qu'une partie des terres sauvages et inconnues du Sud-Est. Au bruit que fit Harry en se levant, Draco avait sursauta et referma son dossier d'un geste vif. Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme, tout de vert vêtu, s'était brutalement redressé, alors qu'il était manifestement penché sur l'épaule du roi. Les cheveux blonds cendré, les yeux noirs, le jeune homme ne se gêna pas pour observer le monarque étranger des pieds à la tête. Il sursauta pourtant lorsque le roi de Kovàr le rappela à l'ordre.

« Théodore, dit-il. Laissez-nous.

-Bien, Majesté! » dit-il.

Et il quitta la pièce d'un pas empressé, non sans leur adresser un dernier salut empreint de politesse.

Harry s'avança vers l'immense bureau, les mains croisées dans le dos, regardant d'un air intéressé autour de lui, son regard s'attardant pourtant sur la mural d'imprimés qui s'étendait sur toute la surface du mur.

« C'est magnifique! fit-il. Puis-je ? »

Il désigna le fauteuil face au bureau royal.

« Bien sûr, répondit son vis-à-vis, l'observant d'un regard toujours un peu moqueur. Installez-vous... »

Son homologue s'installa donc face à lui, noblement.

Le plus jeune servit avec délicatesse du vin dans une coupe d'argent et la lui tendit, s'en versant une autre. Ensuite, il poussa dans sa direction un plateau de quelques friandises.

« Ainsi donc... Si vous m'exposiez très exactement la raison de votre visite, Sire Potter ? »

« Avec plaisir... Eh bien voilà, Majesté. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon royaume se trouve oppressé entre ceux de deux rivaux. Cette guerre opprime mon peuple, détruit mes frontières et tue des innocents. Avec la petitesse de mes terres, il devient bien difficile de résister à leurs assauts incessants et tout menace de disparaître, tôt ou tard. Les raisons qui m'amènent à rencontrer Votre Majesté sont d'une nature plus qu'urgente. C'est avec humilité que je viens quérir votre aide. »

Son interlocuteur perdit sa lueur amusée. Il tourna un regard pensif vers la carte peinte au mur, observant le royaume de Dumbledore et celui de Jedusor. Il en vint ensuite à celui de Harry et regarda le sien.

« Je suppose que vous êtes venu ici avec une proposition bien spécifique. Vous n'ignorez pas que, jusqu'à présent, j'ai prôné la neutralité. Que désirez-vous ? Que je me lance dans une guerre contre nos voisins communs pour vous défendre? »

« Pour me défendre ? Non. Pour défendre nos intérêts communs. Tôt ou tard, si l'un ou l'autre prend le dessus sur mon royaume, il aura également le dessus sur son opposant pourra aisément s'étendre sur toute la côte, vous coupant ainsi du reste du monde, de votre commerce, de la mer... De beaucoup de choses. Et qui sait à ce moment ce qui pourrait advenir ? Ils ont de nombreuses ressources et de ne sont pas sans motivations. Je dirais même qu'ils en ont quelque peu trop. S'il m'écrase, vous vous retrouverez sans allier et qui sait à ce moment ce qui pourrait advenir de votre royaume, à votre tour ? Ce que je propose est bien plus qu'un accord. C'est une proposition de devenir un royaume vassal au vôtre. »

Un sourcil délicat se leva, seul signe de l'intérêt de Draco. Il resta silencieux un long moment, buvant un peu de vin et l'observant. Il regarda de nouveau la carte, poussa un léger soupir puis se tourna vers lui.

« Vos raisons sont bonnes, dit-il. En outre, en vous faisant vassal, je n'encours aucun danger... Mais je ne vois ici qu'un avantage pour vous. Vous aurez ma protection. Et moi ? Qu'obtiendrais-je de cet arrangement? »

« Vous ? Vous obtiendrez des accords commerciaux avec mon royaume. Un accès direct à la mer, plutôt que de devoir passer des semaines à parcourir les fleuves pour atteindre celle-ci. Et ceci n'est qu'un exemple de ce que vous pourriez acquérir, des avantages de cet accord! »

Le blond sembla y réfléchir un instant.

« Certes, dit-il. Vous devez vous sentir particulièrement menacé pour offrir ainsi votre royaume à un autre... Car c'est ce que vous faites, ne nous leurrons pas... Ce que je me demande, c'est si je ne cours pas à un affrontement futur, avec vous. Qu'arrivera-t-il, lorsque la guerre entre nos voisins se terminera? »

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

« J'ai déjà étudié la question. Pour ma part, tout entrera dans l'ordre des choses. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nos accords se finiraient à ce moment. Nos accords commerciaux, j'entends bien. Ce que je veux, Majesté, c'est que mon peuple ne soit pas exterminé et qu'il ne perde pas son identité. Et pour le moment, la mégalomanie de deux hommes menace ceci. »

Le blond sembla y réfléchir un moment.

« Je vois, dit-il. Mais vous éludez ma question... Cependant, je comprends fort bien que vous le fassiez... Tout comme il vous est acceptable que je ne prenne pas ma décision dans l'immédiat...

- Bien entendu, Majesté. Il est tout à fait normal que vous en discutiez avec vos conseillers. Je n'ai pas la prétention de vous demander une décision dans l'immédiat. Cela dit, je me permets tout de même de vous proposer quelque chose. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas visiter mon royaume ? Vous donnez une meilleure idée de ce que je tente par tous les moyens de préserver ? Après tout, si vous avez réellement des intérêts dans tout cela, ne vaut-il pas mieux que vous le constatiez par vous-même ? »

L'intérêt de son vis-à-vis sembla être éveillé, car il se permit une esquisse de sourire.

« Pour cela aussi, je dois en parler avec mes conseillers, dit-il. Mais la réponse vous sera donnée rapidement. Probablement demain.

-Bien... Bien. Et si nous allions profiter de votre magnifique banquet ? »

-Certes, répondit le blond, tout en se levant. Mais si vous le permettez, je dois me préparer. Restez ici... Nous ferons notre entrée ensemble. Après tout, je vous rappelle que vous êtes roi... Vous me montrez bien des honneurs, pour un homme occupant la même position que moi... »

Le brun face à lui acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva lorsque le roi fit de même face à lui, inclinant légèrement la tête alors qu'il traversait la pièce et disparaissait derrière une autre porte.

Dans sa chambre, Draco ne fut pas étonné de croiser le regard noir et inquisiteur de Severus Rogue, son évêque.

« Alors ? Que veut-il ?, demanda l'homme d'Église, sans se soucier du déshabillage de son roi, ni de l'absence de quelconque valet pour aider son roi.

-Il désire devenir mon vassal pour se protéger des deux autres...

-Compréhensible, dit l'homme, tout en le regardant enfiler ses vêtements de soirée. Votre décision ?

-Reportée. Il me propose d'aller visiter ses terres. Votre opinion.

-Excellente. Partez donc avec lui et raccompagnez Sir Zabini, par la même occasion... C'est sur votre route.

-Je suis ravi de constater que cela vous convient, Severus, dit le roi, tout en veillant à la bonne tenue de sa robe blanche décorée de ligne argentée. Mais je réserve ma décision finale pour demain. J'ai besoin d'en parler avec le conseil... »

L'évêque siffla.

« Faut-il vraiment en parler avec vos autres vassaux ?

-Vous savez que oui, répondit Draco, tout en plaçant une couronne sur sa tête, après avoir coiffé ses cheveux qu'il avait rassemblés en natte. À présent, si vous voulez bien... Mon prestigieux invité m'attend. »

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta sa chambre, sachant pertinemment que son Grand Conseiller avait sa propre porte de sortie.

* * *

Assis à la table d'honneur, Harry savourait un succulent repas en compagnie de la famille royale, éternellement flanquée de la garde rapprochée des enfants. Devant eux, des dizaines de tables avaient rassemblé les sujets du roi de Kovàr et ceux-ci festoyaient sans retenue, buvant et savourant le banquet.

Quelque peu en retrait, un petit groupe de ménestrel agrémentait l'atmosphère de quelques accords de violons et de luths, rendant l'ambiance encore plus festive, si c'était possible. Jongleurs, imitateurs et acrobates déambulaient entre les tables afin de divertir les convives, côtoyant les serviteurs qui offraient boissons et mets délicats aux invités, tout en desservant les tables.

À un certain moment de la soirée, alors qu'on terminait de desservir le canard et qu'on amenait le cerf, une musique aux timbres quelque peu exotiques résonna dans la salle et les grandes portes qui se trouvaient à l'extrémité complète de la salle s'ouvrirent, laissant passer un groupe de jeunes damoiselles aux courbes plus qu'alléchantes et au visage voilé. Celles-ci, remuant leurs hanches au rythme de la musique, s'approchèrent d'un pas lascif jusqu'à la table d'honneur, attirant tous les regards masculins sur eux, certains lorgnant exagérément sur leurs courbes généreuses.

Se déhanchant gracieusement aux rythmes de la musique, elles vinrent virevolter tout près de la table réservée aux vassaux du monarque du royaume, en charmant plus d'un.

Harry, depuis son siège, regardait le spectacle avec un certain plaisir, un léger sourire venant flotter sur ses lèvres. Son regard se trouva plus particulièrement attiré vers une brunette aux yeux ambrés et à ce qu'on arrivait à deviner derrière le voile vaporeux qu'elle portait, aux lèvres gourmandes. Elle était vêtue d'un costume d'un rouge profond, passionné. Non loin, elle faisait virevolter ses voiles autour d'elle. À plus d'une reprise, il crut voir qu'elle lui jetait des regards à la dérober.

Aussi sec qu'elle avait commencée, la musique se termina et, dans la salle, un léger silence plana avant que les invités semblent s'éveiller de leur léthargie et applaudissent. S'inclinant gracieusement, les douze jeunes filles se retirèrent rapidement de la salle et la fête reprit de bons trains. Rêveur, Harry regarda la jeune fille à la peau dorée disparaître derrière les immenses portes, sans même un dernier regard dans sa direction.

À ses côtés, le jeune roi Draco eut un sourire amusé. Il n'avait rien manqué du regard chargé de désir de son homologue, mais ne le connaissait pas encore assez intimement que pour se permettre de le taquiner. À la place, comme il l'avait prévu, il se leva, un signe de sa main faisant taire l'assemblée. Les musiciens cessèrent de jouer et tous le regardèrent, impatients d'entendre sa parole.

« Mes chers invités, dit-il. Comme chaque année, je suis ravi de tous vous accueillir en mon château. D'abord parce que ce banquet marque le début d'une de mes saisons préférées, soit l'été. Ensuite, car nous avons rarement meilleure occasion de nous rencontrer. Comme chaque année, le tournoi a été une véritable réussite. Nous avons pu, avec un grand plaisir, assister à des combats remarquables que nous n'oublierons certainement pas avant l'année prochaine. Bien sûr, je pense que cette année a été tout particulièrement spectaculaire... »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à Harry Potter.

« Pourtant, cette année, je dois avouer que ce tournoi marque un évènement tout particulièrement agréable. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que, dans quelques mois, mon épouse, votre Reine, me fera l'honneur de me donner un troisième enfant. »

Un silence accueillit cette nouvelle, vite suivie de cris de joie et d'applaudissement nourri. Fleur eut un léger sourire et inclina la tête en un remerciement poli.

« Afin de célébrer au mieux cette nouvelle extraordinaire, continua le roi, lorsque le silence revint, ainsi que la victoire de Son Altesse lors de ce tournoi d'exception, je vous invite à vous divertir de tout ce que le château met à votre disposition. Nourriture, vin, danse... Faites donc vibrer mes murs de votre joie. »

D'autres applaudissements se firent entendre alors que, d'un mouvement du roi, les premières notes d'une mélodie entraînante s'élevaient. Draco se leva et tendit la main à son épouse. Celle-ci la prit et se leva à son tour et ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au centre de la pièce où ils se mirent à danser. Bien vite, bon nombre de couples purent les rejoindre, après un temps d'attente obligé par l'étiquette.

En milieu de soirée, les invités eurent même droit à une petite pièce de théâtre orchestrée par une troupe amateur qui réussit à merveille à distraire la foule présente dans la salle. Rires et moqueries s'élevèrent en grand nombre de part en part, les festivités battant leur plein.

Les danses reprirent par la suite, plus animées, plus enjouées, dû aux nombreux litres de vin qui avaient été servis. Harry, de son côté, préféra rester à l'écart, regardant tout cela d'un œil bienveillant, savourant l'alcool d'un rouge rubis présent dans sa coupe qu'il était bien incapable de terminer. L'esprit embrumé, il ne se posa pas outre question sur l'étrangeté de la chose.

On avait couché les enfants depuis longtemps, lorsque la soirée se termina. La reine, également, s'était retirée dans ses appartements, bien que tardivement. Les deux rois, à la sortie de la Grande Salle, se séparèrent amicalement, le brun remerciant chaleureusement son hôte pour le magnifique banquet. Il ne put cependant comprendre la signification du regard amusé que lui lança celui-ci lorsqu'il lui souhaita bonne nuit, avant de s'éloigner...

Les couloirs se succédaient alors qu'il marchait, pensif. Il ignorait encore s'il avait bien fait sa dernière action de la soirée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en féliciter. Il aurait tout donné pour être une petite souris et se glisser dans les appartements de Potter, afin de voir son visage, lorsqu'il verrait sa surprise.

Oh, bien sûr, il pouvait toujours s'introduire dans le réseau secret du château pour aller espionner, mais il n'avait jamais aimé ça. C'était plutôt le passe-temps préféré de Severus. Ce dernier avait dû s'y promener toute la soirée et probablement le ferait-il toute la nuit. Lorsque le château accueillait autant d'invités, l'évêque se faisait un point d'honneur à espionner chaque visiteur, afin de s'assurer de la tranquillité des mois à venir. Une action que Draco approuvait pleinement, même s'il se refusait à la mener de lui-même. De toute façon, Severus avait bien assez d'espions à son service. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ça!

Poussant la porte de ses appartements, un sourire fugace apparut sur ses lèvres. Sans surprise, son bureau n'était pas vide. Théodore était penché sur le dossier qu'il avait lui-même feuilleté, pendant le bain de son royal visiteur. Les parchemins concernaient d'ailleurs le royaume d'Harry Potter. Depuis longtemps déjà, son père s'était interrogé sur la possible annexion des terres de Lathendärk, mais il avait projeté une action offensive, nécessitant du sang et de la violence. À présent, Harry Potter lui proposait ses terres, bien que provisoirement afin de se protéger de ses deux voisins. Il comprenait cela et l'approuvait largement. Raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait d'ailleurs accepter de faire de Harry Potter son vassal. Cet homme était un roi né et il ne doutait pas un instant que tout son peuple le suivait aveuglément. Une fois la guerre entre Voldemort et Dumbledore terminé, Lathendärk voudrait récupérer son indépendance et cela les mènerait de nouveau dans une guerre que Draco ne souhaitait pas. Surtout pas contre Harry Potter. Cet homme avait du sang de feu, il l'avait constaté pendant le tournoi. Il n'avait aucune envie d'envoyer ses sujets à la mort.

Cependant, son homologue royal avait soulevé des points importants. Si Voldemort venait à gagner, nul doute qu'il écraserait alors Harry Potter entre ses deux pays, afin d'en former un plus grand et un plus fort. Et alors, il s'en prendrait très certainement à Kovàr, ce que Draco ne souhaitait pas du tout. Bien sûr, cela prendrait des années... Et cela l'inquiétait encore plus. Car il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne soit plus roi alors et il ne voulait pas laisser des guerres et du sang à Raphaël. Il voulait pour son fils ce qu'il y avait de mieux!

« Que d'inquiétude, sur vos traits, Majesté, dit Théodore, en le regardant. À quoi pensez-vous donc? »

Draco plongea son regard argenté dans les yeux noirs de son intendant et un sourire amusé flotta sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha tout en répondant.

« À Harry Potter... »

La moue de Théodore l'amusa et ne le surprit pas. Son intendant n'aimait pas qu'il pense à d'autres hommes, tout particulièrement lorsqu'il était là.

« Vraiment? demanda l'homme. Et pourquoi? »

Le ton n'était pas agressif. Juste curieux. Mais Draco savait que Théodore ne plaisantait pas.

« Je réfléchissais à sa proposition de vassalité. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y penser davantage. »

Sur ses mots, il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'homme, le saisit par la taille et, sans hésitation, l'embrassa. Théodore ne protesta même pas et lui rendit son étreinte.

« N'irez-vous pas avec votre épouse, ce soir? » demanda-t-il, lorsque le baiser s'acheva.

Draco esquissa un sourire alors qu'il détachait les vêtements de son intendant.

« Pas ce soir, dit-il. J'ai besoin des charmes masculins... »

L'intendant eut un léger sourire, l'air particulièrement soumis.

« Voilà qui n'est pas pour me déplaire... »

Draco sourit à son tour et balaya une bonne fois pour toutes ses préoccupations. La nuit portait conseil et si elle ne le faisait pas, ses vassaux auraient vite fait de l'aider à voir clair, le lendemain matin, à l'aube.

* * *

Les gardes qui l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte des appartements qu'on lui avait attribués se postèrent de part en part des portes une fois qu'il les eut franchis. À l'intérieur, quelques bougies brûlaient çà et là, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Dans l'âtre de la cheminée, un feu ronflait paisiblement malgré la saison et la chaleur étouffante qui régnait à l'extérieur. Les meubles, de bons goûts, étaient dans les tons de pourpre, couleur que seule la royauté pouvait s'attribuer, une touche de noir venant contraster. Une paire de fauteuils devant l'âtre de la cheminée flanquée d'une petite table entre, un bureau en bois d'acajou devant la fenêtre. Sur le sol, un long tapis menant jusqu'à une porte entrouverte. Lentement, Harry s'en approcha, la poussant du bout des doigts. À l'intérieur, il découvrit un lit aux draps défaits qui n'attendait plus que lui. À son pied, un coffre ouvert où se trouvaient les quelques effets qu'il avait amenés avec lui, ainsi que son armure.

Tout à sa contemplation, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'odeur qui flottait autour de lui. Délicate; florale. Une odeur de femme. Il tourna lentement la tête, regardant par-dessus son épaule. À quelques centimètres à peine de lui, une jeune femme se tenait bien droite, une coupe entre les doigts. Ses cheveux couleur chocolat lui frôlaient presque le bras, tant elle était près de lui. Harry se retourna lentement vers elle, les sens ensorcelés par la délicieuse odeur de cette jeune femme. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ancrer son regard dans ses yeux ambrés.

« Un peu de vin, Majesté ? »

Une voix chaude, séductrice. Il la lui prit des mains et la vida d'un trait, avant de la laisser tomber au sol.

« Volontiers... »

Elle s'était changée. Ses habits de fête, vaporeux, avaient disparus pour laisser place à une robe plus simple, d'un rouge tout aussi prononcé. Son corsage bien ajusté mettait sa poitrine en valeur sur un décolleté plongeant et sur sa taille minuscule. À ses cheveux bouclés qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, on avait ajusté une multitude de petits boutons de rose qui embaumaient l'air. Enfin, son regard s'arrêta sur le visage de la jeune femme. Dépourvu de tout voile, Harry pouvait distinguer chacun de ses traits, depuis son nez fin jusqu'à ses lèvres charnues qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser.

Délicatement, d'un doigt, il caressa sa joue, la sentant frémir sous ce touché léger.

« Vous êtes si belle... »

Elle se contenta de baisser timidement les yeux, un sourire étirant pourtant ses lèvres. Sa gêne n'était qu'une façade, un jeu. Harry, charmé, l'obligea à le regarder et, sans plus tarder, l'embrassa. Un baiser léger, presque chaste. Puis un autre, un peu plus prononcé. Seulement alors, la jeune femme sembla s'abandonner dans ses bras. Les doigts du monarque s'aventurèrent dans son dos, tirant sur les lacets du corsage et sur les vêtements qui couvraient encore le corps qu'il tenait étroitement contre lui.

Nue, elle se dégagea pourtant de ses bras, sans brusquerie, un sourire aux lèvres, un peu coquin. Le brun eut tout le loisir d'admirer sa peau dorée avant que, subitement, elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision, courant se réfugier dans la chambre mise à leur disposition.

Harry s'en amusa et, à geste brusque, il se libéra de ses vêtements à son tour, les laissant pêle-mêle au seuil de la porte, avant de la suivre. Il ne connaissait pas son prénom, et n'était pas intéressé à le savoir. La savoir inconnue lui conférait quelque chose de mystérieux, d'attirant, un peu comme un plaisir interdit.

Elle s'était réfugiée dans le lit, les couvertures ne la couvrant que jusqu'à la taille, laissant son ventre lisse ainsi que sa poitrine à découvert; une tentation. Le brun la détailla longuement, depuis le pied du lit, n'ayant que faire de lui laisser tout loisir de détailler son corps également et de constater son excitation. Puis, sans prévenir, il tira sur la courtepointe, la jetant au sol. La jeune femme recula quelque peu, mettant de la distance entre eux, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Émoustillé, Harry grimpa à son tour dans le lit et s'approcha de quelques centimètres, avant de la tirer vers lui, sous lui.

« Faites-moi découvrir les plaisirs de votre royaume, Majesté » chuchota-t-elle.

Toujours cette voix envoûtante, ensorcelante. Pour seule réponse, Harry l'embrassa.


	2. Chapitre II

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages (dans leur presque totalité) et l'univers exclusivement dédié à Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Tout le reste est ma propriété, tant au niveau de l'intrigue que des personnages connexes et lieux en tout genre. Attention, je mors.

**Titre** : Idylle Chevalresque  
**Auteur** : Nemesis (A.K.A Laika). Umbre77 est hors jeu.  
**Genre** : Action/Aventure /Romance/Drama.

**Rating** : R et/ou M  
**Avertissement** : Homophobes, passez votre chemin

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Nota bene : **On y croyait plus, mais j'ai fini par écrire ce chapitre « pour voir » mais aussi pour me délivrer un peu la tête. Le Laika-en-solo, ça faisait longtemps que j'y avais goûté, et j'étais terrifié. Finalement, je crois que le résultat n'est pas si mal et j'en suis même assez satisfaite. J'ai comme projet de la terminer. Je ne sais pas en combien de temps ni combien de chapitre, mais sachez que je n'ai pas le choix, sinon je n'aurai jamais l'esprit tranquille ;) Mon plan est tout écrit, alors le « manque d'inspiration » ne risque pas d'arriver. Prenez note cependant que je suis en fin de cursus, alors j'ai du mal à trouver du temps libre, mais j'écris un peu tous les soirs, quelques lignes à tout le moins, par plaisir. J'espère que vous apprécierez, autant que j'ai moi-même aimé renouer avec les mots. Je crois que le style est un peu différent que celui auquel on vous avait habitué, mais ça coule d'une façon bien différente, avec plus de fluidité qu'autrefois, je crois. Je pensais avoir du mal à faire 15 pages, mais finalement j'ai dépassé les 25 et j'ai dû m'arrêter pour laisser du contenu dans le prochain.

Amusez-vous bien!

_Nemesis._

**Idylle Chevaleresque**

**Chapitre II**

Une délicieuse lumière inondait le lit, filtrant au travers des persiennes. Les couvertures, en désordres, étaient enroulées autour d'une des jambes et de la taille du roi. Celui-ci reposait au milieu de sa couche, les bras en croix. Il n'avait ouvert les yeux que depuis quelques minutes seulement, mais avait vite constaté l'absence de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il eut un sourire en coin, à son souvenir. L'esprit un peu embrumé, il s'autorisa encore un moment, bercé par la chaleur du lieu et le bien-être qui l'habitait. C'était chose fort rare, ces derniers temps.

De la porte entrouverte, il pouvait apercevoir que le petit boudoir était toujours plongé dans la pénombre. Les bougies s'étaient consumées en entier et personne n'était venu tirer les rideaux. Harry s'étira longuement, avant de basculer en position assise, attrapant un drap au passage, qu'il noua savamment autour de sa taille. Ses vêtements étaient épars au sol, mais il se contenta de les enjamber. Teddy s'en occuperait plus tard, d'ailleurs, il ne devait pas être bien loin, à attendre que son maître daigne enfin se réveiller de sa longue nuit. Passant dans l'autre pièce, il alla tout d'abord tirer les épaisses et lourdes tentures, s'aveuglant du même geste en raison de l'éblouissant soleil qui régnait à l'extérieur. Ses appartements donnaient sur un balcon et il s'empressa d'ouvrir les grands battants qui y menaient. À l'extérieur, des rumeurs d'aboiements et de conversations lui parvenaient. Tout semblait si… paisible. Les gens, sereins, vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Toujours à moitié nu, il s'accouda à la balustrade, laissant son regard errer dans la cour intérieure du palais qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin, depuis la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait. Son attention fut vite attirée par des détails aussi insignifiants qu'un palefrenier partant dégourdir les pattes d'un cheval racé ou de deux enfants se chamaillant pour une bagatelle. Il sourit sans s'en apercevoir.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Il entendait cette voix chaque matin, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il n'avait pas entendu entrer son écuyer. Bien que sa posture soit inhabituelle, Teddy Lupin ne sembla pas embarrassé de le trouver ainsi vêtu. Sur une petite table à l'extérieur, il disposa gâteaux au miel, fromages, confitures et fruits, s'inclinant bien bas. Harry lui sourit.

« Merci, Teddy. Vous pouvez aller mettre un peu d'ordre, à présent. »

Le jeune garçon inclina poliment la tête et retourna à l'intérieur, laissant le roi à son petit-déjeuner et à ses réflexions. Harry s'installa tout à son aise, mangeant distraitement. Le roi voudrait sans doute le voir de si bon matin. D'ailleurs, quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? À en croire le soleil, la matinée devait être sur le point de se terminer… Il voulait cependant lui laisser le temps nécessaire de consulter ses vassaux et conseillers, de prendre une décision quant à ce qu'il lui avait proposé. Il espérait de tout cœur que la réponse serait positive ou, à tout le moins, indécise. Plusieurs vies dépendraient de cette décision. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et se leva. Il n'avait plus faim.

À l'intérieur, son écuyer et page avait été efficace. Bougies en flaque et cendres de l'âtre avaient été ramassées et balayées. Les vêtements éparpillés brillaient par leur absence. Les roses, désormais flétries, avaient disparues, ainsi que le désordre inévitable que le roi et la jeune femme avaient semé sur leur passage, durant la nuit. Dans la chambre, tout était également ordonné, à sa place. Le jeune homme en avait profité pour ranger armure et épée sur un support humanoïde prévu à cet effet. Dans l'imposante penderie en acajou, sa garde-robe avait été disposée. Sa malle était vide. Sur le lit, Teddy avait disposé ses vêtements pour la journée et il entreprit de se vêtir : Chemise blanche à manches amples, au col droit fermé par des boucles argentées, pantalon sombre, pourpoint long taillé dans le même tissu que le pantalon, fermé à la taille par une large ceinture de cuir. À son cou, un lourd collier argenté serti d'émeraudes qui faisaient ressentir ses yeux. Il n'avait ceint son front d'aucune couronne, préférant garder une certaine humilité sur ces terres qui n'étaient pas les siennes. À ses doigts, divers anneaux qui ne le quittaient jamais, donc un jonc au métal presque noir à son pouce droit sur lequel la lumière se reflétait étrangement, comme absorbée. Ainsi paré, il ne s'embarrassa d'aucune coiffure, se contentant d'ordonner l'épaisse crinière noire qu'il portait un peu sous la ligne de la mâchoire, quelques mèches éparses ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui tomber tout de même devant les yeux. Une fois que son écuyer eut terminé d'ajuster son épée sur sa hanche, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Veuillez prévenir Sire votre père que tout se déroule comme prévu, voulez-vous ? » lui lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Il ne s'embarrassa pas d'attendre sa réponse, sortant de ses appartements et se dirigeant vers les étages inférieurs. Le couloir où se trouvaient ses appartements était percé par d'immenses fenêtres en arche, sans carreaux. Les persiennes avaient été retirées, vu le magnifique temps à l'extérieur. On pouvait apercevoir en contre bas les jardins royaux où arbres en fruits et en fleurs se côtoyaient, nichés entre des bosquets de roses et d'odorants parterres de fleurs. La vue était magnifique et Harry ne put qu'en sourire. Il s'arrêta un instant, s'appuyant contre une fenêtre, se laissant imprégner par la chaleur du soleil et les parfums qui lui parvenaient. Il possédait ses propres jardins, chez lui, mais ils n'étaient en rien comparables. Lathendärk n'était pas doté d'un climat aussi délicieux et les plantes qui y poussaient étaient bien moins colorées, bien moins fastueuses. Le royaume bénéficiait d'une période d'accalmie en été, période bénite de l'année, où tout un chacun s'efforçait de cultiver ce dont il aurait besoin une fois l'hiver venu. Située en bord de mer, la contrée souffrait des vents venus de loin, depuis le large et de violentes tempêtes de neige qui pouvaient durées pendant des jours. Les cols qui la protégeaient d'éventuelles invasions depuis le Sud, depuis Kovàr, étaient par la même occasion responsables de ces saisons qui passaient d'une extrémité à l'autre. Son emplacement sur le continent n'était définitivement pas une bénédiction, mais le roi se plaisait à dire que son peuple était adapté, renforcé par cette réalité qui était la leur et qui était incomparable parmi les autres royaumes qui les entouraient.

Le conseiller du roi de Kovàr, Théodore Nott, trouva leur prestigieux invité ainsi, penché à une fenêtre, perdu dans ses réflexions. Profitant de l'ombre où il se trouvait, entre deux fenêtres, il se permit de l'observer pendant un instant. Bien peu d'émotions perçaient sur le visage du roi. Ses yeux, à demi fermés pour se protéger du soleil, se promenaient en contre-bas, semblant détailler le paysage. Soupirant discrètement, Théodore rajusta ses habits et replaça une mèche blonde qui lui tombait devant les yeux, avant de s'avancer vers l'homme qu'il se devait d'accompagner pour le reste de la journée.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Harry, tiré de ses pensées, tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le surprenne ainsi, à divaguer dans sa tête. Il s'apaisa pourtant aussitôt en constatant qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il avait aperçu l'après-midi précédent, dans les appartements royaux. Sans doute le conseiller de Draco Malfoy. L'homme baissa humblement les yeux et s'inclina profondément.

« Si Sa Majesté veut bien me suivre, on m'a chargé de veiller à votre confort et de répondre à vos besoins pour la journée. J'aimerais suggérer tout d'abord à Son Altesse une visite du château, ainsi vous serez plus à l'aise de circuler. »

Le roi l'observa en silence, pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement sourire. Apparemment, le roi devait être occupé et ne pouvait donc le recevoir dans l'immédiat. Il lui faudrait prendre son mal en patience.

« Parfait, je vous suis, Messire… ? »

- Théodore Nott, Votre Majesté. Par ici, je vous prie. »

Dépassant le roi, Théodore l'entraîna dans son sillage d'un pas tranquille. Ils repassèrent devant les appartements qui avaient été accordés au brun, les dépassants. Au-delà, le couloir s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres encore, toujours baigné par la lumière du soleil pénétrant par les grandes arcades percées à leur droite. La première chose que Harry remarqua fut la quantité de fleurs présente. Tout en circulant sur l'épais tapis gris perle, son regard s'accrochait aux vases disposés entre chaque ouverture, débordant de géants iris blancs, assortis à quelques violacés. Le corridor bifurquait brusquement, s'ouvrant sur une série de portes disposées de chaque côté, sans aucune inscription. Derrière chaque battant de chêne devait se trouver un appartement où l'on pouvait loger de prestigieux invités. Tout au bout, une volée de marches débouchait sur un couloir similaire, bifurquant de la même façon, ouvert sur de semblables fenêtres.

L'aile du château était étrangement calme, comme si on avait voulu placer le roi à la périphérie de toutes les activités du palais. Il était apparemment le seul à être logé dans cet endroit. Sachant le fief en entier en fête, il ne pouvait qu'être surpris de trouver les environs aussi calmes. Sans doute s'assurait-on que cette partie du palais, avec ses jardins, demeure un petit havre de paix. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, Harry suivait le conseiller d'un pas tranquille, s'efforçant de tout détailler autour de lui, de la forme des fenêtres jusqu'à l'aspect général du palais qui prenait peu à peu forme dans sa tête, au rythme de leur déambulation.

« Le roi est présentement en réunion avec ses conseillers. Une telle réunion n'a lieu que quelques fois par année, étant donné la difficulté de réunir l'entièreté des vassaux. Sa Majesté comprendra, nous l'espérons, que le roi ne Vous voit pas dans l'immédiat. »

Théodore s'était exprimé alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un escalier en colimaçon, percé d'étroites ogives.

« Je comprends parfaitement. Sur quelle position se trouve cette tour ?

-Nous nous trouvons actuellement dans la partie est du château. Il y a une vue imprenable toute au sommet. »

Harry acquiesça, le suivant dans l'interminable escalier. Par les étroites ouvertures dans la pierre, on pouvait apercevoir brièvement l'extérieur. Ils s'élevaient de plus en plus au-dessus du vide et l'ascension ne semblait jamais vouloir finir. Il semblait qu'on faisait escalader au roi l'immense tour qu'il avait aperçue à son arrivée. Le vent pénétrait en chantant par les fenêtres. On pouvait percevoir quelques oiseaux gazouiller à l'extérieur, dans le lointain.

Brusquement, ils débouchèrent à l'extérieur. Le vent soufflait plus fort qu'il ne s'y attendait. Ses vêtements se gonflèrent sous une brusque bourrasque, ébouriffant ses cheveux qui lui chatouillèrent le cou, lui tirant un frisson en lui effleurant les épaules. Harry oublia vite ces désagréments lorsqu'il constata la vue qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Des mètres sous lui, sous les murailles du château et s'étendant à perte de vue, une mer blanche ondoyait paresseusement sous la brise. Partout, le regard ne pouvait que se porter sur cette étendue immaculée. Une vue à couper le souffle.

« Le Royaume de Sa Majesté se spécialise dans le coton. Notre climat et nos techniques d'agriculture permettent une impressionnante production, et ce, presque toute l'année. Sa Majesté ne doit pas être inconnue à la qualité du tissu que produisent nos tisserands. »

Harry s'appuya contre le haut muret de la tour, impressionné. Un point tournoyant dans le ciel, bien au-dessus d'eux, attira cependant son attention.

-J'en ai en effet entendu parler, Messire Nott. Quelques-uns font le voyage plusieurs fois par année pour venir vendre jusque sur mes terres. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle… _quantité_, répondit-il, bien que semblant un peu distrait. Même d'aussi loin, cet oiseau avait une taille impressionnante.

L'homme à ses côtés ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Il est vrai que nous n'en sommes pas peu fiers. Enfin. Nous allons redescendre, si Vous le voulez bien. Le déjeuner touche à sa fin et la cour intérieure s'agite beaucoup dans ces heures. Je crois que cela Vous intéressera.

-Avant cela, dites-moi. S'agit-il d'une espèce particulière ? Il pointa le rapace. Nous élevons également des faucons par chez moi. Mais jamais d'aussi gros.

-Notre ménagerie contient en effet quelques espèces hybrides, particulièrement efficace pour la chasse. Des croisements que Sa Majesté à personnellement supervisés. Peut-être voudriez-vous y jeter un coup d'œil ?

-En effet. Ce sera avec grand plaisir.

-Bien, par ici, dans ce cas. »

Théodore ouvrit la porte donna accès à l'escalier, laissant loisir au roi d'y pénétrer en premier. Harry réussit enfin à arracher son regard au vol circulaire de l'oiseau, au loin, s'engageant dans la pénombre de la tour.

Ils refirent le chemin inverse, en silence, le bruit de leurs pas étouffés par l'épais tapis. L'aile du palais était toujours aussi déserte.

« Vos invités sont donc logés ailleurs ? demande le roi.

-En effet. Du temps de feu Sa Majesté, le roi Lucius, le palais accueillait sans cesse de prestigieux invités, venus de bien au-delà du Continent. Lorsque la guerre s'est installée, avec la conquête des territoires du Seigneur Jedusor, bien avant notre naissance à tous, ce va-et-vient a peu à peu diminué. À la mort du roi, Sa Majesté a préféré réaménager cette partie du palais pour lui-même et Sa famille. Les jardins royaux se trouvent tout près, comme Vous avez pu le constater. Nous y allons, justement. Ils en valent largement le détour. »

Harry acquiesça, sans un mot, son regard accrochant la cime d'un arbre en fleur, avant qu'ils ne s'engagent dans une volée de marches, descendant à l'étage inférieur. Dans le couloir qu'ils atteignirent, d'imposantes grilles de fer forgées se dressèrent soudain devant eux, finement ouvragées, torsadées. Un grand M se trouvait au milieu d'une, un D trônant à son côté, sur la deuxième porte. Entre les barreaux s'enchâssaient de fins carreaux de verres, finalement ciselés. Théodore Nott actionna les fines poignées, la grille s'ouvrant devant eux.

À leurs pieds, un sinueux chemin de pierre disparaissait derrière un bosquet. Harry s'y aventura sans hésitation, Théodore à sa suite. Les arbres, bien plus grands qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, étaient majoritairement recouverts de petites fleurs blanches, odorantes. Quelques-uns avaient commencé à les perdre, recouvrant le chemin d'un majestueux tapis immaculé. À leur place de petits fruits d'un vert tendre avaient commencé à pousser, reluisant sous les rayons du soleil qui parvenaient à filtrer au travers du feuillage émeraude. Niché entre chaque arbre, au-delà d'un petit muret qui bordait le sentier, on pouvait apercevoir de touffus bosquets de rose rouges, frappant contraste avant la blancheur immaculée des pommiers qui les dominait. Un parfum capiteux embaumait l'air. Au loin, par-delà le chuchotement du feuillage agité par le vent, on parvenait à discerner un doux chuintement.

Harry laissa ses pas le guider plus en avant sur le sentier, charmé par l'endroit. Son regard capta un éclair roux qui disparut dans un buisson, suivit du _chip-chip_ strident d'un écureuil, apparemment mécontent d'avoir été surpris ainsi. Il sourit. Plus loin sur le chemin, il dut baisser la tête, écartant devant lui le rideau de feuilles d'un saule, s'engouffrant sous sa cime. Dans cet endroit clos, l'air embaumait délicieusement la menthe, une quantité impressionnante de plants poussant au pied de son tronc. Harry ramassa délicatement une feuille d'un gris argenté d'un plant fleuri, la mâchant tout en continuant à découvrir le jardin.

Le chemin s'élargissait brusquement, s'ouvrant sur une sorte de petite clairière où, en son milieu, trônait une imposante fontaine de marbre blanc. Le doux chuintement provenait de l'eau s'écoulant depuis le vase qu'une ravissante silhouette drapée artistiquement, se tenant au sommet de la sculpture. L'eau cascadait par la suite de palier en palier, avant de tomber dans un bassin, quelques mètres plus loin, qui abritait une douzaine de poissons aux mille couleurs. La place, circulaire, était bordée par des dizaines de cerisiers aux fruits vermeils, bien mûrs, appétissants, qui faisaient ployer les branches des arbres sous leur poids. Sous chacun d'eux était installé un banc de marbre où les promeneurs pouvaient se reposer et observer à leur aise l'endroit. Un petit îlot de quiétude, farouchement gardé secret.

Théodore s'avança au-delà du roi, s'engageant sur le sentier qui avait repris des proportions plus étroites, bordé de chaque côté par d'imposants cerisiers. Le roi suivit son guide, bien curieux de découvrir les secrets encore cachés de ce jardin. Passant un coude du sentier, bordé par d'embaumant tilleuls, apparut sous leurs yeux un immense dôme étincelant, jusqu'alors invisible vu son emplacement et la disposition du luxuriant jardin. Conçu de fins filaments dorés, tressés serrés les uns contre les autres, on parvenait à peine à apercevoir l'intérieur, à l'exception d'une densité végétale impressionnante. Théodore, une fois de plus, enclencha la poignée de la porte, permettant au visiteur de pénétrer à l'intérieur de cette incroyable cage dorée. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, il en ouvrit une seconde permettant d'accéder à l'intérieur. Contre toute attente, l'endroit était baigné de lumière malgré les minces ouvertures de cet ingénieux filet. L'or des filaments reflétait les rayons du soleil, illuminant l'endroit comme si aucun obstacle ne se trouvait au-dessus.

À l'intérieur, l'atmosphère état à peine plus étouffée. Le sentier s'enfonçait dans une végétation nettement plus différente. D'immenses fougères avaient remplacé les bosquets fleuris. Les arbres, plus vastes, plus imposants, étaient parcourus de lierres et de mousses d'un vert profond. Tout autour de lui se répercutaient de mélodieux chants. Un éclair de couleur attirait son regard, fugitivement. Là, un couple d'oiseaux au plumage éclatant et au bec recourbé le regardait passer, sans bouger. On avait placé au beau milieu d'un magnifique jardin, une exotique et époustouflante volière d'oiseaux. D'innombrables arbres fruitiers se côtoyaient, dont la plupart étaient jusqu'alors inconnus du roi. Citronniers et orangers cohabitaient aux côtés de plusieurs anacardiers d'où de colorés fruits orangés, en forme de poire, pendouillaient. Théodore lui expliqua qu'à partir de ces arbres étaient produites une petite quantité de noix douces, savoureuses, appelées noix d'acajou. Le roi acquiesça simplement, impressionné.

Il s'aventura plus en avant dans la volière, attentif aux moindres sons, tentant de repérer les oiseaux qui se nichaient dans les arbres. Un minuscule volatile aux ailes invisibles et à la gorge rubis, bourdonnant, vint folâtrer autour de lui, brusquement attirés par une grappe de fleurs dans lesquels il enfouit profondément son minuscule bec.

« Tous les oiseaux présents dans cet endroit viennent de Mordhémia, Royaume d'origine de Sa Majesté la reine. » Théodore se sentait presque mal à l'aise d'interrompre les observations du roi. « Une fois le désert passé, dans le fief de Sa Majesté, l'on retrouve une forêt qui regorge de tout cela. » Il balaya d'un geste de la main l'ensemble de la volière.

Harry caressa du bout des doigts la corolle d'une flamboyante orchidée qui arrivait pratiquement à la hauteur de ses yeux.

« C'est, encore une fois, fort impressionnant. Votre climat est plus qu'enviable. » Harry marqua une pause, comme absorbé par ses pensées. « Nous devrions y aller. Le soleil baisse dans le ciel et vous avez sans doute beaucoup de choses à me faire découvrir, Messire Nott. »

Inclinant légèrement la tête, respectueusement, Théodore tourna les talons, faisant chemin inverse en compagnie du roi. Celui-ci s'absorba dans la contemplation du lieu, tout comme à son entrée. Ce ne fut que de retour dans le couloir que le charme sembla se briser, alors que le conseiller du roi refermait les portes derrière eux. Plutôt que de reprendre l'escalier qui les ramènerait à leur point d'origine, les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Ici, les fenêtres étaient recouvertes de vitraux au travers desquels le soleil colorait le sol et le mur opposé. Sans un mot, Théodore lui ouvrit une porte située à une cinquantaine de pas des grilles des jardins. Ils débouchèrent dans une galerie au-dessous de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir l'agitation du personnel du château, dans le Grand Hall. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'afficher sa surprise. Les jardins royaux étaient donc situés en hauteur, ainsi que l'aile de ses appartements ? Il comprenait mieux pourquoi aucune clameur ne lui était parvenue : elles étaient situées bien trop en dessous.

Les deux hommes bifurquèrent dans un couloir qui s'ouvrait à leur droite, avant de s'engager dans la volée de marche tout juste à leur gauche. Ils dépassèrent une paire de gardes qui s'inclinèrent et leur ouvrirent les doubles battants menant au Grand Hall d'entrée, baigné d'une étincelante lumière. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la grande coupole de verre au-dessus de leur tête, qui permettait au soleil de baigner de sa chaude lumière l'étincelant plancher de marbre blanc. À sa droite, le personnel s'agitait dans la Grande Salle des banquets, telles une centaine de petites fourmis affairées à ce que tout soit parfait.

Devant eux, les grandes portes étaient déjà ouvertes. Sur leur passage, tout un chacun s'inclina bien respectueusement. La cour intérieure du donjon était tout aussi peuplée et le même manège se répéta. Les deux hommes poursuivirent leur chemin, dépassant la première enceinte du palais. La seconde cour, bien plus vaste, était agitée d'une activité tout autre. Un immense bâtiment s'élevait d'un côté entier, au-delà duquel on apercevait une étendue herbeuse où des hommes, torse nu, luttaient les uns contre les autres sous le soleil cuisant de ce début d'après-midi. Harry commença à regretter de porter autant de sombres. Devant l'intérêt du roi, Théodore les fit dévier de leur route jusqu'à la caserne. Se faisant discret, le roi s'appuya conte la clôture qui encadrait l'étendue d'herbes où ces hommes s'entraînaient, attentif à leurs jeux de pieds, au positionnement de leur épée, aux faiblesses de leur garde, aux feintes personnelles de chacun.

Il remarquait le moindre détail, corrigeait mentalement la moindre anicroche. On lui avait appris à faire ainsi. La moindre faiblesse pouvait être fatale, la moindre incertitude. Un furtif sourire apparut sur son visage, tandis ses prunelles suivaient attentivement la danse de ces hommes. Lathendärk était reconnue pour ses qualités militaires, malgré le nombre bien moindre d'âmes qu'abritait son armée. L'entraînement sans pitié que subissait chacune des recrues, les efforts à déployer, l'épuisement inévitable des premiers mois. La dangereuse efficacité d'un seul de ses soldats. Le roi tirait une grande fierté de tout cela et ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de comparer ces chevaliers-ci avec les siens.

De son côté, Théodore l'observait discrètement. Il n'avait pas manqué le sourire presque… amusé qui avait passé sur le visage de leur hôte, tout comme les légers tics et tressaillements qui s'étaient agités au coin de ses yeux. Tout à sa contemplation, le roi n'avait semblé ne rien remarquer, mais Théodore en avait pris note. Cette scrupuleuse observation des techniques de combats des chevaliers Kovàriens n'avait rien d'inquiétant et encore moins de suspicieux, mais il était intéressant de savoir que le roi prenait soin d'étudier la qualité des combattants du royaume. Celui-ci finit par se détourner, probablement satisfait de ce qu'il avait pu voir. Un peu plus loin, quelques hommes s'entraînaient au tir à l'arc. Leur arme devait atteindre aisément les uns mètre soixante-dix de long, une fois recourbé. Taillés dans une essence de bois très blanc qu'Harry ne connaissait, semblant très souple, ils semblaient capables de projeter des traits à une distance plus qu'impressionnante. D'où il se trouvait, Harry pouvait discerner la corde noire, raide, tressée et travaillée d'une façon qu'on ne faisait pas chez lui. Il s'attarda un moment à regarder les archers tirés sur des cibles placés à quelque cinquante mètres de là, sans manquer une fois le centre. Il prit mentalement note de la chose, avant de finalement se retourner vers Théodore Nott.

« Et si nous allions visiter cette ménagerie, Messire Nott ? »

L'homme s'inclina poliment, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le côté opposé de la cour, passant devant les écuries. Au-delà, dans une percée dans la muraille, une porte. Théodore les fit passer de l'autre côté. Les chenils se trouvaient non loin, vu les aboiements qui leur parvenaient. Passant devant divers bâtiments, le blond finit par les faire pénétrer dans l'un d'eux dont la hauteur faisait au moins le double de tous les autres. À l'intérieur, dans la pénombre, on observait nombre de petites volières qui abritaient chacune un oiseau de proie.

« Nous avons les traditionnels faucons pèlerins, expliqua Théodore, les désignant d'une main, sans s'y arrêter. Il y a également quelques éperviers, faucons sacres et finalement, notre faucon Kovàr. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant quelques cages contenant des faucons que l'on aurait pu confondre avec un pèlerin, pour un œil moins averti. La taille, cependant, n'était pas trompeuse. Deux fois plus gros qu'un traditionnel pèlerin, le plumage de ces hybrides était bien plus clair. Harry crut discerner une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux de celui qu'il était en train d'observer.

« Vous chassez le loup, avec ceux-ci ? »

« Le loup, le renard… Ils sont bien plus commodes que les aigles royales que nous utilisions et bien plus intelligents. »

Harry acquiesça simplement, continuant de détailler l'animal devant lui. Le cri d'un des oiseaux le sortit de ses pensées. Il se détourna des cages, faisant face à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, le suivant à l'extérieur. Ils finirent la visite de la ménagerie, tandis que le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel. Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, Théodore Nott raccompagna le roi jusqu'aux portes de ses appartements, s'excusant de devoir ainsi lui fausser compagnie.

« Le conseil de Sa Majesté doit être presque terminé, mes devoirs me rappellent auprès de lui.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Messire Nott. Vous avez été de bonnes compagnies, je vous remercie pour cette visite. »

Le jeune homme attendit que le roi ait passé les portes de son logis avant de tourner les talons, partant d'un pas précipité vers le bureau de Sa Majesté, voulant être fin prêt à travailler lorsque son roi se présenterait à la fin de sa réunion.

De retour chez lui, Harry prit le temps de se défaire de sa large ceinture, ainsi que de son pourpoint, délaissant le tout sur son lit. Il repassa par la suite dans son salon, avant de s'aventurer sur la terrasse où il avait pris son petit déjeuner, le matin même, s'y installant. Au loin, en contrebas du palais, il pouvait apercevoir un chapiteau qui avait été dressé dans le bourg. De minces volutes de fumée blanche s'élevaient çà et là dans l'horizon, porteuses de délicieux fumets. Au château comme en ville, c'était encore jour de fête et nul doute que les festivités dureraient toute la nuit. Le roi se surprit à envier cette douce quiétude dans laquelle tous et toutes semblaient baigner. Il enviait ce roi qui pourrait léguer cette paix à son aîné.

Il avait jusqu'à maintenant pu contenir les débordements sur ses frontières. La Forêt interdite, à l'Ouest, bordait la frontière qu'il partageait avec Karnas, royaume conquis par Tom Jedusor, des décennies plus tôt. Une telle protection, malgré le sinistre de l'endroit, était plus que bienvenue. Le sud de son royaume se délimitait par une imposante chaîne de montagnes, scindée de rares cols praticables par lesquels on pouvait se risquer à traverser d'un royaume à l'autre. Il n'avait, de son vivant, jamais eu à redouter quoique ce soit de cette frontière, Kovàr prônant la neutralité. _Jusqu'à aujourd'hui_. En ce qui concernait l'Est, les limites de Lathendärk se définissaient par un fleuve large de plusieurs kilomètres qui le séparait de Mordhémia. Lord Dumbledore n'en avait jamais eu après Lathendärk, ne s'était jamais montré menaçant. Ce n'était pas dans son intérêt. Tout ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher, c'est un certain agacement de voir le royaume de Harry Potter se dresser entre le sien et celui de son ennemi.

Le roi s'abîma dans la contemplation du paysage devant lui. Au-delà du bourg et du faux-bourg, les immaculés champs de coton dansaient au gré du vent. Le soleil, qui continuait de décroître dans le ciel, nimbait de doré ces collines ondoyantes. Le balai d'un couple d'hirondelles au-dessus des cultures le fit sourire.

Dans ses appartements, la porte s'ouvrit, le tirant de sa rêverie. Il s'apaisa aussitôt en reconnaissant les pas de Teddy. Le jeune garçon se présenta sur la terrasse, s'inclinant devant son roi.

« Le banquet se prépare, Votre Majesté. Dois-je préparer vos habits pour ce soir, ainsi qu'un bain ? »

Harry acquiesça, le renvoyant d'un geste de la main vaquer à ses affaires. Il jeta un dernier regard vers l'horizon, avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Le jeune garçon avait déjà disparu, probablement parti réclamer de l'eau chaude et un grand baquet. Le roi passa dans sa chambre où il alla s'installer à son écritoire. Se saisissant d'une plume et d'un parchemin, il inscrivit quelques brefs mots sur le papier, de son écriture tassée et légèrement inclinée. Il signa au bas de la missive et la scella d'un ruban et de son sceau.

Dans le salon, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Teddy réapparut, suivit de deux serviteurs portant le baquet d'eau et un paravent. On installa le tout dans un coin de la pièce, avant de repartir quérir l'eau chaude. Le roi appela son jeune écuyer depuis sa chambre, lui tendant le rouleau de parchemin.

« Portez cela à Messire votre père, en ville, une fois que vous aurez terminé ici, Teddy. Je saurai bien me préparer moi-même, pour ce soir. »

Le jeune garçon lui sourit, enjoué de se voir confier une mission, avant de s'incliner. Il coinça le message dans sa ceinture, s'empressant de préparer le vêtement de son maître, pour ce soir. Harry préféra ressortir l'extérieur, le temps que le va-et-vient dans ses appartements cesse. Il fallut ainsi près d'un quart d'heure au personnel pour terminer de préparer son bain et le laisser enfin en paix. Son écuyer disparut en même temps qu'eux, laissant son roi à lui-même. Ces quelques heures de solitude avant le banquet lui feraient le plus grand bien. Il se glissa dans le baquet d'eau fumante et parfumée avec reconnaissance et s'appuya contre un bord, fermant les yeux. Il avait bien le temps de prendre un peu de repos.

* * *

Le roi prenait sa première pause de la matinée en regardant l'horizon se colorer de violet, puis de doré. Debout depuis une petite heure déjà, il avait rapidement ingurgité son premier encas de la journée et s'était plongé dans la paperasse qui était en suspens depuis la veille au matin, étant donné ses obligations quant au tournoi qu'il avait dû remplir. Les évènements s'étaient par la suite rapidement enchaînés. L'apparition de Harry Potter dans l'arène, leur brève réunion, le banquet et la fin de la soirée avec Théodore avait achevé de le vider de son énergie et c'est avec reconnaissance qu'il s'était blotti dans les bras de Morphée. Il avait du retard à rattraper, cependant, désormais...

Secouant la tête, Draco replongea dans le parchemin qu'il était en train de lire, se rendant compte qu'il relisait la même ligne pour la quatrième fois, sans en avoir rien retenu. Il signa au bas du document et le déposa dans une des nombreuses piles devant lui. C'était le dernier. Déposant sa plume, il se leva de son siège et s'étira longuement en gémissant. L'heure de son entraînement approchait et il était déchiré entre la fatigue et le plaisir de la séance où, pour de rares fois dans la journée, il pouvait s'abandonner complètement. Il savait qu'il l'aurait davantage apprécié sans la longue journée qui s'annonçait devant lui.

Il avait l'habitude de dormir très peu chaque nuit, tout comme son père avant lui. Adapté à sa routine, il n'avait pas de problème à gérer ainsi ses journées. Il en était autrement lorsque des banquets se succédaient jour après jour, accompagné de festivités au grand air. Cette année venait s'ajouter à cela un conseil des vassaux où seraient débattues des questions pour le moins inhabituelles, compte tenu des très récentes circonstances. _La neutralité de Kovàr…_ Le royaume n'avait plus connu de guerre depuis le début du règne de son grand-père. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Soupirant, il se détourna de la fenêtre où on commençait à percevoir le soleil et se dirigea vers la sortie de son bureau. Les couloirs étaient encore plongés dans la pénombre, vu la disposition des fenêtres. Il pouvait percevoir les pas furtifs et rapides de domestique, non loin. Se mettant en marche, le roi bifurqua à gauche au bout du couloir, croisant une paire de gardes qui le saluèrent à son passage, au garde-à-vous. S'engageant dans une volée de marche, Draco dévala trois étages avant de traverser une arcade, les doubles portes s'ouvrant devant lui, et de débouler dans le Grand Hall d'entrée. Ici, l'agitation était bien plus marquée, les domestiques s'affairant entre la Grande Salle et les cuisines, décorant, transportant des meubles ou encore balayant. Le château était encore endormit et ils s'affairaient à aménager l'endroit pour le banquet de fermeture des festivités, le soir-même.

Deux sentinelles lui ouvrirent les portes, lui permettant d'accéder à l'enceinte de la première cour intérieure, puis à la deuxième où l'on retrouvait la caserne. Le grand bâtiment, sur deux étages, était peint à la chaux et coiffé d'un toit de tuiles rouges, ingénieux aménagements que tous les soldats fréquentant l'endroit appréciaient particulièrement en ces temps de canicules.

Le premier étage bourdonnait déjà d'activité, malgré l'heure matinale. Se glissant dans l'escalier dans l'intention de ne déranger aucun de ses soldats, Draco s'engagea au deuxième étage où l'attendait Sturgis Podmore, son maître-d'armes. La salle était dépourvue d'artifice. Le sol et les murs étaient peints de blanc. Sur tout un côté du mur s'étalait une armurerie impressionnante. La décoration se terminait par un tapis de pailles fraîches prenant la moitié de l'endroit, servant apparemment à la lutte au corps à corps. L'homme devant lequel se présenta le roi ne s'embarrassa pas de s'incliner profondément devant lui, préférant lui offrir un sourire.

« Sa Majesté a l'air un peu patraque ce matin » se permit-il, l'amusement perçant dans sa voix. »

« Vous de l'emporterez pas facilement pour autant, Messire Sturgis » répliqua simplement le roi, allant se saisir d'une longue et fine épée d'entraînement, dans un coin.

L'homme, en chemise, étant déjà armé et positionné, semblait attendre le premier assaut. Sautillant presque, il tanguait légèrement de gauche à droite, présageant un jeu de pieds leste. Draco jeta à peine un œil à son manège. Il connaissait le tempérament de cet homme par cœur. Il savait qu'il essaierait de profiter de sa fatigue par des feintes qu'il utilisait rarement, afin d'éveiller son attention. Aucun ennemi n'aurait pitié d'un adversaire fatigué. Sans crier gare, il se rua sur lui, la première valse commençant. L'homme accueillit sa fougue avec un éclat de rire, parant sans problème. Draco se lança à corps perdu dans leur balai, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Il aurait bien le temps de penser aux autres problèmes plus tard. Cet échange était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

« Est-ce qu'on pourra avoir des cracheurs de feu, ce soir, Père ?! Est-ce qu'on pourra ?! » s'excita Blanche, à table.

Draco avait terminé son entraînement quelques heures plus tôt et était désormais lavé de frais, les cheveux ramenés vers l'arrière, de fines nattes argentées formant un entremêlement qui maintenait gracieusement sa longue chevelure en place. Sur son front, un diadème d'or blanc enchâssé de fins diamants se fondait parfaitement à sa coiffure, mettant en valeur ses prunelles grises. La simplicité des coiffes que le blond portait était le compromis qu'il avait accepté il y a longtemps, lorsque Severus s'était presque étouffé de le voir arriver à un de ses premiers conseils des vassaux, tête nue. Un sourire imperceptible étira ses lèvres, à ce souvenir.

Ils déjeunaient depuis un peu plus d'une demi-heure maintenant, la gamine le bombardant de questions, surexcitée par la soirée à venir. C'était la première année où elle allait avoir le droit d'y assister réellement, plutôt que d'être consignée dans ses appartements avec sa nourrice et sa suite, sous prétexte qu'une telle soirée n'était pas un endroit acceptable pour une enfant. Cette permission n'en finissait plus de l'extasier et elle babillait sans fin, comme l'attestait son assiette encore pleine.

Son frère, devant elle, la regardait d'un œil agacé, mangeant en silence. Il avait essayé de faire changer d'avis à son père, en apprenant la nouvelle, parce que _forcément_ il serait obligé de garder un œil sur elle et il n'en avait pas envie. Pas qu'on allait l'obliger à le faire, mais c'était sa petite sœur et il en avait la responsabilité! Sa mère regardait d'un œil amusé cet échange entre la plus jeune des Malfoy et son père, bien appuyée au fond de son siège, une main caressant distraitement la rondeur naissance de son ventre qui commençait à faire se distendre les coutures de sa robe.

« Vous verrez ce soir, Blanche » ne cessait de lui répondre son père, de l'amusement plein la voix. « Il faut garder la surprise. »

Raphaël soupirait discrètement face à temps d'indulgence de son père, envers sa sœur. Il ne se serait jamais permis autant d'énervement, lui! On l'aurait rabroué immédiatement, puisqu'un tel comportement n'était pas digne du prince héritier!

L'heure du déjeuner était un moment privilégié où toute la famille royale se regroupait afin de partager un repas et un peu de temps en famille. Pour tout dire, c'était le seul moment, généralement, où la famille arrivait à se rassembler. Draco chérissait particulièrement ces moments où il avait l'occasion d'échanger avec l'aîné et la benjamine, les questionnant sur leur journée à venir, sur les leçons qu'ils avaient apprises le matin, sur leurs progrès avec leurs précepteurs. Les dates, les noms et les pays défilaient dans la bouche de l'héritier, tandis que Blanche se concentrait afin d'énumérer des suites de nombres et de répondre aux questions qui lui étaient posées, et ce, dans diverses langues. Dans ces moments particuliers de la journée, Draco ne pouvait empêcher ce petit sentiment de fierté, qu'il avait au creux de la poitrine, de grossir jusqu'à l'en presque étouffer. Dans ces petits moments de félicités matinales, Fleur Delacour ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embrasser chacune de ces scènes du regard, bénissant son bonheur silencieusement. Elle aurait pu difficilement demander mieux à la vie.

Raphaël avait terminé son assiette depuis un moment et écoutait, s'obstinant dans son silence. Il trouvait sa sœur bien frivole, étant donné les circonstances. Elle n'avait la tête qu'à la fête, alors qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes en ce moment! Ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'est que son père ne l'avait toujours pas mis dans la confidence des circonstances, alors que la situation était d'une importance capitale! Il s'agita sur son siège, ses prunelles grises passant systématiquement de son père à sa sœur, au fil de leur échange.

« Est-ce qu'il va y avoir la guerre, Père ? » coupa-t-il abruptement, n'y tenant plus.

Un silence brutal s'abattit sur leur petit groupe. Tous trois se retournèrent vers lui. Courageusement, il soutint le regard de son père, bien décidé à obtenir une réponse. Il avait le droit de savoir, tout de même! Le roi s'essuya la bouche de sa serviette immaculée, prenant le temps de peser soigneusement ses mots, le silence s'éternisant, sans lâcher des yeux son héritier.

« Pourquoi y aurait-il la guerre, Raphaël? » le questionna-t-il à son tour, d'un ton calme.

« Le roi de Lathendärk est ici. Il a demandé une audience pour discuter des problèmes là-bas, qu'il y a entre Mordhémia et Karnas. »

« Lathendärk n'est pas pour autant en guerre, fils. » répliqua son père. « De même qu'il n'y a que de franches hostilités entre Mordhémia et Karnas. Aucune déclaration de guerre n'a été émise depuis la Conquête. »

Raphaël se tut, pensif, les sourcils froncés. Draco observait les émotions passant sur le visage du gamin, attentif à son débat intérieur. Il se refusait le moindre sourire, mais l'attitude de l'enfant l'amusait quelque peu. Si jeune et pourtant déjà préoccupé…

« Pourquoi veut-il de l'aide, alors ? »

Draco le dévisagea longuement, déviant par la suite son regard sur son épouse, également tout ouïe, les yeux remplis d'interrogations silencieuses. Blanche semblait un peu confuse devant la soudaine gravité de la situation. Lui qui pensait pouvoir remettre à un peu plus tard toutes ces questions et passer un déjeuner paisible!

« Parlez-moi un peu du continent, Raphäel. Comment est-il divisé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on y retrouve ? » finit-il par questionner son aîné. Autant réviser les leçons, par la même occasion.

« Au nord de Kovàr s'étendent les frontières de Lathendärk. C'est un petit royaume, et le climat y est un peu capricieux. » s'empressa de réciter celui-ci. « À l'Ouest se retrouve Karnas, conquis autrefois par Lord Tom Jedusor, dit Voldemort. On y vit difficilement, étant donné que l'hiver y est presque toujours présent. Puis à l'Est, il y a le Seigneur Dumbledore règne sur Mordhémia, où Mère est née. »

« Bien. Bien. » l'encouragea son père. « Et maintenant, en sachant cela, pourquoi n'y a-t-il toujours pas de guerre entre Mordhémia et Karnas ? »

Le gamin fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on lui avait enseigné.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. »

« Pourquoi les armées ne s'attaquent-elles pas ? » répéta le roi, posant sa question différemment.

Raphaël garda le silence encore un moment, avant de sembler enfin comprendre :

« Parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas marcher l'une sur l'autre! »

Le roi acquiesça d'un signe de tête, satisfait de la réponse, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors ? Pourquoi Harry Potter voudrait-il de notre aide, vous croyez ? »

« Parce que… c'est plus simple pour eux de passer par là ? »

Le roi acquiesça à nouveau, repoussant son assiette.

« Vous avez raison, fils. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il y aura la guerre. Harry Potter demande de l'aide pour préserver la _paix_, pas pour faire la guerre. »

Se levant, il ajusta l'ourlet argenté de ses manches qui se terminaient en pointe sur le dos de ses mains, avant de faire le tour de la table pour aller embrasser son épouse sur le front.

« Je dois vous quitter, le Conseil n'attendra pas éternellement. »

La reine, sans un mot, lui sourit. Cependant, le pli soucieux qui lui barrait le front exprimait bien ce qu'elle pensait de toute cette situation.

« Vous choisirez sagement » l'encouragea-t-elle, presque en chuchotant, devant son air préoccupé. Elle lui sourit. Elle le savait inquiet, suite à cette conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son fils.

Le roi lui rendit son sourire et, après avoir également embrassé la benjamine sur le front, tendrement, quitta la pièce.

* * *

À vingt-et-un an, Draco Malfoy régnait désormais depuis quatre années sur Kovàr. Il avait appris longuement de son père et, lorsque celui-ci s'était mis peu à peu à dépérir mystérieusement, sans crier gare, six ans plus tôt, il avait pris par la même occasion les charges qui lui pesaient trop. Malgré cela, à la mort du roi, Draco s'était retrouvé en terrain hostile, à la veille de ses dix-huit printemps. Trop vieux pour être pris sous une tutelle par un régent, mais, aux yeux de tous, trop jeune pour gouverner adéquatement. Partout, dans le regard du peuple, de ses chevaliers et dans celui de la plupart de ses vassaux, il avait rencontré de l'hostilité, des préjugés… On l'avait pris pour un enfant, et ce, malgré ses preuves qu'il avait faites pour alléger le fardeau de son père!

Encore aujourd'hui, quatre années plus tard, il lui arrivait encore de se buter à la hargne de certains de ses sujets et, pire encore, de son Conseil, parfois! Quatre années pendant lesquelles tous et toutes avaient pu se reposer sur lui ne suffisaient toujours pas à faire oublier son jeune âge, alors que ni la famine, ni le froid, ni la maladie n'avaient ravagé le royaume depuis le début de son règne. Que faudrait-il de plus ? Il connaissait des endroits où des rois – et même des reines! – étaient montés sur le trône à un âge bien plus tendre et n'avaient pas eu à affronter une telle grogne. Il tâchait d'enfouir ce sentiment préoccupant tout au fond de lui, de ne jamais en parler et de faire bonne figure, dans l'espoir que les gens finiraient par oublier, par accepter. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, de toute façon? Tous les beaux discours qu'il pourrait élaborer ne suffiraient pas à planter la graine de la confiance dans le corps et l'esprit de ses sujets et à y distiller la clémence dont il avait besoin. Severus tâchait de le tenir à flot, dans cette mer d'impopularité intermittente et Théo, ce cher Théodore, était également d'un secours rassurant, toujours présent lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Il était difficile, cependant, d'effacer des esprits le règne de Lucius Malfoy, pour faire accepter le sien. Feu son père avait été un roi aimé et respecté, doté d'un sens de la justice qui lui avait valu sa grande popularité et qui avait su prendre l'épée seulement lorsque la situation n'avait d'autres issues. Dans le regard de ses sujets, c'était lui que Draco rencontrait, rapidement estompé par de la déception lorsqu'ils réalisaient qu'il n'était pas son père. Cette éternelle comparaison avec Lucius Malfoy. Il n'en était malheureusement qu'une pâle copie. Certains jours, il en avait hurlé de rage et s'était pris à haïr son géniteur. Il en ressentait une profonde honte peu près, lorsque la tempête se calmait. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de quelque chose de notable, d'un évènement marquant pour se forger sa propre image!

Draco atteignit les portes du Salon des Vassaux, où il leur avait donné rendez-vous. La Grande Salle étant en préparation pour le banquet, il s'était vu obligé de déplacer leur réunion autre part. Devant la lourde porte fermée l'attendait Severus. Il eut tout de suite l'air préoccupé en voyant l'expression de son roi, qu'il connaissait très bien.

« Arrête de te tourmenter! »

« Bonjour à toi aussi » lui répliqua le blond, l'air encore sombre. Severus lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Les gens sont ravis des festivités, tes vassaux y compris! Alors, chasse ces idées noires et va mâter tout le monde là-dedans! Ils t'attendent et c'est ce que _toi_ tu attendais! »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réprimande de son oncle, alors que celui-ci le poussait vers la porte. Il voulut ajouter un mot, mais fut brutalement coupé :

« Théodore s'occupe de notre prestigieux invité, tel que convenu! Ne t'inquiète pas! »

Après un dernier regard en direction du clerc, Draco franchit la porte, tête haute, faisant son entrée dans la salle, amorçant ainsi son premier Conseil de l'année. Il embrassa immédiatement la scène du regard, prenant le pouls de l'ensemble de ses vassaux. Regroupé dans un coin, le trio de confiance du roi discutait à voix basse. Le plus grand, châtain et les yeux très bleus, était penché sur les deux autres en raison de sa taille. À sa droite, nonchalamment appuyé contre le dossier du fauteuil, où était assis le plus vieux des trois, un jeune homme à la peau olivâtre et aux yeux noirs riait d'une réplique du premier. Un peu plus loin, droit comme un i et lui tournant le dos, Draco distingua la présence de Ted Tonks en contre-jour de la fenêtre à laquelle il faisait face, observant sans doute les allés et venus dans la cour en contre-bas. Solitaire, comme toujours. Le tableau se complétait par un Marcus Flint, silhouette squelettique et air hagard, déjà installé à la grande table ronde. Non loin de lui, Bartemius Croupton, profondément ennuyé, faisait face à la seule femme du groupe, celle-ci faisant office de substitut de son époux depuis de nombreuses années : Dolores Ombrage.

« Messires, Madame. Bonjour. Je vois que nous sommes complets. Nous procèderons sans plus tarder. » déclara le roi, sans préambule, venant s'attabler, l'expression vide.

Olivier Dubois, Alastor Maugrey dit le Fol Œil, et Blaise Zabini vinrent s'installer d'un même mouvement à la table, le plus vieux à la droite du roi, son évêque prenant plutôt place à sa gauche. Zabini ne put s'empêcher d'échanger un sourire complice et encourageant avec son roi. Tonks ne tarda pas à prendre place également.

« Bien. Comme chaque année à cette époque, nous nous réunissons pour parler de la santé du royaume. Nous traiterons de deux choses aujourd'hui, à commencer par l'agriculture et l'économie et, bien entendu, de cette demande qui nous parvient de notre voisin et qui, je le sais, vous préoccupe tous. Mais d'abord, procédons par le début. »

L'assemblée était silencieuse et une certaine tension était palpable dans l'air. Severus Rogue déposa quelques parchemins à dérouler devant le roi, présentant ainsi les états de compte du royaume.

« Suite à l'analyse des rapports rendus par vos intendants, j'ai cru remarquer une baisse de rendement de votre côté, Alastor...

-L'hiver fut long, Votre Majesté, bien que peu enneigé, et mes terres ont pris davantage de temps à s'éveiller… La moisson devrait tout de même être fructueuse! Sa Majesté n'est pas sans savoir que mes frontières se délimitent dans la région la plus froide de Son royaume… »

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-J'en ai conscience Alastor, mais je compte tout de même sur vous pour fournir votre part du grenier pour cet hiver. Chacun en a le devoir. » Il se tourna par la suite vers son ami de toujours, Blaise Zabini. « On m'a rapporté une baisse du cheptel dans les troupeaux du Nord, Blaise ? Malgré les nombreuses naissances cette année ? »

Les yeux noirs qui étaient fixés sur le roi cillèrent, signe de gêne. Poussant un soupir, l'homme refréna son envie de se tortiller sur son siège, visiblement mal à l'aise, avant de répondre :

« J'ai bien peur que les loups aient été particulièrement actifs tout l'hiver et même ce printemps et nous en avons attrapé très peu... Nous avons perdu beaucoup de têtes. Nous pourrions toujours en racheter pour sécuriser les besoins de l'hiver en approche, mais il faudrait avancer une certaine somme…

-Votre avis ?

-Sauf Votre respect, Votre Majesté… Je crois que notre lot de bête est suffisamment élevé pour le moment. Nous passerons l'hiver, s'il n'est pas trop rude. Il sera toujours temps d'acheter de nouvelle bête au printemps prochain, s'il n'y a pas assez de naissances… »

Le roi acquiesça à ce conseil, Severus Rogue écrivant à toute allure, à sa gauche. Bien que spécialisé dans la culture du coton de façon générale, le royaume était divisé en fief où chacun avait sa spécialité. Les pâturages gras que l'on retrouvait chez Zabini et Maugrey, plus au Nord, étaient particulièrement propices à l'élevage du bétail et par conséquent à la grande présence de meute de loups. L'assemblée se déroula ainsi pendant un moment, alors que le petit groupe débattait du prix du coton qui augmentait en flèche, étant donné la demande croissante, des possibles améliorations à faire, des procédés de teinture de moins en moins couteux et qui pourraient rapporter de plus en plus. On souligna la tranquillité de la Forêt du côté ouest du royaume et de la quasi-absence des tribus barbares depuis les dernières semaines, sur les frontières. Ned Tonks, Dolores Ombrage et Bartemius Croupton mentionnèrent également les difficultés du début d'année reliées à la gelée d'importants cours d'eau dont les glaces ne s'étaient brisées que fort tard au printemps, retardant toute l'économie des fiefs les plus isolés du royaume. Une ombre furtive passa sur le visage du roi, à cette mention. _Un libre accès à mes frontières, à mes eaux._ Il s'obligea à chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure d'aborder la question.

« … du côté des frontières voisines », disait Severus, penché sur sa paperasse, « on a signalé peu de mouvements au niveau de nos frontières, à l'exception du commerce. Nos échanges avec Morhémia sont toujours aussi fructifiants. Cependant, nous avons enregistré une certaine baisse au niveau de Karnas. Le mouvement semble se faire bien davantage au Sud, leurs gens ne franchissant pas nos frontières. »

Presque imperceptiblement, la réunion semblait avoir glissé dans la direction du problème que tous attendaient visiblement, si ce n'est de débattre, d'au moins discuter. Rusé Severus. Le sous-entendu du déplacement des troupes vers le Sud amenait à point la mention de leur second problème. À tour de rôle, Draco scruta un à un ses vassaux, pensif. Il finit par rejeter la tête en arrière, les yeux levés vers le plafond où un complexe enchevêtrement de fioriture se dessinait dans le bois sombre. Il ne savait comment aborder adéquatement la question. D'un côté, Severus était d'accord avec lui pour qu'il aille visiter son voisin et pour s'en faire un vassal. La proposition était beaucoup trop alléchante et il aurait été fou de refuser. Ses vassaux seraient sans doute du même avis. D'un autre côté, s'il y avait guerre et qu'ils l'emportaient, lui et Harry Potter, il y aurait alors sans doute conflit entre eux deux. Délivré du joug de Tom Jedusor et de la sournoise menace d'une invasion à tout moment, qui lui pendait au-dessus de la tête comme une épée de Damoclès, Harry Potter voudrait sans doute alors récupérer son bien et son peuple. Draco n'avait pas envie d'une guerre, alors une seconde… ni de léguer des ennuis à son fils. Qu'arriverait-il si, pire, il était tué pendant un conflit qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, il en était sûr ? D'un autre côté, pour le peu de qu'il avait pu apercevoir la veille, Potter ne semblait pas être un gamin voulant jouer à la guerre. Ses propositions étaient on ne peut plus sérieuses et son orgueil devait souffrir de se faire piétiner, pour réclamer ainsi de l'aide. L'homme semblait avoir des principes et des idéaux suffisamment encrés en lui pour être capable de mettre de côté ses sentiments et faire ce qui devait être fait. Ses résolutions prises, Draco se retourna vers sa petite assemblée.

« Messires, Madame. » commença-t-il avec emphase, parlant à mot détaché. « Vous êtes bien entendu au courant de la présence dans nos murs de notre voisin, Sa Majesté le roi de Lathendärk, de même que vous devez bien vous douter de la raison de sa présence. »

Un silence accueillit sa prise de parole.

« Je vous rassure tout de suite, Harry Potter n'est pas venu demander de l'épauler dans une guerre. Nous n'allons pas lever d'armée.

-Pas tout de suite, vous voulez dire? ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Maugrey.

Draco lui jeta un regard indulgent « Pas tout de suite et je n'espère bien jamais, si les choses se présentent comme elles semblent se présenter, Alastor. Le roi est ici pour nous soumettre une proposition de vassalité qui lui permettrait de se mettre sous notre protection et d'ainsi se protéger contre les deux royaumes qui se tiraillent de chaque côté de ses frontières. Mais surtout de protéger son peuple, qui est son principal souci. »

La déclaration du roi abasourdit l'entièreté de ses vassaux. À quel genre de roi avait-il donc affaire ?

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens! » déclara brutalement Dolores Ombrage. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond! Il perd tout en faisant ça! Comment peut-il penser à une chose pareille sans arrière-pensées!? » Elle se leva brusquement sur ses courtes jambes potelées, soudain bien agitée. « Il y a sûrement un piège Votre Majesté! Le royaume ne peut qu'en souffrir profondément! Le royaume a-t-il les moyens d'en soutenir un second ?! »

« Contrôlez-vous un peu Dame Ombrage » la morigéna gentiment Olivier Dubois, qui lui faisait face. Il se retourna vers son roi. « Qu'avait-il à proposer en échange ? Parce que pour l'instant, je ne vois que des avantages pour lui… »

Draco sourit devant la perspicacité de son vassal. « En annexant Lantherdärk, en tant que vassal, nous avons un libre accès à ses frontières, ses domaines, ses productions, mais surtout : ses montagnes qui font sa richesse et un accès bien plus facile aux eaux libres. Ceci n'est pas pour vous déplaire, étant donné ce que vous m'avez dit plus tôt, n'est-ce pas Ted ? »

L'homme, qui n'avait pas pris la parole jusqu'à maintenant, dut reconnaître que son roi avait marqué un point. Un accès aux eaux libres toute l'année ne pouvait que leur être avantageux. Le royaume en profiterait grandement. Il acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, convaincu pour sa part. Le roi se retourna par la suite vers ses trois vassaux en qui ils avaient le plus confiance, chacun étant aligné côte à côte autour de la grande table ronde qu'ils partageaient tous. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, ce fut Bartemius Croupton qui prit la parole :

« Comment savoir si ce n'est pas du vent ? Je ne crois pas savoir qu'aucun de nous n'a visité ce royaume! Pas même vous, mon Roi. Zabini ?

L'intéressé secoua négativement la tête. « Je partage bien ma frontière avec ses montagnes, mais celles-ci appartiennent à Lathendärk. Ils ont la responsabilité de ce qui y rôde. Certaines sentinelles dorment bien sur mes terres, certaines nuits, mais nous n'avons jamais rien pu en tirer. »

« Le voilà, son piège! » s'insurgea la seule femme à table. « Nous allons nous retrouver coincés en l'ayant à notre charge et ils ne nous apporteront rien! Son royaume doit être monstrueusement en déficit! Quel genre de roi ne peut pas lever son armée lui-même ?

-Il suffit, Dolores! tonna Draco, fronçant les sourcils. Il ponctua sa tirade de son poing s'abattant sur la table, entraînant aussitôt un lourd silence dans la salle. « Me croyez-vous idiot ?

-N… non, mon roi, bafouilla-t-elle.

-J'ai vous ai dit de vous taire! Vous n'êtes pas reine ici, vous êtes vassal substituant de votre époux malade! Je ne vais pas accepter une proposition pareille d'un pur étranger, sans voir de mes propres yeux, le profit que nous pouvons en tirer. Le profit que _je_ peux en retirer, pour le royaume. Harry Potter n'est pas un idiot également et ne s'est pas présenté ici les mains vides! Ainsi, voilà ce que j'ai à soumettre à mon Conseil : Je partirai, tout comme vous, à la fin de ces festivités et me rendrait sur les terres de notre voisin pour voir de mes propres yeux ce qu'il a à nous offrir et ce qu'il tient tant à protéger! Ma décision finale sera rendue seulement, et seulement après avoir vu tout cela par moi-même. Le Conseil soumettra cette proposition à Sa Majesté demain, dans l'avant-midi, sur les coups de neuf heures, avant le départ de chacun. Vous serez tous invités à signer un document stipulant cet accord avec Lathendärk et le roi lui-même devra également signer. À la suite de quoi j'apposerai ma propre signature une fois que j'aurai pu constater que ce qu'il y a là-bas est à l'avantage du royaume. » Son ton avait été froid et catégorique. Il s'était efforcé de contrôlé la colère qu'avait fait naître en lui cette femme, et qui avait transpercé dans son discours, lorsqu'il l'avait rabrouée. « Sur cela, ma décision est prise. Nous nous reverrons demain matin. Soyez à l'heure. Madame. Messires. » Il inclina la tête dans leur direction. « À ce soir ».

Ses vassaux restèrent pétrifiés devant sa soudaine véhémence, puis s'empressèrent de se lever, s'inclinant devant lui et sortant d'un pas pressé du grand salon, y laissant leur roi avec son évêque. Celui-ci attendit d'entendre la porte se refermée derrière eux avant de se retournant vers un Draco las, poussant un profond soupir. Avait-il bien fait d'agir ainsi ? Il avait senti, avec effroi, la discussion partir en vrille et la tension s'installer entre ses vassaux, la situation lui échappant presque des mains. Il s'était vu devoir renoncer à son projet, s'il ne reprenait pas bien vite le contrôle de la discussion, en imposant son point de vue et donc sa décision.

« J'ai été draconien, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? Je leur ai imposé quelque chose dont ne je ne suis même pas certain moi-même… Et si j'avais tort ? »

L'homme secoua la tête, roulant ses parchemins et ramassant son nécessaire d'écriture. « Tu t'es comporté en roi. Ils ne sont, de toute façon, jamais tous d'accord sur la même chose, le débat aurait duré pendant des heures et ils ne seraient arrivés à aucune décision, si tu les avais laissé faire. »

« Mais si j'ai tort ? » répéta obstinément le blond, soucieux. « Si ça ne nous apportait que des ennuis ? »

L'homme le fixa pendant de longues secondes, le visage inexpressif, avant de finalement sourire et se redresser, obligeant son roi à lever la tête pour le regarder bien en fasse.

« C'est avec des ennuis que ton père est devenu ce qu'il était et qu'il s'est fait aimer comme il a été aimé, Draco. Aujourd'hui, tu as pris la décision qu'il aurait lui-même prise. » Il posa sa main sur son épaule, en contournant le fauteuil du roi, la pressant doucement. « Il aurait été fier de toi, s'il avait pu entendre ce discours. »

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce à pas feutrés, refermant sans un bruit la porte derrière lui et laissant son roi seul dans la pièce; à ses pensées. Celui-ci se leva à son tour et alla se poster à la fenêtre, observant les mouvements dans la cour intérieure, en contre bas. Le soleil avait poursuivi sa course dans le ciel et les champs que l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin étaient baignés par la lumière déclinante du soleil, nimbant l'immaculé coton de doré. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début du conseil et Draco devrait bientôt penser à aller se préparer pour le banquet de fermeture de ce soir. Il était cependant tourmenté, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais la dernière déclaration de son évêque, concernant son père, l'avait profondément secoué. Son père aurait-il réellement pris cette décision ? Mais, surtout, était-ce réellement la _bonne_ décision ?

* * *

Pâtés de lièvres, cerfs servis dans une succulente sauce au sureau, poisson citronné, perdrix aux noix et accompagnées de ses petits oignons... Les plats s'étaient succédés aux tables, les convives s'en donnant à cœur joie. On les avait régalé des meilleurs crus disponibles dans les caves du roi, celui-ci embrassant du regard l'agitation de la salle, la bonne humeur de ses invités lui étant contagieuse.

Les tables venaient à peine d'être emportées que les premières notes de lyre, de harpe et de luth s'élevaient déjà dans l'air. Tout un chacun applaudit à ce son et il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que des couples se rassemblent, face à face, au centre de la salle, s'alignant pour une tresque. Dominant la salle depuis l'estrade où il était assis, Draco Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobé à son voisin de droite. Harry Potter semblait particulièrement absorbé par l'agitation autour d'eux, un vague sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Ses yeux détaillaient le moindre recoin de la salle, depuis les guirlandes de cerfeuil s'enroulant autour des immenses poutrelles du plafond et piquetées de fleurs de pommier embaumant l'air, jusqu'aux tentures blanches et argentées qui y pendaient, cascadant jusqu'au sol en suivant les murs. De part et d'autre des portes de la grande salle, de même que celles donnant accès à un jardin, où il était possible d'aller se balader, de somptueuses statues de sucre s'élevaient sur plusieurs mètres de haut, taillées de sorte à ressembler à des créatures de légendes tout droit sorties de l'imagination. Harry avait particulièrement apprécié le griffon et le dragon qui se faisaient face, atteignant presque les quatre mètres, dressés sur leurs pattes antérieures, s'élevant derrière eux sur l'estrade, parfaitement alignés entre les fauteuils qu'ils occupaient tous deux. Il n'avait pas exprimé le moindre commentaire, mais il espérait que cette attention était de bons augures.

Le roi ne lui avait pas glissé le moindre mot quant à la réunion qu'il avait tenue cet après-midi-là, se contentant de le saluer fort courtoisement avant lui présenter officiellement sa ravissante épouse, ainsi que ses deux héritiers. Harry avait senti le regard de la cour tout entière peser sur sa nuque, pendant ce bref échange, faisant de son mieux pour se montrer sûr de lui, courtois, mais plus que tout, charmeur. Il ne pouvait laisser passer cette occasion d'essayer de tous les amadouer avec ses manières et son sourire. Ils avaient par la suite tous pu s'installer pour le banquet, sous les applaudissements cérémonieux de l'assemblée présente.

Les trois premières danses se terminèrent rapidement sans qu'aucun des deux rois ne se fût levé pour y participer. Lorsque les dernières notes de la tresque se terminèrent, s'enchaînant sur une autre, les serviteurs furent de nouveau autorisés à pénétrer dans la salle, porteur d'autres distractions. Selon les usages, il fallait attendre ces trois premières danses d'ouverture du banquet avant de pouvoir s'aventurer à d'autres amusements. La coutume avait été instaurée par le grand-père même de l'actuel roi, qui adorait danser, et personne avait ne serait-ce pensé, à en déroger depuis. Ainsi, on aménagea les coins de la Grande Salle avec des tables pouvant accueillir jusqu'à une dizaine de personnes, habillées d'immaculées nappes brodées de minuscules feuilles argentées. Sur ces tables, on laissa à la disposition des nobles présents divers jeux, tels des cartes et des dés, ou encore des jeux de tables, permettant ainsi aux sujets n'ayant pas la tête à la danse de tout de même se distraire. Compléter le tableau, des bancs furent également aménagés, agrémenté de moelleux coussins. Tout aussi discrètement qu'ils s'étaient exécutés, ils se retirèrent, non sans s'être inclinés profondément en direction de leur roi. Celui-ci sourit discrètement et attendit patiemment la fin de la danse avant de se lever de table, faisant signe aux ménestrels de s'arrêter pour un temps. Presque d'un même mouvement, tout un chacun se retourna vers lui.

« Mes chers amis, commença-t-il. Voici déjà venu le moment de la fermeture de nos festivités, officiellement. Ce soir, je vous invite à profiter encore une fois de tout ce qu'il me fait plaisir de mettre à votre disposition. Que cette nuit soit une nuit de joies, une nuit de plaisirs, une nuit que vous n'oublierez pas! »

Sa dernière déclaration déclencha un tonnerre d'acclamations et d'applaudissements. Pourtant, au même instant, la salle fut plongée dans une brusque pénombre, les braseros soudain étouffés. L'assemblée sursauta dans un même mouvement à l'ouverture des grandes portes de la salle, la pièce brusquement illuminée par une soudaine mer de feu envahissant l'air, au-dessus de leur tête. Profitant de l'effet produit, les ménestrels joignirent leurs instruments au numéro, alors qu'une dizaine d'acrobates franchissaient les portes, des torches à la main. On put distinctement entendre la princesse s'extasier sur l'estrade, tout au fond de la pièce, alors que des jongleurs montaient sur les tables désormais vides de nourriture, des torches tournoyant au-dessus de leur tête. Rapidement, la pièce fut emplie de saltimbanques pirouettant dans les airs et faisant tournoyer de grands tissus enflammés au-dessus de leur tête, dessinant d'éphémères formes dans le vide, au grand plaisir de tous.

Profitant de la fascination de tous pour le spectacle, Draco se pencha vers son homologue, lui-même occupé à regarder le spectacle. Voyant cela, il tendit la main pour le toucher délicatement au bras, attirant ainsi son attention. Sursautant, Harry se retourna vers lui.

« Il y aura une réunion, dans la matinée. Vous y êtes invités. Nous débattrons de votre situation et sur ce que je suis en moyen de vous donner. »

Malgré ses efforts pour cacher l'inquiétude que de tels propos faisaient naître en lui, Draco discerna distinctement l'ombre qui passa furtivement sur son visage, assombrissant le vert de ses yeux. Il sourit, rassurant.

« Les nouvelles sont bonnes, Votre Altesse, ne vous inquiétez pas ainsi. Profitez de la soirée sans crainte. »

Harry le scruta attentivement, pendant de longues secondes, avant de lui accorder également un sourire, hochant imperceptiblement la tête. Il se retint cependant de pousser un soupir. Il pourrait lâcher la bride à son soulagement une fois loin des yeux.

« Vous m'en voyez… vraiment ravie! J'y serai ponctuellement. »

Ils échangèrent encore un regard avant que le plus vieux ne se saisisse de sa coupe, l'élevant dans sa direction.

« À Votre magnifique banquet, Vos festivités et Votre royaume. »

Surpris, mais charmé par l'attention, Draco leva également sa coupe et ils burent de concert. Le numéro des cracheurs de feu se termina pratiquement au même instant, ne leur laissant pas l'occasion d'échanger davantage. Blanche, au côté de la reine, semblait avoir bien du mal à garder son calme, extatique face au spectacle qui venait d'avoir lieu. À ses côtés, Raphaël faisait mine de paraître agacé par son attitude, mais le sourire qui flottait sur son visage témoignait qu'il avait également apprécié le numéro. Le sourire que la benjamine offrit à son père valait son pesant d'or et celui-ci ne fut pas mécontent d'avoir cédé à sa demande. Surprenant un peu son homologue, Harry finit par se lever, lui offrant un bref signe de tête en signe de salutation, se dirigeant vers les tables de jeux où bon nombre de vassaux s'étaient regroupés, dont Zabini et Dubois, disputant une partie de cartes avec quelques autres hommes que le roi ne se rappelait pas avoir croisés.

« Messires » les salua-t-il, levant de suite une main apaisante pour les empêcher de se lever lorsqu'ils virent qui leur adressait la parole. « Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Il semble rester une place à votre table. »

On s'empressa aussitôt à lui faire place, redistribuant les cartes, un silence gêné s'installant presque aussitôt. Après quelques minutes dans cette ambiance, où ils se contentèrent de se passer les cartes, le roi ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement de leur malaise.

« Vous accordez beaucoup trop d'importance à ma présence à votre table, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Détendez-vous, amusez-vous! » Il remplit lui-même le verre de Zabini, dont le niveau était dangereusement bas. « Dites-moi, Sir Zabini, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes mon plus proche voisin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Voyant qu'on s'aventurait dans un terrain qui lui était familier, ce dernier se décrispa quelque peu, acquiesça. « En effet, Votre Altesse. Nous partageons la même frontière, avec vos montagnes. »

« Ces foutues montagnes vous voulez dire! » répliqua Harry, surprenant l'ensemble de la table.

Un bref échange de regard et tous éclatèrent de rire, devant la situation. L'ambiance se détendit considérablement, les conversations coulant plus aisément, alors que les cartes se cachaient et se retournaient sur la table, certains faisant des gains, d'autres en perdant.

« Je vous les ferai visiter, un de ces jours, si vous le voulez. C'est la moindre des choses, vu la proximité! Vous avez bien dû avoir des ennuis avec ces pics, n'est-ce pas ? »

-Des ennuis ? Vous voulez dire... des raids ? questionna Blaise, détournant quelque peu la question, un peu appréhensif de la réponse, alors que Harry le dévisageait en souriant.

-Oui... L'on pourrait appeler cela ainsi. Mais votre réponse suffit à ma question. Oui, oui... ce sera une bonne chose de vous mettre au courant, mon ami. »

Blaise voulut le questionner davantage, mais le regard du roi suffit à faire mourir sa question avant qu'elle n'ait franchi ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment d'essayer d'en savoir plus. Après tout, si lui-même était le principal concerné par ces montagnes et n'était pas même au courant, sans doute y avait-il une bonne raison... et cette bonne raison n'était sans doute pas très rassurante. Le roi s'était par la suite détourner en direction d'Olivier Dubois, dont l'attitude défiante ne s'était pas encore tout à fait dissiper, ses prunelles d'un bleu sombre ne le lâchant pas.

« Je n'ai pas eu la chance de vous féliciter pour le tournoi, Sir Dubois. Vous vous êtes très bien battu. »

L'homme eut un sourire en coin à son intention, inclinant la tête en signe de remerciement. « Sa Majesté était meilleure, cependant. »

Harry ne releva pas. C'était la vérité. « On m'a rapporté que vous étiez un rude combattant. Probablement le meilleur du royaume.

-Son Altesse sait comment sont les gens. Ils exagèrent toujours. Ce fut un honneur...

Le roi, face à lui, leva la main pour mettre sa flatterie en suspend. Dubois tâchait de se montrer modeste, mais le compliment ne lui avait pas déplut, chacun avait pu le constater.

« Qu'importe ce que disent les gens. Vous gagnez presque à chaque année. Je me vois donc honoré de vous avoir affronté. L'honneur fut pour moi. »

Disant cela, Harry inclina légèrement la tête dans sa direction, surprenant le principal concerné, qui ne put que l'en remercier chaleureusement, avant que la conversation ne soit détournée sur autre chose. La soirée allait bon train et il fallut bientôt mettre les enfants au lit, avant que la soirée ne dégénère trop pour eux. Le vin coulait à flot et les invités étaient de plus en plus débraillés. Çà et là le regard pouvait cueillir des scènes qui n'auraient pas eu de raison d'être sans alcool. Dans un coin, une servante au corset à demi délassé, assise sur les genoux d'un noble de moindre importance, un peu plus loin des jeunes filles un peu trop entreprenantes, toutes regroupées autour d'un charmant jeune homme aux boucles blondes et au sourire éclatant. De menus détails, mais suffisamment évocateur pour sonner l'heure du coucher pour la marmaille. Harry avait réintégré son siège à la table d'honneur depuis un moment, lors ce moment sonna. Le roi et la reine n'en avaient pas bougé, discutant tranquillement entre eux deux. Se penchant vers son homologue, enhardit par le vin, et élevant suffisamment la voix pour se faire entendre de tous deux, vu les cris et les rires qui se répercutaient dans la salle, Harry lança un : « M'accorderiez-vous une danse, Votre Majesté ? »

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds, croassant un « Excusez-moi? ». Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, devant sa stupeur, en devinant parfaitement la cause.

« Excusez-moi, je me suis mal exprimé. Avec votre permission, et la sienne bien entendu, puis-je vous emprunter votre ravissante épouse pour une danse ? »

Devant le ridicule ne la situation, Draco rit à son tour, un peu de rose colorant ses joues. Il avait pensé que Harry Potter avait voulu danser avec lui. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot, se trouvant stupide d'avoir déduit une telle chose.

« Oui, oui, bien entendu. Je vous en prie. Amusez-vous! »

Il prit la main de son épouse, la baisant délicatement, avant de la placer dans celle du roi, qui s'était levé et avait fait le tour de leur siège. Aussitôt, la musique s'interrompit sous les applaudissements des invités, ceux-ci faisant cercle autour de ce couple parfaitement contrastant. Sur un geste du roi de Kovàr, les premières notes s'élevèrent. Harry Potter et Fleur Delacour amorcèrent les premiers pas de concert, mains jointes, l'une dans une attitude fière, le menton levé et le pied léger, sourire aux lèvres, le second l'air particulièrement amusé, ne semblant n'avoir aucun problème à guider sa partenaire, les gestes sûrs. Peu à peu, on vint se joindre à eux.

« J'espère que ce sourire moqueur n'est pas à mon attention, Votre Grace. Je n'aimerais pas que vous vous moquiez de moi!

-Soyez sans crainte, Votre Altesse, bien loin de moi cette idée. Seulement, il y a que j'aime particulièrement danser et vous me voyez ravi de m'avoir accepté comme partenaire. »

Il n'y avait rien à redire à cette réponse, mais Fleur ne fut pas dupe de ce sourire qui devait être destiné à autre chose. Elle décida tout de même de passer outre, se concentrant sur leur prestigieux invité.

« Vous a-t-on installé à votre convenance ? Manque-t-il quoique ce soit à votre confort ? Je ne saurais tolérer que vous ne soyez à votre aise.

-Vous êtes bien bonne dans vous en enquérir, mais n'ayez crainte, je ne manque de rien. Mes moindre désir sont devancé avant même que j'en fasse la demande. »

La reine acquiesça d'un signe de tête, satisfaite. Ils dansèrent ainsi pendant un moment, en silence, ayant usé les banalités. Lui lançant un regarde à la dérobé, par-dessous ses longs cils, Fleur avança une question qui lui brûlant les lèvres :

« Je vais peut-être vous paraître impolie, mais nous en savons tellement peu sur vous. Dites-moi, Votre Grâce, êtes-vous marié ? Avez-vous des enfants ? »

Harry lui accorda un sourire plus doux, tout en la faisant tournoyer. Il la dépassait d'une tête et, entre ses mains, la frêle silhouette ne la reine ne pesait pas plus d'une plume.

« Un royaume a besoin d'une reine et d'héritiers, éluda-t-il, mais devant son air agacé, il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. « J'ai une femme, en effet, et l'on m'a accordé deux merveilleux enfants. »

Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais les boucles blondes, presque argentées, de la reine, de même que sa peau claire et ses prunelles d'une couleur indéfinie, où l'on distinguait tantôt du violet, tantôt du bleu, tantôt du gris, et qui semblaient le scruter jusqu'au fond de son âme, le troublaient. Ses traits délicats avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant.

« Sans doute les verrez-vous très bientôt, s'il m'est donné l'occasion de pouvoir vous les présenter. »

Harry distingua nettement l'éclair de satisfaction qui passa sur les traits de la reine, mais que celle-ci s'empressa de cacher sous un sourire charmeur.

« Ce serait charmant, vraiment agréable. Je les accueillerai avec affection à la cour. »

Du haut de l'estrade d'où il n'avait pas bougé, Draco observait le couple de danseurs. Il avait vu tour à tour l'amusement, puis la douceur passer sur le visage du son invité qui semblait particulièrement absorbé par sa conversation avec la reine. D'où il se trouvait, bien qu'il ne puisse entendre la conversation, Draco pouvait deviner les manigances de celle-ci. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle utiliserait ce court moment et tout son charme pour soutirer des informations au roi. Elle n'avait rien formulé, mais son époux savait pertinemment qu'elle se mourrait d'en apprendre plus sur ses intentions, de même que sur sa personne. On ne laissait pas entrer ainsi dans sa demeure un parfait étranger, le laisser se promener librement et faire à sa guise, sans à tout le moins prendre quelques précautions.

« Comment se porte votre royaume ? questionnait la reine, parfait reflet de la pensée du roi. L'hiver a-t-il été rude ?

-L'hiver est toujours rude, par chez moi. Je vous conseille fortement d'enrailler tout désir de visite pendant ces longs et sombres mois... Mes gens y sont particulièrement endurants, remarquablement, je dirais. Ils sont faits d'un autre sang. N'y voyez là aucune insulte, mais vous ne vous plairiez pas.

-Oh vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui vous rend donc si unique ? »

Harry la soutint son regard, silencieux. Il la scruta ainsi pendant de longues secondes, avant de sourire. Les femmes étaient toutes les mêmes, et ce, peu importe leur rang. Elles aimaient à manipuler.

« Le désir de survie. De vie. » Il se tapota le ventre de l'index. « Encré juste là, dès l'enfance. Ces gens – mes gens – peuvent consentir à faire d'énormes sacrifices, en échange de cela. »

Il marqua une pause pour souffler et pour calmer les tremblements imperceptibles qu'il sentait naître dans ses mains, l'émotion rendant sa voix rauque.

« Nous y sommes tous préparés, finit-il par reprendre. Et prêt à faire l'impossible, sans retour en arrière. »

Le visage de la reine avait changé d'expression. Elle affichait toujours son sourire d'apparat, mais ses yeux étaient d'une grande froideur. Se rapprochant de roi, pour les besoins du pas, elle en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille, sur la pointe des pieds :

« Faites bien attention, Votre Altesse. Je ne tolèrerai aucune disgrâce de mon époux, aucune bévue. Quémandez si vous le voulez, implorez à l'aide si cela vous plaît, mais ne faites aucun faux pas ou je le saurai. Et alors vous n'aimerez pas la façon dont je vous le ferai savoir, à mon tour. »

De nouveau à quelques distances d'elle, Harry la dévisagea longuement, avant de s'incliner profondément, pour les besoins du dernier pas, les luths se taisant. Toujours sans un mot, il lui prit la main du bout des doigts, se retournant vers l'assemblée qui applaudissait. Il la raccompagna jusqu'au bas de l'estrade, baisant le saphir qu'elle avait à l'index, parfaitement agencé à la soie azur de sa robe, avant de la laisser rejoindre son époux.

« Je vous souhaite une excellente fin de soirée, Madame. Ce fut un réel plaisir. »

Il se retourna ensuite en direction du roi, lui offrant une révérence accompagnée d'un gracieux mouvement du bras, avant de se redresse sur un « Votre Majesté. » et de tourner les talons, s'éloignant en direction des grandes portes de la salle, la foule se refermant sur son passage. Draco Malfoy, surpris, se retourna vers son épouse qui haussa les épaules dans une parfaite attitude d'innocence.

« Sa Majesté était fatiguée, m'a-t-elle dit. C'est pour quoi elle voulait cette danse, puisqu'elle comptait quitter par la suite. »

Draco n'était pas dupe, mais il se dit que ce n'était pas le temps de faire avouer la reine. Il avait parfaitement vu le masque de froideur qui s'était brusquement installé sur le visage de Harry Potter, de même que le changement dans sa posture, de la tension dans ses épaules. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que Fleur y était pour quelque chose.

Devant lui, la foule avait continué les festivités, le départ de l'invité de marque du roi était bien loin dans leur esprit. Songeur, Draco termina son vin, impatient de la fin de ce banquet. Ce soir, il irait rejoindre la reine et il tenterait d'élucider les zones grises de cette scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux et qui l'empêchait d'y voir clair.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	3. Chapitre III

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages (dans leur presque totalité) et l'univers exclusivement dédié à Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Tout le reste, l'UA, est ma propriété, tant au niveau de l'intrigue que des personnages connexes et lieux en tout genre. Attention, je mords.

**Titre** : Idylle Chevaleresque  
**Auteur** : Laika. Umbre77 est hors jeu, de ce côté-ci.  
**Genre** : Action/Aventure/Romance/Drama/etc.

**Rating** : R et/ou M  
**Avertissement** : Homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Couple**: HP/DM

**Dans les oreilles : **Well. Trouvez-vous illico Ezio's family sur Youtube, de la soundtrack d'Assassin's Creed. Ça jouait pas mal en boucle chez moi!

**Nota bene de l'auteur : **J'avais commencé à répondre à une grognasse, mais je me suis dit que je faisais moi-même la grognasse, alors j'ai changé d'idées. Ça ne vaut pas la peine et je n'ai pas à justifier A ou Y. Bref. J'avais pensé faire un chapitre avec pas mal plus de trucs qui s'y passeraient, j'avais un beau plan et tout. Si, si, je jure. Finalement j'ai fait seulement les deux premiers points sur douze que je m'étais dit qu'il faudrait que j'inclue ici... Une chose en amenant une autre, je crois que c'est pour le mieux, ça permet de mieux fignoler certains détails. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus! Finalement, à tous deux qui m'ont écris un mot en ne pouvant être connecté sur un compte, je vous remercie du fond du coeur. Vous m'avez remonté le moral et donné la volonté de continuer. Franchement, un gros merci. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Idylle Chevaleresque  
Chapitre III  
**

Draco avait du mal à garder son masque dénué d'émotions plaqué sur son visage. En son for intérieur, il bouillait de rage. Il avait passé une fin de nuit abominable, suite au banquet. Lorsque tous les invités avaient fini par se retirer, à la fin des festivités, au petit matin, le jeune homme s'était également retiré. Cependant, plutôt que de rejoindre ses appartements, il s'était dirigé vers ceux de la reine, bien décidé à tirer les choses aux claires, avant sa réunion avec Harry Potter, dans quelques heures.

À l'extérieur, alors qu'il déambulait dans les grands couloirs du palais, il pouvait apercevoir les premiers rayons du soleil nimber le ciel de violet de et rose. Ce serait une magnifique journée et il n'en était pas mécontent s'il devait se mettre en route un peu plus tard, en après-midi.

Malgré l'heure matinale, nombre de serviteurs étaient déjà debout, grandement affairés dans les derniers préparatifs avant le départ de leur roi, croisant ce dernier en s'inclinant bien bas, mais ayant tout le mal du monde à ralentir la cadence pour ne pas se mettre en retard sur l'horaire prévu. Sans leur prêter la moindre attention, le blond avait fini par atteindre l'aile du palais où il résidait avec son épouse, entrant dans les appartements de cette dernière sans se faire annoncer, sachant très bien que ses demoiselles seraient de toute façon déjà au lit.

Sans grand étonnement, il avait trouvé Fleur installée sur une banquette, devant une grande fenêtre en ogive, les jambes repliées sous elle et observant les déambulations de ses gens, en contre-bas. Ses boucles argentées cascadaient librement dans son dos, jusqu'à sa taille et sa chemise de nuit ne dissimulait pas grand-chose de ses courbes. Le blond se demanda si une telle tenue était à son attention, dans le but de lui faire plaisir, ou plutôt de le troubler afin de le détourner de ses intentions premières ? La jeune femme était intelligente et si elle n'était toujours pas couchée, c'est parce qu'elle savait que son époux viendrait la visiter, quelle que soit la raison.

« Madame » salua Draco, avec une légère courbette et un claquement de talon, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna vers lui, un timide sourire aux lèvres, tendant une main aux doigts longs et fins dans sa direction, paume vers le haut dans un signe d'invitation. Ses cheveux captèrent quelques fugaces rayons du soleil, la nimbant d'un halo doré.

« Draco » murmura-t-elle. Le ton était doux, enjôleur.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle à pas comptés. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il s'efforçait de garder la tête claire. Il n'y avait pas une grande passion qui le reliait à la jeune femme, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait un charme ensorcelant et qu'elle savait parfaitement en user. Prenant sa main et la baisant, il s'assied en face d'elle, sur la banquette, plantant ses yeux argentés dans ses singulières prunelles.

« Je crois que nous nous devons des explications, n'est-ce pas, ma chère ? »

La jeune femme se contenta pourtant de lui sourire simplement, soutenant son regard. Un silence s'installa entre eux, chacun s'efforçant de soutenir le regard de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Fleur changea de position, dépliant ses jambes de sous elle et les allongeant plutôt en direction de son époux, sa robe de nuit remontant sur ses mollets, jusqu'à ses genoux. L'un de ses pieds frôla la cuisse de Draco; caresse fugace.

« Vraiment ? » finit-elle par répondre, le regardant de par dessous ses longs cils blonds.

Draco sentait son sang battre à ses tempes, furieusement. Il s'empressa de croiser les mains contre sa poitrine pour les empêcher de trembler. Malgré tout, il lui sourit, l'air détaché.

« Racontez-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé avec Harry Potter. Il n'y a plus d'oreilles indiscrètes autour de nous et vous savez comme moi qu'il ne sert à rien de me mentir.

— Avec Harry Potter ?

La reine prit un air étonné, puis songeur, portant une main à ses lèvres et se détournant vers la fenêtre.

— Eh bien... Nous avons dansé. C'est un homme tout à fait charmant, vraiment. Aux premiers abords, mon cher époux.

Le blond haussa un fin sourcil, la laissant poursuivre.

— Nous avons échangé quelques banalités, je l'ai interrogé sur sa femme, son royaume... ses intérêts…, continua la jeune femme, le scrutant du coin de l'œil. Je l'ai trouvé particulièrement banal, dans ses banalités, à vrai dire. Puis il m'a menacé, il _nous_ a menacés, lâcha-t-elle, attrapant la main de son époux dans la sienne, pressant ses doigts contre les siens.

Draco sursauta à ses mots, oubliant de retirer sa main de la sienne.

— Comment, menacé ? Menacé de quoi ? De guerre ? D'envahissement ? la pressa-t-il.

La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour répondre, prenant une profonde inspiration.

— Il nous a menacés d'être prêt à _tout_, pour arriver à ses fins, Draco. Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on nous traite ainsi, qu'on _vous _traite ainsi! Vous n'êtes pas moins roi que cet homme, peu importe son âge et depuis combien de temps il règne sur son royaume!

Elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui.

— Alors je lui ai répondu, murmura-t-elle, son visage tout près du sien. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait préparer ce qu'il voulait, mais qu'à la moindre bévue…

Fleur posa une main sur la cuisse de son roi, se rapprochant un peu plus encore. Son souffle était chaud contre sa peau et Draco frissonna. Ses lèvres contre son oreille :

— … nous le lui ferions savoir. »

Le contact des doigts délicats sur sa cuisse sembla tirer le blond de son envoûtement. Il se redressa brutalement sur ses pieds, faisant face à sa femme, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous l'avez _menacé _? dit-il, la voix dangereusement basse. Vous avez menacé de représailles le _roi_ du Lanthendärk ? Est-ce bien là ce que je t'entends, ma chère ?

Fleur, apparemment, ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction et se recula légèrement, se blottissant dans sa banquette. Le charme était rompu.

« Je vais vous dire, moi, ce qui s'est réellement produit, ma chère. _Vous_ avez questionné le roi sur son royaume, l'avait manipulé et amené à vous avouer certaines choses et c'est alors que _vous_ l'avez menacé. Pas lui! _Vous!_

— Je... non! Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est produit! Il a dit...

— Qu'il était prêt à faire l'impossible pour les siens. Est-ce là une menace contre son plus proche voisin, que de vouloir faire l'impossible pour sauver les siens ? Dites-moi, voyez-vous cela comme une menace, Fleur ? »

La jeune femme avait considérablement blêmi et elle était muette face à la diatribe de son roi. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de l'entièreté de leur conversation ? Le roi et elle avaient parlé beaucoup trop bas pour être entendus!

« Oh! Je sais ce que vous vous dites! Comment peut-il être au courant ? Qui a parlé ? Pourquoi ? Rassurez-vous ma chère, je ne lis pas dans vos pensées, susurra presque le blond, se penchant dangereusement au-dessus d'elle et appuyant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, contre la fenêtre, la dominant par sa taille étant toujours debout. Malgré sa peur palpable, elle soutint courageusement son regard, les yeux dénués larmes.

— Dans ce château, continua-t-il, les murs ont des oreilles et même vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de cela.

Contre toute attente, il lui sourit et s'éloigna d'elle.

— Vous êtes une bonne épouse, Fleur, mais vos manigances à la cour m'importunent. Sans doute avez-vous voulu simplement me protéger et protéger le royaume...

— Oui! Mon roi… Draco!

Celui-ci leva une main pour la couper dans son élan, son sourire disparaissant par la même occasion.

— Je ne veux plus de cela, est-ce bien clair ? Qu'on ne me rapporte plus que vous avez manigancé dans mon dos ou menacé qui que ce soit, qu'il soit roi, ou non. Me fais-je bien comprendre ? Plus que quiconque dans ce palais, je ne veux pas vous voir me traiter comme un gamin et vous mêlez de mes affaires! »

Face aux hochements de tête insistant de la jeune femme, le jeune homme blond tourna sèchement des talons, se dirigeant vers la porte. Au moment où il se saisissait de la poignée, la jeune femme se leva de son banc, derrière lui, serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Draco! S'il vous plaît...!

— Bonne nuit, Madame, se contenta de lui répondre celui-ci, claquant la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule avec son désarroi.

Draco secoua la tête, chassant sa conversation du matin de sa tête. Il se tenait droit, face aux portes fermées de la salle des vassaux, attendant que son homologue se présente à lui. La Grande Salle étant en grand nettoyage, ils avaient dû se résoudre à terminer la réunion dans le petit salon mis à la disposition de son Conseil. Son Grand Conseiller et les sept vassaux étaient déjà présents à l'intérieur, il s'en était assuré. Cependant, il avait tenu à attendre Harry Potter à l'extérieur, de sorte à faire son entrée en sa présence. C'était là la raison première qu'il avait donnée à ses conseillers, alors qu'en fait il tenait à l'avertir de ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur, de ce qui allait lui être proposé. Plus que tout, cependant, Draco voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de tensions, entre eux, après ce qu'avait fait la reine. Il se rappelait distinctement l'expression qu'avait eue son invité, lorsque la danse s'était achevée, la soudaine raideur dans ses épaules et la grande froideur qui avait traversé ses traits, l'espace d'un instant. Avait-on idée de menacer ainsi un roi, mais, surtout, un homme pareil! Quelle sottise de la part de Fleur! Il espérant qu'il n'y avait pas trop de pots cassés à réparer... Draco soupira, son regard se tournant vers le couloir toujours désert. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il ne devrait plus tarder, à présent. Il lui avait promis d'être ponctuel. Avait-il décidé de retirer sa demande et de devancer son départ, sans l'en avertir ? Non. Non, sûrement pas. Cet homme n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour renoncer à un moment pareil et tout ça par la faute d'une femme.

Le blond se retint de bailler, las. Il s'était rapidement rafraîchi, après sa conversation avec Fleur, changeant d'habit. Il portait à présent une longue tunique grise aux ourlets brodés d'élégantes arabesques argentées, qui formait une petite traîne derrière lui, fermée à l'avant par le croisement des pans du vêtement, ceux-ci tenaient en place grâce à de fines boucles argentées, au côté. Ses manches, fendues jusqu'aux coudes, laissaient ses bras libres de leurs mouvements, tout en lui permettant de ne pas mourir de chaleur, vu la canicule. Draco replaça la couture de l'une des manches, à son coude, machinalement. Après le conseil, il irait dormir quelques heures, afin d'être frais pour le voyage. Avec un soleil pareil à l'extérieur, la journée risquait d'être longue et épuisante, sous la chaleur. Il porta une main à son front légèrement moite, vu la température déjà étonnamment élevée, en ce début de matinée. Son regard se porta vers l'une des grandes fenêtres du couloir, se perdant dans la blancheur des champs de coton qui s'étendaient à l'infini, au-delà de ses murailles. À la hauteur où il se trouvait, il avait une vue imprenable sur les proches alentours de son fief. Presque inconsciemment, il se prit à espérer qu'il ferait plus frais au-delà des montagnes, une fois qu'ils auraient atteint le Lanthendärk. Dans sa rêverie, il sourit. Oui, quelque temps loin d'ici lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien.

* * *

Il était presque l'heure de la rencontre et Harry ne se décidait pas à quitter ses appartements. Il tournait inlassablement en rond dans le grand salon, tel un lion en cage, la rage au ventre. Il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil bien tard dans la nuit et son sommeil avait été entrecoupé de brusques réveils, le matin le trouvant plus épuisé qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Les paroles de la reine lui revenaient incessamment en tête, le torturant. _Implorez à l'aide si cela vous plaît; quémandez_.

Serrant les dents, sentant une fois de plus monter la colère en lui, il ouvrit brutalement les portes menant à son balcon, sortant sous le cuisant soleil d'août. Quelle garce! Se plaire à quémander ? Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Il n'aurait jamais dû venir jusqu'ici, il n'aurait jamais dû écouter les conseils de son Grand Conseiller, ni de ses autres vassaux! Quelle idée abominable que de venir jusqu'ici! _Montre-leur_ qu'ils lui avaient dit. _Oui, montre-leur qui tu es, de quoi nous sommes capables!_ Montre-leur ta terreur et à quel point tu es prêt à ramper, la queue entre les jambes, plutôt oui! Il n'avait que faire de leur pitié!

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur la balustrade de la galerie, laissant son regard errer en contre-bas, observant les allers et venus dans la cour, en vue des derniers préparatifs de départ, tentant de se calmer. Le manque de sommeil avait un effet affreux sur son caractère et il se savait emporté et colérique, dans ces moments. Malheureusement, ce n'était définitivement pas un bon moment pour se trouver dans un tel état d'esprit. Il devait impérativement reprendre possession de ses émotions! À l'aube, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil l'avaient trouvé bien éveillé dans son lit, frustré, il n'avait pas hésité et bondit hors des couvertures, s'emparant d'un drap d'un violacé et l'enroulant autour de sa taille avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre à toute volée. Fort heureusement, la pièce était déserte, Teddy Lupin devant se trouver encore blotti sous sa couette. Son suzerain n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi matinal, d'autant plus qu'il avait trouvé le sommeil fort tard la nuit dernière, considérant l'heure à laquelle il avait quitté le banquet. Sans cérémonie, Harry s'était par la suite installé à l'écritoire mise à sa disposition et, de son écriture tassée et légèrement inclinée, avait commencé à gratter le parchemin de sa plume, fiévreusement.

Au départ, il avait voulu ordonner à son Capitaine de la Garde de rassembler tout le monde et de se tenir prêt au départ. Il ne resterait pas un instant de plus dans cet endroit! Avait-on idée de traiter un roi d'une telle façon ? Puis, il s'était ravisé en songeant à l'homme, lorsqu'il tomberait sur la lettre de son roi et avait senti le regard inquisiteur de celui-ci, ses prunelles ambrées soutenant le sien, sans ciller. Harry avait soupiré et recommencé sa lettre. Il lui avait expliqué en détail ce qui s'était produit la veille, la promesse de rencontre du roi, son assurance de bonnes nouvelles, puis sa bonne volonté de vouloir sympathiser avec le couple royal en dansant avant la reine... et finalement, sa conversation avec celle-ci. Plutôt que de lui envoyer des ordres impérieux, Harry s'était contenté d'envoyer une requête de conseil à son vieil ami de toujours, dans l'espoir qu'il saurait l'éclairer et le guider quelque peu à travers l'agitation de ses émotions. Remus Lupin était un bon protecteur, un bon conseiller, un grand ami, mais surtout une personne en qui Harry avait toute confiance. L'homme, en plus d'être affublé du titre de Grand Capitaine de l'Armée, possédait également ses titres de vassalité et siégeait à la table du Conseil du Lanthendärk. Constamment en déplacement avec lui, Harry s'assurait donc d'avoir continuellement un de ses vassaux à ses côtés, de sorte à ne pas rester dépourvu face à de difficiles situations. _Comme aujourd'hui_.

Teddy était de retour depuis peu avec la réponse de son père et Harry l'avait congédié sitôt le parchemin en main, afin de pouvoir réfléchir en paix. Depuis, il ressassait les mots de Lupin, encore et encore. Soupirant, il revint à l'intérieur, attrapant le parchemin laissé à l'abandon sur la table d'écriture, avant de se laisser lourdement retomber dans un fauteuil, près de l'âtre vide et froid. Une nouvelle fois, il relut le message, indécis quant à son dilemme. Qu'il se trouvait lâche et stupide, de ne pas savoir comment réagir. Que n'aurait-il donné pour l'avoir près de lui, ainsi que le reste de son assemblé. Cela devrait attendre...

_Mon roi, _

_La grande émotivité que je perçois dans votre dernière lettre m'amène à vous mettre en garde. En garde contre vous-mêmes. En garde contre votre fougue. Le récit que vous m'avez fait de cette dernière soirée me laisse perplexe, mais ne m'amène pas à craindre une mauvaise tournure des prochains évènements. Sa Majesté le roi de Kovàr ne semble nullement impliqué dans les propos de son épouse et, tout bien réfléchi, je ne crois pas qu'il faut lui porter quelconque rancune ou préjudice sur l'étrange conversation que vous a tenue Son Altesse la reine. Modérez vos débordements, Harry, et laissez-lui une chance. Rendez-vous à cette rencontre qu'il tient avec ses vassaux afin de conclure votre accord. Jusqu'ici, vous avez manœuvré de façon plus qu'exemplaire et avez su tenir la bride à vos ardeurs, lesquelles, nous le savons tous deux, peuvent parfois être démesurées. _

_Dans l'éventualité où ce conseil ne vous siérait pas, je me tiens prêt à donner les ordres du départ. Les derniers préparatifs sont terminés, nous attendons vos prochaines instructions. J'attendrai votre prochain mot et me tiendrai prêt à venir vous escorter depuis la cour intérieure du palais, si vos désirs sont tels. Dans le cas contraire, nous vous retrouverons comme prévu sous le coup de quatorze heures, cet après-midi._

_Votre ami et conseiller,_

_Remus Lupin,  
Grand Capitaine de la Garde et de l'Armée  
Vassal de Sa Majesté._

Au bas de la lettre, le sceau de cire dorée à l'effigie d'un loup, tout en crocs, la gueule béante, pendait toujours. Harry soupira une énième fois et la laissa tomber sur le sol, mollement. Remus avait raison, bien sûr. Remus, en fait, avait rarement tort. Malgré tout, Harry sentit les braises de sa colère couvrir toujours, au fond de lui. Il se savait susceptible et la façon dont la reine l'avait traité avait sérieusement froissé son orgueil et ses bons sentiments à leurs égards. Malgré tout, son conseiller n'avait pas tort quant à l'innocence de Draco Malfoy, dans toute cette affaire. Le roi l'avait traité avec tous les honneurs, sans une seule fois lui laisser sentir qu'il le percevait comme un vulgaire manant. Mais cette femme...

_Cherchait à protéger les siens, son roi, ses enfants, son royaume_, lui insuffla sa conscience à l'oreille, sournoise. _Es-tu vraiment si différent d'elle ? Ne cherches-tu pas la même chose ? N'as-tu pas le même objectif ?_

Harry secoua la tête. Ses propres ambitions n'étaient pas si éloignées de celles de cette femme, en réalité. Son but était-il vraiment plus noble que le sien ? Pouvait-il réellement se réclamer d'une prérogative prenant le pas sur la sienne et sur celle de quiconque ? Il venait demander de l'aide et voilà qu'il se montrait dédaigneux, impérieux. _Tu es celui qui vient implorer pour du secours et te voilà à le dédaigner, lorsqu'on se montre brusque et hautain en ta présence. Bel imbécile que voilà_.

Le brun sentit une énième vague colérique l'envahir, mais il la refréna aussitôt, jusqu'à l'étouffer. Il était froissé, amer, mais il était surtout un crétin. Se décidant enfin, il se leva et passa dans sa chambre, jetant le drap sur le lit et ouvrant brusquement les grandes portes de la penderie mise à sa disposition. Teddy n'avait pas eu le temps de lui préparer ses affaires, étant donné l'empressement qu'avait mis Harry à le chasser de son logement. Il devrait donc se débrouiller seul. Il se vêtit prestement d'un pantalon d'un bleu presque noir, ainsi que d'une blanche chemise satinée et ample dont il ne s'embarrassa pas d'ajuster les manches bouffantes, les roulants jusqu'à mi-hauteur de ses avant-bras, pour plus de commodités étant donné la canicule. Agrafant rapidement les quelques attaches dorées à l'avant du vêtement, il en ferma ainsi le col droit liséré d'or, donnant un aspect bien plus soigné à l'ensemble. Il laça finalement ses bottes de cuir souple qui lui arrivaient aux genoux et sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir posé sur ses épaules un lourd collier d'or et d'argent.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il s'empressa de rassembler ses cheveux sur sa nuque en un court catogan, les maintenant en place à l'aide d'un ruban noir. Quelques mèches noires folâtres lui tombèrent tout de même devant les yeux, trop courtes, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Dans le couloir, il ne repéra aucun garde en faction tout près de ses appartements. Nulle âme chargée de le surveiller. Les paroles de la reine lui revinrent en mémoire. Le moindre faux pas qu'il pourrait faire ce matin n'était apparemment pas surveillé, à première vue. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'engagea dans le couloir, s'engageant en direction des jardins royaux, ailes vraisemblablement habitées par la famille royale, soit un étage plus bas. Il trouverait bien quelqu'un pour lui indiquer l'emplacement de la réunion, dans le cas contraire.

Son regard se trouva attiré par la cime fleurie des blancs pommiers et il ne put que sourire face au spectacle. Il se retourna brusquement vers une grande arcade, s'appuyant à la balustrade et humant l'air, goulûment. La journée serait magnifique. Il devait avoir confiance. Se montrer plus sûr de lui, montrer davantage qui il était. Laisser tomber les façades, les faux-semblants. Leur prouver qu'il était de bonne foi. Un vague sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, il reprit son chemin.

* * *

Draco faisait les cent pas, face aux grandes portes du Salon des vassaux. Potter aurait dû être arrivé désormais et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Severus ne sorte de la pièce pour s'informer de la suite des évènements. Agacé, il jeta un regard en direction du couloir par lequel l'homme devrait impérativement s'engager. Le salon se trouvait adjacent à la Grande salle où le roi siégeait et on y accédait par une porte près du trône, qui s'ouvrait sur un escalier en colimaçon. Les quelques degrés débouchaient sur un long couloir duquel la seule issue demeurait le Salon des vassaux. C'était un endroit tranquille où ces hommes pouvaient trouver repos, mais également être suffisamment près de la salle du trône, si le roi avait besoin de s'entretenir avec l'un d'eux ou l'assemblé en général.

Tendant l'oreille, le roi soupira de dépit, une énième fois, en constatant que seul le silence lui parvenait. Pas le moindre écho de pas ni de voix. Et si l'homme s'était tout simplement perdu dans le palais ? Peut-être n'avait-on pas réussi à lui indiquer où il pourrait trouver le roi ? Draco avait été suffisamment préoccupé ce matin-là pour oublier d'envoyer une escorte quérir son invité et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts. Le monarque le verrait-il comme un second affront ? Traduirait-il son oubli par un signe de mépris ? N'y tenant plus, Draco s'engagea dans le couloir d'un pas vif, bien décidé à aller accoster Potter et à le ramener par ici, non sans s'être excusé de son imbécilité. S'engageant dans la volée de marche menant à la Grande salle, le blond ne fit par attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il percute violemment quelqu'un arrivant en sens inverse, s'emmêlant les pieds et perdant brusquement l'équilibre. Paniqué, il brassa l'air environnant, tentant de reprendre son équilibre, peine perdue. Il sentit le vide s'ouvrir derrière lui, alors qu'il basculait sur le dos, retenant son souffle.

Une main fut soudainement dans la sienne, la saisissant et l'attirant en sens inverse. Draco se retrouva dans les bras de l'individu contre qui il s'était violemment percuté, sain et sauf. Levant les yeux, il sursauta en rencontrant deux prunelles de jade, où une lueur amusée, non dissimulée, était perceptible. Il fit un écart pour se détacher, embarrassé.

« Tout va bien ? Vous ne vous êtes pas blessés ? »

Il ne sut tout d'abord pas quoi dire, choqué de la gêne qu'il ressentait de s'être trouvé dans pareille position. Il devait avoir l'air d'un étourdi, à l'avoir percuté ainsi, sans même se rendre compte ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de sa présence dans l'escalier.

« Je venais vous chercher! J'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdu!

— C'est bien aimable de votre part de vouloir m'escorter vous-mêmes, lui répondit le brun, toujours avec cette lueur dans le regard.

Le blond ne releva pas, reprenant contenance, la mémoire lui revenant sur les résolutions qu'il s'était faites un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

« Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer dans cet escalier, mais vous êtes en retard! Vous êtes-vous égaré en chemin? »

L'homme en face de lui le scruta un moment, semblant alors reprendre son sérieux, redressant les épaules. Son sourire s'effaça.

« En chemin ? Non. Nous pourrions plutôt dire que je me suis égaré dans mes pensées. J'ai eu matière à réfléchir, ce matin. »

La porte était grande ouverte pour permettre au blond de s'y engouffrer, s'il le voulait. Draco n'hésita qu'un petit instant, avant d'oser pousser plus en avant.

« Vous me voyez navré pour ce qui s'est déroulé hier soir. Ce n'était pas dans mon idée que votre soirée aurait une fin aussi abrupte. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes plus plates excuses. Fleur... La reine... a parfois un comportement qui m'échappe et que je réprouve fortement. »

Voyant que son homologue l'écoutant attentivement, Draco s'enhardit :

« J'espère que vous n'y verrez pas là matière à ressentiment et qu'il est toujours possible de discuter, vous et moi ? Je serais peiné que nos relations connaissent un retournement aussi...

— Malsain ?

Voyant le blond se crisper légèrement et un pli soucieux venir barrer son front, Harry se permit finalement un sourire, se voulant rassurant.

« Vous me voyez charmé de vous voir aussi obligeant à réparer les torts de votre épouse, Votre Altesse, mais apaisez vos peurs. Nous n'allons pas faire tout un plat pour une histoire de femme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, face à son trait d'esprit. Harry Potter semblait plus agréable qu'il n'y paraissait. Sous ses dehors de guerriers et ses airs parfois sombres, il semblait bien que l'homme pouvait être aimable et raisonnable. Draco se sentit rasséréné à cette pensée. Peut-être ses vassaux avaient-ils donc tort finalement et qu'il pourrait mettre en œuvre le plan qu'il avait formé ? Accrochant son regard au sien, le blond lui permit un sourire. Un sourire bien plus franc que tout ce qu'il lui avait accordé jusqu'alors. Montant les quelques degrés de pierre qu'il avait dégringoler en percutant Potter, il posa une main dans sans dos, l'invitant à le suivre en haut de l'escalier.

« Je dois vous entretenir de quelque chose, avant que nous fassions notre entrée dans cette pièce, Votre Majesté. Dans ce salon, chacun de mes vassaux vous attend, attentif, curieux, mais également méfiant, voire suspicieux. Chacun est au courant de la proposition que vous m'avez faite et la plupart y sont favorables. Il vous faudra peut-être répondre à quelques questions, tout de même. Y consentez-vous ?

Sur un acquiescement du brun, Draco poursuivit :

« Sachez tout de même que le document officiel a déjà été dicté et que chacun y apposera sa signature, à la lumière de ce qu'il révélera. Non, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, poursuivit-il en voyant un sourire naître sur le visage du brun. Ceci n'est pas une approbation officielle, pas encore. À la fin de cette rencontre, vous apposerez votre signature également, à la suite de chacun des hommes présents dans cette salle. Je me réserve le droit d'inscrire la mienne, d'impliquer mon royaume, à la suite seulement d'une visite dans le vôtre. À ce moment, seulement, si ce qui s'y trouve me plaît, vous aurez tout mon soutien, tous les droits accordés de par le principe de vassalité. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Pendant tout son monologue, débité de manière précipitée pour ne pas faire plus attendre son conseil, Draco avait soutenu le regard du roi du Lathendärk, sans ciller, celui-ci le lui rendant bien. Il s'était bien gardé de sourire et de laisser voir quelconque émotion qui l'agitait. Il voulait se montrer clair et inflexible. Il espérait avoir imprégné le roi d'un sentiment de royauté, le marquant de manière indélébile. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'est que cet homme le voit également comme un enfant. Un long silence suivit sa diatribe, avant qu'Harry ne consente enfin à prendre la parole :

« Hier soir, j'ai affirmé à votre femme que j'étais prêt à l'impossible pour sauver le royaume de mes ancêtres. Cela n'a pas changé pendant la nuit. Vous pourrez me demander ce que vous voulez et je m'y plierai du mieux que je pourrai. »

Satisfait, le blond inclina la tête dans sa direction, le remerciant. Il se retourna par la suite vers les doubles portes gardant l'accès au salon des vassaux et inspira profondément, avant de tirer sur les lourds anneaux, déclenchant ainsi le mécanisme d'ouverture, de sorte à pouvoir pousser les battants pour libérer le passage. À leur entrée, l'assemblée en entier se leva dans un raclement de sièges, s'inclinant profondément devant eux deux. Draco pénétra le premier dans la pièce, s'avançant vers la longue table ovale mise en leur disposition, rejetant sa longue natte derrière son épaule. Severus l'attendait, nuque inclinée, près de son siège vacant. Harry le suivait de près, détaillant la pièce dans son ensemble. La salle, circulaire, était percée de quelques fenêtres permettant à la lumière du jour d'y pénétrer. Depuis le plafond pendaient de lourdes draperies, enchevêtrées parmi les imposantes poutrelles. Le sol, quant à lui, était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette aux complexes motifs orientaux et un œil averti pouvait aisément y deviner une confection toute Morhémienne.

Ayant terminé son rapide examen, Harry se retourna vers les vassaux, ceux-ci attendant vraisemblablement qu'il se joigne à eux. Un siège l'attendait à l'opposé du roi de Kovàr, de sorte à pouvoir lui faire face. Les vassaux, quant à eux, étaient placés de part en part de la table, par groupe de quatre. Severus Snape se trouvait à la droite immédiate de son roi, tandis que la gauche était occupée par Maugrey, dit le Fol Œil, suivit de près par Olivier Dubois, Bartimeus Croupton et finalement par Blaise Zabini. Ombrage, Tonks et Flint leur faisaient face, dans l'ordre inverse, sans piper mot.

L'assemblée attendit que les deux monarques se soient installés avant d'eux-mêmes reprendre place à table. Cérémonieusement, Severus tendit un imposant parchemin à son roi, le laissant le dérouler. Dessus, d'une plume soignée, se dessinait un interminable texte. Y jetant un bref coup d'œil, afin de vérifier que tout était en ordre, Draco prit par la suite la parole :

« Messires, Madame. Nous voici réunis de nouveau pour débattre et conclure de la proposition qui nous a été apportée hier. Chacun d'entre vous connaît suffisamment le sujet et les termes de l'arrangement pour juger bon de ceux-ci et émettre son opinion. Cependant, Sa Majesté ici présente a accepté de nous allouer un peu de son temps pour répondre à vos questions, ce qui est un geste tout à fait louable et preuve d'une bonne volonté. Alors ?

Un moment de silence suivit cette ouverture du conseil, avant que l'un des vassaux ne consente enfin à prendre la parole :

« Sa Majesté excusera ma question, mais tous ici se doivent d'être au courant, commença sans ambages Ted Tonks. Sa Majesté compte-t-elle faire la guerre ?

Croisant les mains sur la table, Harry soutint son regard sans ciller.

— Non, messire. Pas à moins que cela ne soit réellement nécessaire. Je n'aime pas que le sang de mes gens soit versé inutilement. Cependant, si vous vouliez par là sous-entendre une question quant à savoir si j'ai les moyens d'y faire face, alors la question est oui. Mes gens sont parfaitement préparés à cette éventualité.

— Vous possédez donc une armée capable de faire face à un envahisseur ?

Quelques instants passèrent, pendant lesquels un silence s'installa. Au bout de la table, Draco ne lâchait pas le roi du regard, attentif. Il détaillait la moindre de ses expressions, le moindre tressaillement pouvant venir le trahir. Plus que tout, pourtant, il observait ses yeux et l'agitation qu'il croyait pouvoir y discerner.

« Non, finit par répondre Harry, au bout d'un moment. Lathendärk est d'une certaine puissance militaire, mais elle se retrouve impuissante face à ces deux forces entre lesquelles elle se trouve dans ce conflit. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de faire face à une telle force.

— _Hum. Hum. _Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi ne pas lever une plus grande armée, alors ? coupa Dolores Ombrage, au grand dam de tous. Elle semblait attendre impatiemment ce moment. Vous devez bien en avoir les moyens, non, _hum?_

Le brun la dévisagea longuement, agacé par ses sous-entendus, mais également par les oscillations perceptibles de sa voix. C'est d'un ton calme pourtant qu'il lui répondit :

« Le royaume en a les moyens. Les hommes n'y sont cependant pas suffisamment nombreux. On ne fait pas un guerrier d'un gamin. »

Draco eut une discrète moue appréciatrice, voyant son sang-froid face à Ombrage. Les questions de celle-ci n'étaient pas encore suffisamment déplacées pour que le roi se permette d'intervenir. De plus, il ne voulait pas réellement l'avouer, mais il voulait entrevoir la frontière de la patience de Potter. Il était curieux de voir quelles étaient les limites de l'homme, jusqu'où il pouvait rester de marbre. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'en sortait étonnamment bien, pour quelqu'un qui lui avait semblé, au premier abord, très sanguin.

« De combien d'hommes disposez-vous ? s'informa alors Olivier Dubois, sur un ton beaucoup plus cordial.

— Le royaume compte quelque quatre mille chevaliers montés, un demi-millier de lanciers, deux milliers d'archers et près de trois mille lames supplémentaires.

-Nous parlons donc d'une armée comptant un peu moins de dix mille âmes, si le compte est bon ?

— Approximativement, en effet, acquiesça le roi, hochant de la tête par la même occasion. Ce qui, si ce qu'on m'a dit est exact, ne constitue qu'une infime partie de votre propre armée, n'est-ce pas ?

La question était directement adressée au roi, sur qui Harry tourna toute son attention, le visage inexpressif. Le blond, le menton appuyé sur son poing, ne put que soutenir son regard, haussant un sourcil face à ce brusque retournement de question. S'appuyant contre le haut dossier de son fauteuil, il prit le temps de rajuster une mèche de cheveux dans sa coiffure, avant de finalement sourire.

— Vous avez donc fait quelques leçons avant de venir jusqu'ici, commença-t-il, d'une voix posée. Pour être exact, votre armée constitue le cinquième de celle du royaume de Kovàr. Près de cinquante mille lames à mon service. Est-ce là un nombre suffisant pour vous ? Est-ce que là ce que vous êtes venu chercher ?

Le ton était presque mordant, amusé, mais Harry ne releva pas, se contentant plutôt de soutenir son regard. L'ironie l'avait quelque peu touché. Ce n'était pas le genre de questions qu'il avait espéré. Il était prêt à parler en long et en large du Lathendärk, à énumérer les revenus, les spécialités, ce qu'il se proposait de mettre à leur disposition, voire à leur donner. Pourtant, ces hommes se contentaient de le questionner sur le nombre de têtes que comptait son armée, évaluant apparemment si le jeu en valait la chandelle. S'efforçant de calmer la colère qu'il sentait gronder en lui, il offrit finalement un sourire en réponse.

« Vous me voyez plutôt rassuré par le nombre, Votre Altesse. Nous voici donc à force égales. Nul d'entre vous n'ignore que chacun des Lanthendärkiens entraînés et faisant partie de mon armée est un féroce guerrier et qu'il a une valeur égale à cinq combattants réguliers que l'on peut trouver n'importe où sur ce continent.

Face à la stupeur sur les visages, Harry se dépêcha de continuer :

— Vous l'avez tous constaté, lors de ce tournoi. Sire Dubois peut même en attester, j'en suis certain. N'est-ce pas ?

Il se retourna vers ce dernier, qui ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il portait encore les hématomes et les éraflures que le roi lui avait infligés.

« Ma présence à ce tournoi n'était dirigée que dans ce seul but, ne nous leurrons pas, poursuivit le brun. Ainsi, je crois que la question de l'efficacité des miens au combat n'est plus d'actualité. Je vous propose donc Messires, Madame, de passer à autre chose. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il des interrogations quant aux revenus de mes terres, à ce que mon royaume peut apporter, à la richesse disponible ou à quelconque avantage qui pourrait vous intéresser ? »

Le plus vieux avait repris la situation en main, s'exprimant sans hésitation, sans demi-mot. C'était là le premier vrai discours que Draco le voyait entreprendre de la sorte et il commençait à entrevoir quel genre de roi il avait là, quel genre de roi il devait être, chez lui.

« Aborder les interrogations économiques serait une bonne idée, je le crois, lui répondit Zabini, pas le moins du monde démonter par cette soudaine animation qui s'était emparée du monarque voisin. Il en était même satisfait. Harry appuya ses mains bien à plat sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

— Bien. Commençons par l'essentiel. Le Lathendärk comprend six grandes provinces, soit cinq adjacentes à mon propre fief. Chacune d'elle est dirigée par un homme en qui j'ai toute confiance. La spécialisation de chacune n'a pas lieu, contrairement à chez vous, étant donné le climat assez... disparate, dirons-nous. Ainsi, les richesses sont communes à plusieurs contés, permettant une meilleure survie de la communauté, puisqu'elle ne dépend pas d'une seule culture. Ainsi, la culture de blé, du sarrasin et du maïs est abondante. Le climat ne permet pas l'installation de vignoble pouvant produire un vin d'exception. Le royaume trouve sa satisfaction dans un hydromel riche et goûteux, provenant du miel des abeilles sauvages que mes gens ont pris des nombreuses générations à apprivoiser. Les voies navigables y sont nombreuses et larges. Vous n'aurez aucun problème à y installer vos navires marchands et à les y faire naviguer jusqu'à l'océan, de sorte à pouvoir commercer avec de lointains pays.

Il marqua une pause, les dévisageant tour à tour. Inconsciemment, il passa et repassa son pouce sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, le rebord de son anneau, pourtant poli, y mordant sans difficulté, malgré la dureté du bois. Le jonc, à son pouce, semblait absorber la lumière plus que la refléter, et était glacé.

« Enfin, reprit-il, dans les montagnes, vous trouverez de profondes cavernes de glace, où les hommes ont creusé loin et profondément pour extraire de précieux métaux. En cela réside la vraie richesse du royaume. Nos forgerons ont le secret de forge d'un métal rare et difficile à travailler. Vous ne trouverez nulle part son pareil, dans le monde. La beauté de ce métal, par lequel nous parvenons à forger quelques-unes de nos armes et amures, n'a d'égale que sa dureté et sa durabilité. La vie d'un seul homme ne lui suffirait pas pour la voir se corrompre par la rouille. »

Le brun stoppa tout mouvement en constatant la profonde marque dont il avait entaillé le chêne. Il replia ses doigts en un poing pour éviter de causer davantage de dégâts. Il était nerveux, malgré le calme qu'il affichait, et ne parvenait donc à réfréner certains gestes pouvant trahir sa fébrilité. Il tenta de ne pas songer que l'avenir du royaume tout entier se jouait, à l'instant présent. C'était sur la vie de ses gens qu'il misait. Il s'obligea à se détourner de ces pensées.

« Ainsi, parvint-il à compléter. Les revenues du royaume s'élèvent à près de quatre cent mille Couronnes par an, avant le versement des soldes et des besoins divers du palais, mais également du royaume. Dans le même ordre d'idées, continua Harry, c'est ce que je propose de mettre à la disposition de Sa Majesté. »

Le revenu, bien que moins élevé que celui du royaume de Kovàr, ne se trouvait pas bien loin derrière. Pour un aussi petit royaume, c'était impressionnant. Draco ne le cacha pas.

« Nous nous pencherons sur votre administration, lorsque je serai en visite, lui indiqua le blond. Vos méthodes semblent rigoureusement efficaces, à première vue. »

Harry se contenta d'incliner la tête dans sa direction, en signe d'acquiescement. Le roi jeta par la suite un regard circulaire à son assemblée. Voyant que son homologue semblait avoir fait le tour des interrogations de ses vassaux, sans que ceux-ci n'aient pu avoir la chance de poser quelconque autre question, il tendit la main vers le parchemin posé devant lui, le relisant. Il parcourut rapidement les ajouts que Severus y avait apposés au cours de la réunion, l'approuvant. Il fit par la suite passer le grand document à sa gauche, selon la coutume. Alastor serait ainsi le premier à y apposer sa signature.

« Messires, Dame Dolores... Je vous propose donc de signer ce traité tel qu'il vous est proposé. Le royaume du Lathendärk se retrouvera sous la protection de Kovàr, en tant que vassal. En échange de cette protection, Sa Majesté s'engage à nous porter conseil, aide, protection et à contribuer au revenu et à la richesse du royaume. Alastor, pourriez-vous procéder à la lecture, je vous prie ? »

Le vieil homme, à sa droite, acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Se raclant la gorge, il procéda à la lecture du document d'une voix rocailleuse :

_DÉCRET ROYAL  
12 août 1289_

_En proposition de Sa Majesté le Roi Draco Malfoy, roi de Kovàr, en ce jour du 12 août de l'An 1289,_

_Sa Majesté accorde au royaume du Lathendärk, par décret royal, le statut de vassalité, l'annexant avec les droits et les privilèges, obligations et responsabilités associées._

_Le Lathendärk, sous décret royal, s'engage à ouvrir ses frontières au roi et de Kovàr et à ses sujets, à fournir vivre et biens au royaume. Le Lathendärk s'engage à avancer le quart de ses engrangements annuels au profit du royaume de Kovàr, soit la somme de Cent Milles Couronnes d'or ou l'équivalent en biens. Le royaume de Kovàr, en échange, s'engage à fournir aide et protection au Lanthendärk, sous le règne de Sa Majesté le roi Harry Potter, aussi longtemps que ces termes seront respectés._

_Écrit en ce jour du 12 août de l'An de Grâce 1289._

_Draco Malfoy, roi de Kovàr_

_Soussigné du conseil de vassalité de royaume de Kovàr et du Grand Conseiller royal._

Durant toute la lecture du document, Harry et Draco ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard. Ils s'assuraient ainsi mutuellement d'être parfaitement au courant du pacte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à signer ensemble, et que chacun des deux concernés soit parfaitement conscients, de tout ce qu'impliquait pareille entente. Un à un, les vassaux se passèrent le grand document, le parchemin circulant ainsi de main en main, chacun des individus présents s'assurant cependant qu'il arriverait en dernier lieu entre les mains du principal concerné.

Harry s'assura de relire une dernière fois les lignes tracées avec précision et soin, prenant toute la mesure de ce qu'impliquerait sa signature au bas d'un tel document. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira profondément pour calmer la grande agitation qu'il sentait naître dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas le choix et il en avait longuement discuté avec ses propres conseillers. C'était la dernière issue qu'ils leur restaient avant de devoir affronter seul l'armée de Tom Jedusor, et peut-être même celle de Dumbledore... ou alors les deux à la fois, en se retrouvant pris entre deux feux. Il finit par se saisir de la longue et blanche plume d'oie qui lui était présentée et, sans plus d'hésitations, parapha sa signature au bas décret, d'une main ferme, sous les huit signatures qui précédaient la sienne. Il prit par la suite la peine d'apposer sa chevalière, qu'il avait à l'auriculaire gauche, dans la cire blanche qu'on lui proposait. Le grand griffon dressé s'imprima profondément dans la cire, marquant en relief de façon indélébile leur accord.

Une fois les formalités terminées, le document ne tarda pas à revenir aux mains du roi le moins âgé, celui-ci prenant un temps pour scruter le document, son regard s'attardant un long moment sur la signature de son homologue. Il était officieusement le grand souverain du royaume du Lathendärk et, curieusement, il n'en éprouvait aucune joie réelle. Il avait réalisé l'une des nombreuses ambitions de son père et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir que du malaise, face à cet acte. Son sentiment le renforça dans sa résolution. Relevant la tête vers son assemblée, il leur offrit un sourire qui se voulait satisfait, rassurant, mais dans lequel on parvenait tout de même à percevoir le fantôme de son innocente jeunesse.

« Messires, Madame. Votre Altesse. Je crois que ceci conclut donc notre rencontre. Tel qu'annoncé, je me garde le droit de signer ce document ultérieurement. Vous êtes libéré de vos obligations jusqu'au moment où j'aurai de nouveau besoin de vous. À tous, je souhaite une agréable route sur le chemin du retour. À certains, je vous dis à plus tard cet après-midi. Le départ est fixé à quatorze heures. Soyez ponctuels. »

Dans un raclement de chaises, tous se levèrent à l'exception des deux rois, s'inclinant profondément avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Restés seuls, Harry et Draco ne purent faire autrement que de se dévisager pendant un moment, avec pour seule compagnie le silence. Le blond trouva son invité un peu pâle, le sourire plus difficile. Quelque chose semblait s'être doucement éteint en lui. Se levant, Draco se détourna, la vision lui étant difficile. De se savoir à l'origine d'une telle défaite chez un homme aussi combatif, d'un pareil sentiment de fatalité, ne lui était pas agréable. Avant de sortir, il tourna pourtant la tête vers lui et, doucement, lui murmura presque, avant de disparaître aussitôt :

« Vous avez eu raison, Harry. Vous verrez. »

Harry resta seul dans le grand Salon des vassaux. Enfin isolé, il s'appuya lourdement contre le haut dossier du fauteuil, levant la tête vers les draperies immaculées suspendues au plafond, détaillant le majestueux dragon argenté qui y était brodé, dressé sur ses pattes arrière. Soupirant profondément, il ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Avait-il réellement bien fait ? Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer...

* * *

Il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire dans toute cette histoire, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son sentiment d'incertitude, face à toute cette situation. Pas qu'il avait matière à discuter dans les désirs de son roi. Cette fois, pourtant, quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Peut-être était-ce simplement en raison de l'éloignement ? Non. Il le savait lui-même. Il ne pouvait se leurrer ainsi. Enfin... si. Il n'aimait pas le voir s'éloigner aussi loin, aussi longtemps, même dans les intérêts du royaume. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'est qu'il devrait rester à l'arrière, à s'occuper des affaires ici. À s'inquiéter de son absence, à s'inquiéter des répercussions d'un tel voyage sur son roi, mais également sur le royaume lui-même. Son souverain faisait-il cela réellement dans les intérêts du royaume ? Il soupçonnait qu'il y avait bien plus, dans cette histoire. On ne s'embarquait pas dans une guerre pour quelques deniers de plus par année... Parce que c'était cela, en soi. Il ne faisait nul doute que, tôt ou tard, la guerre éclaterait.

Théodore soupira, tout en observant le blond diriger son personnel, dans ses appartements, de sorte à ne rien oublier. Quelques paquets de dernières minutes restaient encore à faire, puisqu'il en avait eu besoin jusqu'à cet instant. L'heure des adieux approchait et l'intendant s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Il allait lui manquer, c'était indéniable. Sa routine en serait profondément perturbée. De ne plus voir son sourire, le matin, lorsqu'il le découvrait déjà au travail, leur réunion en tête à tête, à mi-voix, presque conspirateurs tard dans la nuit... et leurs moments plus intimes. Tout ça allait lui manquer. Travailler avec Severus allait être bien moins agréable, il ne fallait pas se leurrer.

Théodore sursauta en entendant le bruit de la porte claquer. Levant les yeux du parchemin qu'il fixait depuis de longues minutes, il constata qu'il ne restait plus personne dans l'appartement, à l'exception de Draco. Celui-ci avait un sourire en coin, le fixant calmement, bras croisés. Théodore ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement attirant dans ses vêtements de voyage, admirant les longues jambes enserrées dans un pantalon noir. Le long pourpoint gris perle damassé de blanc et de noir, qui laissait entrevoir une chemise blanche satinée, dessous, lui allait à ravir. Ses longs cheveux, lavés de frais, étaient ramenés à l'arrière de sa tête en une queue de cheval, maintenu simplement en place par un ruban blanc. Son pouls s'accéléra, imperceptiblement et sa bouche s'assécha. Il avait soudain terriblement envie de lui.

« Vous êtes fin prêt », s'entendit-il prononcer.

Le rire qui lui fit écho aux oreilles lui paraissait lointain, le sang à ses tempes l'assourdissant.

« Ne faites pas cette tête, Théodore, lui répondit le roi, s'approchant de lui. N'importe qui entrant dans cette pièce verrait de suite ce que vous avez derrière la tête. »

Draco s'assied sur un coin du bureau, tout près de lui, son sourire ne le lâchant pas. Celui-ci se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne céder à ses envies. Son roi avait raison, n'importe qui pourrait entrer dans la pièce, à cet instant.

« Croyez-vous être absent longtemps ? chuchuta-t-il.

— Quelques semaines au moins, mon ami. J'ai fort à faire, là-bas.

Quelle question idiote. Bien sûr qu'il avait fort à faire. Le Lathendärk était à plusieurs jours de chevauchée et une fois là-bas, il le visiterait de part en part, pendant des jours.

« Sans doute serais-je ici pour Samhain. À tout le moins, pour mon anniversaire... »

Théodore parvint à sourire. Novembre lui paraissait infiniment loin. Encore une fois, pourtant, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Se décidant enfin, il posa une main presque timide sur la cuisse de son roi, soutenant son regard. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit un peu plus et il posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Vous me manquerez aussi Théodore. Nous nous en sortirons parfaitement, vous verrez. Vous aurez amplement de travail ici, de toute façon, pour m'oublier pour un temps. Vous verrez, vous finirez par me maudire de vous avoir enterré ainsi sous la paperasse.

— Non! Jamais...!

Il se mordit la lèvre devant ces mots qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de prononcer. Il s'efforçait toujours de faire preuve de retenue, devant son roi. Cette fois, pourtant, sa fougue avait pris le dessus. Draco le dévisagea longuement, son sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres. Les yeux noirs de Théodore était le parfait miroir de sa pensée et le blond y déchiffrait tour à tour du désir, de la frustration, mais surtout une grande peine. Peine de le voir partir au loin. Pourtant, il n'osait l'exprimer. Il se pencha et, doucement, posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant, avant pourtant de s'en séparer aussitôt. Il caressa d'un doigt furtif sa joue pour se séparer tout aussi brusquement de lui, se remettant sur ses pieds et s'éloignant.

« Je dois partir, à présent. Severus veut m'entretenir avant mon départ et je dois déjeuner avec mes enfants ou ils ne me le pardonneront jamais. Adieu, mon ami. »

Sur un dernier sourire, Draco sortit également de la pièce, laissant son amant désemparé et frustré derrière lui.

Le blond s'engagea d'un pas vif dans le couloir, le talon de ses longues bottes faisant écho à son arrivée. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin, son cabinet de travail se trouvant à deux pas de ses appartements où l'attendait son Grand Conseiller. Sans gêne, celui-ci était installé dans un grand fauteuil blanc damassé, égrenant son chapelet entre ses doigts, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. En voyant son roi entrer, il fut pourtant aussitôt sur ses pieds, s'avançant vers lui.

« Tu t'en es très bien sorti, à ce conseil. Je te félicite! »

Draco le remercia d'un hochement de tête, s'avançant plus en avant dans ses appartements. L'endroit était impeccablement rangé, conformément à ses instructions. Le marbre blanc du sol brillait de propreté et chaque petite chose était à sa place, là où il voulait les retrouver à son retour. Dans son dos, Severus continuait de parler, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il devait de toute façon être en train de lui donner mille et une recommandations. Le roi était plutôt préoccupé par ses propres pensées et par la perspective de ce voyage en compagnie d'Harry Potter. Il était nerveux et ne savait à quoi s'attendre. La perspective de connaître de nouvelle contrée l'excitait, bien entendu, mais il craignait par-dessous tout que les choses ne se passent pas aussi bien qu'elles le présageaient. L'homme semblait particulièrement déterminer à faire en sorte que l'aventure lui plaise, de même que son royaume... Draco espérait ardemment que ses craintes étaient injustifiées. Il se trouvait bête d'attendre tant d'un homme qui lui était inconnu et d'une situation qui ne l'intéressait pas encore, trois jours plus tôt. Pourquoi tant d'espérances alors ? Pourquoi tout ceci lui tenait-il tant à cœur, tout à coup ? Pour réaliser les rêves de son père ? Non, c'était là une excuse que même Severus ne croirait pas une seconde. D'autant que les rêves de son père n'avaient jamais été d'aider ses voisins neutres à son encontre, mais plutôt de trouver un moyen de les assimiler à son royaume... Non, ce qu'il espérait, dans cette entreprise, c'était de pouvoir faire ses preuves, de montrer qu'il était digne de gouverner et de porter le nom des Malfoy.

« M'as-tu écouté un seul instant ? »

La voix énervée de Severus le tira brusquement de ses pensées. Se retournant vers lui, il lui sourit afin de dissimuler son angoisse.

« Non, mon oncle. Pas un seul instant. »

L'homme tout en noir soupira lourdement, fataliste. Ce garçon n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et il continuait de vouloir lui donner des conseils, malgré toutes ces années.

« Je te disais de te conduire admirablement et de t'intéresser à tout. Plus tu t'intéresseras, plus il te montrera des choses qui pourraient nous intéresser. Il serait dommage de passer à côté de quelque chose d'exceptionnel, n'est-ce pas ? Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose de dissimuler pour qu'il s'en sorte aussi bien...

— Severus, s'il te plaît, arrête! Je ne vais pas faire une promenade de santé, je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire, merci! Quand cesseras-tu de croire que je vais oublier quelque chose ? T'imagines-tu que je vais aller tout foutre en l'air ?

-Bien sûr que non... Je tenais simplement à m'assurer que tu n'oublies rien. Je suis certain que tu t'en sortiras très bien, Draco. Promets-moi seulement d'être prudent, d'accord ? »

L'homme était soucieux, non sans raison. Le blond partait avec une escorte, mais il ne s'embarrassait pas d'amener toute sa cour avec lui, dans ce voyage. Il voulait pouvoir voyager rapidement, sans crainte de devoir constamment être à l'écoute d'une réclamation d'un de ses nobles, de devoir régler des problèmes de gérance. Quelques gardes l'accompagneraient seulement, ainsi que l'escorte qui accompagnait le roi du Lathendärk.

« Mon oncle, apaisez-vous... Il y aura suffisamment d'hommes armés avec nous pour nous défendre contre une armée de trolls, s'il devait en apparaître quelques-uns... »

Voyant le regard noir de son évêque prêt à lui lancer des éclairs, il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Je serai prudent, je vous le promets! Cela va-t-il, ainsi ? Dormirez-vous plus tranquille ?

— Il me faudra des rapports. Quotidiens.

— Hebdomadaires.

— Trois fois par semaine. »

Draco accepta de bon cœur de se plier à cette dernière requête. Rien ne l'obligeait à écrire plus que quelques lignes, de toute façon.

« Bien, vous m'excuserez, mais la reine et mes enfants m'attendent pour le déjeuner. Je ne veux pas manquer un seul instant en leur compagnie... Et je n'aimerais pas me mettre en retard sur mon horaire! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu placer un mot de plus, ou simplement faire un geste, Severus le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

« Fais bon voyage » se contenta-t-il de lui recommander, avant de le pousser doucement vers la sortie.

Sur un dernier sourire, Draco quitta ses appartements, de sorte à se diriger vers ceux de la reine, qui se trouvaient à l'autre extrémité du couloir, passer le coude. À l'intérieur des appartements, une fois qu'on l'y eu introduit, Draco ne trouva pourtant pas âme qui vivent. Des rires, pourtant, fusèrent soudain, depuis les doubles portes ouvertes un peu plus loin, donnant sur le balcon. Le soleil traçait un rectangle sur les grandes dalles de pierre. L'ouverture donnait sur une grande galerie par laquelle on pouvait accéder, après quelques degrés de marbre, aux jardins royaux. L'accès privilégié de la reine se trouvait derrière la volière, la cachant ainsi des yeux des curieux pouvant déambuler dans l'endroit, lui procurant une certaine intimité.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il émergea sous le soleil, Draco trouva l'endroit désert. Le banc de pierre où avait l'habitude de s'asseoir la reine était vide, tout comme l'espace sous le balcon qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Les rires fusèrent pourtant une nouvelle fois, faisant échos à ses oreilles et Draco s'empressa de descendre l'escalier, un sourire aux lèvres. Suivant le sentier de pierres, ses pas l'amenèrent à contourner le grand dôme doré, avant de déboucher sur le petit sentier caché. Des bruits d'éclaboussures et de poursuites lui parvinrent aux oreilles et il n'eut plus de doute quant à l'endroit où il pourrait trouver Fleur, Blanche et Raphaël. Dépassant les tilleuls qui ne tarderaient plus à être en fleurs, il découvrit les trois membres de la famille royale installés près du l'imposante fontaine. Fleur, sous un cerisier gorgé de fruits écarlates et brillants, riait sans retenue des cabrioles de son fils et de sa fille, ceux-ci pataugeant dans la fontaine, s'aspergeant copieusement. Le prince et la princesse étaient trempés des pieds à la tête, échevelés, leurs vêtements gorgés d'eau. Draco ne put que les trouver adorables et son rire se joignit au leur.

La température était à son point culminant à ce moment et le blond les enviait de pouvoir se rafraîchir ainsi. Fleur, ses cheveux argentés remontés sur sa nuque par une épingle de nacre, ne semblait nullement souffrir de la chaleur, malgré la robe violette aux lourds tissus dans laquelle elle était corsetée. Sa poitrine, généreusement mise en évidence par le col plongeant du vêtement, se soulevait à rythme lent. Draco ne distingua aucune perle de sueur sur sa peau satinée. Le blond vint s'installer auprès d'elle et sentit son cœur se réchauffer face au sourire qu'elle lui offrit. Leur dispute de la matinée était loin derrière, maintenant que les choses étaient arrangées avec Potter. Il lui sourit en retour, tendrement. Il se sentait plus léger et prit sa main dans la sienne. Sa peau était fraîche comme la pluie. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, le blond avait trouvé ce phénomène fascinant. Son épouse n'avait jamais semblé souffrir moindrement de la température extérieure qu'il fasse une canicule comme aujourd'hui de même que pas un frisquet matin d'hiver.

Enveloppé dans la quiétude du moment, le blond oublia ses soucis, les recommandations de Severus et les récriminations muettes de Théodore. Il chasse également le déjeuner de son esprit. Il lui restait encore quelques heures à passer au palais et comptait bien profiter de chaque moment avec sa famille.

_À suivre..._

* * *

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me laisser un petit mot, aussi petit soit-il. Ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à aller de l'avant!

À bientôt!


	4. Chapitre IV

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages (dans leur presque totalité) et l'univers exclusivement dédié à Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Tout le reste, l'UA, est ma propriété, tant au niveau de l'intrigue que des personnages connexes et lieux en tout genre. Attention, je mords.

**Titre** : Idylle Chevaleresque  
**Auteur** : Laika. Umbre77 est hors jeu, de ce côté-ci.  
**Genre** : Action/Aventure/Romance/Drama/etc.

**Rating** : R et/ou M  
**Avertissement** : Homophobes, passez votre chemin

**Couple**: HP/DM

**Dans les oreilles : **Ibelin – Kingdom of Heaven (OST). C'est parfait pour un voyage à cheval, vous verrez!

**Nota bene de l'auteur : **Enfin le chapitre est prêt! Après l'avoir écrit, réécrit, modelé, remodelé, ajouté, enlevé des trucs... je crois être arrivée à satisfaction, pour ce que je peux en faire! Il y a certains moments, dans celui-ci, que j'attendant depuis un moment déjà. Encore une fois, l'histoire prend place et s'installe peu à peu. Je ne crois pas faire battre votre à cœur à la chamade ici aussi! J'avais planifié écrire le chapitre V tout de suite après le IV, pour que tout concorde, mais ça laisserait un laps de temps vraiment très grand avant la publication de celui-ci... alors je vous l'offre et de je m'arrangerai ;)

Un grand merci à vos nombreuses reviews! Elles m'ont fait sourire et même rire, pour certaines. Un coucou spécial à **AirNuit** qui a fait franchir le cap de la 60e review! Wow! Et merci également à tout(es) les autres qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui je ne peux répondre directement. Croyiez-moi, je réponds à tout le monde, si l'envie de faire jasette vous prend.

Pour ceux qui ne voit pas la relation se profiler à l'horizon... un peu de patience! Chaque chose en son temps hihi! Encore une fois, ça prend plus de temps que prévu et je ne suis toujours pas à jour dans les points que j'étais sensée avoir introduit dans le chapitre précédent. Bordel de... Plus de plaisir pour vous j'imagine!

Aller, bande de canailles, bonne lecture! En espérant vous voir nombreux avec les reviews.

A plus!

**Idy****lle Chevaleresque  
Chapitre IV**

Une agitation sans nom régnait dans la cour intérieure du palais. Les chevaux piaffaient, renâclant en raison de l'agitation, des douzaines de serviteurs couraient à gauche et à droite, des hommes bardés de cuir et d'acier déambulaient d'un pas vif. Ici et là se mélangeaient les étendards. Aux côtés du rossignol lie-de-vin des Tonks, on pouvait retrouver à la fois la salamandre tachetée sur fond bigarré des Flint, de même que le renard argenté des Maugrey. Tout un chacun apprêtait son départ depuis le matin, dans une belle humeur. Les vassaux, ayant eu congé ce matin-là, avaient pourtant attendu le départ de leur roi pour en faire de même. Ils attendraient de le voir franchir les portes pour eux-mêmes quitter l'endroit par la suite.

La terre crissait sous la semelle, tellement la canicule l'avait asséchée. Sans cesse soumise à une déambulation continue, l'herbe n'existait plus à cet endroit, remplacée par un sol crevassé, inlassablement piétiné par les pas de dizaines d'écuyers et les sabots des animaux.

Au centre de la cour, une douzaine d'hommes finissaient de sceller leur monture et de boucler leurs bagages. Contrairement au reste de l'attroupement présent dans l'endroit, ils semblaient beaucoup plus calmes, échangeant des paroles à voix basse. Le tabard qu'ils arboraient, cintré à la taille, était taillé dans une étoffe immaculée et brodée d'un dragon argenté, gueule ouverte, menaçant. Le brassard, à leur bras, terminait de les associer à la maison Malfoy, le grand M argenté s'y trouvant ne laissant nulle place au doute. Tout près d'eux, tout aussi calmes, quatre chevaliers arboraient le corbeau noir aux ailes déployées sur un fond gris ardoise, emblème du seigneur Zabini. Ils discutaient entre eux, apparemment prêts au départ. À leurs côtés, une jument alezane, toujours sans cavalier et maintenue par un jeune écuyer, cherchait quelques rares brins d'herbe au sol, nullement dérangée par les va-et-vient incessants. Ses longues pattes élancées et son large poitrail laissaient présager qu'elle avait été longuement entraînée, de sorte à ne plus être dérangée par l'agitation des champs de bataille. L'ambiance chaotique de la cour intérieure du palais ne semblait pas lui être plus préoccupante.

Les grandes murailles de pierres blanches, qui bordaient l'enceinte de la place centrale, étaient également soumises à de nombreuses déambulations, des gardes y effectuant leur ronde, inlassablement. Entre chacun des créneaux de la muraille était posté un garde supplémentaire, plus immobile qu'une statue. Ils avaient l'œil vif et les sens aux aguets. Malgré les airs de festivités toujours présentes, il n'était pas dit qu'un traître ne se cachait pas dans les rangs des nombreuses personnes rassemblées en contre-bas. L'occasion était parfaite pour qui aurait voulu attenter à la vie d'un sujet du roi, sans parler de Sa Majesté elle-même.

Un peu à l'écart de sa garde rapprochée, Blaise Zabini discutait en compagnie d'Alastor Maugrey et de Ted Tonks. Tous trois affichaient un air bien moins sombre qu'au matin, lors du conseil. Un éclat de rire du premier se répercuta dans l'air, pour bien vite s'éteindre, cependant.

« Vous me rassurez, Zabini. Savoir que vous accompagnez ainsi le roi, pendant un moment, m'apaise un brin », confia Maugrey, tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, pour être certain qu'on n'épiait pas leur conversation. « Ainsi, nous pourrons être certains que Potter n'a pas de mauvaises intentions à l'encontre du roi. Vous pourrez le garder à l'œil, tel que convenu.

— Fol Oeil, honnêtement, vous vous en faites beaucoup trop, lui répondit Blaise, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire face aux suspicions du vieil homme. Si le roi avait le moindre doute, il n'aurait jamais accepté! Calmez-vous un peu, mon ami... Et puis... entre nous, est-ce bien sage cette manigance ? S'il venait à l'apprendre...

Jetant des coups d'œil presque frénétiques par-dessus son épaule, Maugrey ne semblait pourtant pas en démordre. Sa crinière blanche s'agitait en tous sens. Ses simagrées semblaient bien inutiles, pourtant, étant donné qu'aucun homme ne portant de bannière représentant un griffon doré sur fond noir n'était présent dans la cour.

« Ne faites pas le gamin, Zabini! grommela le vieil homme. Il vaut mieux l'avoir à l'œil, avant de se retrouver zigouiller, les tripes à l'air! Vous l'avez vu manier une épée... Quelques secondes d'inattention et _couic!_ »

Il mima, de son index, une lame passant sur sa gorge. Baissant la voix, il se rapprocha de ses deux interlocuteurs, l'air conspirateur, son unique œil les scrutant tour à tour.

« Pour bien faire, j'aurais préféré que Dubois fasse un bout de chemin avec vous... mais ça lui ferait un sacré détour et ça serait foutrement évident, toute cette manœuvre.

— Alastor, ne soyez pas bête, le rabroua Tonks. Dubois n'a rien pu faire contre lui, lors du tournoi. Ce serait belle perte de temps. Pure et simple. »

L'homme haussa les épaules, l'air ennuyé.

« Une joute est une joute. Foutaise, que je vous dis! Foutre de non, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec lui ? Un inconnu apparaît pour lui demander de l'aide et il accourt à son secours! Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un guet à pan et qu'il va s'enfoncer dans ce bourbier jusqu'au cou ? Dubois aurait été idéal, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Il faudrait se contenter de vous, Zabini! »

Fol Œil n'avait pas arrêté de les saouler avec cette idée depuis le déjeuner, argumentant contre les dispositions prises par son roi. Ce genre de périple était tout à fait inhabituel et s'organisait avec beaucoup plus de précautions, habituellement. Avait-on idée d'entreprendre pareil voyage sans s'être penché sur les détails avec ses vassaux! Le père n'avait pas pour habitude de forcer la main ainsi... Fol Œil était un homme de valeurs et avait envers son roi un respect et une dévotion qu'aucun ne se serait permis de remettre en doute. Cependant, sa suspicion naturelle envers et contre tout ne l'empêchait pas de remettre en question certaine de ses décisions. Le vieil homme n'en démordait pas.

— Je suis d'avis que Blaise peut très bien s'en charger, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, se dépêcha de contrer Ted, voyant que Maugrey ouvrait la bouche pour continuer sa diatribe.

Celui-ci se contenta de grogner, avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

« Vous faites les malins, tous les deux, mais _moi_ je ne suis pas resté les bras croisés, à m'enivrer du vin de Sa Majesté et à rire des plaisanteries de notre _cher_ invité! »

Il darda son unique œil sur Zabini, le bleu délavé de son iris rendait mal à l'aise celui-ci, d'autant qu'il le fixait sans ciller. Maugrey laissa échapper un bref rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement. Le jeune homme perdit son sourire, sous les représailles à peine voilées. Il croisa les bras. L'air de rien, l'attitude du vieil homme l'inquiétait quelque peu, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait passé une agréable soirée en compagnie de Sa Majesté et l'homme ne lui avait pas paru malveillant ni opportuniste. La discussion avait été agréable et, après un moment, l'atmosphère d'abord quasi glaciale, chacun étant sur le qui-vive, s'était bien vite détendue. Blaise avait même pris plaisir à la discussion et le roi avait réussi à lui arracher plus d'un sourire. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et ses manières ne lui avait pas parues obséquieuses ni ses plaisanteries forcées. Ce matin-là, à la réunion, son impression ne s'était pas démentie et il aurait été malhonnête envers lui-même s'il avait nié ne pas avoir été impressionné, mais satisfait, de son discours. En contrepartie, bien que Maugrey ait la réputation de passer pour un vieux cinglé, il s'avérait bien souvent qu'il y eût un fond de vérité dans tout ce qu'il disait. Lucius Malfoy l'avait considéré longtemps comme son plus précieux conseiller.

« Les murs ont des oreilles et vous n'y prêtez peut-être pas attention, mais _je_ demeure vigilant, dans ce château! » continua l'homme. « Figurez-vous, tous les deux, que ce qu'on raconte sur certains vassaux de Potter ne fleur pas très bon, au contraire... »

Les confidences d'Alastor furent brutalement interrompues par le vacarme que firent les clairons, à l'ouverture des grandes portes du château, annonçant le roi. À l'apparition de ce dernier, accompagné de la famille royale, tous s'alignèrent dans un bel ordre, s'inclinant bien bas. Après une brève salutation à l'ensemble des gens réunis, le roi leur fit signe de reprendre leurs activités. Les préparatifs n'étaient pas tout à fait terminés et il attendait qu'on lui amène sa monture. Le cérémoniel de son entrée n'avait pas lieu d'être, considérant que ses adieux étaient d'ores et déjà effectués depuis le banquet la veille au soir, de même qu'au petit matin en ce qui concernait ses vassaux.

Le jeune prince Raphaël vint se poster à sa hauteur, les yeux levés vers son père, l'air buté. Ses pâles sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, on parvenait à distinguer les prémices de sa colère dans ses yeux couleur d'orage. Il aurait été difficile de nier la ressemblance avec son père, en cet instant.

« Père ? Père! » répéta une fois de plus le gamin, le menton fièrement dressé, captant enfin son attention. Profitant du moment, précipitamment, il débita : « Severus le voudrait! Vous ne pouvez pas aller là-bas seul, sans conseiller! Qui vous aidera, si vous avez des décisions à prendre ? Aucun de vos vassaux ne vient avec vous! L'évêque ne vous accompagne pas! Laissez-moi... »

Il prit une grande inspiration, serrant les poings. Il semblait avoir soigneusement préparé son discours et l'avoir longuement répété. La détermination qui se lisait sur ses traits avait quelque chose de touchant. Pourtant, Draco s'en trouva agacé. Depuis le déjeuner, le gamin avait cet air tourmenté au visage et le blond n'avait rien pu en tirer pendant le repas. Il quittait le château pour plusieurs jours et Raphaël lui faisait la tête! Il s'était lui-même efforcé d'être agréable tout au long du repas, malgré ses préoccupations futures. Il quittait Kovàr, certes, mais ce qui l'ébranlait le plus était de se retrouver loin de chez lui, de ses enfants, pour une aussi longue période. Blanche, la petite Blanche, grandirait sans doute un peu plus. Son esprit s'éveillerait davantage aux choses qui l'entouraient. Elle embellissait de jour en jour, à l'image de sa mère, et savoir qu'il ne pourrait poser les yeux sur elle pendant tout ce temps lui serrait un peu le cœur. Sa fille était une lumière étincelante, dans sa vie, source de joie et de bonheur constant. Fleur elle-même allait lui manquer, s'était-il rendu compte. La reine s'efforçait de prendre son départ avec un air détaché, mais Draco parvenait à percevoir, au fond de ses yeux, les tourments qu'il lui causait, bien involontairement, par son éloignement. Après tout, elle était enceinte depuis peu de temps et ses dernières grossesses avaient été éprouvantes. En annonçant officiellement qu'elle était grosse, lors au banquet qui marquait le point culminant des festivités d'été, et qu'elle donnerait bientôt un nouvel héritier au trône, les dangers s'accroissaient davantage, ajoutant ainsi à ses tourments. Draco s'en voulait quelque peu. Par le passé, divers accidents s'étaient déjà produits, tous sans réelle importance, mais ce n'était pas par fantaisie qu'autant de gardes formaient une escorte rapprochée autour de la famille royale.

Le blond chassa tout cela de son esprit, son attention de nouveau tournée vers son fils. Devant l'air buté de celui-ci, il se força au silence et le laissa poursuivre :

« Laissez-moi venir avec vous! Je vous en prie! Je pourrai vous aider! Aller porter vos messages! Vous conseiller! »

Se taisant brutalement, l'air d'indécis, il hésita à continuer. Il avait été rabroué tant de fois à propos de ce sujet, qu'il hésitait à en parler de nouveau. Pourtant, passant outre les rebuffades et marchant sur son orgueil, il reprit :

« Je pourrais même vous servir d'écuyer et de page! Je suis assez grand, maintenant! Les autres garçons commencent dès l'âge de sept ans! »

Draco soupira. Il aurait dû s'en douter, à bien y penser. Il refusait au jeune prince le rôle de serviteur depuis quelques mois déjà, soit depuis son septième anniversaire, arguant qu'il aurait bien le temps de se former au maniement des armes, en temps et lieu. Il y avait quantité d'autres leçons qu'il se devait d'apprendre, avant cela, pour devenir un bon roi. Draco était le premier à lui répéter qu'il fallait d'abord pouvoir se servir de son esprit avant d'une épée, pour être un bon roi. Un bon roi se devait de tout apprendre sur ses ennemis, de même que sur ses amis, pour être digne de son titre et capable d'exercer ses fonctions avec justesse et intelligence. L'art et la finesse du discours étaient tout aussi importants que celle de l'épée. Certes, de voyager et d'apprendre était une expérience sans pareille, mais le gamin était encore beaucoup trop jeune pour une telle chose et ne saurait réellement tirer parti de cette chance. Encore une fois, il allait devoir lui refuser le plaisir d'une expédition. Il n'était absolument pas question de l'amener, alors que le blond ne savait que de façon fort peu certaine dans quoi il mettait les pieds. L'amener à l'extérieur du royaume! Il aurait essuyé les humeurs de Fleur et les jugements de la Cour en entier. Il pouvait presque entendre leurs chuchotements répéter en écho qu'il était fou de faire une chose pareille. Non. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« Suffit, maintenant, Raphaël. » s'obligea-t-il à le couper, d'une voix douce pourtant. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, permettant ainsi au garçon de le fixer dans les yeux, sans avoir à se casser le cou pour ce faire. « Vous ne pouvez m'accompagner, fils. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes encore trop jeune. Vous ne pouvez pas venir avec moi, parce que si vous partez, qui s'occupera du royaume ? »

La mine renfrognée du gamin ne changea pas, mais ses yeux restaient accrochés à ceux de son père, attentif.

« Si vous partez avec moi, Raphaël, qui s'occupera de votre mère et de votre sœur ? » Draco eut un sourire en coin, l'air malicieux soudainement. « Je comptais sur vous pour les garder à l'œil, les empêcher de faire des bêtises. Me serais-je trompé sur votre compte, jeune homme ? Ne puis-je vous confier cette mission ?

— Oh! Non! Père! Vous pouvez me faire confiance, vous le savez!

— Bien. » Draco se releva, époussetant distraitement son pantalon. « Dans ce cas, fils, vous aurez la garde de votre mère et de votre sœur. Je compte sur vous, ne me décevez pas. Vous devrez me faire un rapport détaillé, à mon retour. »

Le garçon acquiesça d'un vigoureux hochement de tête, un sourire de nouveau aux lèvres.

« À mon retour, si vous avez bien rempli vos fonctions... nous reparlerons de maniement d'épée. Il sera sans doute temps, à ce moment. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour rendre le gamin fou de joie. Il se contint pourtant, s'obligeant à ne pas sauter sur place. Un Malfoy se devait d'être maître de ses émotions. Severus et ses précepteurs n'avaient de cesse de lui répéter. Il voyait en pensée le regard noir de l'évêque pesé sur lui et faillit grimacer. L'homme pouvait être extrêmement sévère et pointilleux, sur ce genre d'aspect. Oncle Severus se transformait en tyran au moindre manquement en public. Il s'efforça aussitôt au calme. Son sourire attestait pourtant de l'ampleur de sa joie. Il inclina poliment la tête en direction de son père, quelques boucles blondes lui tombant devant les yeux.

« Merci, Père. »

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire, avant de se tourner vers la cour intérieure, où la plupart de ses vassaux étaient assemblés en compagnie de leurs équipées. Il dénombra mentalement les bannières présentes, se rendant rapidement compte que chacun des chevaliers présents était associé à son royaume, à sa maison. Nulle trace d'un homme du Lathendärk. Potter et ses chevaliers n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Le roi avait-il donc fait route seul ? La chose aurait été fort étonnante, voire même impossible. Cela aurait été contre toutes les convenances et le blond aurait pu même y avoir un affront. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Harry Potter ait fait une chose pareille, d'autant qu'on l'aurait informé aussitôt de son départ. On avait confié à bon nombre d'homme et de femmes la tâche de le garder discrètement à l'œil le temps de son séjour dans ce château. Son départ ne serait pas passé inaperçu. Draco se fit la réflexion qu'il ne s'était jamais informé d'où logeait la garde rapprochée de Potter. Il n'avait aperçu aucun homme rattaché à sa maison circuler dans le palais, à aucun moment. Leur absence était passée remarquablement inaperçue étant donné l'agitation du moment, dans le château. Y avait-il donc garde rapprochée ? Le roi se rappelait vaguement ce gamin qui lui avait servi d'écuyer, lors du tournoi... Mais était-ce tout ? Était-ce là la seule personne que le brun avait entraînée dans son périple ? Draco ne pouvait le concevoir. Le plan du monarque était trop bien ficelé, trop longuement mûrit pour qu'il se soit précipité tête baissée jusqu'en Kovàr, pour un tournoi, avec pour seule compagnie un gamin d'une dizaine d'années. L'homme savait bien se battre, certes, mais le voyage se serait révélé beaucoup trop périlleux pour qu'un quelconque conseiller accepte de le voir quitter ainsi, sans au moins quelques gardes pour assurer ses arrières. Severus aurait pu à coup sûr le renseigner sur la question, mais l'ecclésiaste était absent, pour l'heure, et il aurait été délicat de l'interroger sur la chose devant toute la Cour. Une idée lui traversa à ce moment l'esprit et il se retourna presque aussitôt devant ses gens. Balayant du regard l'enceinte intérieure du palais, il chercha des yeux son trio de confiance, mais fut vite dépité en se rendant compte que ces trois-là n'étaient pas réunis, pour une fois. Malgré tout, il fit signe à Blaise Zabini de le rejoindre. S'excusant auprès de ses deux comparses, avec lesquels il discutait toujours, celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre son monarque, s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui, selon l'étiquette. Avec toute la Cour réunie auprès d'eux, il n'était pas question d'y déroger sous prétexte d'une longue amitié.

« Mon cher Blaise, sommes-nous parés pour le départ ? Je constate qu'il y a beaucoup de monde et qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses à entreprendre. Je n'aimerais pas constater qu'il nous manque l'essentiel, arrivé à ce soir lorsque nous camperons. Avez-vous ouïe quelques activités en ce sens venant de Sa Majesté et de sa délégation ?

— Les préparatifs sont presque terminés, Votre Majesté. J'attendais votre arrivée pour demander votre monture. Avec toute cette agitation, je n'aurais pas aimé que vous la trouviez nerveuse et qu'un accident se produise... »

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête devant la prévenance de son vassal.

« Cependant, poursuivit celui-ci. Il est près de quatorze heures et Sa Majesté le roi du Lathendärk n'a pas fait d'apparition depuis la matinée... ni même aucun membre de sa garde. Voulez-vous que j'envoie quelqu'un le quérir pour vous ? Ainsi, vous n'aurez pas à vous mettre en retard sur l'horaire convenu... »

Le blond allait lui répondre quand un fracas survint soudain un peu en retrait de la cour, faisant sursauter tout le monde, ceux-ci se retournant d'un même mouvement en direction des écuries. Les doubles portes menant à la seconde enceinte où l'on retrouvait les enclos étaient ouvertes en ce moment, afin de faciliter les déambulations de chacun. La voie dégagée permit à tous de constater d'où provenait le vacarme. Un garçon se trouvait étalé par terre, parmi une pile de caisses renversées, tenant douloureusement son front ensanglanté. Un second se trouvait également étalé non loin, immobile dans la fange, tandis qu'un dernier se dirigeait vers eux, accourant derrière une impressionnante jument. L'animal, caparaçonné sous la selle d'un grand étendard cousu d'un griffon et harnaché de noir et de doré, était déjà sellé. Étonnement grande, plus que la plupart des étalons, elle possédait une robe aussi noire que la nuit, sans aucun marquage apparent. Elle cavalait dans la direction de l'assemblé, le regard fou, les flancs écumants. Le garçon d'écurie, derrière elle, n'en menait pas large avec ses mains tremblantes et sa lèvre ensanglantée, sans doute le résultat d'une morsure. Il s'avança néanmoins courageusement vers la bête, alors qu'un énième palefrenier accourait derrière lui, afin de lui prêter main-forte.

Un imperceptible frisson agita les gens assemblés un peu plus loin, devant ce qui déboulait droit sur eux. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu amorcer un mouvement de recul, pourtant, la bête s'arrêta brusquement, à quelques mètres d'eux, ruant et s'ébrouant. Les yeux roulants dans leurs orbites, elle piétinait frénétiquement le sol, agitée. Sous les yeux ébahis de la foule, l'un des deux garçons tenta de se saisir de la bride pendante, afin de tenter de la contrôler, mais il n'obtint qu'une ruade supplémentaire, l'animal se cabrant brusquement, visiblement terrifié. Sous la secousse, il tomba au sol, menaçant de se faire piétiner sous les sabots. Alors que quelques chevaliers accouraient à leur secours sous les « Arrêtez-la!; Cet animal est fou!; Il va tuer quelqu'un! », une voix retentit soudain dans l'air, impérieuse et froide, claquante comme un fouet :

« Assez! »

Tous se figèrent soudain sur place, le geste suspendu en l'air. L'animal lui-même sembla se tranquilliser, ses oreilles s'agitant au son de la voix. Draco, qui s'était également figé face à la scène se déroulant devant lui, se retourna vivement, surpris de l'intonation de la voix. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre quelqu'un s'adresser à qui que ce soit, sur un tel ton, en sa présence. Les gardes, qui étaient postées à l'entrée du palais et chargées d'introduire l'arrivée des personnages importants, étaient tout autant ébahit par ce qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils en avaient oublié d'annoncer la sortie du roi de Lathendärk, surprenant ainsi l'assemblé en entier lorsque la voix de ce dernier s'éleva.

À quelques pas de Draco seulement se tenait un Harry Potter mortellement sérieux. Poings serrés, le dos bien droit et les sourcils froncés. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, trop courtes pour qu'il parvienne à les rejeter convenablement et les maintenir à l'aide d'un ruban. Il passa néanmoins une main agacée dans sa chevelure, dans une vaine tentative de les rejeter sur sa nuque. Son regard était fixé sur les deux garçons toujours étalés au sol. Ceux-ci, plus que quiconque réunit, n'osaient plus faire un mouvement, retenant jusqu'à leur souffle. Malgré la chaleur suffocante du jour et l'effort qu'il venait de déployer, leur teint avait pris la couleur de la neige, brutalement exsangue.

Draco remarqua alors les nombreuses plaies encroûtées qu'ils avaient au visage et aux mains, certaines encore sanguinolentes, d'autres datant de quelques jours. Des morsures, sans doute. Le blond fut sorti de ses pensées par un mouvement qu'il perçut du coin de l'œil. Harry le dépassa d'un pas vif, sans un regard, se dirigeant droit vers l'animal qui semblait plus calme. Les naseaux frémissants de l'animal trahissaient néanmoins une grande fébrilité. Le mouvement d'air permit au plus jeune de capter un vague et éphémère parfum poivré, si subtil qu'il s'évanouit presque aussitôt, le laissant surpris et sur sa faim. Surpris de s'être laissé si facilement captivé par l'évanescente odeur et sur sa faim de n'avoir pu le capter que si brièvement, fugacement. Il l'oublia pourtant bien vite, voyant l'homme s'approcher de l'animal toujours agité. Sans se soucier des murmures qui commençaient à s'élever depuis la cour, il suivit les mouvements du brun d'un œil intéressé, celui-ci se dirigeant droit vers la jument.

Harry, sans se soucier davantage des deux gamins étalés dans la poussière, avança une main en direction du cheval, dans un mouvement lent. L'animal s'ébroua, nerveux, grattant le sol de ses sabots. Elle fit pourtant un brusque écart au moment où il allait poser une main sur elle, hennissant bruyamment, piétinant le sol. Harry ne sursauta pas, ne montra pas le moindre signe de surprise. Il se contenta de rester immobile un court instant, pour la laisser s'éloigner à sa guise, reprendre quelque peu ses esprits. Il s'avança, par la suite, de nouveau dans sa direction et l'animal, une main tendue en signe d'apaisement. Il la laissa renifler son odeur, depuis le bout de ses doigts, avant de se risquer plus en avant. La jument, malgré sa nervosité toujours apparente, se laissa finalement faire. Il finit par poser sa main sur les naseaux de la bête, la caressant dans un geste d'apaisement. Autour d'eux, la foule qui était jusqu'alors silencieuse se mit à chuchoter.

« Tout doux ma belle, doucement maintenant, là. Là, ça va. Sschut! »

En tendant l'oreille, Draco put tout de même capter les paroles du brun, malgré le fait qu'il murmurait. Une grande tendresse perçait dans sa voix. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'atmosphère de la cour se modifia imperceptiblement à mesure que la jument reprenait son calme et que le danger était écarté. Les chuchotements dans la foule se muèrent en sons plus distincts, l'assemblée échangeant soudain avec émotion, fébrile de ce qui venait de se dérouler.

Après s'être assuré de la tranquillité de l'animal, le brun tourna son attention par la suite vers les deux palefreniers qui s'étaient relevés et se tenaient non loin, les yeux fixés sur leurs chaussures boueuses, honteux et tremblants de terreur devant la réprimande à venir. Ils avaient malmené le cheval d'un roi!

« Vous deux, commença-t-il, la voix basse et grondante. Hors de ma vue. Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas adepte du fouet et des châtiments. Disparaissez. »

Ils ne pensèrent même pas à protester ni même à tenter de s'excuser et, après s'être inclinés profondément à de nombreuses reprises, prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et déguerpir en direction des écuries. Draco les regarda partir, agacé, et nota mentalement de voir à leur cas, à son retour.

Le plus vieux porta enfin son attention sur lui, tournant dans sa direction un regard empreint d'une grande froideur. Le vert de ses yeux semblait assombri par la colère. Draco sentit un imperceptible frisson le secouer, mais s'efforça de le soutenir. Il fut d'une certaine façon soulagé que cette animosité ne soit pas dirigée contre lui. Le roi devant lui sembla soudain se souvenir d'où il se trouvait, et devant qui, se radoucissant aussitôt, souriant. Draco s'avança vers lui, sous le regard de tous, dans l'intention de présenter ses excuses quant au comportement de ses gens, mais fut brusquement interrompu par un bruit de clairon annonçant l'ouverture des grandes portes de l'enceinte du château. Il prit sur lui de reporter à plus tard sa désolation pour la situation.

Un grondement leur parvint aux oreilles, annonciateur d'une cavalcade en approche. Harry eut un sourire en coin et se retourna dans la direction de ce roulement de tonnerre que provoquait le bruit des sabots sur le sol. Bien vite, un petit groupe de cavaliers apparut sur le chemin pavé menant à la cour intérieure du palais. Sur la bannière que portait l'un d'eux, l'immense griffon doré fièrement dressé, sur fond noir, ne laissait aucune place au doute quant à leur identité. La demi-douzaine de chevaliers s'arrêta à une distance respectueuse de leur roi et de l'assemblé, mettant pied à terre. L'un d'eux, le plus vieux et le commandant selon toute apparence, s'avança sitôt vers son monarque, le visage avenant, souriant. Son appartenance à la maison des Potter s'affichait par son brassard qu'il portait au bras, cousu d'un grand P doré, de même qu'à l'étendard au griffon, similaire à celle du roi, dont était drapée sa monture. Draco nota cependant la broche étincelante à son col, sculptée à l'effigie d'une tête de loup, gueule béante. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait là de son propre blason. À quelques pas de son roi, il s'inclina brièvement, avant de lui tendre un bras que Harry s'empêcha de serrer dans une poigne presque fraternelle, tout sourire également.

« Votre Majesté, salua l'homme.

— Toujours aussi ponctuel, mon ami.

Le ton de Harry sonnait presque amusé aux oreilles de Draco. L'homme rit doucement. Il y avait une immanquable complicité entre eux, on le voyait au premier regard. Alors qu'ils échangeaient brièvement quelques mots à voix basse, Draco remarqua seulement à cet instant leurs détonnants vêtements. Ils étaient vêtus de façon étonnement similaire, si l'on outrepassait les broderies argentées aux ourlets du roi. Un long pourpoint constituant leur principal vêtement. Coupé dans une asymétrie qui n'était pas coutume au royaume de Kovàr, l'ourlet de l'habit débutait quelque peu sous la hanche gauche et se terminait en une pointe effilée du côté de la cuisse droite, un peu au-dessus du genou. Cintré à la taille à l'aide d'une large ceinture et étroitement lacé à l'avant, il se portait près du corps et apparemment sans chemise, les manches longues et le col droit en démentant l'utilité. L'ensemble se complétait par un pantalon et une botte montant au-dessous du genou. Le blond en apprécia la coupe, de même que l'utilité, remarquant l'épée pendant du côté où le vêtement était le plus court, sans aucun encombrement. Le reste de la garde, quant à eux, portait de noires armures en cuir clouté, embossées du blason de leur monarque, préconisant ainsi une légèreté et une souplesse plus qu'appréciable pour un voyage. Pourtant, une asymétrie se remarquait également dans leur équipement, l'armure étant constituée d'un assemblage beaucoup plus complexe de pièces au bras gauche, presque emboîtées les unes dans les autres, renforçant la protection du membre en question. Le style de combat étant différent à celui des Kovàrniens, sans doute était-ce là un avantage sur un champ de bataille. Les Lathendärkiens étaient surtout connus pour leur ambidextrie, leur style de combat se constituant à la fois d'une lame courte d'une longue. L'asymétrie de l'armure de cuir que ces hommes portaient était une adaptation particulièrement efficace pour eux, les allégeant et leur permettant une fluidité de mouvements plus qu'enviable.

Derrière Draco résonnèrent quelques pas vifs, avant qu'une petite ombre ne le dépasse, hâtive. Le blond aperçut alors le jeune garçon qui avait servi d'écuyer à son roi et fut frappé par sa ressemblance avec le nouvel arrivant. Les cheveux de l'enfant étaient tout aussi châtains que ceux de l'homme, bien qu'un peu plus sombres. Ils partageaient également le même singulier regard, d'un ambré presque troublant, tant il était vibrant. Le gamin vint se saisir de la bride de la jument que Potter maintenait toujours fermement, malgré l'attitude désormais calme de l'animal. Elle se laissa faire sans un bronchement, enfouissant affectueusement ses naseaux dans la tignasse du jeune homme. Celui-ci sourit, mais se contint de dire quoi que ce soit ou de s'afficher davantage, la Cour entière du royaume se trouvant à l'instant rassemblée.

Harry se retourna finalement vers son homologue, sans se départir de son sourire. L'homme resta derrière lui, en retrait de quelques pas, respectueux.

« Votre Altesse, permettez-moi donc de vous présenter l'un de mes plus précieux conseillers, Sir Remus Lupin, mon vassal. »

Ce dernier s'inclina profondément devant le blond, accompagnant sa révérence d'un gracieux mouvement du bras, parfaite mimique de celle que le brun lui avait accordée, à la fin du dernier banquet, la veille au soir. Draco s'en trouva étonné. Il n'était non pas étonné de l'attitude du nouvel arrivant à son égard. C'était là un geste habituel et d'une obligeance tout à fait naturelle. Il était étonné de la solennité du geste en question, de ce qu'il représentait et avait donc représenté venant du roi. Harry Potter semblait bien décider à lui témoigner les marques d'attention que se devait d'avoir un vassal envers son seigneur. Néanmoins, il inclina légèrement la tête en direction du nouveau venu, en remerciement.

« Soyez le bienvenu chez moi, Sir Lupin. Je n'ai aucun doute que nous ferons bonne route ensemble, et avec beaucoup de plaisance. »

Remus s'inclina une fois de plus.

« Le plaisir sera pour moi, Votre Altesse. »

Draco se retourna à cet instant vers le reste de la famille royale, qui se tenait toujours sur le parvis, à quelques pas de là.

« Permettez-moi à mon tour de vous présenter mon épouse, la reine, ainsi que mes deux enfants : la princesse Blanche et mon héritier, le prince Raphaël. »

Ceux-ci s'avancèrent en direction du nouvel arrivant. Blanche, dans sa coquette robe lilas, plia le genou en une ravissante, mais brève révérence, tandis que Raphaël se contenta d'incliner légèrement le buste en direction de Remus Lupin. Le vassal s'inclina une fois de plus, respectueux, s'avançant par la suite pour baiser la main que la reine lui tendait. Celle-ci, radieuse dans sa superbe robe émeraude, ne semblait point souffrir de la chaleur du jour. Sa beauté semblait presque irradiée, le soleil l'auréolant de lumière, faisant miroiter l'or et l'argent de sa chevelure. Elle sourit avec beaucoup d'amabilité à l'homme face à elle.

Les présentations terminées, Blaise osa alors s'avancer vers le petit groupe, annonçant que les préparatifs étaient terminés et qu'il se tenait prêt pour le départ, dès que Leurs Majestés y consentiraient. Contre toute attente, Harry gravit les quelques marches le séparant du parvis, s'avançant en direction de la reine et s'inclina profondément, mais élégamment devant elle, un bras dans le dos.

« Je vous suis reconnaissant de la chaleur de votre foyer et de toute la bonté que vous avez eue à mon égard, Votre Altesse », la remercia-t-il, rivant son regard au sien.

Fleur s'obligea à garder la tête haute et à soutenir son regard, malgré le sarcasme sous-jacent de ses paroles, qu'eux seuls pouvaient entrevoir. Harry tournant dos au reste des gens rassemblés, elle était la seule à pouvoir apercevoir la moquerie dans le sourire qu'il lui offrait. Elle s'efforça de sourire également, en remerciement. La Cour, ainsi que son époux, étaient réunis en cet instant. Elle ne pouvait décemment lui répliquer comme elle l'aurait souhaité et l'homme qui lui faisait face le savait pertinemment. Son agacement à son encontre s'accrut davantage, mais elle s'efforça de le ravaler et de faire bonne figure. Elle s'efforça de prendre une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre, rassemblant ses idées. Harry ne fut pas dupe. Son sourire s'agrandit davantage. La situation lui était on ne peut plus agréable et toute à son avantage.

« Vous serez toujours le bienvenu, Votre Majesté. Que votre retour chez vous vous soit aussi agréable que l'ont été vos quelques jours passés chez nous.

— Madame, la salua simplement le brun, avant de finalement lui tourner le dos, dévalant l'escalier et s'avançant vers sa monture, que son jeune écuyer maintenait toujours.

On amena à cet instant la monture de Draco, celui-ci s'empressant de s'avancer à la rencontre de superbe jument à la robe immaculée qui lui était présentée. L'animal hennit avec douceur lorsque son maître posa une main sur son cou dans une brève caresse. Draco sourit imperceptiblement, prenant quelques secondes pour savourer la douceur de la robe sous ses doigts, sentant par la même occasion la chaleur et toute la vigueur de l'animal. Il y avait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas monté et c'était un plaisir renouvelé à chaque instant qu'il en avait l'occasion. Se détournant finalement, il fit le tour de la bête, de sorte à se retrouver sur son flanc gauche. Les deux monarques se hissèrent souplement en selle sans plus de cérémonie. Leur équipage, tout autour d'eux, se mit en mouvement, chacun s'efforçant de terminer les dernières vérifications, solidifiant un nœud ici, ficelant un dernier paquet là. La petite troupe ne comportait aucun chariot, aucune caravane. L'entièreté de leur possession reposait sur leur monture et sur trois chevaux additionnels, qu'ils emmenaient avec eux. On était parvenu à empaqueté tentes, vivres et les fournitures les plus rudimentaires parmi la vingtaine de cavaliers rassemblés et qui allaient faire chemin commun pour quelques jours. Il n'était pas question de s'encombrer outre mesure. Chacun désirait faire route le plus rapidement possible, tout en gardant un certain confort. L'absence de la Cour, dans ce déplacement, facilitait grandement la tâche. Le voyage, estimé à un peu moins d'une huitaine de jours, s'ils devaient voyager lentement, se serait vu doubler en termes de temps, pour une même distance à parcours. En pensée, chacun des deux rois s'en voyaient soulagés.

Blaise Zabini et Remus Lupin s'empressèrent de se mettre en selle à leur tour, s'avançant vers leur suzerain respectif, attendant le départ. La vingtaine de cavaliers s'assemblèrent ainsi au centre de la cour du palais, dans un calme exemplaire, rompu par des années d'entraînement et de discipline, sous le regard du reste de l'assemblé venue assister au départ de leur roi. Les vassaux toujours présents s'alignèrent de part et d'autre du chemin pavé, érigeant ainsi une haie d'honneur, à laquelle se joignit le reste des gens. Les chevaliers formèrent une procession, s'alignant derrière les deux rois. Les noirs blasons des Potter s'efforçaient de ne point se mêler aux immaculés tabars des Malfoy. L'équipage du seigneur Zabini fermait la marche, la bannière cousue d'un corbeau pendant pour l'instant mollement dans l'atmosphère caniculaire de la cour. Les deux vassaux se placèrent juste derrière leur roi, côte à côte. Il y avait longtemps qu'une telle démonstration n'avait pas été vue en Kovàr, le royaume n'ayant plus coutume d'accueillir d'aussi prestigieux invités. La chose expliquait sans doute la quantité impressionnante de gens assemblés dans l'instant. Quelques décennies plus tôt, du temps de la jeunesse de feu Lucius Malfoy, les visiteurs étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et venaient parfois de très loin. À présent que cette ère n'était plus qu'un souvenir, nombreux étaient les individus ayant le désir d'apercevoir une aussi impressionnante procession.

Draco se retourna vers le parvis sur lequel se tenaient toujours ses enfants, de même que la reine. À ce tableau était venu s'ajouter son évêque, revêtu de pied en cape de ses robes violettes et noires, mitre dûment posée sur son chef, l'air solennel. Il s'avança devant son roi, la tête bien haute. Le roi du Lathendärk et de Kovàr obligèrent leur monture à faire volte-face, alors que l'homme levait la main bien haute au-dessus de sa tête, formant une croix dans l'air.

« Par la Grâce de Dieu tout Puissant, puisse Sa bienveillance se porter sur vous et dans Sa grande miséricorde, guider vos pas et vous mener à destination, sain et sauf. _In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti__._

_— __Amen__, lui firent écho l'assemblée, la voix des deux rois se joignant à eux._

_Tous deux inclinèrent la tête en direction de l'ecclésiaste, imités par la Cour tout entière. Le blond se retourna par la suite en direction de son épouse et s'inclina une fois de plus, en signe de respect. Celle-ci s'avança alors dans sa direction, tout en dénouant un satiné ruban émeraude de sa chevelure, venant l'enrouler autour du poignet de son époux. _

« Que votre voyage soit bref, mais fructueux. Votre épouse vous attendra, dans l'espoir que vos pas vous ramèneront rapidement chez vous. »

Draco lui sourit, pressant brièvement sa main dans la sienne.

« Je remets entre vos mains le royaume, et tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Puissiez-vous y veiller avec sagesse et bienveillance, chère amie. »

Draco échangea pourtant un regard avec Severus, suite à ses paroles. Le discours n'était qu'une façade. Le royaume serait gouverné par son évêque et son Intendant, en son absence. Il n'était pas question de laisser la jeune femme diriger à sa place. Draco voulait s'assurer que ses ordres seraient suivis à la lettre, le temps qu'il serait loin de chez lui et Fleur n'était pas suffisamment fiable pour ce faire. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la frivolité, en son absence. Après avoir échangé un bref sourire avec sa reine, le blond se retourna, se retrouvant devant Harry. Celui-ci avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres, mais Draco ne chercha pas à savoir sa signification.

« Nous voilà prêts ?

— Vous voilà prêts. Nous pouvons donc dire que nous voilà fin prêts, en effet. »

Il y avait de l'amusement dans sa voix et une lueur espiègle dans son regard. Le bond aurait pu s'en agacer, voire s'en offusquer. Il trouvait plutôt la situation opportune pour lui offrir un sourire amusé, à son tour. Sans un mot de plus, prenant congé de leur conversation d'un signe de tête, Harry lui tourna le dos et lança sa monture au galop. Il l'obligea à se diriger vers les grandes portes donnant accès à l'enceinte du palais. Draco lui emboîta le pas, la bête sous lui obéissant à son mouvement de hanches. La procession derrière eux ne tarda pas à les imiter. La foule, tout autour, poussa des acclamations et leur souhaita bon voyage sous les vivats.

Les grandes portes, qui s'étaient ouvertes puis refermées sur la demi-douzaine de cavaliers accompagnant le roi du Lathendärk, s'entrouvrirent à nouveau pour leur laisser passage. Devant eux s'étendait le bourg sur moins de quatre milles, enroulé tout autour de la colline sur laquelle s'élevait le palais. Les cloches de toutes les églises résonnaient à leurs oreilles, alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur l'avenue principale, au grand galop. Depuis le château, la voie pavée les fit s'enfoncer dans la vallée où se lovait le fief du roi, le palais s'élevant plus en hauteur, surplombant tout. De part et d'autre du chemin, la population du bourg s'agglutinait, venue dire adieu à leur roi, sous les cris de joie et les rires. Ce n'était pas seulement la bourgeoisie et l'aristocratie qui avaient soif des glorieuses années passées sous le règne de Lucius Malfoy. La populace elle-même était en allégresse devant leur procession. Une pluie de fleurs les précédait, leur ouvrant le passage, les pétales se flétrissant sous les sabots de leur monture. Leur chevauchée les porta ainsi pendant un moment, alors qu'il traversait la bourgade, les deux rois en tête du cortège. Ils dépassèrent les murs de l'enceinte extérieure, s'engageant dans le faux-bourg. Celui-ci, plus modeste, ne prit qu'un instant à traverser. Là encore, pourtant, une grande foule s'était massée pour les voir passer. La population était principalement constituée de fermiers et de leur famille, dans cet emplacement de la vallée. Leurs masures étaient regroupées en petits hameaux bordant les champs de coton. Le bourg, plus près du palais et sous la protection des murs d'enceinte, constituait en soit la Hauteville de fief, rassemblant une population plus prospère, majoritairement commerçante, la plupart des familles bénéficiant d'une modeste maison comprenant néanmoins un deuxième étage où il leur était possible de prospérer.

À la sortie du village, lorsqu'ils eurent dépassé la dernière fermette, le plus jeune ralentit la cadence, laissant pourtant sa monture le porter sur encore quelques mètres, avant de se retourner, portant un regard sur l'immaculé château derrière lui. La forteresse s'élevait, imposante, toute en hauteur, ses blanches tours semblant vouloir aller toucher les nuages. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au cœur, face à ce spectacle, mais s'obligea à chasser ces idées qui menaçaient d'assombrir sa bonne humeur. Il y remettrait bien vite les pieds, à n'en point douter.

À quelques pas de là, Harry l'attendait, patient. Il l'observait, en silence, ses yeux verts posés sur lui, pensif. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler son visage, dont le profil lui était exposé. Il examina ce sourire que le blond avait aux lèvres, un peu rêveur, presque mélancolique. Un sourire qui n'était pas si éloigné de celui de certains jeunes gens de sa connaissance, chez lui. Un sourire où l'on arrivait à percevoir encore une grande douceur, tant dans le geste que dans l'âme. La jument sous le brun s'ébroua, presser de continuer sa route. Harry flatta son encolure, dans une tentative de la calmer. Son regard, toujours fixé sur le jeune homme non loin de lui, se porta au-delà, vers le palais qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il espérait avoir fait le bon choix, tout au fond de lui. Il espérait avoir eu raison de fonder ses derniers espoirs en sa personne. Le gamin... non. Ce n'était plus un gamin, malgré l'opinion à mots couverts qu'il avait cru décelé, parmi les gens qu'il avait côtoyés. Le jeune homme face à lui semblait rempli de promesses et ouvrir de vastes et encourageantes perspectives pour le futur : le sien ainsi que celui du Lathendärk. Il avait sondé sa personne, son âme, du mieux qu'il avait pu ces trois derniers jours et il semblait animé d'un bon vouloir et d'intentions plus que louables; de sentiments bien nobles. Certes, il avait énormément à gagner de cet arrangement, et sans doute rechercherait-il quelques buts personnels dans tout cela, également. Mais Harry aurait-il pu le blâmer ? Non. Il n'aurait pas été honnête envers lui-même s'il avait prétendu le contraire. Il se savait peu vertueux de beaucoup de choses, il ne se voilait pas la face, mais se targuait cependant d'être honnête et de ne point déroger aux principes qu'il s'était lui-même fixés. Il reporta de nouveau son regard sur le jeune monarque, s'attardant aux détails qu'il lui offrait ainsi, à sa longue chevelure retenue par un ruban à l'arrière de sa tête, cascadant dans son dos; à sa posture, droite et fière, sur sa selle; à son dos et ses épaules qui attestaient d'un dur et éreintant entraînement, de par leur carrure. Le jeune homme, face à lui, ne donnait pas l'impression de prendre son rôle à la légère et à se désengager de ses responsabilités, bien au contraire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, rejetant quelques mèches noires vers l'arrière, s'autorisant ainsi à se détourner, son examen terminé. En aucun cas, il ne pouvait s'autoriser à le traiter de gamin, malgré son jeune âge, malgré son inexpérience à gouverner. Il n'en aurait pas eu le droit, pas avec les circonstances de sa propre accession au trône. Le roi, qui se tenait devant lui, n'avait plus rien d'un gamin et s'efforçait, par tous les moyens, de le prouver.

Le chant d'une cigale, auprès d'eux, sembla tirer le plus jeune de sa rêverie. Se secouant, il fit de nouveau face à Harry, qui s'était détourné déjà depuis un moment, son regard se perdant dans l'horizon. Il lui trouva l'air pensif, renfermé. Ses yeux ne semblaient rien exprimer, réellement. Draco se plaisait à déchiffrer les expressions qu'il parvenait à capter sur le visage de ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Harry Potter, cependant, semblait continuellement refréner ses émotions, maître de lui-même, comme s'il était terrifié que l'on puisse lui deviner quelques sentiments auxquels il serait en proie. Une attitude défensive, sans doute, mais à laquelle le blond n'avait jamais réellement eu à faire. Certes, il avait droit au visage de l'hypocrisie et les airs affectés de tout un chacun à la Cour. Certains, parfois, arrivaient à réprimer les mimiques qu'auraient dû exprimer leurs traits, mais l'émotion dans leur voix finissait toujours par les trahir. Draco se savait capable d'une admirable maîtrise de soi, mais n'en voyait pas une utilité constante. Il n'avait connu qu'un individu capable d'une telle maîtrise, jusqu'à présent : son père. L'homme avait porté un masque toute sa vie, même en compagnie de son fils. Rarement, celui-ci avait-il eu à faire au vrai visage de son géniteur. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où celui-ci lui avait répété, inlassablement sous le regard agacé de son fils, qu'un Malfoy se devait d'être de glace et ce, qu'importe la situation. L'homme, devant lui, piquait sa curiosité, l'intriguait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. À chacune des conversations qu'ils avaient eues, ces derniers jours, Draco s'était efforcé de trouver une brèche dans ce mur derrière lequel le brun se retranchait, sans succès. Les instants où il avait cru être arrivé à discerner quelque chose lui étaient constamment arrachés ou alors se trouvait hors de sa portée, sans qu'il puisse y réagir. Il en éprouvait alors un agacement sans nom, difficilement compréhensible même pour lui. Draco se rappelait cette première soirée au château, où il avait surpris le regard concupiscent du monarque. Un regard où il avait aperçu, très brièvement, une émotion qu'il n'avait alors pu qualifier, mais qu'en y repensant il avait pu associer à de la douleur. Ses traits avaient également exprimé, l'espace d'un instant, une étrange fascination pour la femme qui s'était tenue devant lui. Cependant, le blond n'avait jusqu'alors pu lui en retoucher un mot. Ils ne se connaissaient pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse aborder la question, surtout sur un sujet tel que celui-ci. Il repensait également à cette brusque colère qui avait envahi le roi du Lathendärk, la vieille au soir. Une colère qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à refréner et à dissimuler par un courtois sourire, la retranchant toute au fond de lui. Son regard lui-même, habituellement parfait reflet de l'âme, demeurait insondable. L'homme s'effaçait ainsi constamment derrière une façade. Une telle attitude aurait dû l'inquiéter. Après tout, comment pouvait-il prétendre lui prêter une certaine confiance si l'homme lui-même n'acceptait pas de se prêter au jeu des confidences, ne serait-ce qu'en se montrant lui-même ? Sa conscience lui criait de mettre un frein à sa précipitation, mais son instinct, qui ne l'avait que rarement trompé, le titillait de continuer sur cette voie. Draco parvenait à comprendre pourquoi le brun était aussi secret, en tant que roi. Il ne parvenait cependant à comprendre pour quoi. Il n'en démordait pas.

Harry ne se rendit pas compte de l'examen dont il était le sujet. Un cri perçant, des mètres au-dessus d'eux, attirant instantanément son attention. Dans les cieux, décrivant de grands cercles au-dessus de leur tête, planait un de ces fameux faucons de Kovàr, qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'admirer l'après-midi précédent. La poitrine immaculée, de même que la taille, n'étaient pas trompeuses quant à l'espèce du volatile. Il se surprit à sourire à la vue de l'oiseau de proie. Son amour pour la chasse lui faisait irrémédiablement aimer ces bêtes fabuleuses. Draco se rapprocha de lui, immobilisant sa jument à sa hauteur, ses yeux gris se fixant sur le même point dans le ciel, que le roi à ses côtés observait.

« Je ne me lasse jamais de les regarder voler. Ils sont merveilleusement gracieux, pour d'aussi grands oiseaux. »

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer à ses côtés, apparemment absorbé par le spectacle. Draco sourit devant son manque de réaction.

« On n'en fait pas de meilleur, pour la chasse.

— On m'a dit que vous aviez supervisé vous-mêmes l'élevage ? »

C'était les premières paroles qu'ils échangeaient depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'enceinte du palais. Harry, cependant, garda son regard levé vers le ciel. Draco haussa un sourcil, surpris du réel intérêt. Le sourire, sur ses lèvres, semblait sincère.

« Je ne savais pas vous vous étiez intéressés à ce que fait... »

C'était un mensonge, mais il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il l'avait jusqu'alors fait étroitement surveiller, bien que l'homme devait sans douter.

« J'aurais pourtant cru que votre Intendant vous aurait informé du plus petit de mes gestes ou du moindre mot que j'aurais pu prononcer. »

Draco ne tiqua pas, mais il avait vu juste. Le reproche n'en était pas vraiment un, comprit-il rapidement, lorsque le plus vieux posa finalement son regard sur lui. Il souriait toujours, avec amusement cette fois. Draco se permit de lui retourner son sourire. Théodore lui avait raconté avec énormément de détails leur journée, sans oublier de l'informer de l'intérêt de son homologue quant à ses faucons. Il n'était pourtant pas prêt à le lui avouer. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on admettait ouvertement, d'autant qu'un nombre considérable d'hommes assistaient à leur conversation.

« Théodore, mon Intendant, n'a sûrement pas vu là quelque chose de grand intérêt. Il se sera trompé, apparemment. »

Sans prévenir, le blond émit un sifflement strident, tendant le bras. Aussitôt, le grand oiseau, au-dessus d'eux, amorça une chute en piquet à une vitesse hallucinante, ouvrant pourtant ses ailes au dernier moment afin d'amortir sa chute, se posant en douceur sur l'avant-bras du roi. Harry ne cacha pas son admiration face à l'animal, l'examinant à loisir étant donné la proximité. Derrière eux, leur escorte ne pipait mot. Le seul bruit à venir rompre ce silence étant le hennissement de quelques cheveux. De blancs champs de coton dansaient paresseusement de part et d'autre de la route sur laquelle ils étaient tous arrêtés. D'aucuns ne se seraient risqués à interrompre les deux monarques.

Contre toute attente, Draco tendit le bras en direction de Harry, la bête y étant posée sautant d'un bond leste sur le poing que le brun se hâta de lui tendre. Les grands yeux dorés de l'animal se posèrent sur l'inconnu sur lequel il était posé, le scrutant attentivement. L'oiseau émit un cri strident qui, plutôt que de faire sursauter l'homme, le fit sourire davantage. Il appréciait les serres puissantes sur son bras, le poids quasi inexistant du volatile, mais davantage encore appréciait-il l'intelligence et la curiosité qu'il voyait briller dans l'œil fixé sur lui.

« C'est un travail admirable... vraiment impressionnant! Je suis sans mot face à votre savoir-faire, en la matière... », fini par lui confier Harry, s'obligeant à détacher son attention de l'oiseau, lui tendant. L'animal claqua du bec, apparemment agacé de devoir quitter encore une fois son perchoir.

Draco leva cependant la main pour arrêter son geste, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Je vous l'offre », lui dit-il, s'empressant de continuer en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer : « Non, je vous en prie. Vous l'avez amplement mérité. Vous n'avez rien reçu, en guise de récompense pour le tournoi, et aucun prix en or ou en argent ne saurait mieux vous convenir que celui-ci. »

Harry sembla réellement touché par ses paroles, mais également par le présent, offert avec tant de spontanéité, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de s'en enorgueillir. Il avait réussi à lui faire ressentir une grande joie et celle-ci se reflétait pleinement sur son visage! Lui-même ressentit une chaleur au creux de l'estomac. Il se surprit à sourire davantage. La bête claqua une nouvelle fois du bec, émettant pourtant un son qui ressemblait davantage à un grincement. Elle opéra un déplacement latéral, se retrouvant sur l'avant-bras de son nouveau maître. Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit encore, ne parvenant pas à ne pas s'amuser du comportement de l'animal, pourtant.

« Elle semble apprécier votre compagnie tout autant que vous apprécier la sienne. » Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, apparemment satisfait. « La chose est donc réglée », conclut-il, sans laisser le temps à Harry de placer le moindre mot.

Se retournant sur sa selle, il fit un signe à l'un de ses gardes. Celui-ci retira la toile qui cachait jusqu'alors une grande cage de bois, solidement attaché sur la croupe du cheval du cavalier en question. L'on comprenait mieux pourquoi la bête les avait suivis jusque-là. Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué avant ce moment et ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris de la découvrir là. Surpris, mais touché du geste. Le cadeau, qui avait semblé spontané, avait apparemment été une surprise soigneusement planifiée, mais plus qu'appréciée. Le jeune homme, malgré ce qu'il avait prétendu, s'était donc renseigné sur lui. Il ne lui était donc pas totalement indifférent. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un regain d'espoir quant à la situation. Tout se déroulait bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré! Draco, sans perdre un instant de plus, obligea sa monture à repartir au galop d'un simplement mouvement des hanches, accompagnant le geste d'un claquement de langue, laissant un roi plus qu'éberlué derrière lui. Ce dernier se reprit pourtant rapidement et, après avoir autorisé l'oiseau à reprendre son vol, talonna également sa jument afin de le rattraper, soudain bien allègre. Leur garde rapprochée, derrière eux, suivit également le mouvement.

Tout autour d'eux, défilant à une vitesse étourdissante, les plants de cotons s'enchaînèrent, les champs bordant la route semblant s'étendre à l'infini. Le soleil, qui commençait à descendre dans le ciel, vu l'heure avancée de l'après-midi, nimbait d'or les étendues immaculées. Un entêtant parfum s'élevait parfois, porté par la rare et légère brise, les enveloppant. Le vent, porteur de ces odeurs, faisait mollement danser les plants autour d'eux, s'infiltrant entre les tiges en chantant. La terre, sous les sabots de leurs chevaux, était poussiéreuse et se détachait du sol à leur passage, s'élevant en de lourds nuages derrière eux. Le ciel n'avait pas déversé une seule goutte de pluie depuis des jours, asséchant le sol, faisant craquelée la terre là où elle était déjà à nue. La chaleur, écrasante tant elle était humide, rendait les gestes lents et les animaux hagards. Les durs rayons du soleil cuisaient tout, sans pitié. Kovàr, réputée pour son doux climat, vivait un été particulièrement chaud, cette année-là. Néanmoins, les cultures ne semblaient pas encore en souffrir et Draco espérait que les choses resteraient ainsi. Plus que tout, il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter une sécheresse qui laisserait ses gens démunis, lorsque l'hiver viendrait. Il quittait une terre qui se crevassait sous les lourds rayons du soleil, mais espérait y revenir et découvrir un sol gorgé de pluie et des cultures verdoyantes.

Malgré l'heure avancée de la journée, il fallut rapidement ralentir l'allure, les chevaux écumants et peinant déjà sous l'effort qu'on leur demandait. Le galop passa au trot, puis au pas, les hommes permettant ainsi aux animaux de récupérer. À ce rythme, ils n'atteindraient aucun village avant la tombée de la nuit. L'équipée escomptait atteindre les frontières du fief des Malfoy avant la nuit, de sorte à pouvoir respecter l'itinéraire établi qui prévoyait qu'ils seraient à destination à la tombée du sixième jour. Cependant, avec cette chaleur, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne l'atteindrait qu'au petit matin, lorsqu'ils se remettraient en route, à l'aube.

La procession se faisant plus lente et la chaleur rendant les esprits plus amorphes, les membres de la garde rapprochée, derrière les deux rois, commencèrent à se mêler les uns aux autres, les blasons noirs et dorés se mélangeant aux blancs et argentées des Malfoy, ainsi qu'aux tabars gris des Zabini.

À l'avant, tenant les rênes de sa monture d'une seule main et laissant celle-ci aller à son rythme, Harry se retrouva au bout d'un moment derrière le jeune roi, aux côtés de Remus Lupin. Blaise lui céda sa place, allant plutôt rejoindre son monarque, inclinant la nuque devant Harry, en guise de salutation et de marque de respect. Celui-ci lui retourna son geste en un bref signe de tête, avant de se retourner vers l'homme qui chevauchait à ses côtés. Remus affichait un air tranquille, semblant parfaitement se satisfaire de l'allure à laquelle ils allaient. À ses côtés, monté sur un cheval plus petit, mais d'une docilité exemplaire, le jeune Teddy Lupin dévorait l'horizon du regard, ne manquant rien des beautés du paysage. On ne voyait toujours aucune forêt à l'horizon et la cime des montagnes ne leur serait pas visible avant le lendemain, au moins. Néanmoins, la splendeur de l'étendue des champs tout autour d'eux suffisait à elle seule à satisfaire le regard. Harry décida de le laisser à sa contemplation, le gamin le méritant bien. Il l'avait admirablement servi lors de leur court séjour chez le roi de Kovàr et il s'en trouvait plus que satisfait. Le jeune homme était un excellent écuyer et faisait la fierté de son père, Harry le constatait chaque fois qu'il les observait tous deux. À douze ans, Ted Lupin faisait déjà honneur en tout point au seigneur son père et Harry se félicitait de s'être laissé aller à le prendre sous son aile. À la naissance du jeune Lupin, il avait accordé l'honneur à son père de devenir le parrain du nouveau-né. À cette époque, il s'était simplement dit qu'il retournait la faveur à son ami et vassal, qui lui en avait tant appris tout au long de sa propre et courte existence. Au final, le garçon avait pris de plus en plus de place dans sa vie, Harry lui ayant permis de vivre et d'évoluer aux côtés de ses propres enfants. En grandissant, la présence du jeune homme lui était devenue peu à peu indispensable, le brun se surprenant à prendre plaisir à sa présence et à sa répartie, lorsqu'ils étaient en tête à tête. Le gamin était prometteur.

Le jeune homme surprit le regard de son roi sur sa personne et sursauta d'avoir été pris ainsi à rêvasser. Harry lui fit cependant un sourire rassurant, ne voulant pas que le gamin croit avoir été pris en faute. Le jeune garçon lui retourna son sourire, le tambourinement de son cœur, dans sa poitrine, s'apaisant peu à peu. Il reprit son observation des alentours. Il avait craint pendant un bref instant d'avoir déçu son parrain par son manque d'attention, mais il n'en était apparemment rien. Il n'aurait pas supporté de lire le reproche dans ses yeux, pas avec son père à leurs côtés!

Laissant le jeune garçon à ses réflexions, Harry se retourna finalement vers son vassal, celui-ci n'ayant apparemment pas perçu cet échange silencieux qui venait de se dérouler. Ce fut Harry qui le tira de ses pensées en brisant le silence qui les enveloppait :

« Je vous trouve bien tranquille, pour un homme qui rentre chez lui, après des jours d'absence... »

Le ton était narquois. Remus sourit à la réflexion de son roi, acquiesçant pourtant d'un signe de tête.

« Sa Majesté me connaît suffisamment pour deviner le fond de ma pensée, pourtant, il me semble... »

De l'amusement perçait dans sa voix. Nombre d'années passées aux côtés de l'un et de l'autre avaient fait en sorte que les mots étaient parfois inutiles entre eux deux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, face à sa réplique.

« Oh! Remus... Je vous connais par cœur, je vous le concède. Vous pouvez difficilement me cacher quelque chose.

— Je vous retourne le compliment, lui répliqua le concerné, incapable de se départir de son sourire amusé. Je pourrais sans doute prédire la moindre de vos paroles, anticiper la plupart de vos gestes, après toutes ces années, Harry. »

Ils n'étaient plus à la Cour et l'étiquette envers son roi était bien différente, lorsque tous deux se retrouvaient à chevaucher côte à côte.

« Vous exagérez! Je ne suis pas prévisible à ce point, mon ami! »

L'homme haussa un sourcil, se contenta de garder le silence tout en continuant d'observer l'homme à ses côtés. Celui-ci finit par grommeler.

« Très bien, très bien! Peut-être pour _vous_. Mais vous avouerez que vous avez une longueur d'avance sur quiconque! »

Remus ne nia pas, loin de là. Il connaissait le jeune homme en face de lui depuis de nombreuses années, bien avant son ascension sur le trône. Il l'avait vu naître, grandir, mûrir, s'assagir. Il l'avait tenu au creux de ses bras, alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. Pendant des années, il l'avait observé devenir cet homme qu'il connaissait si bien, désormais. De l'innocent bambin qu'il était, il était devenu ce jeune homme honnête et droit, pour lequel il avait un respect et une affection indéfectible. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté, le concernant. Il avait été là à chacune des étapes de sa vie, le suivant pas à pas, veillant à sa sûreté, à son bien-être. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il le connaissait en effet mieux que quiconque. Il connaissait les signes avant-coureurs de ses sautes d'humeur et de ses agacements, le pétillement dans son regard trahissant son amusement et sa bonne humeur, mais également les ombres fugitives sur son visage annonciatrices de ses froides et silencieuses colères, ainsi que de ses rares et effroyables crises de rages.

« Vous avez pourtant raison, finit-il par lui dire. Je suis impatient d'être de retour en Lathendärk, ne serait-ce que pour retrouver un peu de cette damnée fraîcheur que je ne vais pas tarder à maudire, l'hiver venu! »

Harry, cette fois, éclata d'un rire franc, faisant sursauter le roi de Kovàr qui chevauchait quelques mètres devant lui. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard surpris, mais le brun ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« La mer et les montagnes me manquent » lui confia le roi. Il soupira, une pointe de tristesse perçant dans sa voix, soudainement. « Kovàr est magnifique, mais chaque détail de ce royaume me rappelle que nous sommes loin de chez nous. »

Remus ne releva pas et ils chevauchèrent pendant un moment en silence, respectueux du mutisme dans lequel tous deux s'étaient soudain plongés. Le vassal connaissait bien les épisodes de mélancolie de son roi et, les sachant brèves et passagères, s'efforça de ne pas prononcer le moindre mot. Ils avancèrent ainsi quelque temps, le soleil poursuivant sa course dans le ciel. Devant eux, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de la lisière de la forêt, à l'horizon. Ils devraient sans doute camper au bord de la route pour leur première nuit. La fraîcheur de celle-ci leur serait salutaire, une fois que le soleil aurait disparu. Dans le ciel, le faucon était toujours visible, ses ailes le portant dans la même direction qu'eux. Un détail sembla se souvenir à la mémoire de Harry, celui-ci se retournant soudainement vers son vassal.

« Avez-vous pu obtenir ce que je vous ai demandé ? »

Remus sourit face à ce regain d'enthousiasme et tapota gentiment un grand paquet soigneusement emballé et ficelé à sa selle.

« Tout y est. L'homme n'a pas fait grandes difficultés, une fois qu'il a su à qui était destinée cette commande. Au départ, il a fallu essuyer un refus. Il les fabrique avec minutie et grands soins. Une double réquisition ne l'a pas vraiment enchantée, d'autant que vous aviez des instructions très précises...

— Je l'imagine bien, oui. »

Harry lui sourit, avant de le féliciter d'une grande claque sur l'épaule.

« Je me demande seulement si c'était bien sage », hasarda Remus, lui jetant un regard en coin. « Sa Majesté la reine va sans doute fortement désapprouver... »

Il croyait qu'Harry allait s'agacer de sa remarque. Son épouse avait des idées très arrêtées sur ce qu'il convenait de faire et de ne pas faire, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils s'agissaient des royaux enfants. Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent pourtant en un sourire amusé, une lueur espiègle au fond des yeux.

« Ce que la reine ne sait pas, elle ne peut que difficilement le désapprouver, n'est-ce pas mon cher Remus ? »

Celui-ci laissa échapper un rire, face à la réponse de son roi. Il y avait de ces fois où le jeune homme parvenait encore à le surprendre par ses remarques. L'insouciance et la légèreté de propos n'étaient plus chose commune chez Harry, mais il s'y laissait parfois aller, dans ces moments d'intimité qu'ils partageaient loin des yeux et des oreilles de la Cour. Ces moments, précieux par leur rareté, Remus les chérissait particulièrement.

Harry se détourna, tranquille. De ce périple, il y avait beaucoup de choses dont la reine resterait ignorante et c'était très bien ainsi. Il entrevit fugacement un regard ambré, ourlé de longs et sombres cils, mais le chassa bien vite de son esprit, sans parvenir à réprimer un sourire, pourtant. Sur un signe de tête à son vassal, il s'éclipsa à l'avant de la procession, forçant le pas à sa monture. À l'avant, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy discutaient tranquillement, marchant à même allure. Harry ne tarda pas à les rattraper, tendant l'oreiller, curieux.

« ... souhaite, je puis l'accompagner pendant tout son voyage », disait Zabini, à mi-voix.

Draco secoua pourtant la tête, devant sa proposition.

« Vous avez vos responsabilités dans votre fief, Blaise. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre escorte jusqu'en Lathendärk et au-delà. J'ai besoin de vous, sur vos terres, vous occupant des choses dont nous avons discuté au Conseil. À mon retour, je repasserai par chez vous afin de vérifier si tout se déroule comme prévu...

— Mais s'il se produisait quelque chose ?, renchérit pourtant son vassal.

— Bon sang, Blaise! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ? D'abord Severus, ensuite vous ? Je ne pars pas en Croisade de l'autre côté de la mer!

— Votre Majesté...

— Non! » Draco dévisagea le jeune homme à ses côtés, plissant les yeux. « Est-ce que tout le Conseil s'est donné le mot à encourager votre entêtement à vouloir rester à mes côtés ? »

Devant le mutisme de son vassal, Draco gronda, agacé.

« Blaise, réponds-moi. »

Le jeune roi, à ses côtés, ne plaisantait plus. Le ton, glacial, était sans appel. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Sa Majesté doit comprendre que le Conseil en entier était inquiet à l'idée de cette entreprise dans laquelle vous vous êtes embarqués... »

Draco serra les dents devant l'aveu de Zabini, mais le laissa continuer. Dans sa main, les rênes de sa jument lui rentraient cruellement dans la chair, tant il les serrait.

« Quelques-uns n'étaient pas d'accord, cependant, mais Sir Maugrey a semé le doute, ce matin et...

— Je n'y crois pas, siffla le blond, entre ses dents, le coupant net. Comment pouvez-vous remettre en doute ainsi mes décisions ? Remettre en question mon jugement! Et toi! Comment peux-tu adhérer à ça ? Comment suis-je censé faire face, si même mes plus proches amis ne me font pas confiance ?

— Je suis désolé, murmura Blaise, n'osant plus lui faire face. Nous avions seulement... tellement peur, pour votre sécurité. C'est une guerre qui s'annonce à l'horizon et...

— Tais-toi. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. _Je_ suis le roi et _je_ prends les décisions qu'il me convient de prendre. Pas toi, pas Maugrey ni aucun autre vassal! Est-ce bien clair ? »

Blaise acquiesça d'un signe de tête, n'osant plus prononcer un mot ni même croiser le regard de son roi. Ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire entre les oreilles de son cheval. Draco prit une profonde inspiration, tâchant de reprendre son calme et le contrôle de ses émotions. Ses mains étaient secouées de tremblements qu'il lui fallait à tout prix réprimer, avant que quiconque n'en ait conscience. Il tâchait de ne pas le montrer, mais l'attitude de ses vassaux, mais plus encore de Blaise, le blessait profondément. Encore une fois, il ne le prenait pas sérieux et remettait en question ses décisions... Comment pouvait-il gouverner, si même ses propres vassaux ne le prenaient pas au sérieux et n'obéissaient à ses directives, le traitant comme s'il fallait encore le régenter ?

« J'ai abusé de la confiance et de l'amour de Sa Majesté et j'en suis profondément contrit », murmura son vassal, à ses côtés, la nuque toujours inclinée en signe de soumission. « J'implore cependant votre pardon... Je ne pensais pas à mal et je vous porte le plus grand respect... »

Draco eut une moue, lui jetant un regard en coin. Il était indécis quant à savoir ce qu'il allait faire de Blaise. Il pouvait très bien lui dire de rester là et d'attendre qu'ils se soient suffisamment éloignés pour reprendre sa route jusque chez lui, le plaçant dans une situation délicate et une grande honte, à la hauteur de son affront. Il pouvait également décider de passer l'éponge et de se montrer clément, le gardant ainsi à ses côtés et lui accordant son pardon. Le jeune homme n'avait sans doute pas voulu mal faire. Blaise et lui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et son ami ne l'avait jusqu'alors jamais trahi. Si l'entièreté du Conseil lui avait fait pression afin qu'il tente de rester avec son roi, il devait s'être senti obligé de tenter le coup. Certains de ses vassaux pouvaient se montrer extrêmement persuasifs, s'ils le voulaient, Draco ne l'ignorait pas. Il porta ses prunelles grises sur l'homme qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés et finit par soupirer. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver complètement seul, pas encore.

« Je vous accorde mon pardon, mon ami... Mais que cela ne se reproduise pas. Jamais. Me fais-je bien comprendre, Blaise ? »

Le concerné acquiesça vigoureusement du chef, un grand soulagement se peignant sur ses traits. À quelques pas d'eux, silencieux, Harry avait suivi l'échange, gêné de surprendre une telle scène. Pourtant, sa curiosité l'avait poussée à ne pas prendre de distance, voulant entendre la discussion. Il n'en était pas mécontent. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompée, quant à l'impression de grande jeunesse et d'innocence que renvoyait le jeune roi. Il se félicita de ne pas l'avoir traité de la même façon. Il aurait, à coup sûr, perdu son seul potentiel allié. La colère qu'il avait sentie poindre dans sa voix, et le froid dédain dont il avait été le témoin suffisaient à eux seuls à le persuader de se montrer prudent envers le jeune homme. Il était plus qu'apte à régner et à gérer de délicates situations. Sa jeunesse et son inexpérience n'entachaient en rien ses aptitudes.

Harry choisit ce moment pour se rapprocher d'eux, maintenant que la poussière semblait retombée et que la tempête était écartée. Blaise et Draco sursautèrent de sa brusque arrivée, soudain inquiets qu'il ait pu entendre leur échange, les joues du blond rosissant à cette pensée. Il souhaitait de tout cœur que le roi du Lathendärk n'ait pas été témoin de cette scène! Harry leur fit un sourire éclatant, qui ne les rassura pas davantage, cependant.

« Nous n'atteindrons pas la forêt avant la tombée de la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco prit un moment avant de répondre, réalisant avec un retard qu'il n'abordait pas la question de la dispute que Blaise et lui venaient d'avoir. Il finit par se secouer, s'efforçant tant bien que mal de lui rendre son sourire.

« J'ai bien peur que non... Notre allure est beaucoup trop lente. Il nous faudra camper près de la route. Si la journée de demain est aussi chaude que l'a été celle d'aujourd'hui... Nous y serons pour la nuit. »

Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête, le remerciant de sa réponse. Le soleil, à présent, était considérablement bas à l'horizon. Tout autour d'eux, les champs de coton se coloraient désormais de rouge et d'orangé. L'air, bien qu'encore lourd, s'était considérablement rafraîchi, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux hommes du Lathendärk, ceux-ci étant peu habitués à une telle chaleur. Les gardes, dans leurs amures de cuir, semblaient les plus incommodés par la canicule. Sous leur armement, ils ne portaient qu'une fine tunique sans manche. Ils n'osaient pas imaginer l'insupportable inconfort dont ils auraient été victimes s'ils avaient dû porter l'entièreté de l'armure, qui se constituait de couche de protections additionnelles se rattachant au plastron, protégeant dans son entièreté l'homme qui le portait. Pire encore aurait été leur situation s'ils avaient eu, en plus, à enfiler une cotte de mailles. Leur mission se rapportant principalement à former une garde d'honneur, plus qu'une garde de protection, pour ce voyage, leur uniforme, tel qu'il était constitué dans l'instant, était plus que suffisant.

« Il y a un carrefour non loin, n'est-ce pas ? le questionna soudainement Harry, en sentant sa monture sous lui s'agiter.

Elle secouait de plus en plus la tête et Harry sentait contre ses cuisses chacun de ses muscles se tendre. S'il n'avait pas maintenu fermement les rênes entre ses mains, il y aurait longtemps qu'elle serait partie au grand galop. Maintenant que l'air s'était rafraîchi d'un cran, l'énergie accumulée des derniers jours, qu'elle n'avait pu dépenser jusqu'alors, se faisait de nouveau sentir, la rendant fougueuse et difficilement contrôlable.

— À un peu moins de 2 miles, en effet... Pourquoi ? »

Harry lui fit un étrange sourire en coin, presque moqueur. Draco ne put s'empêcher de plisser le nez, le regardant avec méfiance. L'homme avait une étrange attitude, soudainement. En fait, le roi était d'une humeur des plus surprenantes depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds hors du faux-bourg bordant son château.

« Il y aura plus d'espace pour établir le campement... Nous ne serons pas acculés dans un fossé, aux abords d'un champ. »

Draco acquiesça devant la logique de sa réponse. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Potter le regardait toujours ainsi, cependant.

« Vous croyez pouvoir vous y rendre avant moi ? » lui demanda le monarque, abruptement.

Le sourire narquois qu'il affichait et la lueur amusée qu'il avait dans le regard prenaient tout leur sens. Le défi en était bel et bien un. Le blond remarqua alors l'agitation de la bête sous lui et jugea sans difficulté de la puissance de ses pattes et de la rapidité qu'elle pouvait sans doute atteindre.

« Oh! C'est donc cela... »

Draco redressa la tête et le jaugea du regard, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne orner ses lèvres à son tour. Il avança son cheval dans sa direction, amorçant un mouvement circulaire autour de lui, sans le lâcher du regard. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il ressemblait à un prédateur rôdant autour de sa proie. Il se prêta pourtant au jeu, se laissant étudier à loisir.

« Ne croyiez-vous donc pas être ici en désavantage ? Je connais cette route beaucoup mieux que vous...

— Certes, certes. Ce serait alors une victoire facile pour Sa Majesté. Je ne voudrais point l'ennuyer avec une petite course, si celle-ci ne convient pas à ses espérances... »

Le ton était provocateur. Le brun le narguait sans vergogne, alors que toute la colonne de chevaliers s'était de nouveau arrêtée derrière eux. Sous lui, sa monture s'ébroua plus violemment, marquant son impatience. Son maître devait lui transmettre une tension insupportable avec ses cuisses et elle s'impatientait de pouvoir y céder. Draco plissa les yeux, une légère moue se dessinant sur son visage. Il n'était pas dupe, Potter le provoquait délibérément pour le pousser à accepter, mais ce que Draco ne lui disait pas c'est qu'il se mourrait de répondre à ses remarques. De plus, cette incitation lui offrait une occasion en or de fausser compagnie à Blaise, même si ce n'était que pour un très court moment. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer et de prouver au roi ce qu'il valait. Cette simple constatation lui permit de prendre sa décision sans tergiverser davantage.

« Vous allez le regretter, je vous préviens... Et ce n'est pas une menace, c'est une promesse!

— Oh, mais je l'espère bien! »

Soudain, sans prévenir, sans un regard de plus, Draco lança sa monture au galop, le dépassant dans un nuage de poussière. Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un éclat de rire devant son empressement et son enthousiasme. Il relâcha la pression qu'il maintenait sur sa jument, celle-ci ne se faisant pas prier pour se lancer à la poursuite du blond. La caresse du vent chaud sur son visage, le bruit des martèlements des sabots sur la terre battue dans ses oreilles et la sensation du roulement des muscles puissants sous lui provoquèrent un sentiment d'euphorie comme il n'en avait plus ressenti depuis un long moment.

Derrière eux, la colonne de chevaliers les regarda partir, éberlués. À la tête du cortège, Blaise Zabini et Remus Lupin les suivirent du regard jusqu'à les perdre de vue, alors qu'ils empruntaient le coude que décrivait le sentier, disparaissant derrière les hauts plants de cotons. Le premier des deux hommes affichait une surprise indescriptible, tandis que le plus vieux n'aurait pu sembler plus serein. Voyant que Zabini s'apprêtait à les suivre, Remus posa une main ferme sur son épaule, attirant ainsi son attention.

« Laissez-les. Nous les rejoindrons dans un petit moment. Ils ne se feront pas tuer sur ces 2 miles de route qu'ils ont à faire. De toute façon, les clameurs d'une bagarre nous viendraient aux oreilles, s'il devait y en avoir une. »

Devant eux, le nuage de poussière retombait peu à peu, alors que la course folle des chevaux s'estompait peu à peu à leurs oreilles.

_À suivre..._

J'avais publié un précédent message, mais je crois qu'il a été mal interprêté et en le relisant, je me rends compte que j'ai haussé un petit sourcil sceptique également. J'ai tout posté sans relire à 2h du matin, la dernière fois, ceci expliquant peut-être cela. Néanmoins, sachez que je ne suis pas une pro-menace et que ça m'énerve, même. J'ai l'habitude de vérifier les reviews parce que j'aime bien papoter avec les gens. Souvent (TRÈS souvent) vous me donnez des idées, même sans le savoir et ça m'aide à continuer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de ne pas continuer à publier, même si les manifestations sont rares, mais il est vrai que ça fait toujours un petit boost au moral! J'imagine que vous pouvez comprendre le principe! Je viens de découvrir l'option stat dans les machins de management. Aucune idée de ce que ça représente, mais je vais essayer de m'y familiarisé. Ça me permet d'évaluer un peu le trafic et j'aime bien ça (les stats, je veux dire, haha). Sur ce!

Ciao_._

_Laika_


	5. Chapitre V

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages (dans leur presque totalité) et l'univers exclusivement dédié à Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Tout le reste, l'UA, est ma propriété, tant au niveau de l'intrigue que des personnages connexes et lieux en tout genre. Attention, je mords.

**Titre** : Idylle Chevaleresque  
**Auteur** : Laika.  
**Genre** : Action/Aventure/Romance/Drama/etc.

**Rating** : R et/ou M  
**Avertissement** : Homophobes, passez votre chemin

**Couple**: HP/DM

**Dans les oreilles : **Nada, pour une fois

**Nota bene de l'auteur : **Uhm. Pas grand-chose à dire, à part que ça s'allonge un peu. Vous allez apprendre des trucs, mais attendez-vous pas à des rebondissements abracadabrants dans celui-là ;) Tout en douceur!  
Bonne lecture les enfants!

**Idy****lle Chevaleresque  
Chapitre V**

La jument noire avait sans problème rejoint la monture immaculée du jeune roi, malgré la petite avance de celui-ci. Sa taille imposante et ses jambes puissantes lui donnaient un avantage certain dans ce genre d'épreuve, d'autant qu'elle avait énormément d'énergie à dépenser. Harry fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne distançait pas davantage le jeune homme. Il semblait plus que déterminé à rester à sa hauteur, encourageant à mi-voix son cheval. Les deux rois se trouvaient côte à côte, la jument du plus jeune redoublant d'efforts sous les encouragements de son maître. Sous son apparence délicate, elle possédait une endurance surprenante.

Ils avalaient la distance à parcourir à une vitesse hallucinante, un épais nuage de poussière s'élevant autour d'eux. À leur passage, les plans de coton autour d'eux s'agitaient doucement. Les chevaux soufflaient fort, les flancs écumants, tête baissée et fonçant droit devant. Sur eux, leur maître respectif était presque aussi haletant, l'excitation cette course folle à travers champ leur faisant battre le cœur à la chamade et s'agripper avec toute l'énergie qu'il possédait à leur rêne.

À leurs oreilles résonnait seulement le martèlement sourd des sabots, assourdi par le battement du sang à leurs tempes. À moins de trois cents mètres d'eux se profila le croisement de la route, dominé par un immense chêne au feuillage verdoyant. C'était le premier arbre qu'Harry apercevait depuis son départ du faubourg. De part et d'autre du chemin s'étendaient toujours d'infinies étendues de coton. Cette apparition les fit redoubler d'efforts et enfoncer les talons dans les flancs de leur cheval, dans le vain espoir de gagner un peu de vitesse. Il semblait qu'ils allaient atteindre le croisement, sans que l'un ait pris le dessus sur l'autre. Un éclair blanc jaillit brusquement sur le chemin, le traversant en trois bonds pour aussitôt disparaître dans les fourrés. La monture de Draco fit une embardée, terrifiée par cette apparition soudaine. Le blond sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il vit s'ouvrir le vide devant lui, la jument ayant du mal à reprendre pied, sa cabrant. D'un bond leste, il glissa hors de ses étriers, se réceptionnant au sol, évitant ainsi une chute douloureuse. La jument s'affaissa sur le côté en hennissant de terreur, son maître accourant aussitôt à ses côtés pour tenter de l'aider à se remettre sur ses pattes.

Un peu plus loin, Harry avait tout vu de l'incident, s'étant retourné au moment où le blond avait quitté son champ de vision. Il avait aussitôt sauté à terre et accourait maintenant vers eux, catastrophé et la peur au ventre. Il espérait de tout cœur que le jeune roi ne s'était pas blessé. Il en oublia jusqu'à l'existence de son propre cheval. Peu lui importait qu'elle ait continué sa course ou qu'elle se soit brutalement arrêtée, vu l'absence de cavalier. La jument blanche, toujours sur son flanc gauche, hennissait désespérément en tentant de se redresser, Draco faisant du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pattes, mais il ne pouvait décemment tirer sur les rênes, tout en la poussant pour l'aider à rouler dans une position qui lui aurait facilité la tâche. Harry les dépassa tous deux, se hâtant de faire le tour de la bête afin de lui porter secours.

« Tirez! » ordonna-t-il, tout en glissant ses mains sous le cheval.

Au moment où le blond mettait de la tension dans les rênes pour inciter sa monture à suivre le mouvement et ainsi se remettre sur ses pattes, Harry s'efforça de la soulever du mieux qu'il put, serrant les dents. Sous ses doigts, il sentait chacun des muscles se tendre au maximum, l'animal les aidant comme il le pouvait. Il appréhendait le moment où il faudrait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne puisse se remettre debout parce qu'elle se serait rompu une patte dans sa chute ou pire, le dos. Quelle idée stupide il avait eu de l'inciter à cette course! Après avoir répété la manœuvre par deux fois, entrecoupée d'un temps où ils se permirent de reprendre leur souffle, ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'ils la virent reprendre pied et s'ébrouer. Elle se tenait avec assurance sur ses quatre pattes, signe qu'aucune n'était brisée. Harry soupira discrètement, se laissant tomber en position assise tandis que Draco, faisant fi de la présence du roi à ses côtés, enserrait l'encolure de l'animal avec un grand soulagement. Il n'aurait pas supporté de la perdre aussi bêtement. Après un moment, il finit par se retourner vers le brun, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'où il se trouvait. Assis en tailleur, il reprenait son souffle tout en s'appuyant sur ses mains, la tête rejetée en arrière, yeux fermés. Draco le fixa, pensif. Il avait couru à sa rencontre aussitôt qu'il avait pu mettre pied à terre sans se casser le cou et il en était touché. Il n'avait pas hésité à s'agenouiller sur le sol pour l'aider à remettre l'animal sur ses pattes, peinant sous l'effort. Rien ne l'y obligeait, si ce n'est qu'une certaine courtoisie. Cependant, il aurait très bien pu attendre que l'escorte les rejoigne, permettant ainsi à la jument de se calmer, le temps que quelques gardes se portent à leur secours. Il n'en avait rien fait. Le blond se permit de l'observer un peu plus attentivement. Un peu de rouge lui avait coloré les joues, en raison de l'effort – et sans doute la course qu'ils venaient de faire y était également pour quelque chose. Le vent l'avait échevelé, nombre de mèches lui tombant de part et d'autre du visage, échappées de leur ruban. Il lui trouva un quelque chose de séduisant. Draco sursauta devant cette constatation. Il secoua la tête, s'obligeant à chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Il ne pouvait et ne devait pas le voir ainsi. S'humectant les lèvres, il prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour caresser l'encolure de l'animal toujours contre lui, avant de finalement oser se retourner de nouveau vers Harry.

Celui-ci avait rouvert les yeux et le fixait à présent, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Draco espéra qu'il n'avait pas perçu son malaise. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait l'air étrange ou pire d'un imbécile, après avoir perdu le contrôle de sa monture!

« Merci », s'obligea-t-il à dire, du ton le plus neutre qu'il fut capable d'adopter.

Harry secoua la tête et, se remettant d'un bond leste sur ses pieds, épousseta ses vêtements.

« Ne me remerciez pas. J'ai failli vous faire tuer.

— Mais non...

— Mais si! Vous auriez pu vous briser le cou. Un moment plus tard et vous vous retrouviez coincer sous cet animal... Et alors, qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé ?

— Vous m'auriez sorti de là, allons...

— Sous les reproches de toute l'escorte ? Et encore, seulement si vous ne vous étiez pas fracassé la tête sur le sol!

— Ne soyez pas ridicule! » s'exclama le blond, soudain impatient.

Il se rendit compte de la froideur de sa voix en voyant la surprise se peindre sur le visage du plus vieux, celui-ci haussant un sourcil, déconcerté. Draco soupira. Il avait eu l'impression que le brun lui faisait la leçon et il n'avait pu empêcher son excès de colère. Il allait devoir mieux tempérer ses humeurs.

« Ex... Excusez-moi, lui dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer d'égards. Je... les gens ont la vieille habitude de me traiter de la sorte, encore aujourd'hui...

— De la sorte ? »

Harry voyait où il voulait en venir, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de prononcer lui-même les mots. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression au jeune homme devant lui d'avoir la même opinion que la majorité de ses vassaux et de la populace elle-même, à son endroit. Draco soupira profondément et finit par se détacher de sa jument, se saisissant des rênes et les faisant passer par-dessus sa tête afin de pouvoir la guider. Il hésitait à lui avouer cette vérité qui le tourmentait. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, indécis. Harry se tenait là, immobile et patient, presque encourageant, bien loin de l'attitude contraignante qu'aurait eue Severus pour l'obliger à révéler le fond de sa pensée. Draco finit par pencher du côté des aveux, parce que l'homme face à lui ne l'obligeait en rien et ne le harcelait pas de questions. Il méritait un peu de sincérité de sa part, d'autant qu'il avait été aussi obligeant à son endroit.

« De gamin. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Il croisa les bras, sur la défensive. Voyant qu'une telle attitude pouvait donner l'impression contraire qu'il s'efforçait de vouloir montrer, il se hâta de les décroiser, gardant ses bras le long de son corps. Si l'homme s'avisait de sourire devant cette vérité crue qu'il lui offrait, ou pire d'éclater de rire, le blond se promit de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, roi ou non. À son grand soulagement, Harry se contenta simplement d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et tendant la main vers lui, la posa sur son épaule, l'obligeant ainsi à avancer à ses côtés en direction du carrefour. Le silence s'installa rapidement entre eux. Il leur restait quelque cinquante mètres à parcourir seulement, avant de rejoindre le carrefour. Harry se sentait étrangement satisfait de l'aveu de son homologue. Qu'il ait accepté de lui confier cette vérité, sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de le pousser à le faire, démontrait qu'un sentiment de confiance s'installait, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble jusqu'à présent. Il se devait de continuer à nourrir ce lien afin de le renforcir.

Ils atteignirent l'arbre, toujours sans avoir échangé un mot, Harry allant récupérer sa monture, qui broutait maintenant paisiblement à l'ombre. D'où il se trouvait, il pouvait jeter des coups d'œil au blond par-dessus le dos de la blanche jument. Le jeune homme était occupé à caresser l'encolure de celle-ci, tout en s'assurant qu'elle n'avait réellement rien de blessé. Tout en défaisant les sangles de sa selle, Harry ne se gênait pas pour l'observer. Au loin, il apercevait leur escorte cheminer dans leur direction d'un pas tranquille, Blaise et Remus en tête du cortège. Aucun des deux ne s'était donc aperçu du petit incident qui venait de se dérouler. Le plus âge ne manquerait sans doute pas de noter la boue sur les genoux de son roi et la saleté qui maculait la robe blanche de la plus petite des deux montures, mais Harry aurait été fort étonné qu'il passe le moindre commentaire avant qu'ils ne soient en tête à tête, tous deux. Il espéra seulement que Zabini ne se montrerait pas aussi observateur de son apparence et de celui de l'animal, sinon Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pourrait en penser. Il n'avait pas besoin de soupçons maintenant! Malfoy lui viendrait sans doute en aide, si cela devait arriver, mais il préférait encore que la question ne soit pas abordée. Harry se retourna de nouveau vers le blond. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps en tête à tête. L'atmosphère commençait à s'alourdir entre eux et mieux valait essayer de détendre le tout. Le jeune homme avait l'air sombre et semblait éviter de le regarder. L'absence de réponse de Harry ne devait en aucun cas l'avoir rassuré. Celui-ci prit donc l'initiative d'aborder la question. Il se devait d'éclaircir cette histoire, avant qu'il ne soit plus propice d'en parler et que le sujet devienne encore plus délicat. Il déteste tellement ce genre de situation...

« Ne vous inquiétez pas de mon jugement, sur votre âge. Je n'ai aucun droit d'en penser quoi que ce soit... »

Draco releva vivement la tête vers lui, suspendant son geste. Ses prunelles argentées s'accrochèrent aux siennes, le défiant de détourner le regard. Harry n'en fit rien, satisfait d'avoir capté son attention.

« Vous pensez qu'ils vous prennent tous pour un gamin, encore. Quelques-uns, sans doute. Vous avez pris vos responsabilités à un très jeune âge... du moins, pour un roi. »

Un peu de rose colora les joues du blond et ce n'était pas dû à de la gêne. Le jeune homme commençait déjà à s'irriter, signe que le sujet était sensible. Harry se hâta de continuer avant de lui laisser l'occasion de répliquer vertement, levant les mains en signe de paix :

« Ce n'est pas mon cas! Je n'en ai pas le droit, même si je voulais me le permettre.

— Pas le droit ? Pourquoi pas ? Vous affirmez-vous au-dessus de cela ? »

Harry balaya l'air d'un signe de main, éludant rapidement la question. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aborder cette histoire avec lui et il se hâta donc de poursuivre, avant que Draco ait le temps de le questionner davantage sur la question, voire de s'emporter :

« Vous semblez plus qu'apte à faire ce qu'on attend de vous, n'en déplaise à vos vassaux et vos conseillers. »

Draco renifla, une moue aux lèvres.

« Allez donc leur dire ça!

— Vous manquez d'optimisme.

— Et c'est _vous_ qui venez me dire ça ? (Il éclata d'un rire sans joie.) _Vous manquez d'optimisme_, répéta-t-il, adoptant le même ton sérieux que lui. M'avez-vous regardé ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Le jeune homme face à lui semblait avoir besoin d'extérioriser ses démons. Draco empoigna sa longue queue de cheval, la ramenant en avant.

« Avec mon sourire d'ange et ces cheveux tellement blonds qu'on en a mal aux yeux! Manque d'optimisme! Malgré _tout_ ce que je fais, on continue de me voir comme un enfant! Même avec le temps, je n'arrive pas à avoir l'air moins naïf, alors pitié! Pitié! Ne venez pas me dire que je manque d'optimisme! J'en ai soupé, de l'optimisme!

Sa voix vibrait de colère. Il chassa d'un geste rageur ses cheveux, les remettant derrière son épaule. Harry laissa passa un temps, mal à l'aise. Il détestait _vraiment_ ce genre de situation. Il attendit que le souffle du plus jeune devienne plus calme et que ses mains tremblent moins, avant de reprendre la parole :

« Je vous ai observé, ne vous en déplaise. Dans mon propre intérêt, ne nous le cachons pas, mais ce que j'ai constaté n'a rien de personnel. Vos vassaux n'ont pas à gérer d'aussi grandes terres, ne sont pas accablés d'autant de problèmes que vous l'êtes. Que _je_ le suis. Plus que personne, _je_ suis le mieux placé pour vous exprimer ce que j'en pense. Vous n'êtes pas sur ce trône depuis très longtemps, mais vous connaissez déjà nombre de tourments qu'il amène. Ce n'est jamais facile. Jamais. (Il sourit doucement) Mais les choses s'améliorent, peu à peu. Vous apprendrez et rapidement. Vous êtes déjà un bon roi. Prévenant, attentif. Vous ne pouvez que vous améliorer, si vous êtes bien entourés. Et vous l'êtes. Vous manquez seulement d'un peu d'expérience, mais cela personne n'a le droit n'en dire quoi que ce soit. Ne laissez personne le faire. Vous êtes entourés de gens qui ont autant à cœur la santé de votre royaume, que vous-mêmes. Peu à peu, les choses se placeront. Il suffit de garder la tête hors de l'eau et bientôt vous vous y baignerez comme un poisson dans l'eau. Les premières années ne sont jamais les plus aisées.

Draco soupira profondément.

— Comment y croire ? Je suis obsédé par l'idée que ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air à chaque fois que quelqu'un m'adresse la parole! À chaque fois que _vous_ m'adressez la parole! Ne dites-vous pas cela simplement pour me rassurer et pour _vous_ assurer que je tienne parole et termine ce voyage avec vous? Je n'ai aucune certitude et vous ne faites rien pour ne pas me renforcer dans cette idée!

Draco mourrait d'envie de croire ce qu'il lui disait, mais il ne voulait pas être déçu et subir dans quelques jours, voire quelques semaines, une cruelle vérité que le brun aurait gardée jusqu'alors pour lui. Pourtant, il avait l'air sincère... pour une rare fois, depuis ces quelques jours qu'ils se connaissaient. Du moins, avait-il l'air d'exprimer réellement quelque chose. Encore une fois, n'était-ce qu'une façade ? Harry fit le tour de sa monture, venant se poster devant lui, sans jamais lâcher son regard. Ils se trouvaient désormais chacun d'un côté de la monture du jeune roi, se dévisageant. Il y avait une furtive lueur de colère dans son regard, mais c'est sa voix, vibrantes de ce mélange de sentiments qui l'habitait, qui laissa entrevoir la mesure de ses émotions. Il y avait là un mélange de colère et d'impatience, mais également de tristesse. Son indignation était palpable.

« Croyez-vous _réellement_, après avoir fait tout ce voyage, m'être battu dans un stade pendant des heures sous un soleil de plomb, après avoir tenté de vous convaincre, vous avoir offert tout ce que je vous offre, que je m'embarrasserai d'un enfant ? Soyons honnêtes tous les deux, tant que nous sommes seuls. Il y a très peu de chances qu'une guerre n'éclate pas. Je serais le dernier des imbéciles de m'empêtrer dans ce genre de bourbier, d'autant plus si mon seul espoir était un gamin mal dégrossi. »

La rudesse de sa voix n'effraya pas le blond. Pour la première fois, il se permit vraiment de croire à ce qu'il lui disait. La sincérité qui transperçait dans sa colère ne pouvait qu'être difficilement feinte. Il sourit, respirant soudainement plus librement. L'homme ne le prenait pas pour un idiot et encore moins pour un gamin. Il en ressentit un indescriptible soulagement, aussi bêtement qu'il puisse paraître. Ce n'était que des mots, mais il ne voulait pas penser à l'incertitude qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de se garantir de cette vérité en était bien une. Cependant, l'agitation du plus vieux, la véhémence dans sa voix le faisait pencher en sa faveur. Il avait besoin que ce ne soit pas simplement des paroles en l'air. Certes, il semblait aux premiers abords se permettre de lui faire la morale, mais il se fit la réflexion qu'il lui parlait en fait en connaissance de cause. Depuis combien de temps pouvait-il être roi, cet homme qui n'était pas tant plus âgé que lui ? Draco l'observa avec plus d'attention. Les sourires qu'il avait pu capter lui illuminaient le regard, mais les airs sérieux qu'il arborait plus souvent qu'autrement le vieillissaient sans contredit. Il ne lui trouva cependant pas une ride, pas même quelques plis aux coins des yeux. Un mouvement d'Harry le fit sortir de ses pensées. Confus et gêné devant les prunelles vertes qui le dévisageaient toujours, malgré son immobilité, Draco se détourna, s'affairant auprès de sa monture. Il n'avait sûrement pas manqué de remarquer qu'il l'avait fixé avec une grande attention, pendant de trop longues secondes. Il n'osait plus croiser son regard, son embarras étant trop grand.

Harry, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas se décider à ajouter quoi que ce soit, détourna son attention de sa personne également et vint se poster face à la blanche jument. Celle-ci renâcla devant cet inconnu qui se trouvait si près d'elle et tenta aux premiers abords de le mordre. Il évita sans problème son attaque, son geste se faisant lent, accompagnant le mouvement d'un « _schut_ » apaisant. Draco le regarda faire d'un œil curieux et vaguement inquiet. L'animal n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché par quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même et les habituels palefreniers qui en prenaient soin, lorsqu'il n'en avait pas lui-même le temps. Contre toute attente, pourtant, après s'être farouchement ébrouée, elle finit par se tranquilliser et Harry put poser une main sur ses naseaux, au grand étonnement de son jeune maître, qui ne put s'empêcher de hausser un fin sourcil, surpris.

Harry ne lui prêta pourtant pas plus attention, la caressant presque avec tendresse, commençant à en faire le tour, afin de s'assurer de son bon état. Aucun palefrenier ne voyageait avec eux et il était sans doute le mieux qualifié pour s'assurer de la bonne santé de la monture. Il tenait à vérifier que tout était en ordre, afin d'éviter tout autre incident malencontreux. Il s'en serait voulu si l'animal avait eu un malaise au cours du voyage. La course était son idée, la responsabilité de son état lui reviendrait donc. Silencieux, Draco le laissa faire, suivant chacun de ses mouvements attentivement. L'homme examina son dos, palpant ici et là, ainsi que son cou. Il passa ensuite aux pattes, qu'il souleva une à une, en faisant bouger les articulations, sans jamais cesser de parler à mi-voix. Les oreilles de la bête s'agitaient au son des doux murmures, de faibles hennissements lui échappant de temps à autre. Lorsqu'Harry eut fini d'examen de chacun des sabots et qu'il se fut assuré que chaque fer était toujours à sa place, il revint lui caresser les naseaux, toujours sous le regard attentif de son maître, semblant presque dans un monde à part, bien à lui. Draco l'avait déjà remarqué avec le cheval qui lui appartenait, à leur départ, mais Harry évoluait auprès de ces animaux avec beaucoup de tendresse, bien loin de l'image qu'il laissait montrer de lui-même en d'autres circonstances.

« Elle s'appelle Glow », se surprit-il à dire, s'immiscent brusquement dans ce silence dans lequel tous deux s'étaient plongés.

Il se fit l'effet d'un gêneur, sa voix lui semblait produire un vacarme incroyable, déplacé, malgré le ton doux qu'il avait utilisé. Harry ne se retourna pas vers lui, mais Draco put voir le sourire qui avait fleuri sur ses lèvres, par le profil qu'il lui présentait. Il se contenta de caresser la jument devant lui, l'admirant vraisemblablement. Au bout d'une longue minute, cependant, il ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« Elle porte bien son nom. Sa robe semble luire dans l'obscurité qui tombe. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Elle ne vient pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton n'avait rien d'interrogateur, malgré la formulation. Il s'agissait davantage d'une constatation qu'une question, comprit Draco. Le brun avait apparemment l'œil beaucoup plus exercé qu'il ne l'avait d'abord crût. Draco hésita à aborder davantage le sujet, mais il dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas le choix, s'y étant lui-même lancé. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Harry le coupa :

« Elle provient des écuries impériales, plus à l'Est. »

Il l'avait devancé dans ses explications, sans lui laisser le temps d'énoncer quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était même pas une question, il avançait tout simplement un fait. Avec son regard qui ne lâchait plus l'animal, Draco comprit qu'il leur vouait une vraie passion. Il était heureux de voir une facette de la personnalité du roi, une facette sincère, qu'il exprimait sans crainte. Sans doute ne voyait-il rien à craindre de ce côté-là. De nouveau, il porta un regard plus attentif sur sa personne. Ils étaient partis du palais depuis quelques heures seulement et déjà un changement semblait s'opérer chez son homologue. Lentement, comme s'extirpant d'une étroite coquille, l'homme semblait se laisser aller à plus d'humour et de jeux d'esprit. Draco le trouvait plus souriant, plus rieur déjà. Peut-être arriverait-il d'ici la fin de se voyage à voir qui se cachait réellement à l'intérieur de ce carcan où toute émotion semblait rapidement étouffée. Peut-être pourrait-il découvrir la vraie personnalité de Potter, Il se félicita d'avoir accepté son invitation. Il se doutait qu'une fois chez lui, l'étiquette et le masque reprendraient le dessus. Pour l'heure, il se contenta de l'observer et d'apprécier.

Harry ne se doutait pas un seul instant de quoi retournaient les pensées du blond. Il admirait simplement la bête devant lui. L'allure élancée de l'animal et sa plus petite taille avec les chevaux que l'on retrouvait chez lui étaient des signes distinctifs à la race que l'on retrouvait là-bas, davantage acclimatée au désert dont était composé en majorité le royaume de Dumbledore. Les chevaux Kovàrniens, tout en étant de la même taille, étaient plus massifs. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de faire la comparaison avec les animaux que l'on retrouvait dans ses propres écuries!

« L'empereur vous a fait là un sublime cadeau », complimenta-t-il, appréciant visiblement la beauté de la bête.

Draco fronça les sourcils, sceptique. L'homme parlait-il donc d'un royaume situé au-delà des mers ? Un tel contact avec un suzerain régnant sur plusieurs royaumes était davantage accessible en Lathendärk, certes, mais il voyait mal comment Potter aurait pu en venir à cette conclusion, d'autant que les chevaux n'étaient pas réputés pour aimer voyager par bateau. Peut-être le présent n'en était-il que plus précieux, à ses yeux ? Il en doutait, pourtant. De toute façon, l'animal ne venait pas d'aussi loin. Il se rappela alors que le roi devant lui avait parlé des écuries impériales, à l'Est.

— Vous voulez dire par là le roi Dumbledore ? »

Harry sourit, acquiesçant pourtant d'un signe de tête.

« Lathendärk a reconnu Mordhémia en tant qu'Empire, il y a quelques années, mais vous devez être au courant. C'était sous le règne de feu votre père. (Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête.) De notre côté des montagnes, ce royaume est donc reconnu en tant que tel et tous ont l'habitude de désigner son monarque sous le terme d'empereur, plutôt que sous celui de roi, puisqu'en plus du territoire qu'il possède sur ce continent, Dumbledore règne également sur nombre d'îles et sur de riches terres, au-delà de mers. Mais vous êtes déjà au courant de ceci, excusez-moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai tenu à vous l'expliquer. Vous excuserez la confusion. »

Il marqua une petite pause, s'humectant les lèvres, avant de poursuivre :

« Je ne l'avais point nommé ainsi jusqu'à présent, par égard pour vos gens et pour votre personne. Autant éviter les sujets de discordes. Vous comprendrez, j'imagine. »

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en s'approcha lui aussi de Glow, la caressant avec douceur, soudain bien silencieux. Il avait écouté ses excuses au sujet de Dumbledore d'une oreille distraite, perdu dans ses pensées. Potter avait répondu à ses interrogations, mais lui-même ne l'avait toujours pas détrompé quant à l'origine de sa jument. Il avait abordé indirectement la question de son père et de cette époque où il lui avait offert ce cheval, sans avoir conscience de son importance. Il se décida à se lancer, maintenant que le sujet était sur la table. L'homme semblait plus ouvert à la discussion qu'il ne l'avait été depuis leur première rencontre dans son bureau. Pas de plaisanteries ici, pas de moqueries. Il préféra en profiter.

« Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui me l'a offerte..., fit-il, à mi-voix, presque en chuchotant. C'est mon père. Pour mon seizième anniversaire. »

Il marqua une pause, à nouveau. Il n'aimait pas aborder le sujet. Il ne l'avait fait que de rares fois et ça n'avait jamais été facile. À chaque fois qu'il en avait parlé, il s'était assuré de se retrouver avec des gens qui lui étaient proches, des gens à qui ils savaient pouvoir faire confiance. Et il se retrouvait là, au milieu d'une route poussiéreuse, face à un parfait inconnu, s'apprêtant à aborder le sujet. Ses épaules lui faisaient mal, tant il était tendu. Il n'aurait fallu que d'un infime mouvement d'Harry pour lui faire faire marche arrière. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, tout ouïe, presque invitant par son sourire tranquille qu'il affichait. Draco soupira discrètement. Il savait qu'il lui fallait faire ce premier pas dans sa direction ou leur relation n'aboutirait à rien. Il se sentait affreusement nerveux et se traita mentalement d'imbécile.

De son côté, Harry avait presque cessé de respirer, tant l'état de tension du jeune homme devant lui était perceptible. Il voyait les émotions passées sur son visage, fugitives et s'imagina sans problème le débat intérieur qu'il devait être en train de se livrer. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses moyens devant lui, mais toute sa fragilité ressortait en cet instant. Harry eût la craint de mal faire et n'osa plus bouger également. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir de nouveau en colère et le teint soudain blême du jeune homme ne présageant rien de bon. Draso suspendit son geste et se retourna vers lui, arrêtant définitivement de caresser l'encolure de Glow. L'émotion qu'Harry put lire sur son visage lui prouva qu'il avait eût tort. Il n'y avait nulle colère sur ses traits. Seulement une grande tristesse et le ton de sa voix en attesta lorsqu'il prit parole :

« Cette année-là, il est parti en Mordhémia, pour cette ratification de reconnaissance d'Empire. Le voyage devait lui prendre quelques jours, à peine, mais les jours se sont transformés en semaines. Il n'était pas d'accord pour reconnaître une telle chose. Son opinion a été mal comprise, je crois... Quoi qu'il en soit, quand il est revenu, il avait cette jeune pouliche avec lui, fougueuse et magnifique. Une façon à lui de se faire pardonner son absence, j'imagine.

— Vous semblez lui en avoir voulu. Même en souvenir, cette longue absence vous laisse un goût amer », se risqua Harry, marquant une pause par la suite. _Elle vous enveloppe d'une grande tristesse_, voulut-il ajouter, mais il n'en eut pas le courage. Voyant que Draco ne s'offusquait pas de son indiscrétion, il continua : « Je n'y étais pas, mes obligations m'appelant ailleurs. J'y ai envoyé mon Intendant, mais on m'a raconté ce qui s'était produit. Ses opinions divergeaient du reste de l'assemblée, et les choses ont dégénérées, longtemps. Certains ont tiré l'épée. C'était grotesque. Il y a eu des menaces. À la fin, tous ont fini par s'accorder. Peut-être, conclut-il, s'en voulait-il d'être parti si longtemps et d'être la cause principale de cette longue absence, en effet. »

Draco haussa les épaules. On lui avait vaguement raconté ce qui s'était produit, lors de cette rencontre. Son père n'était pas entré dans les détails. Il avait même soigneusement évité d'aborder la question en profondeur. Tout ce que Draco savait c'est qu'en partant de Kovàr, Lucius Malfoy était bien décidé à empêcher Dumbledore de faire main basse sur autant de territoires. Il n'était pas question que le vieil idiot, comme il l'appelait, renforcisse sa puissance de la sorte, au détriment des autres royaumes du continent. Kovàr n'était pas en mesure de s'étendre autant, étant donné l'incroyable distance qui la séparait de la mer. Le royaume se trouvait profondément enclavé dans les terres. Lucius Malfoy était d'avis qu'aucun autre occupant de ces terres ne devait le faire, de sorte à garder une certaine équité des territoires et d'éviter de futures et sanglantes conquêtes. Tom Jedusor était une menace suffisante et constante, il ne voulait pas avoir à se préoccuper d'autre chose et ne voulait pas laisser de potentiel conflit à son fils. On avait pourtant longtemps discuté, à demi-mot, qu'une telle démarche était pour mieux annexer les territoires alentour à son propre royaume. En les gardant en position de faiblesse, la chose demeurait bien plus simple et une possible action offensive demeurait parfaitement envisageable. À son retour, pourtant, son discours avait changé et il n'avait pas voulu s'expliquer. Draco n'avait rien pu en tirer. Encore aujourd'hui, cet épisode du règne de son père demeurait flou et il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de savoir à la vérité. Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun, pensif. Son père était depuis longtemps enterré et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui pourrait lui donner les réponses, mais Potter avait affirmé que son Intendant était présent à cette rencontre. Peut-être pourrait-il, en temps et lieu, lui soutirer les informations qu'il voulait ? Ce voyage prenait une tournure encore plus intéressante. Il n'avait même pas encore rencontré cet homme qu'il prévoyait le manipuler! Il grimaça discrètement.

« Peut-être, finit-il par lui répondre, après un moment de réflexion. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, ça n'a plus d'importance. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, la voix de Blaise s'élevant, non loin. Ils se trouvaient à présent à la hauteur d'où s'était produit le petit incident, avançant toujours d'un pas aussi tranquille. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains les salua de la main, pressant soudain le pas. Remus resta quelque peu en retrait, pour sa part, son regard s'attardant sur des traces de sabots qui avaient labouré le sol, malgré sa dureté. Ses prunelles ambrées se portèrent sur Harry, qui lui fit un sourire en coin. L'homme acquiesça d'un imperceptible signe de tête. L'échange se déroula sans que nul n'en ait perçu quoi que ce soit.

« Alors, qui a gagné ?, lança Blaise sur un ton joyeux, tout en mettant pied à terre, devant eux.

— Sa Majesté, déclara Draco sans ambages, avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

— C'est faux, allons! _Ex aequo _est plus exact. Ne me flattez pas inutilement. »

Il eut un sourire amusé à l'adresse du blond, alors que Blaise éclatait de rire, apparemment satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Draco ne porta pas attention à son vassal, continuant de dévisager le roi du Lathendärk. Les confidences étaient terminées et l'homme s'était renfermé dans sa bulle. Le bref regard qu'ils échangèrent permit cependant à Draco de comprendre qu'il préférait que la question de sa chute ne soit pas abordée. Il s'en sentit étrangement soulagé. Blaise ne l'aurait plus lâché de tout le voyage, s'assurant que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas d'étranges douleurs qui n'y étaient pas un peu plus tôt, qu'il ne préférait pas prendre une pause. Il lui accorda un petit sourire. Sur un dernier regard, Harry le contourna, allant à la rencontre de Remus Lupin.

« Vous avez l'air de vous être bien amusés », se moqua l'homme, en voyant son roi aussi échevelé.

Celui-ci rit doucement, tout en empoignant d'une main ferme les rênes du cheval de son vassal, de sorte à lui permettre dans descendre sans difficulté.

« Je croyais que vous vous étiez endormis sur la route, quelque part. Vous étiez bien long, mon ami! Profitiez-vous du soleil ? »

Remus eut un sourire entendu.

« Il y avait de bien jolies choses à voir. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez passer le temps à faire la conversation, de toute façon. Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'accoutrement de son jeune protégé, ne manquant rien de la poussière qui le maculait, particulièrement présente au niveau des genoux. Il n'en dit rien cependant. Harry perçut cependant sans problème son examen rapide.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard, se contenta-t-il de lui répondre, à mi-voix. Pour l'heure, hâtons-nous de monter le campement, ces hommes doivent avoir faim! »

La vingtaine de cavaliers termina de se regrouper au centre du carrefour, s'assurant de prendre le plus d'espace disponible auprès du grand chêne, afin de ne pas bloquer la voie. Sans cérémonie, les hommes du Lathendärk se mirent alors à déficeler et dépaqueter tout ce qui était sur leur monture, dans un bel entrain. Ils agissaient sans se marcher sur les pieds, rodés par leur routine. Les déplacements du roi se faisaient généralement avec une troupe moins importante, mais ils ne semblaient pas s'embarrasser outre mesure du nombre accru de gardes, effectuant ce qu'ils avaient à faire de leur côté.

Au pied de l'arbre, on se mit à déployer le pavillon royal, une tente plutôt modeste, malgré son appellation. Ce n'était pas un palais ambulant. D'un diamètre de huit mètres et d'une hauteur de sept, tout en rondeur, il était tissé dans une fine et sombre soie. Le pavillon était conçu pour être pratique et facile à démonter. Il n'avait rien de comparable à celui que le roi utilisait lors de ses voyages en compagnie de la Cour, ou encore de la famille royale. Harry le préférait pourtant à tout autre pour sa modestie et son confort. Très rapidement fut également déployée la tente du roi de Kovàr, celle-ci prenant la forme d'un rectangle de plus grande dimension. La toile était un frappant contraste en comparaison au pavillon noir, tout en blancheur et en luminosité. À l'intérieur de chacune on installa lit de camp, couvertures, disposant des peaux sur le sol afin que les souverains respectifs n'aient pas à fouler le sol nu de leurs pieds. Harry refusa qu'on installe un brasero et une table de campagne, argumentant que c'était tout à fait inutile, vu le peu de temps qu'ils allaient passer ici. De toute façon, il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour qu'on ne songe seulement à allumer quelques charbons pour son confort! Il laissa cependant Remus disposer les coussins qui lui semblaient nécessaires à son confort, celui-ci se faisant insistant. Ils allaient partager la même tente, de toute façon.

L'exercice prit un certain temps, puisqu'il fallut par la suite passer à l'installation des trous à feu, ainsi qu'au déploiement d'une vingtaine de tentes supplémentaires, bien que beaucoup plus modestes, afin que tous puissent dormir en toute quiétude. Pendant que l'on partait à la recherche de pierres pour délimiter les âtres, on envoya également quelques hommes débusqués quelques lièvres qui agrémenteraient leur souper de ce soir-là. La demi-douzaine d'hommes disparut derrière un mur cotonneux, s'aventurant dans les champs. Faute de bancs, on disposa couvertures et coussins sur le sol, afin d'être mieux installé.

Le soleil était depuis longtemps couché lorsqu'on put finalement s'asseoir auprès des flammes craquant délicieusement. Au-dessus de chaque foyer rôtissait un gras lièvre à la chair luisante et grésillante, duquel une odeur affolante s'échappait, faisant saliver la troupe en entier. Contre le tronc d'arbre, le feu rugissant renvoyait les ombres démesurées des deux rois, assis côte à côte. Blaise Zabini, Remus et le jeune Lupin leur faisaient face, partageant le même âtre. Ils discutaient à voix basse, sans presse, savourant le repas chaud qu'ils avaient devant eux. La journée les avait tous épuisés. L'écrasante canicule leur avait chauffé la nuque, rendant tout un chacun particulièrement amorphe, en cette première soirée de voyage. Plusieurs se plaignaient déjà de maux de tête. Harry les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, tout en mâchant son pain qu'il avait imbibé de la succulente sauce qu'on avait réussi à confectionner avec quelques plantes qui traînaient çà et là. Il fallait espérer que le lendemain apporterait davantage de fraîcheur, mais il n'avait pas trop d'espoir. Aux dires des hommes de Kovàr, la chaleur sévissait ainsi depuis des jours. Lui-même l'avait constaté. Ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer une bonne pluie.

Devant lui, Blaise Zabini le dévisageait discrètement. Cet homme qui lui était inconnu l'inquiétait de moins en moins. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir écouté Fol Œil, ce matin-là. Il l'avait discrètement observé lors de cette première journée de chevauchée, tendant l'oreille à ses conversations. Il l'avait entendu, plus souvent qu'autrement, s'exprimer avec entrain et moquerie à Lupin. Celui-là ne lui semblait pas plus menaçant que le premier, bien au contraire. Il était certes armé jusqu'aux dents, mais sa voix était d'une grandeur douceur et il s'exprimer de façon posée. Le seul moment où il n'avait pu les garder à l'œil était lors de cet embarrassant entretien qu'il avait eu avec son roi. Il avait cru que cette manigance de Fol Œil lui avait coûté à la fois l'amitié et le respect de celui-ci. Il grimaça à ce souvenir. Décidément, ce vieil idiot avait très mal jugé de la situation. Il se faisait vieux, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux y repenser à deux fois avant de suivre ses conseils, à l'avenir. Blaise s'imagina pendant un instant la tête qu'il ferait, lorsqu'il lui annoncerait qu'il avait laissé filer son roi en compagnie de son invité, au grand galop, pour le perdre de vue pendant un bon moment. Lui-même s'était senti vaguement inquiet, lors des premières minutes de cette absence, une fois que les bruits de galopades se furent estompés dans le lointain. Lupin l'avait retenu gentiment et avait su apaiser ses craintes. Il devait transpirer l'inquiétude, à ce moment-là. Puis, il avait repoussé ses inquiétudes en se traitant d'idiot. Il n'y avait plus repensé et le chemin pour rejoindre les deux rois avait été plus qu'agréable en compagnie du Capitaine de la garde de Lathendärk. Assurément, Fol Œil serait fou de rage. _Cette vieille bourrique serait bien capable de me faire un malaise_. Il sourit discrètement, avant de reporter son attention sur la conversation. Le roi et son vassal s'inquiétaient de l'allure du voyage de cette première journée.

« ... peut-être en repartant à l'aube », proposait Lupin.

Harry secoua cependant la tête, en désaccord.

« Nous serons plus longtemps sur le chemin et donc sous la chaleur. Les hommes vont manquer d'eau avant que nous ayons atteint la rivière. Nous aurions déjà dû être aux frontières cette nuit. Nous ne serons pas aux abords de votre château demain, ça ne fait aucun doute, Sir Zabini. »

Il se retourna vers lui, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, semblant désolé. Blaise lui sourit en retour.

« Sa Majesté ne doit pas s'en faire, personne ne m'y attend, de toute façon.

— Ni épouse ni enfant ? »

Blaise secoua la tête pour marquer sa négation. Le roi sembla surpris de sa réponse. Néanmoins, il prit un moment pour mordre à belles dents dans sa cuisse de lièvre, sans le lâcher cependant du regard.

« Vous avez plus que l'âge, pourtant, finit-il par lui dire, sans se départir de son sourire.

— Sans doute moins que vous, je croirais, Votre Grâce!

Il ne put empêcher un éclat de rire. Face à lui, Draco suivait la conversation d'une oreille attentive, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre. La discussion devenait intéressante! Blaise était en train de tirer les vers du nez à Potter et lui offrir sur un plateau quelques réponses qu'il ne serait pas obligé d'aller lui soutirer lui-même. Il sourit. _Sa présence m'aura bien servie, au final_. _Quand il ne se comporte pas en crétin._

Harry, loin de se douter des pensées du jeune homme à ses côtés, se contentait de fixer le vassal de celui-ci, silencieux. Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, prenant un moment de réflexion, le regardant attentivement, toujours avec cet air amusé au visage. Mettant de côté son plat, il s'installa plus confortablement sur ses coussins, un genou replié, tandis qu'il allongeait son autre jambe, négligemment appuyé sur un coude.

« Je suis plutôt d'avis que vous n'êtes pas tant plus jeune que moi. En fait, Sir Zabini, je dirais même que nous avons le même âge. Ai-je l'air si vieux ?

— Non... (Blaise marqua une courte hésitation) Oui ? »

Cet homme face à lui l'amusait et lui-même n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer.

« Parce que vous n'avez pas tant l'air plus vieux que moi ou que Sa Majesté, Votre Altesse, ma première réponse est non. Oui, parce que vous semblez sur ce trône depuis très longtemps. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se contenta de la fixer, toujours avec ce sourire amusé aux lèvres. Remus, face à lui, souriait également, bien que plus discret. La situation lui était agréable. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son roi discuter avec de jeunes gens de son âge, aussi librement. Harry prit cependant un moment avant de répondre. Il choisit d'ignorer une partie de la question. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ouvrir suffisamment pour lui confier toute l'histoire. Pas après seulement quelques jours. Des oreilles indiscrètes traînaient autour d'eux, de plus, à n'en pas douter. _Un autre soir peut-être. Lorsqu'il aura mérité ma confiance_.

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, mon ami. »

Blaise s'enorgueillit en secret qu'il l'ait appelé ainsi. Le deviendrait-il vraiment, un jour ? Si les deux rois parvenaient à s'entendre, peut-être. Ils semblaient partager quelques points en commun. Il ne détesterait pas en discuter avec lui. Il s'autorisa à lui sourire, attentif. Cependant, Harry se contenta de le fixer à nouveau, semblant le jauger. Son regard dévia par la suite à Draco, qu'il dévisagea également longuement, celui-ci soutenant ses prunelles vertes sans gêne. En son for intérieur pourtant, cet examen le fit frémir, mais il n'en laissa rien percer. Harry finit par soupirer et leva les yeux vers la cime de l'arbre, au-dessus d'eux. Pendant un long moment, il regarda le ballet des étincelles qui s'échappait de la flambée, dans l'air au-dessus de leur tête, comme fasciné par leur spectacle. Les éphémères étincelles allaient se perdre dans le firmament, se confondant aux astres avant de s'éteindre silencieusement. La nuit où il avait prêté serment, les étoiles n'étaient pas aussi claires qu'en ce moment dans le ciel. La fumée embrouillait tout. Il était jeune, à l'époque, mais il se souvenait de chacun des détails de cette nuit-là, avec une acuité étonnante. _J'avais huit ans et j'étais terrifié. _Il grimaça discrètement, espérant que sa mimique passerait inaperçue dans l'obscurité grandissante. _Presque autant qu'aujourd'hui_. _Dieux que les années se sont succédées rapidement_. Contre toute attente, il reporta son regard vers le châtain.

« J'ai vingt-cinq ans, Sir Zabini. J'ai passé plus de la moitié de ma vie sur ce trône », déclara-t-il, sans ambages.

À côté de lui, Draco sursauta. Le silence confortable qui s'était installé l'avait laissé divaguer dans ses pensées. Il ne s'attendait pas à réentendre la voix du roi à ses côtés aussi tôt. Blaise se contenta de hausser les sourcils. Seulement vingt-cinq ans ? À vrai dire, il n'en était pas si surpris. Son attitude ne reflétait pas tant celle d'un homme plus âgé, mais bien plus expérimenté. La chose était seulement surprenante étant donné que l'on retrouvait généralement une telle expérience chez un homme plus vieux. Il osa un coup d'œil à son roi, qui le fixait avec cette même surprise. Sans doute constatait-il la même chose. Blaise examina attentivement ses traits fins où perduraient encore quelques traces de l'enfant qu'il avait été. Son regard était encore d'une grande douceur et son sourire gardait quelques traces de son innocence d'antan pour qui l'avait connu à cette époque. _Lui ressemblerait-il dans quelques années, lorsqu'il aura vécu autant d'années de règne ? Sans doute..._

Harry avait reporté son attention sur les poussières incandescentes qui s'envolaient vers les cieux, sans se soucier outre mesure de leurs airs abasourdis. Ils en savaient suffisamment pour l'instant. Dans l'air lourd de la nuit leur parvenaient la mélodie des criquets et les chants d'amour des anoures. L'atmosphère était paisible. Allongé dans la position qu'il était, enveloppé par l'air tiède de la nuit et la berceuse des chants autour de lui, il aurait passé sa vie ainsi, sans rien demander de plus, ni moins. Il ferma les yeux, paisible.

« Nous avons presque le même âge. J'aurai vingt-cinq ans au premier jour d'hiver », se permit de conclure le vassal de Draco, sans se douter qu'il faisait intrusion dans la quiétude de l'homme face à lui.

Harry acquiesça vaguement d'un hochement de tête, s'accordant tout de même un sourire devant son aveu. Il finit par s'allonger de façon plus confortable, un bras croisé derrière la tête, l'autre main sur son torse, les cheveux dans l'herbe. Il se mit à observer les étoiles, les yeux mi-clos.

« Sir Zabini ? »

C'était une petite voix gênée qui s'était exprimée, un peu en retrait dans l'ombre. Teddy se tenait près de son père et s'était fait extrêmement silencieux, jusque-là. Cependant, la curiosité semblait l'avoir emporté sur sa timidité, puisqu'il s'avança dans la lumière, se penchant vers lui, tout en offrant son quignon de pain, piqué au bout d'une branche, aux flammes, afin de la faire griller. Blaise se retourna dans sa direction, attentif.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

Le gamin mourrait d'envie d'être plus direct, mais en présence de son père et de son roi – de deux rois! – son éducation prenait le pas. Zabini acquiesça d'un signe de tête, souriant pour l'encourager.

« Je ne vous ai pas vu au tournoi, avez-vous combattu ? »

Le châtain éclata d'un grand rire, faisant sursauter son roi et tourner la tête à bon nombre de chevaliers, installés un peu plus loin. C'était toujours la même histoire, avec les jeunes écuyers! Ils n'en avaient que pour les joutes et les jolies demoiselles. _Cette époque n'est pas si loin pour toi non plus, Zabini_. Le jeune Lupin, face à lui, prit un air inquiet devant son mutisme, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de l'interroger.

« Non, je n'ai pas combattu, jeune homme. Avez-vous donc mémorisez toutes les armoiries qui y étaient présentes ? », se moqua-t-il gentiment, l'œil pétillant de malice, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

Ted acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne pouvant que redresser fièrement la tête. Son père sourit discrètement devant ce peu d'humilité de sa part.

« Je n'y ai pas vu le corbeau aux ailes déployées. Vous n'avez donc pas combattu, ni aucun de vos chevaliers. Je me disais que je ne l'avais peut-être pas aperçu... »

Blaise secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, mon jeune ami. Ma maison n'a pas coutume de faire combattre un quelconque Ser plutôt que son premier héritier. (Il se toucha la cuisse) J'ai été blessé, au début de l'été. Et pour tout dire, c'est la faute de Sa Majesté!

— Blaise! s'écria aussitôt Draco, soudain bien gêné devant un aveu aussi prompt et aussi peu flatteur pour sa personne. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela!

— Oh! Vous savez bien que j'ai raison, le taquina son vassal, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers l'écuyer du second roi. Nous étions à la chasse, si vous voulez tout savoir. Chaque année, Sa Majesté organise une immense battue, au début de l'été, pour officialiser le début des festivités qui viennent justement de se terminer...

— Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

— Ce jeune homme a posé une question très pertinente, Votre Majesté! Ne puis-je donc lui répondre ? »

Draco hésita, affreusement embarrassé. Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

« Soit, mais soyez bref!

— Comme je le disais donc, reprit le jeune homme, alors que trois paires d'yeux se braquaient de nouveau sur lui, Harry semblant assoupi dans sa position. Il y a eu une chasse. Sa Majesté et moi-même étions un peu à l'écart du groupe, en train de poursuivre un énorme daim, au galop!

— Dans les bois ?! »

Le jeune garçon était soudainement extrêmement attentif.

« Bien sûr, dans les bois! Nous coursions donc cet énorme animal et étions près de le capturer, lorsqu'il s'est jeté dans une rivière, dans l'espoir de nous échapper. Je me suis lancé à sa poursuite, malgré la fonte des neiges du printemps qui gonflaient encore les eaux...

— Que sait-il passer ensuite ? Vous avez été emporté par le courant ? Vous avez failli vous noyer ?

— Ted! le gronda son père, bien que nulle colère ne soit perceptible dans sa voix. Il s'était exprimé avec beaucoup de douceur et on percevait sans problème une lueur d'amusement dans ses prunelles ambrées.

— N'y voyez pas de mal, Sir Lupin. Sa curiosité fait plaisir! »

Blaise se pencha davantage vers le jeune écuyer, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Et alors..., reprit-il, presque rieur.

— Et alors, ma flèche s'est fichée dans sa jambe et il a hurlé comme si on était en train de l'étriper vif », compléta son roi, à sa place.

Le blond affichait à présent un sourire en coin. Il était partagé entre l'amusement et la gêne. Blaise n'avait aucune malice à raconter cette histoire, au contraire, semblant plutôt s'amuser de sa malchance de ce jour-là. Il avait pourtant préféré compléter lui-même l'histoire. Il pouvait ainsi diminuer l'ampleur de son geste imbécile. Il avait eu de la chance de le toucher à la cuisse! Sa flèche aurait très bien pu aller se placer dans son dos ou pire, dans sa tête. Personne ne portait d'armure, cette journée-là. Quel imbécile s'en serait embarrassé pour la chasse ?

« Étriper vif! Ça faisait un mal de chien! J'avais toutes les raisons de crier _un peu_!

— Tu couinais, Blaise. Et tu es tombé de cheval, en plus!

— Ah! J'ai failli oublier. (Il se retourna de nouveau vers Teddy) J'ai également failli me noyer, cette journée-là, aussi. Le roi est venu récupérer ma carcasse juste à temps! Heureusement, je m'en suis sortie, mais ça m'a laissé une jambe amochée et j'étais bien incapable de me battre dans l'arène, cet été! »

Blaise regarde Harry du coin de l'œil, un peu hésitant. L'homme ne dormait pas, malgré sa respiration régulière et son immobilité. Il parvenait à apercevoir, par ses paupières entrouvertes, le jeu de lumière des flammes se refléter sur ses prunelles. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il observait le ciel, en silence. Blaise eut un sourire en coin.

« Son Altesse n'aura pas autant de chance l'été prochain. Elle n'a pas eu affaire au plus coriace des sujets de Sa Majesté! »

Harry lui jeta enfin un regard intéressé, redressant la tête. L'homme le provoquait délibérément, bien qu'il put voir l'amusement dans le bleu sombre de ses yeux. Il décida de se prêter au jeu.

« Je vous conseille de demander quelques astuces à Sir Dubois, dans ce cas. Sa superbe armure n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier l'expérience. Vous devriez commencer tout de suite à élaborer votre stratégie, mon ami. (Il se redressa en position assise, lui souriant) Je vais vous donner une mise-engarde, parce que je vous aime bien : je serai sans pitié. Et maintenant, mon conseil : Travaillez votre jeu de pieds, parce que s'il est à la hauteur de celui de Sir Dubois et bien il est médiocre. »

Blaise le regardait, sans savoir quoi répondre. Il hésitait entre s'offusquer, mais finit par s'esclaffer. _Il a le mérite d'être honnête_. Il lui plaisait bien. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre quoique ce soit, cependant, Harry s'était levé et époussetait son pantalon.

« Messires, vous m'excuserez, mais je me retire, il se fait tard et le matin viendra bien assez vite! »

Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna. Son pavillon ne se trouvait pas très loin, mais il le dépassa sans un regard, s'aventurant dans l'obscurité. Les quatre hommes autour du feu le regardèrent disparaître, le plus vieux d'entre eux ne semblant pas même un peu inquiet. Draco envia cette liberté qu'avait son homologue. Il aima le désintéressement de son vassal et protecteur, pour ses déplacements, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas armé. _À première vue_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Que pouvait-il arriver, de toute façon ? Ils étaient entourés par plus d'une vingtaine de gardes chargés de leur protection! Un seul cri et ils accourraient tous aussitôt. Il aurait très bien pu aller faire un tour également...

Harry s'était éloigné des feux sans se poser plus de questions, accordant des signes de tête aux hommes qu'ils dépassaient et qui le saluaient avec respect à mi-voix. Beaucoup s'étaient déjà retirés sous leur tente, à présent, le campement se faisait de plus en plus silencieux. Les feux craquaient toujours délicieusement et on les entretiendrait tout au long de la nuit pour décourager d'éventuels gêneurs qui voudraient s'aventurer dans les parages. Les nombreux âtres présents décourageraient à eux seuls la racaille de grand chemin.

Contournant quelques tentes, il finit par se retrouver près de l'enclos sommaire qu'on avait dressé pour les chevaux. Sur quatre longs piquets avait été ficelée une corde, formant ainsi un grand carré délimitant l'espace où les bêtes pouvaient se regrouper. Les torches étaient plus rares dans cette partie du camp, mais Harry ne s'embarrassa de l'obscurité environnante. Avec les étoiles, il y voyait parfaitement. Il se pencha sans plus de cérémonie pour passer sous la corde, entrant dans l'enclos. Un tour rapide du périmètre lui permit de repérer sa jument. Parmi tous les chevaux, cinq autres étaient de taille identique, mais elle seule possédait cette robe aussi sombre qui était la tienne. Il s'agissait là d'un des seuls caprices qu'il s'était permis en rapport à son rang. Il était le seul parmi son équipage à posséder une jument à la robe aussi uniformément noire, sans défaut.

Tout près de lui, celle-ci hennit doucement, le reconnaissant à l'odeur malgré l'épaisseur des ombres autour d'eux. Harry sourit et s'en approcha pour venir la caresser avec tendresse.

« Belle Ébène, si tu t'étais faite plus silencieuse, tu n'étais qu'une ombre de plus dans la nuit. Tu joues très mal à ce jeu. »

Il murmurait tout près de son oreille, tout en caressant ses naseaux. Teddy s'était chargé un peu plus tôt de la seller et de la bouchonner, la laissant ainsi se reposer en toute quiétude. L'herbe était grasse dans cet endroit et on avait veillé à leur donner une quantité d'eau suffisante pour étancher en partie leur soif. Le rationnement de l'eau faisait en sorte qu'ils ne pourraient se sustenter le lendemain qu'en soirée seulement.

Harry avait cessé de parler et se contentait de la caresser avec tendresse, entouré des autres chevaux tout aussi silencieux. Leur odeur musquée et la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient lui étaient rassurantes, associées à de nombreux et heureux souvenirs dans son esprit. De chauds naseaux vinrent alors s'enfouir alors dans le creux de son épaule, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite, il constata que Glow s'était approchée de lui pour réclamer également des caresses. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement et de céder à sa demande, ses doigts se perdant dans sa crinière argentée.

À l'ombre du grand chêne, Draco le suivait du regard. Il s'était éloigné également peu après que le brun ait pris congé d'eux. Les rumeurs des conversations lui parvenaient toujours, non loin, puisqu'il n'avait fait que contourner le tronc de l'arbre. Malgré tout, les pavillons royaux qui avaient été montés non loin se trouvaient entre lui et les trois hommes toujours présents près du feu, rendant les conversations non distinguables, comme un doux bourdonnement. Il n'était pas dérangé par les discussions. D'où il se trouvait, Draco parvenait à entendre la voix du roi de Lathendärk, la légère brise soufflant ce soir-là lui rapportant ses mots. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la tendresse qui était perceptible dans sa voix et qu'il constatait également de par ses gestes lents et doux envers son cheval. La chose n'en était pas étonnante. Il haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il constata que sa propre jument s'approchait du roi pour réclamer le même traitement. L'animal timide qu'il possédait n'était pas tolérant envers les étrangers. Il avait été étonné un peu plus tôt, lorsque Harry était parvenu à s'en approcher pour vérifier si elle était en bon état, mais il était carrément ébahi devant cette manifestation d'affection qu'il avait maintenant sous les yeux. _Elle lui fait confiance_. _Presque autant qu'à moi_. Les animaux sentaient parfois des choses que les hommes ne parvenaient pas à distinguer. Était-ce là la démonstration de l'une de ces choses ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entreprit de s'approcher d'eux, se gardant bien de les effaroucher. À quelques pas de distances, il se racla discrètement la gorge afin de signifier sa présence. Malgré ses précautions, l'homme face à lui sursauta, se retournant. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, immerger qu'il l'était. La méfiance que Draco put lire sur son visage se volatilisa aussitôt pour laisser place à un sourire.

« Je croyais que vous étiez resté près du feu. Vous m'espionnez ? », lui demande Harry, moqueur.

Tout dans sa physionomie démontrait qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Il le faut bien, se permit-il de lui répondre. Vous partez en maraude, il faut que quelqu'un vous garde à l'œil! Je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez une bêtise alors que vous êtes toujours chez moi! »

Il s'approcha davantage, se permettant de venir également caresser l'encolure de sa monture, alors que Harry lui offrait un rire de gorge en réponse. Un silence s'installa entre eux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en ressentit un malaise. Autour d'eux, seules les rumeurs de conversations dans le lointain se faisaient entendre, agrémentées du murmure des grillons, tout près. Le silence en devint confortable et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Draco se permit de l'observer, bien qu'avec discrétion. Sa présence ne semblait nullement l'avoir dérangée et il s'en réjouit en silence. Il commençait à apprécier ces courts moments qu'ils partageaient, bien qu'ils aient été rarissimes jusqu'à présent, où ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'embarrassait d'un excès de déférence.

« Je ne vous ai pas remercié convenablement pour m'avoir aidé, un peu plus tôt, et pour l'avoir aider elle...

— Si, vous l'avez fait, bien que ce fût inutile. Je n'allais pas vous regarder essayer de l'aider les bras ballants, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous auriez pu attendre notre escorte... »

Harry secoua la tête légèrement, en signe de négation. Il souriait toujours, cependant.

« Je suis touché que vous le preniez ainsi, et je vous remercie. (Il lui jeta un coup d'œil) N'est-ce pas là le genre de relation que nous sommes censés construire et entretenir vous et moi ? Si vous me tendez la main pour de l'aide, j'arriverai aussitôt... »

_Comme le ferait un vassal envers son seigneur_, pensa-t-il, mais se garda bien de l'exprimer tout haut. Draco saisit pourtant le sous-entendu sans problème. Il fit silence, s'empêchant ainsi d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour prendre sa décision. Tous deux se contentèrent d'échanger un long regard, avant que finalement Harry détourne les yeux, embarrassé. Draco sourit de sa réaction, mais ne releva pas. Il se contenta de l'observer encore un moment, satisfait de leur moment d'intimité. Il finit par reculer d'un peu, s'écartant à la fois du roi et de Glow.

« Il se fait tard, je vais me retirer et vous laissez à vos pensées. »

Le roi du Lathendärk acquiesça d'un signe de tête en lui jetant un coup d'œil, sans un mot.

« N'allez pas vous coucher trop tard, nous aurons une longue journée demain, lui conseilla finalement Draco, avant de s'éloigner davantage, en direction de l'une des torches encadrant l'enclos de fortune des chevaux. Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Celui-ci se retourna avec une certaine brusquerie dans sa direction, mais le blond s'éloignait déjà d'un bon pas en direction du chêne et donc de sa tente. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom il ne savait trop qu'en penser. Bien sûr, la chose s'était produite dans un moment où tous deux étaient seuls, mais il y avait quelque chose de déconcertant à l'entendre l'appeler ainsi. Il s'exprimait avec un grand respect, malgré l'omission de son titre, mais sa voix était porteuse de davantage. _Chaleureuse_, fut sa première pensée. Harry se surprit lui-même d'en ressentir une certaine joie et à y prendre un certain plaisir. Déconcerté, il préféra chasser ses pensées et se retourner vers les chevaux à nouveau. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat et il réfléchissait trop aux banalités que pouvait dire le plus jeune. Il décida plutôt de se concentrer sur le moment. Il était seul dans la nuit, avec les étoiles comme seul toit. Il préféra savourer le moment. Ils étaient de plus en plus rares. S'il avait pu se le permettre, il se serait allongé dans l'herbe et y aurait passé la nuit. La chose étant inconcevable, le sommeil pouvait donc attendre.

Cette nuit-là, lorsqu'Harry eut enfin rejoint sa tente, bien après que la plupart des feux aient diminués, Remus l'attendait toujours, sagement installé dans le pavillon, le nez plongé dans quelques parchemins qu'il lisait à la lueur d'un cierge. Le pavillon royal était plongé dans une douce pénombre, les miroitements de la soie renvoyant le reflet doré de la flamme des bougies qui brûlaient. L'ambiance tamisée avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Au-dehors, le campement était silencieux et Harry n'avait perçu nulle lumière chez son voisin. Tous semblaient profondément assoupis, à l'exception de son vassal et de quelques hommes qui montaient la garde.

À son entrée, Remus lui sourit, se redressant dans son fauteuil de campagne. Harry vint s'installer devant lui, dans un fauteuil identique. Il était fatigué, mais il savait que l'homme n'avait pas veillé si tard pour le simple plaisir de l'attendre avant de souffler les bougies. Il n'osa cependant pas poser de question. Si son mentor avait des interrogations, ce serait à lui de les avancer.

« Du mal à trouver le sommeil ? », lui demanda-t-il pourtant, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de bâiller.

Le cuisant soleil de l'après-midi l'avait affecté plus qu'il n'avait crû. Il avait hâte de retrouver sa paillasse et de s'enrouler dans ses couvertures. Cette seule évocation suffit pour lui tirer un sourire.

« Non, je t'attendais, se contenta de lui répondre Lupin, avec honnêteté, posant les missives qu'il avait en main sur ses genoux. J'ai cru qu'ils n'iraient jamais se coucher, ces trois-là. La journée a été longue pour moi aussi... (Il bâilla) Raconte-moi tout. »

Ils auraient difficilement être plus en privé et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient s'embarrasser davantage de l'étiquette qu'ils se devaient de respecter en public. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa franchise.

« Tu es celui qui est le plus patient de nous deux, Remus. Ton empressement m'étonne! Le roi... »

Il marqua une pause, soupirant et s'enfonçant davantage dans son fauteuil.

« Le roi. Sa compagnie est agréable et il ne semble pas vouloir nous faire défaut. Je ne sais pas ce que nous pourrons en tirer pour l'instant, mais... (Il s'arrêta à nouveau, soudain pensif) mais je crois que j'ai un moyen de m'en faire un allier... »

Remus s'avança davantage dans son fauteuil, soudain bien attentif. À la lueur des bougies, Harry distingua une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux tombant librement sur sa nuque et lui chatouillant le cou, les rejetant vers l'arrière, avant de poursuivre :

« Il est jeune, mais moins que ce que ses propres gens voudraient se le faire croire. Il a l'air de bien s'en sortir, mais il a du mal à faire confiance...

— Tu es bien mal placé pour lui reprocher ça. »

Le rabrouement était venu presque instantanément, crû et honnête, mais n'avait rien de bien méchant. Remus eut un sourire en coin. Il avait raison, mais Harry balaya son reproche d'un revers de la main.

« Je crois... Je crois que nous pourrions nous pencher sur cette faiblesse. L'encourager dans ses décisions, l'appuyer. Ils oublieront bien rapidement sa jeunesse, s'il arrive à se démarquer...

— Et tu voudrais qu'il se démarque en nous aidant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ce n'était pas le but de toute cette mise en scène, de toute cette visite ? M'en faire un... ami ? À tout le moins, un allié ?

— Oui... oui, bien sûr. Je ne croyais pas que tu voudrais jouer cette comédie jusqu'au bout. Tu sais comme moi que tu te lasseras vite de ce jeu. Peut-être aurais-tu pu t'en faire un véritable ami, non ?, répliqua Remus sur un ton doux, alors que Harry soupirait devant ce qu'il venait de dire.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas un autre de vos plans tordus entre Sirius et toi... Je n'ai pas besoin d'un _ami_, mais d'un _allier_, en ce moment. Pourquoi irais-je m'embarrasser d'une telle amitié alors que nous sommes à des milles l'un de l'autre ?! Non, vraiment Remus... et puis, il est tellement sur la défensive que je ne saurais même pas par où commencé! Il semble peser soigneusement chacun des mots qu'il exprime.

— Tu sais ce qu'on dit des Malfoy...

— Oui... Oui, je sais qu'ils ont la réputation d'avoir un cœur de glace. Que faire ?

— Tu pourrais commencer par lever la herse de ce donjon dans lequel tu te murailles constamment ? Laisse-lui voir l'homme que tu es, le jeune homme que nous avons élevé, ton oncle et moi. Ta propre sincérité éveillera peut-être la sienne, qui sait ? Commencer par lui faire confiance l'incitera à en faire de même! »

Le jeune homme face à lui grommela, peu convaincu.

« Harry..., chuchota presque Remus. Tu n'as laissé personne t'approcher depuis...

— Tais-toi! le coupa brutalement le jeune homme, d'un ton sans réplique, dans un brusque changement d'humeur, le regard assombrit par cette soudaine, mais fugace colère. Ne prononce pas son nom. »

Remus soupira et leva les mains en signe de paix. Après toutes ces années, son protégé refusait toujours d'aborder le sujet. Le souvenir de ces jours heureux lui était toujours aussi douloureux, la violence de ses émotions intacte.

« Je te demande pardon. »

Un silence s'installa dans la tente. Énervé, Harry se leva de son fauteuil, déambulant sans but derrière le siège qu'il venait de quitter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Qu'est-ce que _vous_ attendez de moi ?

— Harry, soupira son vassal. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas meilleur moyen de t'en faire un allier, que de te lier d'amitié avec lui. Ne fais pas cette tête! Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu vas l'impressionner, mon garçon! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison! »

Le plus jeune eut un claquement de langue, agacé et marmonna quelque chose.

« Tu disais ? Ce n'est pas en marmonnant que tu arriveras à quoi que ce soit...

— J'ai dit... J'ai dit que j'allais essayer! Est-ce suffisant, es-tu satisfait ? »

Il commençait à s'impatienter de ce manège. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui reproche ainsi son mutisme et son manque d'entrain envers les autres. Il aimait encore moins lorsqu'on tentait de l'y soustraire. Ici, pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devrait faire un effort, sinon il avait peur de ne pouvoir convaincre le blond à sa cause.

Remus, de son côté, décida de ne pas en dire davantage. Il connaissait son roi et cette simple poussée dans la bonne direction était suffisante pour l'amener là où il le voulait, ou du moins à l'amener à y penser. Chaque chose en son temps. Il préféra changer de sujet.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose, lorsque vous êtes partis, n'est-ce pas ? Il était tellement blême, à notre arrivée! Et toi tellement rouge! Il y a eu un accident ?

— Son cheval a fait une mauvaise chute, se contenta de lui répondre Harry, en haussant les épaules. Je l'ai aidé à la remettre sur ses pattes. Elle n'avait rien cassé, heureusement.

— Et lui? se moqua gentiment son vassal.

— Lui non plus, rit Harry, croisant les bras sur le dossier de son fauteuil, dans une pose nonchalante, sa colère envolée. Nous avons assez discuté de Sa Majesté, je crois. Je vais aller dormir. »

Il s'avança en direction du grand panneau de toile à sa droite, qui était fendue en son centre, laissant accès à une autre division du pavillon. Celui-ci, en effet, se divisait en plusieurs compartiments, laissant la possibilité à plusieurs individus de l'occuper, avec une certaine intimité. La division principale était constituée de la pièce où le roi et son vassal venaient de discuter, se composant de deux fauteuils de campagne pour l'instant. En temps normal, on y retrouvait la modeste table de banquet du roi, ainsi qu'un brasero auprès duquel il était agréable de s'allonger les jambes en hiver. Selon les dimensions présentes de la tente, le reste de l'espace était occupé par deux autres divisions s'apparentant aux appartements de Harry et de Remus, mais la confection du pavillon permettait plusieurs arrangements possibles, selon les besoins du moment. Il aurait été tout aussi possible d'y organiser un Conseil d'urgence, malgré l'espace limité.

Le plus jeune se saisit d'un chandelier posé non loin de l'ouverture menant à sa chambre, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Remus, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son siège, ses parchemins en main. Il lui accorda un dernier sourire avant de disparaître derrière le rideau de soie, le pan ondoyant paresseusement sur son passage, laissant son mentor avec pour seule compagnie les chants nocturnes des animaux, au-dehors.

* * *

_À suivre..._

Voilà voilà! Une nouveau chapitre!

Un peu d'action (UN PEU) dans le prochain. Vous allez voir, on apprend de plus en plus de choses. Un peu de patience pour la romance ;) Ça s'installe doucement, des sentiments comme ça! Huhuhu!

Je vous aime!

_Ciao!_

_Laika_


	6. Chapitre VI

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages (dans leur presque totalité) et l'univers exclusivement dédié à Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Tout le reste, l'UA, est ma propriété, tant au niveau de l'intrigue que des personnages connexes et lieux en tout genre. Attention, je mords.

**Titre** : Idylle Chevaleresque  
**Auteur** : Laika.  
**Genre **: Action/Aventure/Romance/Drama/etc.

**Rating** : R et/ou M  
Avertissement : Homophobes, passez votre chemin

**Couple:** HP/DM

Dans les oreilles :Soundtrack The Tudor – Wolsey Commit Suicide. C'est par-fait. Vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles! (Mais peut-être pas au début, haha. Prenez donc quelque chose de glauque, pour les premières pages. Ce sera plus de circonstance).

Nota bene de l'auteur :Le chapitre a pris plus de temps que prévu. Ma vie a été un sacrée bordel ces dernières semaines. Je vous en parle davantage à la fin du chapitre, je sais que vous êtes pressé de lire ces quelque 32 pages que je vous ai pondues! Bonne lecture, cher vous!

De plus, MERCI pour toutes vos reviews. Un merci spécial à ceux/celles à qui je ne peux pas répondre, faute de compte à qui acheminer le message. Je vous aime. Vraiment.

P.S. : Le début du chapitre est assez différent de ce à quoi je vous ai habitué. Vous allez découvrir un style que j'affectionne depuis très, très longtemps. À plus!

* * *

**Idylle Chevaleresque  
Chapitre VI**

Du sang. Partout. Des cris. Déchirants. Terrifiés. Des suppliques à vous fendre l'âme. De la détresse. Et toujours tellement de sang. L'odeur était suffocante, âpre. Mêler à l'odeur de la terre et aux arômes de sapinage, elle vous vrillait les tripes, vous prenait à la gorge. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. L'herbe, tendre sous le pied, était détrempée, gorgée de ce sang visqueux. La semelle de ses bottes dérapait. Devant lui, un chemin tout tracé, macabre, terrifiant. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade. Douloureusement. Le souffle court, il progressait dans l'épaisseur des bois, courant et trébuchant, les jambes lourdes de fatigue, les mains tremblantes de terreur. Sur les troncs, de profondes lacérations, balafres blanchâtres marquées d'écarlates. Le visage écorché, l'angoisse au ventre, il progressait sans relâche en direction des cris. Il n'entendait plus les aboiements des chiens, derrière lui. Il y avait longtemps qu'il les avait distancés, eux et les chevaliers lancés à ses trousses. Les chevaux étaient lents, dans les bois.

L'atmosphère était étouffante, le décor étourdissant. Autour de lui, le silence, oppressant. Pas un son, pas un souffle animal. Nulle bête ne le guettant. Tout se ressemblait. Tout lui était inconnu. Il continuait, sans relâche, fouetté par l'appel des cris qui lui parvenaient toujours au loin, devant lui, distinctif, terrifié. Il était confus, la tête lui tournait. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, à ses oreilles.

Tellement de sang.

Il ne faisait pas jour, mais il n'y avait, au-dessus de sa tête, aucune étoile, aucun astre. Un ciel d'un noir d'encre. Autour de lui, une lumière laiteuse, diffuse, semblant provenir des profondeurs du bois qui l'entourait. Dans cette atmosphère presque irréelle, le silence. Pas un grondement, pas un hululement. L'angoissant silence d'un endroit abandonné, que son souffle erratique venait briser.

« _Harry! Harry! »_

Toujours sa voix, suppliante, sanglotante. Désespérée.

Tellement de sang. Sur ses lèvres, sur ses mains. Sa saveur, partout sur sa langue.

Il en était couvert.

Les bras écorchés, le visage barbouillé. Il avait mal. Sa chemise lui collait à la peau, s'encroûtait à son dos. Et l'angoisse qui lui serrait les tripes, à l'en faire défaillir.

Un rugissement. Guttural, à vous glacer les sangs. Un hurlement strident, douloureux. Des yeux verts, fugaces, pâles. Emplis d'horreur, habités par une mort imminente. Promesse d'une agonie lente.

« _HARRY! »_

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle erratique, trempé d'une sueur glacée malgré la chaleur étouffante de sa tente. Ses draps formaient une masse informe, repoussée au bout de sa paillasse et il grelottait, claquant des dents. Confus, il cligna des yeux, tentant de s'extirper du brouillard dans lequel il était embourbé. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il entendait encore dans ses oreilles cette voix qui l'appelait avec un désespoir poignant. _Un simple rêve, Harry. Tu n'as fait que rêver. Il n'y a pas de sang, il n'y a pas de cris._ Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les repoussant sur sa nuque, soupirant, tremblant. _Un absurde rêve, un vieux cauchemar. Secoue-toi._ Il se frotta les yeux, de son pouce et son index, ne parvenant pas à repousser les images qui assaillaient son esprit. _Ses yeux vert d'eau, tellement suppliants..._ Il était chamboulé, avait le souffle court, toujours. Il se sentait brûlant, mais la lourdeur de l'air ambiant le glaçait jusqu'aux os. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, pleine d'une amertume qui lui donnait la nausée.

« Harry ? »

Il sursauta de nouveau, en réalisant que Remus Lupin était agenouillé près de sa couche, les traits soucieux, ses yeux d'ambres fixés sur lui. Dans son agitation, il devait l'avoir réveillé. Avait-il crié ? Il espérait que non... Il ne voulait pas avoir réveillé tout le campement pour un stupide rêve. _Et le roi. Surtout pas le roi. Qu'il dorme et n'en sache jamais rien._ Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Draco Malfoy l'imagine avec des terreurs nocturnes, ou pires, le croit fou. Teddy avait peut-être été chercher son père, en le voyant aussi agité dans son lit. Il l'espérait, mais en tendant l'oreille, il se rendit compte que le campement était toujours aussi silencieux qu'à son couché. Il devait être encore très tôt. Il avait _sûrement_ crié, ou du moins gémit. Il était trop tôt pour que l'adolescent soit déjà debout.

« Harry, tu es avec moi ? »

Celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il fixait le vide, sans lui avoir répondu, perdu dans ses pensées. Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur son vassal, essayant d'ordonner ses pensées. Il avait encore la sensation de tout ce sang sur ses mains, sur ses bras et de son goût douceâtre, métallique, sur sa langue. Un frisson le parcourut.

Devant lui, Remus soupira et, sans demander la permission, vint s'asseoir tout près de lui, passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules, le ramenant contre lui. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné plus de dix ans en arrière. Le roi devant lui avait de nouveau quatorze ans. Il retrouvait cet adolescent perdu et à l'âme lacérée.

Le jeune homme, d'abord réticent, se débattant avec sa conscience, se laissa faire au final, fermant les yeux. _Seulement quelques minutes, ça va aller. Ce n'était qu'un rêve._ Il s'obligea à calmer sa respiration, inspirant profondément. La chaleur du torse de Remus, contre sa joue, son odeur familière d'herbe, de terre et de cuir, où se discernaient encore les effluves du feu de bois, l'appaisèrent. Elle l'enveloppa en entier, le calmant peu à peu. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur se remit à battre à un rythme normal et les imperceptibles tremblements, qui le secouaient, s'espacèrent, jusqu'à disparaître. Il se sentait toujours nauséeux, fatigué, mais il était de nouveau maître de lui-même. Il s'autorisa tout de même à rester dans cette position encore un moment, loin de ses obligations, repoussant ses responsabilités, effaçant Malfoy de son esprit, ainsi que ce voyage. Coupé de tout. Il avait de nouveau quatorze ans et Remus l'entourait d'un bras paternel, protecteur. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait passé la journée ainsi. Mais il était roi. Il ne pouvait pas. Ça ne lui était pas permis.

Ouvrant les yeux, il se détacha de l'homme, sans brusquerie, échangeant un simple regard avec celui-ci. Remus hocha du chef, avant de briser le contact, se levant du lit de fortune. Il n'y avait pas de honte, dans le silence qu'ils entretenaient, pas de reproches. Ils avaient partagé tellement de nuit ainsi, lorsque les cauchemars du plus jeune étaient plus fréquents, plus violents. Ils avaient partagé de longues heures de silence et d'obscurité, côte à côte, sans une question, sans un jugement, enveloppés du manteau des ombres de la nuit.

« Dors encore un peu, tu as une mine affreuse. Il est tôt. »

Le jeune homme secoua pourtant la tête, refusant nette, cherchant à tâtons l'un de ses sacs dans la pénombre. Il aurait tout donné pour un baquet d'eau, en ce moment, pour se rafraîchir les esprits, se départir de cette sueur glacée qui l'engluait. Ils se trouvaient pourtant à des kilomètres de la plus proche rivière et il n'était pas question qu'il envoie quelqu'un à la recherche d'un puit. Ça devrait attendre.

« Tu... (Il se racla la gorge) Tu sais comme moi que je n'en serai pas capable. »

Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, se hâtant d'enfiler une chemise grossière qui s'y trouvait. Ça ferait l'affaire, pour l'instant. Il s'habillerait plus convenablement dans quelques heures.

Au travers de la sombre paroi de soie, un peu de lumière filtrait, pâle. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais il ne tardera sans doute plus beaucoup maintenant. Il passa une main sur son front moite, soupirant une énième fois. Il n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup dormi, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas refermer l'œil. Il savait avec certitude que les images reviendraient le hanter à nouveau et qu'il replongerait dans son rêve. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux un peu trop longtemps, le sanglant spectacle venait de nouveau s'imposer à lui, se dessinant sur ses paupières closes. Il secoua la tête, se tournant vers son mentor, qui le regardait toujours avec cet air soucieux au visage. L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais finit par se raviser.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

Harry lui offrit un piètre sourire, mais un sourire tout de même.

« De paix... de mes enfants ? (Il secoua la tête doucement, son sourire toujours aux lèvres) De leur rire, leur bonne humeur. »

Il rit, se détournant de l'homme et se rassoyant sur son lit, posant son regard sur Remus qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, ne sachant apparemment plus quoi dire ou quoi faire.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Remus. Il n'y a rien à faire, tu devrais le savoir. Cela passera. Cela passe toujours. Apporte-moi de quoi m'occuper l'esprit plutôt. Il doit bien y avoir quelques-uns de ces ennuyeux rapports que tu dois me faire lire, non ? Et de quoi écrire. Ça suffira, jusqu'au départ. »

Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et, toujours sans un mot, après un dernier regard à son protéger, disparut derrière la cloison délimitant les quartiers de son roi. Il n'allait pas lui demander de quoi retournait son rêve, ni comment il se sentait. Il savait déjà de quoi traitait ce cauchemar. Le jeune homme revivait ces scènes encore et encore, depuis qu'elles s'étaient produites.

Il n'allait pas bien, mais il irait mieux très bientôt. Il savait qu'il ne voudrait pas en parler. Il avait bien tenté de le faire, au début. Il l'y avait obligé, avec Sirius. Ça n'avait pas de sens, un rêve qui vous mettait dans cet état. Ces visions cauchemardesques devenant routinières, Harry s'était contenté, peu à peu, d'arrêter d'en parler. Il s'y était fait. Puis, un jour, elles s'étaient évanouies, tout simplement. Ils n'avaient plus jamais abordé le sujet. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sans doute aurait-il mieux fait de se taire, la veille au soir. Les souvenirs n'auraient ainsi pas repris le dessus. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû à l'anxiété que ressentait son roi, de ce coup de dés qu'il lançait ainsi, au hasard, avec cette expédition. Il n'avait aucune certitude quant à l'aboutissement de cette aventure. Oui, sans doute la situation n'était-elle pas étrangère à la réapparition de ses cauchemars. Remus soupira et sortit à l'extérieur.

Draco était déjà hors de sa tente, lorsque le soleil s'était levé, au petit matin. Il avait l'habitude de peu dormir et de se lever très tôt, pour ses obligations. Il dormait, bien souvent, moins de quatre heures par nuit. Ce matin-là ne ferait pas exception. Elle était loin l'époque où il avait pu profiter de la chaleur de ses couvertures pendant de longues heures, à mesure que le soleil montait dans le ciel.

Ce matin-là, ne faisant pas exception à la règle, il s'était installé sous le grand chêne sous lequel était agglutiné la vingtaine de tentes de leur garde rapprochée, le nez plongé dans quelques papiers qu'il avait pris soin d'amener avec lui, déjeunant de fruits, de fromage et de pain, accompagné d'un peu de vin qu'il avait coupé d'eau, vu l'heure très matinale.

Le campement était toujours aussi silencieux. Quelques gardes allaient et venaient, mais la plupart ne semblaient pas prêts à émerger de sitôt. Son regard gris se portait régulièrement sur la tente de son homologue, faisant des bonds entre le vélin entre ses doigts et l'entrée du pavillon de soie noire. Il lui avait semblé, un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il sortait du lit, entendre un cri étouffé, paniqué. Il avait tendu l'oreille, mais rien d'autre ne lui était parvenu. Pas de bruit de course de soldat, pas d'agitation. Seulement le souffle du vent agitant les grandes feuilles de l'arbre, au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait haussé les épaules, s'était vêtu et était finalement sorti à l'extérieur, afin de commencer sa journée. Le ciel, pâle, n'étant toujours pas habité par l'astre du jour, l'air de la nuit, sans être frais, était toujours présent et parfaitement supportable. Il comptait en profiter pour lire ses parchemins et les annoter avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud pour ne serait-ce que penser à réfléchir à quelque chose.

Tout près, il y eut finalement un peu d'agitation. Remus Lupin s'extirpa du pavillon royal, l'air soucieux, cherchant des yeux l'un des soldats appartenant à leur garde rapprochée, probablement. Il finit par bouger, ses pas le menant au milieu des tentes des soldats, tout près d'un homme assis auprès des braises mourantes de son feu, apparemment occupé à faire griller un quignon de pain. L'homme se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds, le dos bien droit, tête dressée, hochant régulièrement la tête aux mots que prononçait le vassal de son roi, devant lui. Draco tentait bien de lire sur les lèvres de ce dernier, mais il se trouvait trop loin pour pouvoir distinctement déchiffrer le mouvement des lèvres de l'homme et le vent ne portait pas dans sa direction la moindre parole. Il en fut un peu dépité, mais ne se détourna pas pour autant. Quelque chose, dans l'attitude de Lupin, piquait sa curiosité. Son air préoccupé, vaguement inquiet, son coup d'œil discret en direction de la tente de son roi laissa supposer au blond que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec celui-ci. Était-il arrivé quelque chose pendant la nuit ? Il se souvint du cri étouffé et fronça les sourcils. Était-il arrivé un accident ? Le roi allait-il bien ? S'il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose, alors qu'ils se trouvaient toujours sur ses terres, il ne le pardonnerait pas! Il n'osa pas imaginer la colère des gens du Lathendärk et l'ampleur des conséquences que pourrait prendre un tel incident.

Alors que Remus s'éloignait avec le jeune garde, hors de son champ de vision, Draco en profita pour se remettre sur ses pieds et s'approcher du pavillon royal. Il tendit l'oreille. Nul bruit ne lui parvenait de l'intérieur, pas même le souffle d'une respiration. Jetant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, en direction d'où était disparu Remus Lupin, il franchit finalement l'entrée, écartant délicatement le pan de la tente. À l'intérieur, tout était plongé dans l'obscurité, nulle bougie n'avait été allumée. Un peu plus loin, à sa droite, une lueur diffuse capta tout de même son attention. Il s'en approcha, jetant un coup d'œil par la fente d'un second pan de soie, l'ouverture lui permettant d'apercevoir l'intérieur de la petite pièce qui s'offrait à lui.

Harry Potter était sur le dos, un bras passé sur son visage, lui couvrant les yeux. D'où il se trouvait, Draco pouvait apercevoir la pagaille qu'était son lit. Il s'approcha davantage, écartant silencieusement le rideau. Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, il le savait, pas sans s'être fait annoncer. Il aurait été à tout le moins décent de faire un peu de bruit, afin de signaler sa présence, mais la posture du plus vieux l'intriguait. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et constata aussitôt, sans difficulté, la pâleur qu'affichait le brun. Était-il malade ? Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires, venant s'accroupir auprès de lui, n'osant faire un geste pourtant. Son déplacement causa néanmoins un mouvement d'air qui fit réaliser à Harry qu'il ne se trouvait plus seul dans la pièce. Il ne bougea pourtant pas, laissant son bras là où il se trouvait.

« Remus, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais besoin de rien! »

Sa voix, rauque, laissait entrevoir une grande lassitude. Draco sursauta face à ces paroles. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle! D'autant qu'il ne le prenait pas pour la bonne personne! Il voulut poser une main délicate sur le bras du monarque, mais sa ravisa aussitôt.

« Votre Majesté ? » se risqua-t-il pourtant, doucement.

Harry sursauta violemment dans son lit, se retrouvant en position assise, posant un regard éberlué sur lui.

« Votre Altesse! Mais qu'est-ce... ? Comment...! Pourquoi ? »

Il n'arrivait pas à formuler plus de trois mots de façon cohérente. Draco sourit. Au moins il ne lui hurlait pas dessus. Il remarqua alors ses traits tirés et les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. L'homme semblait épuisé. Le blond remarqua ensuite les vêtements dont il était vêtu, s'étonnant de la grossièreté du tissu et de la coupe. S'il ne s'était pas tenu aussi droit, si Draco n'avait pas senti se dégager de sa personne toute sa prestance, s'il n'avait pas fait preuve d'autant de charisme, bien malgré lui et bien malgré la situation, il l'aurait sans doute mépris pour un gueux.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Il s'étonna du timbre de sa voix. Il chuchotait presque, de crainte aurait-on dit d'effrayer un petit animal. Il se traita d'idiot. Il ne semblait pas bien, pourquoi poser la question ? _C'est inquiétant, voilà tout_. Il ne voulait pas effaroucher l'homme.

« Vous avez l'air malade. » ajouta-t-il.

Le changement de physionomie du brun fut spectaculaire. La surprise qui s'affichait toujours sur ses traits disparus aussitôt, remplacée par un masque impénétrable. Il s'emmura, s'exprimant dès lors plus froidement :

« Je vais bien... je n'ai seulement pas très bien dormi. Une mauvaise nuit... il faisait chaud... »

Il n'était pas très convaincant et Draco se contenta de la fixer pendant de longues secondes, avant de finalement hocher la tête. Il était déçu. Déçu de ne toujours pas avoir plus de considération aux yeux du plus vieux, malgré les présents de la veille, malgré leur tête-à-tête en journée, puis en soirée. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'en tirerait pas plus et il ne voulait pas le questionner davantage. Il se redressa, prêt à partir. Harry dut lire la déception qui s'était peinte sur son visage, car il se leva prestement, prêt à lui saisir le poignet pour le retenir, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Draco s'arrêta, le regardant par-dessus son épaule, curieux de ce qu'il avait à ajouter, semblait-il. Harry soupira, soudain mal à l'aide devant ce regard inquisiteur, ancré au sien.

Remus lui avait dit de se montrer ouvert, de le mettre dans la confidence de certaines choses, pour gagner sa confiance... S'il ne mettait pas ce moment précis à profit, pour ce faire, il laisserait passer une précieuse occasion, peut-être la seule qu'il aurait. La tête lui tournait, mais il s'obligea à le regarder en face.

« Excusez-moi, se ravisa-t-il. Je... Enfin, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler ainsi de mes problèmes à qui que ce soit... La nuit a été très mauvaise, mais c'est en raison de vieux souvenirs, qui ont refait surface... »

Draco le regarda longuement, avant de finalement se retourner de nouveau vers lui, tout ouïe.

« Faites-vous souvent ce genre de rêve ?

— Non... En fait, si, autrefois, mais plus maintenant. Plus avant cette nuit.

— Quel genre de souvenirs ?

C'était indiscret. Harry allait-il réellement lui répondre ? Draco s'était aventuré dans un territoire hostile, sur une pente glissante. Il vit le brun hésiter. La douleur marqua fugitivement ses traits.

— Des... souvenirs de forêt, de cris et de poursuites... de morts et de sang. Ce sont des rêves confus, j'aurais du mal à vous les décrire, je suis désolé. »

Draco balaya son explication d'un revers de la main.

« Ne vous excusez pas pour si peu. Est-ce vous qui avez crié, cette nuit ?

— Je crains que oui. »

Harry baissa la tête, semblant honteux. Draco l'observa avec attention. Les cheveux plaqués sur la tête, le front luisant et ses traits tirés lui donnaient un aspect jusqu'alors méconnu au blond. Loin de l'impression de sang-froid et de maîtrise de soi qu'il lui avait laissée, jusqu'à maintenant. Il eut une inexplicable envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, tant sa détresse semblait grande, mais n'en fit rien. À la place, il lui offrit un doux sourire, s'avança davantage dans sa direction, levant le visage dans vers lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi près l'un de l'autre, qu'ils choisissaient en toute conscience de se tenir à cette distance pour converser. Draco fut surpris de ne pas avoir constaté plus tôt qu'il devait lever les yeux et redresser le menton pour pouvoir le regarder bien en face. L'homme était plus grand que lui d'au moins une demi-tête.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Avez-vous mangé ? »

Harry secoua la tête négativement. Draco se retint de grogner.

« Nous aurons une rude journée devant nous, il faut que vous soyez aussi frais que possible. Avez-vous tenté de vous rendormir ? Vous devriez... »

Devant le froncement de nez du brun, Draco ne tenta pas d'insister. Contre toute attente, il posa une main fraîche sur son front, puis sur sa joue, évaluant apparemment sa santé. Il soupira lorsqu'il la retira. Harry ne bougea pas pendant tout le processus, trop surpris de la spontanéité du geste qu'il venait de poser, plus que du geste en lui-même.

Draco s'obligeait à ne pas réfléchir plus en avant à propos de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Potter lui avait offert une confidence, du bout des lèvres, mais cela restait tout de même une confidence et il n'avait pas eu besoin de la lui arracher! Il s'était empressé de saisir le moment pour solidifier ce frêle lien qui venait de s'établir entre eux.

« Très bien, très bien... Au moins vous n'avez pas de fièvre. »

Il sortit de la petite pièce, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du pavillon, sans un regard en arrière, sans un mot de plus. En écartant le pan de soie, il croisa un Remus Lupin aux yeux ronds, éberlué de le trouver là. Il revenait les mains vides, constata le jeune roi.

« Votre... ? »

Il se ravisa et s'inclina brièvement devant lui. Draco ne put s'empêcher de s'en amuser. À croire que tous les hommes qu'il croisait ce matin-là en oubliaient leur latin.

« Sir Lupin », le salua Draco, d'un signe de tête, allongeant le pas en direction de sa propre tente, le port altier. Il ne manquerait plus que le vassal du roi, en plus de l'avoir croisé dans la tente de celui-ci, le croit troublé par cette incongrue visite!

À l'intérieur, il trouva un Blaise Zabini paré pour la route, mais semblant vaguement inquiet. Son visage s'illumina aussitôt à sa vue. Sans doute s'était-il inquiété de sa disparition. Blaise devait avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, après avoir fait le tour de la tente. Il devait s'être très rapidement rendu compte de la disparition de son roi, ce qui expliquait l'air qu'il avait affiché avant son entrée. Pauvre Blaise! Il est vrai que le dernier endroit où il aurait pu penser à le chercher aurait été la chambre de Harry Potter. Draco rougit à cette pensée, avant de se gifler mentalement. De quoi avait-il donc honte ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal! Pourquoi rougissait-il alors ?

« Te voilà! Je me demandais où tu t'étais volatilisé! »

Sans un mot à l'intention de son vassal et ami, il se saisit d'un baquet d'eau, pas plus grand qu'une assiette, et profond d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il se détourna de l'homme, s'emparant d'une outre posée non loin et pleine d'une réserve d'eau qui allait se faire rare ce jour-là. Il repoussa cette pensée et sortit de nouveau de sa tente, toujours sous le regard ébahi de Zabini, qui ne savait apparemment pas à quoi apparenter ce curieux comportement.

Draco traversa de nouveau les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée de la tente du roi, y entrant comme la dernière fois sans se faire annoncer. Cette fois, le rabat protégeant l'entrée de la chambre du jeune homme était écarté et rattaché contre un poteau soutenant la structure. Le bruit de la voix de Lupin lui parvenait, calme, posée. Le blond n'y porta pas plus attention et pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce, posant près du lit le baquet et débouchant l'outre qu'il avait trainée jusque-là, en versant le contenu à l'intérieur. Une eau cristalline vint en couvrir le fond et l'emplir jusqu'à ras bord. Draco se retourna par la suite en direction des deux hommes, qui le regardaient en silence, avec la même expression de surprise sur leur visage. Il inspira profondément, s'obligeant à parler calmement. Il n'avait pas prévu que Remus se trouverait toujours là, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

« J'ai cru bon de vous amener un peu d'eau. Je sais que ces nuits embrouillent l'esprit et rendent le réveil confus. À la mort de feu le roi, mon père, j'étais en proie à d'épouvantables cauchemars et c'était un soulagement au réveil de pouvoir trouver un peu d'eau pour me rafraîchir l'esprit. »

Il marqua une très courte pause.

« Au revoir. »

Il inclina brièvement la nuque en direction du brun, lequel lui rendit son salut. Sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta la tente du roi, sans un regard en arrière. Ses doigts lui faisaient mal tant il avait serré fort l'anse de l'outre, afin d'empêcher ses mains de trembler avec trop de violence. Il ne savait pas où il avait pris le courage pour lui raconter cette parenthèse de sa vie. Severus lui-même avait dû le cuisiner pendant des semaines avant de connaître le contenu des rêves qui lui empoisonnaient l'existence. Contre toute attente, il sourit. Il venait de lui offrir une confidence en échange de la sienne. Ne restait qu'à voir où cela allait les mener.

Le pan de l'entrée se rabattit derrière lui, empêchant ainsi les deux hommes de le suivre des yeux plus longtemps.

« Eh bien, eh bien..., se contenta de dire Remus, avant de reporter son regard sur son protéger. On ne perd pas de temps, à ce que je vois... »

Celui-ci semblait avoir du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il lui avait déjà expliqué que le roi avait fait irruption dans ses quartiers, alors qu'il venait juste de s'absenter. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait à le voir revenir quelques instants plus tard et surtout ainsi chargé! Le Capitaine de la garde sourit à son roi, avant de s'incliner légèrement dans sa direction, une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard. Harry aurait juré que l'homme se moquait de lui, en ce moment.

« Je vais laisser Sa Majesté à sa toilette. »

Il quitta sans plus de préambule, laissant Harry seul face au broc d'eau. Celui-ci finit par se lever et s'en approcher. Prenant une profonde respiration, il entreprit de retirer sa chemise afin de ne point la tremper et de pouvoir se débarrasser entièrement de la sueur qui le couvrait. Ses doigts effleurèrent le relief d'un sillon blanchâtre sur son épaule et il frissonna. Il secoua la tête, s'obligeant à chasser ses vieux souvenirs de son esprit. Jetant la chemise sur son lit, il entreprit de s'asperger énergiquement le visage, comme si l'eau avait le pouvoir de dissoudre et d'entraîner au loin ces grands yeux verts, qui ne cessaient de se rappeler à lui, lui brûlant l'âme.

* * *

Lorsque Harry s'extirpa de sa tente, près d'une heure plus tard, il était enfin vêtu convenablement, cintré dans un pourpoint similaire à celui qu'il avait porté la veille. Le vert sombre de l'habit contrastait superbement avec le pantalon et la botte noire dont il était chaussé. Draco, depuis son siège sous le grand chêne, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'ensemble et de constater qu'il lui seyait très bien.

_Le vert de ses yeux semble encore plus vert, ainsi..._

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là ? Il grogna vaguement, avant de se remettre sur ses pieds, s'époussetant. Malgré tout, il reporta son attention sur le roi, qui se tenait un peu plus loin, à l'entrée de son propre pavillon. Il semblait aller mieux. Il avait toujours ces cernes sous les yeux et les traits tirés, mais un peu de rose lui était revenu aux joues. Il avait mis un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, les rejetant en arrière sans pour autant les attacher. Il avait bien meilleure allure. Une bonne nuit de sommeil suffirait à faire disparaître le reste de l'épreuve qu'il avait subi, dans son sommeil. Il semblait seulement fatigué, à présent.

« Il est malade ? »

Blaise se tenait tout près de lui, semblant tout aussi absorbé par le spectacle du monarque devant lui. Draco en fut vaguement agacé, mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

« Qui sait ? »

La vérité ne le regardait pas. C'était à lui que Potter s'était confié et à personne d'autre. Il n'allait pas tout simplement tout révéler à Blaise au moment où celui-ci posait une question indiscrète! Il s'éloigna en direction de l'endroit où ses gardes étaient en train de réunir son paquetage, avant que Zabini n'ait le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit d'autre. La vingtaine de petites tentes avait à présent disparu. Les gardes, ayant également terminé de rouler leur paillasse et de ficeler leurs propres bagages à leur monture, s'occupaient à présent de démonter l'habitation temporaire des deux rois avec qui ils voyageaient.

Il fallut encore près d'une demi-heure pour terminer de lever le campement et qu'il ne restât presque plus de trace de leur passage, si ce n'est les pierres éparses au sol et la mosaïque d'herbe aplatie qui s'était dessinée. Enfin, tout un chacun fut de nouveau en selle et l'équipée put reprendre leur route d'un bon pas. Le soleil était encore bas dans l'horizon, laissant un répit aux voyageurs. Les hommes espéraient atteindre les frontières du fief Malfoy un peu plus tard dans la matinée et pouvoir bifurquer vers l'est en suivant un mince ruisseau, jusqu'à atteindre le couvert des arbres de l'imposant boisé se trouvant sur les terres de Zabini.

La route fut plus peuplée qu'elle ne l'avait été la veille, les gens profitant de l'avant-midi encore clément pour se diriger là où il devait aller. Le royaume vivait peut-être sous la canicule, mais il fallait tout de même gagner son pain, si l'on voulait pouvoir nourrir sa famille. Ils croisèrent ainsi une douzaine de charrettes tirée tantôt pour une mule, tantôt par un bœuf, son conducteur se hâtant de s'écarter du chemin aussitôt qu'il apercevait les royaux étendards à l'horizon.

Harry et Draco voyageaient de nouveau côte à côte, l'un semblant perdu dans ses pensées, l'autre lui jetant des regards fréquents, inquiet de son mutisme, s'assurant que rien ne clochait. Le brun ne semblait plus affecté par ses malaises du réveil, mais l'humeur maussade qu'il reflétait ne pouvait venir que de là. Les sourcils froncés, le regard perdu dans le vide, il était complètement immergé dans ses pensées. Pour passer le temps, devant le peu de distraction que lui offrait son homologue, Draco se mit à regarder les alentours, son regard se perdant dans l'infini immaculé de ses champs. Y aurait-il quelque chose de comparable, une fois en Lathendärk ? Le royaume n'était pas connu pour de pareilles cultures. Cependant, Potter avait parlé de champs très diversifiés et d'abeilles. L'hydromel tiré du miel de celles-ci devait se trouver en grande quantité pour que l'homme en ait fait mention. _Mon Dieu! De combien d'abeilles peut-il avoir besoin ?_ Il en fut presque terrifié, imaginant des étendues où s'agglutinaient d'innombrables ruches, sur des milles et des milles. Allons! Ça ne pouvait réellement ressembler à cela!

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au brun à sa droite. Celui-ci était toujours absorbé dans ses pensées, ne lui prêtant nulle attention. Draco eut un sourire en coin. Il ne lui avait pas révélé, mais il avait hâte de voir les merveilles dont regorgeait le royaume. Sa mère, lorsqu'il était tout petit, lui avait souvent parlé de ces impressionnantes montagnes qu'il traverserait, tôt ou tard, de cette fabuleuse étendue d'eau qui s'étendait, à perte de vue... Elle lui avait parlé de ces bois touffus aux voix chuchotantes, dans les feuilles des arbres, des murmures de vieilles divinités hantant le vent... L'endroit lui avait paru, tour à tour, au fil des ans, tantôt terrifiant et mystérieux, tantôt diablement excitant! Voilà qu'on lui offrait une chance unique d'en voir les moindres recoins, une chance d'exiger d'en connaître le plus petit secret! Définitivement, il avait hâte d'y être.

Le soleil continua de grimper dans le ciel et, avec lui, peu à peu la température. L'avant-midi toucha bientôt à sa fin et on fit une courte pause afin d'extraire des sacoches de quoi se sustenter. Cependant, plutôt que de s'installer au milieu de la route afin de grignoter un peu de fromage et de pain, on força plutôt la marche. Malgré la chaleur augmentant, la route se fit un peu plus achalandée. Les chariots s'évanouirent au profit de paysans à pied, un panier sous le bras, revenant des champs ou se dirigeant vers leur village. À un peu plus de dix milles en direction de l'ouest se trouvait un village composé d'une centaine d'habitants. L'endroit ne se trouvant pas sur leur route, il fut hors de question d'y obliquer, mais sa présence expliquait toutes ces déambulations. Malgré tout, les hommes n'en furent pas trop mécontents, vu le nombre de jeunes filles que le chemin leur permit de croiser. Plus d'une reçut son content de blagues salaces et d'œillades appuyées.

Harry leur jeta un vague coup d'œil, mais se détourna bien vite. Leurs courbes attrayantes n'attiraient pas son attention. Aucune n'avait l'éclat espiègle qu'il aimait chez une jeune fille, aucune n'avait les soyeuses boucles brunes où il aimait enfouir son nez. Son pas se mesura à celui de Blaise Zabini, aux côtés duquel il se retrouva à chevaucher. Celui-ci, le dos bien droit sur sa selle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards appréciateurs aux demoiselles passant tout près, sans pour autant se tourner en ridicule en les suivant du regard sur des mètres et des mètres. Son ménage n'échappa pourtant pas à Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son comportement. L'homme n'était peut-être pas marié, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier les charmes féminins.

« Brune ou blonde, mon ami ? »

Blaise sursauta devant la voix du roi, mais se retourna aussitôt vers lui, tout sourire.

« Blonde, sans hésitation, Votre Majesté! Je saurais me contenter d'une petite brune si elle avait un merveilleux sourire, par contre... »

Harry rit doucement, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

« Bien, bien, nous ne nous disputerons pas, ainsi. Je vous laisse les blondes, puisque vous me laissez les brunes. »

À l'avant, à présent aux côtés de Remus Lupin, Draco tendait l'oreille pour suivre la conversation des deux hommes derrière lui. Potter semblait avoir repris sur poil de la bête, retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

« Vous voilà donc en quête de boucles dorées, continuait Harry. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque par ici et pourtant, vous êtes toujours célibataire...

— Leur sourire n'est jamais à la hauteur », plaisanta le châtain, à ses côtés.

Cette fois, Harry éclata d'un rire franc.

« Peut-être trouverez-vous votre bonheur en Lathendärk, lorsque vous y viendrez. Les femmes y ont un merveilleux sourire, mais ne se laissent pas embobiner très facilement. Si un peu de chasse ne vous répugne pas, vous serez comblés!

Le châtain sourit et se retourna alors vers sa droite où chevauchait Ted Lupin.

« Et vous, mon jeune ami ? Brune, blonde, une jolie rouquine ? »

L'adolescent rougit violemment sous les rires de Zabini et de son propre roi.

« M... moi ?, bégaya-t-il, soudain bien embarrassé de voir toute cette attention tournée vers sa personne.

— Vous êtes encore un peu jeune, jeune homme, il est vrai... vous verrez. Bientôt, la découverte de ce qui se cache sous les jupons d'une femme deviendra votre plus fervente quête!

— Sir Zabini! », s'exclama soudain Draco, devant lui.

Celui-ci sursauta, mais ne parvint pas à chasser son sourire amusé de son visage. Il baissa néanmoins la voix, avant de poursuivre :

« Bientôt, vous verrez que ce genre de chasse est encore plus exaltante que de courir le cerf... Assurez-vous simplement qu'il ne soit pas question d'arc et de ma personne en tant que cible, voulez-vous ? »

Blaise lança une œillade à Harry, alors que celui-ci pouffait, à ses côtés. Lui-même avait apparemment beaucoup de mal à réprimer son fou rire. Draco, quelques mètres à l'avant, ne manqua pourtant rien des dires de son vassal, mais ne releva pas.

« Si vous lui conseillez la même tactique que la vôtre, Sir Zabini, ce gamin n'est pas près de trouver femme! », renchérit alors Harry, le narguant, préservant des moqueries un Ted plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

Cette fois, Draco ne ne se gêna cependant pas pour intervenir dans leur conversation, l'occasion étant trop belle :

« Ne vous épuisez pas, Votre Altesse, ce rustre de Blaise attend que la princesse Blanche grandisse, afin de me demander sa main. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour le décourager!, fit Draco devant eux, un rire dans la voix.

— Ce sera la plus belle jeune fille du royaume et avant longtemps!, se justifia son vassal.

— Ce sera! Comment ?! N'est-elle pas déjà la plus ravissante de toutes les damoiselles ? », s'exclama le blond, faussement indigné.

Blaise bafouilla et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, une fois de plus, devant cette scène. Profitant de la bonne humeur générale, Draco se retourna vers le brun.

« Avez-vous une fille, Harry ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête, son hilarité se calmant presque instantanément, un étrange sourire venant se former sur ses lèvres.

« Est-elle belle ?, le relança le blond.

— Dieux! Quelle question! Belle comme le jour! Vous tomberez sous le charme et avant longtemps! Si je pouvais l'enfermer pour qu'on ne pose pas un regard sur elle, je le ferais! »

Dans sa voix, Draco discerna sans problème une grande tendresse.

« Alors je vous en conjure, ne laissez pas Blaise s'en approcher, il vous l'enlèverait! Les jeunes filles se damnent pour ses beaux yeux, dans ce royaume!

— Votre Majesté!, s'indigna celui-ci.

— Et il le leur rend bien, vous croyez bien! »

La chose ne parut pas inquiéter le brun pourtant, puisqu'il éclata de rire, à nouveau.

« Oh! Ne vous en faites pas, elle le prendra à son propre jeu bien avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit! »

Draco sourit. Qu'il était agréable de converser avec lui de cette façon, sans tension, sans demi-mot. Il souhaita que le reste de l'expédition se déroule ainsi. Leur échange du matin y était-il pour quelque chose ? Peut-être n'en tenait-il qu'à lui que cette l'ambiance demeure ?

« Quel âge a-t-elle? », le relança-t-il.

Il était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur lui et sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Il ne tarissait pas d'éloges à l'égard de cette enfant, en parlant avec effusion, passion. Draco décidé d'en profiter. C'était une excellente façon de le faire parler, sans qu'il ne se sente l'obligation d'aussitôt se retrancher derrière une muraille. Il n'était pas fou, il allait profiter de ce terrain sur lequel il pouvait facilement aller à se rencontre. Il serait plus sage, pour l'instant de manœuvrer ainsi, à n'en pas douter. Le pousser dans ses retranchements ne l'amènerait certainement pas à s'ouvrir, puisque cette astuce aurait également tout l'effet contraire sur sa propre personne.

« Près de onze ans, déjà. »

Il soupira, avant de lui sourire.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle n'était pas plus grande que votre petite dernière et bafouillait à peine! Surveillez-la, bientôt de jeunes gens voudront lui ravir le cœur, puis vous demander sa main! Ou pire! L'enlever au loin! Quoiqu'à vous entendre, c'est déjà fait! (Il rit) Ahh, les femmes, les femmes... »

Il jeta un regard à la dérobée à Zabini, avec un sourire en coin. Celui-ci s'était tu depuis peu, de peur de se mettre davantage les pieds dans les plats.

« Je sais! Nous pourrions nous mettre d'accord pour que je vous Sir Zabini laisse à titre d'invité permanent. Je m'assurerais ainsi qu'il reste le plus loin possible de Blanche! »

Il s'était exprimé sans un sourire, mais Harry perçut sans problème la lueur espiègle dans son regard. Il décida de se prêter au jeu.

« Je pourrais vous êtes agréable et lui trouver quelques logis chez moi, sans aucun doute. Ce sera avec un grand plaisir!

— Bien entendu, il faudra traiter de la question du coût de son logis. Lui ferez-vous une place à la Cour ? Vous verrez, il est de bon conseil, si vous lui laissez sa chance...

— Bien entendu, bien entendu, acquiesça le plus vieux. Nous pourrons lui trouver une position qui lui sied, j'en suis sûr! Peut-être quelque chose qui nous agréera tous les deux ? Nous pourrions le faire ambassadeur!

— Votre Majesté!, s'exclama soudain Blaise, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre. Vous ai-je été si désagréable pour que vous pensiez à me chasser ainsi?

— Avec ce qui s'est passé hier, mon cher Blaise, j'ai peur que vous ne m'ayez poussé à bout. », lui répondit le plus sérieusement du monde son roi.

Un silence s'abattit alors, pendant lequel le châtain les dévisagea à tour de rôle, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant quoi répondre, ne sachant que dire pour se défendre. Brusquement, les deux rois éclatèrent de rire, ne pouvant se retenir davantage devant l'air dépité du jeune homme. Harry asséna une claque amicale dans le dos de Blaise, celui-ci ne pouvant alors s'empêcher de se joindre à leur hilarité, face à sa naïveté.

Il y avait longtemps que Draco n'avait pas ri ainsi. Il se sentait bien, léger. Ce voyage avait pour but de voir s'il était prêt à impliquer son royaume dans une possible, voire très probable guerre, et pourtant il était là, à plaisanter et à s'en agréer. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait aimé se trouver nulle part ailleurs, dans le moment. Ses enfants, Théodore et Fleur n'étaient pas bien loin dans ses pensées et, pourtant, ils ne lui manquaient pas un seul instant, à ce moment.

« Oh! Draco! Je ne vous croyais pas aussi prompt à vous moquez de vos gens ainsi! », finit par dire Harry, après s'être calmé, au bout d'un moment.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, étonné par ses mots. Son sourire ne le quitta pourtant pas. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom et celui-ci sonnait délicieusement dans sa bouche. La chose était chaleureuse, amicale. Il en ressentit une indescriptible joie.

« Je crois que vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, Harry. »

Son sourire, moqueur un moment plus tôt, s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus doux. Harry n'ajouta rien. Ils continuèrent leur route sous le soleil de l'après-midi, un confortable silence les entourant alors. En tête de procession, Remus tourna la tête en direction de son roi, lui offrant un sourire satisfait. Harry lui répondit par un sourire similaire, avant que l'homme ne se détourne de nouveau, non sans avoir incliné légèrement la nuque.

Il fallut près d'une heure encore, avant qu'ils n'aperçoivent le sillon dans la terre qu'avait creusé le lit du minuscule ruisseau. En raison de la chaleur, celui-ci s'était presque asséché. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer d'en recueillir quelques gouttes pour remplir les gourdes. Les chevaux n'eurent pas non plus le loisir de s'y abreuver, le ruissellement était boueux, impropre.

La procession cessa néanmoins, Harry se retournant vers Draco. Il avait repris sa place en tête du cortège, aux côtés du blond.

« Nous voilà prêts à quitter vos terres. Traversons-nous ?

— Je suis prêt depuis que nous avons quitté ma demeure, Harry. L'êtes-vous, prêt ? Prêt à ce voyage, prêt à ce que je vous suive comme votre ombre, jusque chez vous ? C'est pour vous-mêmes que vous devriez vous inquiéter, et non pas pour moi. »

Il rit doucement devant la surprise de celui-ci. Il ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre, moqueur :

« Ne prenez pas cet air perdu, Harry. Je vais vous guider jusque-là, je vous promets que nous allons nous y retrouver. »

Il se remit en route, sans un mot de plus, sans attendre une réponse de sa part. Sa jument franchit le lit du ruisseau sans difficulté et il la fit aussitôt bifurquer vers l'Est, en direction de la forêt qui ne tarderait pas à apparaître, à l'horizon. Harry le regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement sourire. Si le jeune homme se permettait de plus en plus de liberté en sa présence, le voyage promettait d'être beaucoup plus divertissant qu'il ne l'avait paru, au départ. Il ne se gênerait pas pour plaisanter à ses dépens à son tour.

_Il sera peut-être de bonne compagnie, après tout._

Il sourit à cette pensée et se hâta de lui emboîter le pas, Ébène ne se faisant pas prier pour le rejoindre au petit trot.

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin sous le couvert des arbres. La forêt leur était apparue dans le lointain quelques heures auparavant, alors qu'ils arrivaient au sommet d'une colline à la pente douce, l'herbe séchée crissant sous le pas. La lisière s'était alors dessinée au loin, immense étendue verdoyante, promesse de fraîcheur et de tranquillité. L'escorte s'était aussitôt remise en route sous le soleil de plomb, pressée d'y arriver.

Pareilles à l'après-midi précédent, les paroles s'étaient faites rares, vu la chaleur environnante, les hommes préférant économiser leurs mots et leur salive, l'eau se faisant rare et les bouches s'asséchant. Draco commençait à regretter d'avoir fait don d'une telle quantité d'eau, dans la matinée. Dans cette partie du royaume, la chaleur semblait tout de même avoir fait des ravages moindres que plus au Sud, les cultures semblant se porter mieux. Néanmoins, ici comme ailleurs, la population attendait avec impatience une averse bienfaitrice.

L'équipée était, malgré tout, contente de cette canicule. Avec un temps pareil, il y avait peu de badauds sur la route et donc aucun bandit de grand chemin ne se cachant dans les broussailles, prêt à bondir au milieu du chemin avec une poignée de complices, afin de dérober d'innocents voyageurs. Ils auraient été fous de s'attaquer à une procession pareille, mais une bande bien équipée aurait pu s'y risquer.

À présent à l'abri des brûlants rayons du soleil, l'atmosphère s'était quelque peu allégée, les cavaliers bavardant à voix basse, entre eux. La canopée atteignait des hauteurs vertigineuses et l'ombre qu'elle provoquait apportait une fraîcheur plus que bienvenue, les hautes branches au-dessus de leur tête semblant isoler l'endroit, le protégeant de la sécheresse. Un peu plus profondément, dans les bois, se nichait le lit d'une rivière. Draco comptait faire camper l'escorte sur son rivage, cette nuit-là. Il en avait fait part à son vassal, sous l'œil attentif de Potter et de Lupin. Blaise n'avait pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques milles du château. Pourquoi ne pas pousser plus en avant ? Je pourrais ainsi vous offrir le confort que Vos Majestés méritent.

— Les racines de la montagne se trouvent-elles à une journée de marche complète de votre demeure, Sir Zabini ?, avait demandé Harry, alors que Draco secouait la tête devant la proposition de son vassal et ami.

— Non, Votre Grâce. Si vous partez de bon matin, vous y serez vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Vous pourriez alors partir plus tard de chez moi, si cela vous convient... ou alors laissez un peu de repos à ces hommes, une fois au pied de la montagne, si je puis me permettre de vous le proposer. »

Harry grogna et Draco put lire sur son visage qu'il était en désaccord avec la proposition. Il s'en réjouit en silence. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas.

« Non, Sir Zabini, mais je vous remercie de l'invitation. Ces hommes ont hâte de rentrer chez eux et ils voudront pousser plus en avant, tant que la nuit ne sera pas tombée. Croyez-moi, mon ami, vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver dans ces montagnes, entre deux campements, lorsque la nuit vient... »

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, sans joie, et il sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, pendant quelques courtes secondes. L'expression faisait presque froid dans le dos. Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, sans doute pour le questionner sur cette étrange confidence, mais Harry le devança, reprenant la parole :

« Si j'en crois ce que vous dites, nous serions à quelque trois ou quatre heures de votre demeure, encore ?

— En effet, nous y serions bien après la tombée de la nuit, mais je connais bien l'endroit et...

— Ça ira très bien ainsi, Blaise, finit par le couper son roi. Nous camperons ici et nous repartirons au matin. À partir de ces montagnes, ce sera à Sa Majesté de nous guider et s'il juge qu'il nous faut être à l'aube à l'entrée de ses terres, alors soit. »

Harry, voyant que son attention n'était plus requise, reprit la tête du cortège, s'éloignant d'eux et les laissant discuter en paix. Draco marqua une courte pause, dévisageant le jeune homme devant lui. Un sourire narquois vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Il garda pourtant silence un moment, détaillant les alentours. Il finit néanmoins par se retourner de nouveau vers son ami.

« Que dirait le Conseil s'il savait que tu as essayé de me faire changer d'avis quant à l'itinéraire de cette expédition et que tu as failli me mettre en grand danger ? Toi, mon cher protecteur envers le danger imminent que présente Harry Potter, railla-t-il. Mieux vaudrait que tu y songes mon ami... après tout, n'es-tu pas là pour ça, précisément ? T'assurer que j'arrive en vie en Lathendärk ?

Après un dernier regard en direction de son vassal, soudain bien confus de s'être fait remettre au visage sa faute de la journée précédente, il s'éloigna de lui, ricanant et poussant sa monture au petit trot afin de rejoindre Harry, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

La forêt abritait quantité d'essences d'arbres, mais on y retrouvait en majorité de grands bouleaux à l'écorce tantôt jaunâtre, tantôt rougeâtre. Nichés entre leurs feuilles émeraude, de petits épis dorés se faisaient discrets. Debout dans ses étriers, Harry profita d'une branche basse pour s'en saisir d'une poignée, un sourire aux lèvres. Draco le regarda d'un œil curieux. Le brun se contenta de lui sourire davantage, avant de glisser l'un des étranges épis écailleux dans ses lèvres, le grignotant. À l'arrière, Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement devant l'air éberlué de blond.

« Vous devriez essayer, Votre Majesté! C'est délicieux »

Il ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit du blond de se mettre une chose pareille en bouche. Néanmoins, voyant le brun lui en tendre un, il se sentit obliger de l'accepter. Il n'eut pas le courage de le mettre immédiatement en bouche, se contentant de fixer son homologue. N'était-ce pas plutôt une grossière blague et ne s'obligea-t-il pas à ne pas recracher ce qu'il mastiquait, afin de lui jouer un tour ? Voyant au contraire qu'il avalait cette étrangeté, Draco se permit d'y goûter. Remus Lupin n'avait pas l'air du genre d'homme à se mettre de connivence avec son roi pour lui jouer une telle blague.

La sensation était d'abord étrange en bouche, l'épi lui chatouillant la langue, lui rappelant un goût vaguement familier sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot juste. Prenant courage, il le croqua. Il fut aussitôt envahi par une puissance saveur de menthe poivrée et ne put empêcher la surprise de se peindre sur son visage. Harry eut un léger rire devant son expression, mais ne pipa mot, le laissant à la découverte de son bourgeon de bouleau (1). Blaise ne tarda pas à suivre son exemple, s'emparant de quelques épis dans une branche à portée de main. Cette forêt se trouvait sur ses terres et ces arbres étaient présents en quantité innombrable, mais il n'avait jamais pensé y découvrir quelque chose de comestible. L'odeur, végétale, fraîche, n'avait rien de comparable avec la saveur. On se servait de ces arbres presque exclusivement pour leur bois, celui-ci ayant des propriétés plus qu'appréciables dans la confection de meubles, mais également pour se chauffer l'hiver. L'écorce pouvait parfois servir en terme de manuscrit, mais on la retrouvait plus souvent qu'autrement dans les âtres des paysans, puisqu'elle s'enflammait facilement.

La procession de cavaliers s'enfonça de plus en plus au cœur de la forêt, les bruits de celle-ci se faisant plus présents que jamais. Là, un écureuil protesta bruyamment contre leur intrusion sur leur territoire, ici le tambourinement sourd caractéristique d'une perdrix, tentant de les intimider en se frappant la poitrine de ses ailes, depuis son bosquet. Un petit animal détala sans demander son reste, un peu plus loin. Sans doute un lièvre. La forêt comportait bien un sentier, mais celui-ci n'était pas tout tracé de terre battue. Des fougères, lycophytes et autres herbes hautes l'envahissaient çà et là. Il ne s'agissait pas du chemin officiel menant au château de Zabini. La route officielle y menant était plus longue et était exposée au soleil de ce mois d'août cuisant. Harry n'était pas passé par ici, lors de son arrivée en Kovàr. Malgré tout, tous étaient plus que soulagés de se retrouver dans cet endroit, d'autant que le voyage s'en trouvait raccourci d'une bonne journée.

Sous la cime des arbres, l'air finit par se rafraîchir, amenant avec lui un bienfaiteur soulagement. Tout autour d'eux, la forêt embaumait l'épinette, semblant renforcer cette impression. Le feuillage, au-dessus de leur tête, filtrait les rayons du soleil, empêchant de voir la course de celui-ci dans le ciel et ainsi d'estimer le nombre d'heures de clarté qu'il leur restait. Draco décida de continuer leur procession à travers bois, bien décidé à les mener aux abords de la rivière avant la tombée de la nuit. Les hommes et les bêtes avaient besoin de cette eau et l'endroit serait parfait pour une nuitée sous les étoiles. L'emplacement était suffisamment dégagé pour leur permettre de planter leurs tentes, sans pour autant se trouver dans un endroit ouvert, à la merci du ciel et de ses caprices.

Leur allure était plus lente, à présent, considérant les obstacles de la route. Un cheval se coinçant un sabot entre deux rochers ou faisant une embardée contre une traitresse racine dissimulée dans le sol était certain de se casser une patte. On prenait donc davantage de précautions. Il leur fallut encore près d'une heure avant d'atteindre cette trouée dans le bois, que Draco se faisait un point d'honneur à rejoindre.

Ici, la présence plus rarissime des arbres, ainsi que leur espacement les uns des autres, leur permit de constater que le ciel commençait à se colorer de violet, de rose et de bleu, se dégradant magnifiquement avec l'orangé du soleil couchant, à l'horizon. Dans une belle humeur, on mit pied à terre et on ne tarda à commencer à dépaqueter les sacoches et à desseller les chevaux. On confia la supervision de ceux-ci au jeune Ted Lupin, qui les amena sans hésitation auprès de la rivière, donnant bien entendu priorité aux cheveux des deux suzerains. La rivière se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, cachée derrière un bosquet de bouleaux, au détour d'un immense rocher. D'où les hommes se trouvaient, on pouvait l'entendre chanter, le tumulte de ses eaux dévalant une pente douce, contournant de grands morceaux de roc qui faisaient obstacle, créant de minuscules cascades, plusieurs mètres en contrebas du point où ils se trouvaient. La rivière avait creusé son lit depuis le nord en direction de l'est. À cet endroit, elle décrivait un grand coude avant de s'évanouir plus en avant dans la forêt, s'enfonçant dans les terres. C'était l'emplacement idéal, pour se reposer quelques heures.

On s'empressa, comme le soir précédent, de rassembler les habitations de fortune pour la nuit et de rassembler quelques pierres afin de créer des âtres pour les feux nocturnes. Bien que la végétation ait plus de vitalité qu'auprès du grand chêne où ils avaient précédemment campé, aucun des hommes présents ne voulait être confronté à un incendie. On assembla de nouveau l'enclos de campagne pour les cheveux, dans lequel on rassembla ceux-ci. Les cavaliers seraient libres un peu plus tard d'aller calmer la faim de leur monture et de veiller à leur confort. Elles avaient bu leur content d'eau et c'était là le plus important, pour l'instant.

Après avoir veillé au confort des deux monarques et de leur vassal respectif, les gardes eurent quartier libre pour se reposer enfin. Plusieurs partir pêcher, le ventre grondant et la perspective d'un poisson frais étant plus qu'alléchante.

Tous furent plus qu'heureux de pouvoir remplir leur gourde et d'étancher leur soif. Ils furent également nombreux à se dépêcher d'aller faire un brin de toilette, plus en aval de la rivière. Une bonne humeur générale régnait dans le campement, bien loin de l'humeur morose qu'avaient eue les hommes, la veille au soir. Ils avaient passé une grande partie de la journée sous les rayons du soleil, mais la seule perspective de passer une nuit agréable dans cet endroit semblait leur avoir fait oublier les désagréments du jour. Leur soulagement fut presque palpable, lorsque, le soir tombé, ils purent constater que malgré la proximité du cours d'eau, les moustiques se faisaient peu nombreux et qu'ils ne seraient pas dévorés pendant leur sommeil. La canicule que subissait leur royaume devait y être pour quelque chose, mais en leur for intérieur, il remerciait le ciel d'être présent dans cette forêt alors que l'été touchait bientôt à sa fin.

La configuration du campement avait été organisée à l'image du précédent. Les pavillons royaux se côtoyaient, tournant dos à la rivière. Sous la frondaison des arbres, faisant face à l'entrée des deux grands pavillons, la vingtaine de tentes des gardes s'étendait, s'évanouissant presque dans l'obscurité. Peu à peu, des feux naquirent ici et là, prêts à recevoir les quelques poissons que les hommes ramèneraient. C'est du moins ce que tous espéraient.

Bientôt, on ramena de quoi sustenter tout le groupe. Teddy Lupin suspendit un chaudron au-dessus des flammes du feu qu'il venait d'allumer, y versant de l'eau à bouillir, accompagnée de quelques oignons sauvages qu'il avait débusqués et de quelques racines d'ail des bois (2) qui pullulaient près de la rivière. Fouillant dans les sacoches de selle, il en extirpa des carottes qu'il coupa en rondelle et ajouta au bouillon. Quelques pommes de terre suivirent le même chemin. Le garçon agrémenta le bouillon d'épices qu'il avait sous la main, puis attendit que le tout chauffe à gros bouillons avant de finalement y ajouter le poisson. On sortit quelques miches de pain qu'on entreprit de couper en tranches épaisses pendant que le repas cuisait. La soupe ne mit pas longtemps à épaissir avec les pommes de pommes à l'intérieur, lui donnant une consistance beaucoup plus agréable à dévorer sur un peu de mie moelleuse.

Ce soir-là encore, la compagnie se divisa en petits groupes distincts auprès de leur feu respectif, les deux rois soupant en compagnie de leur vassal et du jeune Teddy Lupin. Le père de celui-ci s'entretint brièvement les deux monarques sur l'itinéraire prévu au lendemain et pour le surlendemain. Harry acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête à chacun des points qu'il énonçait, tout en mordant à belles dents dans sa pitance. Ils en avaient déjà discuté tous deux et Remus révisait simplement le programme, davantage pour mettre Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini au courant, que pour lui-même. L'homme, néanmoins, s'attarda davantage sur la logistique qu'il avait prévu, une fois les monts atteints. Il ne serait pas question de traîner en route, une fois là-bas. Il faudrait atteindre le plus haut campement avant la nuit, où des hommes les attendraient, prêts à toute éventualité. Ils pourraient alors passer une nuit tranquille, avant de redescendre de l'autre côté dans la matinée, pour atteindre la vallée peu avant midi. La traversée était plus difficile du sud vers le nord, puisqu'il fallait grimper toute la journée, sur une distance considérable afin d'atteindre le campement de nuit.

Devant ce discours à demi-mot où ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait prononcer à voix haute ce qu'ils semblaient craindre tout bas, Draco haussa un sourcil et voulu les interroger. Dans quoi allait-on l'entraîner ? Pourquoi autant d'hommes armés ? Qu'y avait-il réellement à craindre dans cet endroit ? Le froid ? Les loups ? Il y avait bien quelques neiges éternelles au sommet et les bêtes sauvages devaient sans doute se montrer féroces, aussi haut dans la montagne, mais au point d'attaquer un campement d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents ? Il en doutait. De toute façon, les cols permettant le passage d'un côté à l'autre des frontières ne se trouvaient pas aussi haut dans la montagne. S'ils craignaient réellement l'endroit, pourquoi ne pas avoir plutôt proposé de faire le voyage par bateau ? Harry se rendit sans doute compte de l'interrogation qui devait marquer ses traits, puisqu'il se retourna vers lui, un sourire en coin.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous parlons, nous parlons... mais le froid et les longues nuits d'hiver ne sont pas encore là. Il n'y a pas réellement quoi que ce soit à craindre... Si nous restons prudents, bien entendu. L'endroit est un territoire hostile, sauvage...

— Vos propos me surprennent... voilà quelques années que mes parents y ont voyagé, du temps de leur jeunesse. Jamais ils n'ont fait mention de ces inquiétudes que vous semblez avoir, tous les deux. Est-ce bien sage que de passer par là ? »

Harry soupira tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude, un infime détail, mais Draco n'aurait su dire quoi.

« Les choses changent... Ce qui n'était pas là du temps de feu votre père y est, désormais. »

Il se retourna alors vers Blaise, sans prévenir.

« Vous souvenez-vous de notre petite conversation, Sir Zabini, à propos de ces montagnes ?

— Vous m'aviez parlé de raids, Votre Majesté. »

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Draco.

« C'est exact. Nous pourrions parler de... raids, oui. C'est de cela et de rien d'autre dont il faut nous méfier, si vous voulez la vérité. »

Il coupa court à son explication, finissant d'engloutir son repas, alors que quatre paires d'yeux continuaient de l'observer. De son côté du feu, Remus sourit discrètement, toujours sans un mot. Contre toute attente, il se leva, époussetant ses vêtements.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

Il se retourna enfin vers Ted Lupin, qui venait également de terminer de manger. Le garçon se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était la source d'attention de son roi, puisqu'il sursauta au bout de quelques secondes, devant son regard qui ne le quittait pas, se levant prestement sur ses pieds. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry lui signe de le suivre. Ils s'approchèrent du pavillon royal, le jeune homme attendant à l'extérieur, pendant que son roi s'y engouffrait. Il en ressortit un moment plus tard, une longue épée en main, toujours dans son fourreau. Ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la rivière, où le terrain était plus dégagé.

Draco les regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés. Que diable allaient-ils faire ? Il se retourna, interrogeant Remus Lupin du regard. Après tout, il s'agissait de son fils et de son roi. Celui-ci rit doucement en voyant sa surprise.

« Finissez votre repas, Votre Altesse. Je crois que ce qui va se produire pourrait vous intéresser. Vous êtes le bienvenu à nous accompagner, bien entendu, Sir Zabini. »

Ce dernier s'empressa d'avaler ce qu'il leur restait de pain et de bouillie, soudain bien curieux. Draco, dont la curiosité était également piquée au vif, pris sur lui-même pour terminer son repas à petite bouchée, se gardant bien de se montrer trop empressé. Remus les guida par la suite en direction de la rivière, empruntant le même sentier que le plus vieux des deux rois avait suivi un peu plus tôt, en compagnie de son jeune écuyer.

Ils débouchèrent, au détour d'un gigantesque rocher, dans une petite clairière. La rivière coulait à quelques mètres de là, écumante et tumultueuse. Malgré tout, son lit n'était pas très large, ni très profond. On la traversait en quelques brasses à peine. Il n'y avait pas à craindre quoi que ce soit de ses eaux. Néanmoins, l'endroit semblait désert. Les trois hommes durent jeter un coup d'œil de l'amont vers l'aval du cours d'eau, avant de finalement repérer Harry Potter et Ted Lupin. Ils se trouvaient légèrement en retrait de la rivière, à demi dissimulés derrière un bosquet de bouleaux. Harry s'était départi de sa tunique singulière, ne portant qu'une simple chemise de lin grossière, le laissant libre de ses mouvements. Il tenait toujours son épée à la main, la lame toujours protégée dans son fourreau.

Le jeune garçon, devant lui, semblait nerveux. Il s'était également départi de sa tenue de page, se retrouvant vêtu de la même façon que son roi. Sur son pantalon, il essuyait ses mains moites, trahissant une grande fébrilité. Il ne quittait pas son roi du regard, hochant la tête alors que celui-ci lui parlait à voix basse.

Les trois hommes s'approchèrent d'eux, sans se dissimuler, la curiosité prenant le pas sur tout le reste. Draco s'installa majestueusement sur un tronc d'arbre abattu non loin, jambes croisées, les deux hommes l'accompagnant ne tardant pas à le rejoindre. Harry ne porta pas un instant un regard sur eux. Tous trois savaient parfaitement qu'il les avait repérés, mais leur présence ne sembla pas l'importuner, semblant au contraire y être indifférent. Les trois hommes, bien qu'étant éloignés de quelques mètres, étaient tout de même à portée de voix. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se recula de quelques pas, sans lâcher le jeune homme devant lui des yeux.

« Que font-ils ? », demanda Draco, à mi-voix, tout en se penchant légèrement vers Remus.

Il n'osait pas parler de vive voix, de peur de les déranger. Il se trouva ridicule. À côté de lui, Remus sourit.

« Attendez, vous aller voir. »

Harry dégaina l'épée, la lame émettant un étrange chuintement, presque chantant. Draco eut du mal à percevoir le reflet caractéristique de la lame, tant il était discret, presque absent. Dans le soir tombant, il était plus difficile de distinguer la singularité de l'arme, tel qu'il avait pu le constater lors du tournoi. Le métal, sombre, n'était pas aussi brillant qu'aurait dû l'être du bon acier. La lumière ne faisait pas miroiter son fil, semblant au contraire absorbée. D'où ils se trouvaient, ils parvenaient à distinguer parfaitement ce qui se déroulait devant eux. Le soleil n'avait pas encore totalement disparu à l'horizon, la forêt se retrouvant baignée par les rayons orangés perçant au travers du feuillage, diffus.

Le gamin, face au roi, était toujours désarmé, mais il ne paraissait pas en être dérangé. Le blond constata qu'il devait l'égaler en taille, ou presque. Ted Lupin arrivait un peu sous l'épaule de son roi. À la grande surprise de Draco et de Blaise, le plus vieux prit l'arme par la lame et la lui lança. L'épée décrivit un arc de cercle dans les airs, avant d'être rattrapée d'une main habile par Ted, qui s'en saisit par la garde de cuir, sans grande difficulté, apparemment. Depuis son siège, Draco haussa un sourcil, incrédule. Allaient-ils ? _Est-il assez fou pour laisser ce gamin tenter de le tailler en pièce ? Sans armure ?_

Le premier coup partit sans prévenir, la lame fendant l'air dans un chuintement sinistre. Harry se contenta de l'esquiver en faisant un bond par en arrière, un sourire aux lèvres, presque moqueur. Son regard, par contre, ne perdait pas un instant l'arme des yeux. Il pouvait se moquer autant qu'il le voulait des tentatives du jeune homme, il pouvait cependant difficilement se permettre une erreur. Le jeune Lupin enchaîna rapidement quelques parades, tentant désespérément d'entrer dans la garde de son monarque. Celui-ci se contentait d'éviter chacune des tentatives, le pied leste, le geste fluide. Entre les mains du jeune homme, la lame était plus légère que la majorité des épées qu'il avait pu manier jusque-là. Sa composition et la façon dont elle avait été forgée faisaient toute la différence. Elle était beaucoup plus maniable, mais également bien plus déstabilisante, pour un garçon qu'on avait entraîné au combat avec des armes beaucoup plus encombrantes, beaucoup plus lourdes. C'était la première fois que son roi lui permettait de la manier et il en était quelque peu déstabilisé. Il avait le geste maladroit étant donné la grande légèreté de l'arme entre ses mains.

Le manège perdura ainsi de longues minutes, avant qu'un imperceptible changement ne s'opère. Harry semblant s'essouffler, le garçon eut la chance de se rapprocher de lui, les coups se rapprochant et devenant beaucoup plus difficiles à esquiver. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Remus Lupin, qui souriait toujours. L'amusement se lisait sur son visage. L'homme dû sentir la légère tension qui habitait le jeune roi à ses côtés, puisqu'il se retourna vers lui. Il put alors constater que la même inquiétude habitait le visage des deux hommes à ses côtés. Il rit doucement, avant de se retourner de nouveau devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

« Êtes-vous inquiet pour lui, Votre Majesté ?

— Ne l'êtes-vous pas vous-mêmes ? Votre roi est complètement désarmé face à un garçon qui manie une épée mortellement aiguisée! »

Remus secoua doucement la tête, avant de poser de nouveau son regard mordoré sur lui. Ses yeux passèrent successivement de sa personne à celle de Blaise Zabini, avant de se détourner, de nouveau.

« Ici, il n'est nulle question de roi, ou encore de fils, Votre Grâce. L'homme devant vous n'est pas plus mon roi, en ce moment, pas plus que le jeune homme qui lui fait face n'est mon fils. Comprenez-vous ? »

Devant le mutisme du jeune homme, il poursuivit :

« Ici, il n'est question que d'un chevalier et de son jeune écuyer... et d'une dure leçon d'humilité. Sa Majesté fut un jour à la place de mon fils et moi à la sienne, il n'y a pas tant d'années de cela...

— Une leçon d'humilité ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux d'argent détaillant chaque détail de la scène devant lui : la concentration qui durcissait le regard au brun, le pli qui lui marquait le front, la sueur qui détrempait sa chemise, son souffle erratique. Devant lui, Ted Lupin, tout aussi essoufflé, semblait pourtant redoubler d'effort, l'œil brillant, la mâchoire serrée, presque exalté. Il semblait être apparemment arrivé aux mêmes conclusions et voulait profiter de son avantage.

« Il semble seulement être de plus en plus en difficulté... »

Remus se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, silencieux, mais toujours souriant. Une longue minute s'écoula encore, avant qu'il ne lève la main, un doigt dressé.

« Nous y sommes presque... »

Soudain, la lame atteignit Harry, qui tenta de l'esquiver, sans succès. Il ne s'était pas suffisamment reculé au moment où la lame fendit l'air. L'épée l'atteignit au niveau du bassin, sans mordre pour autant dans la chair. Ted, dans son empressement à rentrer plus en avant dans la garde de son mentor, avait exécuté un mouvement circulaire sur lui-même. Le geste, mal interprété, fit en sorte que le roi fut atteint par le plat de la lame, et non par son fil. Draco ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter de surprise et d'horreur à la fois, avant de s'obliger aussitôt à se calmer. _Cesse de te ridiculiser_. Il croisa les mains sur ses genoux, serrant les dents. _Tu vois bien qu'il n'a rien. _

Teddy ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de joie, en voyant son exploit. Il tourna la tête en direction de son père, afin de s'assurer que celui-ci avait bien perçu sa petite victoire sur son roi. Se faisant, il ne vit pas le changement qui s'opérait chez ce dernier. Draco n'en manqua rien et compris immédiatement ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. _Un piège. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Depuis le début. _Un sourire narquois, presque moqueur, s'afficha sur les lèvres du plus vieux, curieux contraste avec la froideur de son regard. Draco avait les yeux rivés sur sa personne. Vif comme l'éclair, Harry se saisit du jeune garçon devant lui, qui lui tournait toujours le dos, tout en glissant une main dans son dos, se saisissant d'une longue dague recourbée qu'il y avait jusqu'alors dissimulée. Il désarma son écuyer avec une facilité déconcertante, envoyant valser l'épée d'un puissant coup de pied, une dizaine de mètres plus loin. En une fraction de seconde, son jeune page se retrouva plaquer contre son torse, la tête violemment rejetée vers l'arrière et solidement maintenue dans cette position par une poigne de fer le retenant par le cuir chevelu. La morsure glacée d'une lame embrassa sa gorge.

Ted Lupin tremblait de tous ses membres. Un instant plus tôt, il appréciait une victoire qu'il croyait avoir amplement méritée et il se retrouvait maintenant là, à la merci de son roi, sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire, rien pu voir. Celui-ci lui souriait toujours de cet air narquois, sans un mot, une lueur terrifiante au fond des yeux.

« Fanfaronne-t-on autant, maintenant, mon garçon ? »

Harry se pencha vers lui, chuchotant à son oreille :

« Crier victoire avant que son adversaire ne soit vaincu mène tout droit à la mort, Ted. »

Il le relâcha aussi brusquement qu'il s'était saisi de lui.

« Ne jamais relâcher sa garde. _Jamais_. Sinon, tu te retrouveras le gosier à l'air, à nourrir les corbeaux. »

Il repoussa le jeune homme, presque sèchement, loin de lui. Celui-ci, encore pantelant de ce qui venait de se produire, faillit se prendre les pieds dans une branche au sol. Harry rit doucement de sa déconfiture, allant ramasser son épée, qui avait atterri tous près du méandre tumultueux de la rivière. Le jeune garçon, tout en se massant la gorge là où la lame avait fortement appuyé et laissé son empreinte, revint vers les trois spectateurs, l'air embarrassé. Il s'était comporté en crétin devant son père et leurs invités. Il avait cru avoir pris le dessus sur Harry, mais ça n'avait rien été d'autre qu'un stupide leurre. Le roi n'avait même pas l'air de souffrir d'un peu de fatigue, voire d'un petit essoufflement, maintenant que leur entraînement était fini. Et il avait chevauché toute la journée, lui aussi! Ted grommela, mécontent de la situation, mécontent de l'humiliation, mais bien davantage contre lui-même et de sa sottise.

Arrivé devant son père, il dut prendre sur lui-même pour oser lever les yeux dans sa direction. Ses chaussures semblaient bien plus intéressantes, dans le moment. Remus affichait un air moqueur qui le fit violemment rougir de honte. L'homme éclata de rire, en voyant sa réaction.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, mon garçon. Tu ne feras plus jamais cette erreur. Il t'a rendu service, bien plus que tu ne le crois. »

Remus marqua une pause, son regard déviant sur son roi, non loin. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté.

« Il ne l'a plus jamais refait lui-même. »

Le gamin se contenta de grogner, dépité. Harry choisit cet instant pour se joindre à eux, rengainant dans son fourreau la lame toujours au clair. Son air narquois ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Il posa cependant un regard pétillant d'amusement sur le petit groupe. Draco s'en trouva rassuré, sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. L'homme face à lui semblait d'une excellente humeur.

« Est-ce vote tour, Votre Altesse ? »

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, le dévisageant. Il était presque tenté, mais préféra décliner. L'homme le narguait et il n'allait pas non plus le laisser l'humilier comme il venait le faire avec son écuyer.

« Non, Votre Grâce. Vous avez déjà été blessé, je m'en voudrais si vous ne pouviez poursuivre la route demain matin, par ma faute. »

Il désigna, d'un geste gracieux, paume vers le haut, l'endroit où l'épée l'avait durement atteint. Harry souleva légèrement un pan de sa chemise, examinant le point d'impact. Une ecchymose avait déjà commencé à se former et prendrait sous peu une vive couleur violacée. Le coup avait été violent. Draco grimaça discrètement. Le brun laissa retomber le vêtement, son examen terminé, avant de hausser les épaules. Son attitude désinvolte ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Il aimait les réponses du plus jeune. De plus en plus.

« Non, je comprends parfaitement, ne vous en faites pas. De toute façon, Sir Zabini devrait se porter à votre secours aussitôt. Son devoir lui dicte de vous venir en aide, si vous êtes en difficulté, après tout. »

Il eut un rire de gorge, avant d'incliner légèrement la tête dans sa direction, prenant congé de sa personne, mais également des trois autres convives présents. Draco n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, mais le suivit du regard, alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la rivière. Avec la chaleur de ce début de soirée et l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, sa chemise lui collait à la peau, laissant tout loisir d'imaginer plus en détail ce qui se cachait dessous. Harry disparut derrière un bosquet d'aulnes. Draco se rendit compte, au moment où il eut finalement quitté son champ de vision, qu'il l'avait suivi d'un œil attentif, appréciateur. Il en fut mortifié et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Harry Potter était un homme intéressant, possédait énormément de charisme et Draco lui découvrait d'heure en heure un humour qui lui plaisait de plus en plus, mais Harry Potter était surtout roi et allait probablement devenir son allier. Là devaient s'arrêter ses pensées et la considération qu'il lui portait. Cet intérêt, ce regard, qu'il venait de poser sur lui, il ne devait plus jamais s'y laisser prendre. Il ne pouvait _pas_ le considérer ainsi. Il courrait directement à sa perte. Il pouvait le trouver intéressant, mais ne pouvait prétendre à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à son amitié. _Non. Tu ne peux _pas _le trouver intéressant, tout simplement. Prétends à t'en faire un ami, voilà ton seul droit. Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir de telles pensées, crétin! Mon Dieu. Deux jours sans Théodore et me voilà déjà désespéré. _Il se retint de gémir. _Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude. Voilà. Dans quelques jours, je serai tellement fatigué et occupé que je n'aurai pas même le temps de penser à une telle chose!_

À ses côtés, nullement conscient de ses pensées, Blaise Zabini réconfortait le jeune Lupin, le complimentant sur sa performance. Le jeune homme avait été d'une humeur morose tout d'abord, mais l'homme avait réussi à lui faire retrouver le sourire, au bout d'un moment. La vigoureuse claque qu'il lui avait assénée, dans le dos, n'y avait pas été étrangère. Complétant le trio, Remus acquiesçait d'un signe de tête au propos du châtain.

« Le jeu de pieds était presque parfait, mon jeune ami. Avec le temps, vous deviendrez un féroce combattant. Ce jour-là... tenez-vous le pour dit, je serai honoré de vous affronter.

— Un peu moins de précipitation, mon garçon, et peut-être en serais-tu venu à bout. Ne t'en fais pas... arrivera le jour où tu le surpasseras... ou du moins l'égalera. Ce jour arrivera bien assez tôt... (Il sourit) bien que j'espère qu'il n'arriva pas _trop_ tôt. »

Remus se rassied sur la souche, alors que les derniers rayons du soleil s'éclipsaient et que la lune s'élevait dans la nuit, baignant la trouée d'une lumière blafarde, qui leur permettait néanmoins de se voir et de continuer à discuter. L'homme se retourna vers le blond, lui souriant doucement. L'amusement qu'il avait affiché, quant aux déboires de son fils, s'était à présent envolé, laissant place à un air plus rêveur, presque tendre.

« Sa Majesté... est arrivé à la limite de mes capacités très tôt, ne nous le cachons pas... mais c'était un enfant... tellement enragé, tellement déterminé... Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Mais c'est également l'héritage des Potter. Ils naissent avec ce besoin de combattre, de manier une épée; avec le feu dans le sang. Il lui a fallu longuement y travailler, pour la tempérer, cette tendance aux passions démesurées. Aucun peuple ne veut d'un roi impulsif et colérique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus secoua doucement la tête, laissant échapper un bref rire, son regard se perdant dans la cime des arbres, dans ses pensées. Aucun des trois compères n'osa prononcer un mot avant un long moment.

« Pourquoi était-il ainsi ?, avança finalement le blond, ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Aussi peu tempéré, sanguin ? »

Remus se retourna calmement vers lui, sortant de sa rêverie. Il ne semblait pas s'être réellement rendu compte à qui il s'était adressé.

« Selon mon avis, Votre Majesté, un jeune garçon, qui perd ses parents aussi jeune, a cet infatigable désir de les venger, tôt ou tard. Le plus tard étant le mieux, vous en conviendrez. Votre Grâce doit se douter que la chose est encore plus incontrôlable pour un jeune homme destiné à devenir roi. »

Une tristesse palpable se dégageait du Capitaine de la garde. Le regard ambré de celui-ci s'égara en direction des aulnes derrière lesquels son roi avait disparu. Draco ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Ni Blaise ni Ted n'osèrent briser le silence qui les enveloppait tous les quatre. Au bout d'un moment, le plus vieux finit par se relever, se secouant. Un sourire ne tarda à venir adoucir ses traits, à nouveau, sa morosité envolée.

« J'espère que Son Altesse pourra pardonner au vieil homme que je suis ses divagations. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'ennuyer ainsi mes compagnons de route avec des vieilles histoires. »

Draco lui sourit, se levant à son tour. Il posa une main sur son bras, le pressant doucement.

« N'y pensez plus, Sir Lupin. La conversation m'a été agréable. C'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû pour poser pareilles questions. Venez, il fait encore très chaud. J'ai une bouteille d'un vin goûteux et capiteux qui étanchera très bien notre soif. »

Draco l'entraîna en direction des tentes, rapidement suivi par Ted Lupin et Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Harry avait longuement attendu, aux abords du cours d'eau, que s'éloignent son vassal, son écuyer et leurs deux invités. Il avait retiré ses bottes et laissé tremper ses pieds. L'eau, cristalline, était glaciale malgré l'air ambiant. Elle provenait directement des neiges éternelles, depuis ses montagnes. Son parcours jusqu'ici n'était pas assez long pour l'avoir réchauffée, malgré le soleil de plomb de ce mois d'août. Harry en ressentit un grand soulagement au moment même où il y plongea les jambes.

D'une oreille distraite, il écouta la rumeur des conversations qui lui parvenait, un peu plus en aval du cours d'eau. Il s'était suffisamment éloigné pour qu'ils ne puissent le surprendre au détour d'un obstacle. Néanmoins, il préféra attendre de ne plus percevoir leurs voix, que la brise lui portait, avant de consentir à terminer de se dévêtir. Il n'aimait pas s'exposer au regard d'inconnus. Remus et Ted l'avaient vu quantité de fois à demi nue, si ce n'est pas complètement dévêtu, mais Zabini et Malfoy lui causaient un malaise. Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres, encore. La rivière n'était pas très profonde, à cet endroit, mais il pourrait aisément s'y asseoir sans crainte. Elle formait, à ce point, une immense cuvette.

Il faisait vraiment nuit à présent et sur la rive opposée, il pouvait apercevoir les lueurs éphémères des lucioles, dansant dans l'air tiède du soir. Il sourit, faisant passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête avant d'en disposer, tout près de ses bottes. Son pantalon suivit rapidement le même chemin, de même que les dessous dont il était vêtu. En un rien de temps, il se retrouva à patauger dans le cours d'eau, un bien-être sans nom l'envahissant. Il trouva rapidement une pierre plate, recouvert d'une mince couche d'algues, tout au fond, suffisamment grande pour lui permettre de s'y installer. Il prit donc place, s'adossant sans gêne contre la berge derrière lui, poussant un soupir et fermant les yeux. L'eau lui procurait un bien-être difficilement descriptible. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours aimé s'immerger, plonger dans des eaux tantôt salines, tantôt glaciales. Il y trouvait une paix et un silence qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il s'y laissait submerger, laver son esprit de toutes pensées, s'offrant un peu de quiétude, un peu de solitude.

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux, observant le ciel d'encre se ponctuer peu à peu d'étoile. D'où il se trouvait, la frondaison ne lui cachait pas grand-chose, clairsemée comme elle l'était. Il allongea ses jambes devant lui, s'étirant longuement, avec un grognement. Il se sentait moins courbaturé que lors de sa première journée de chevauchée et les prochains jours devraient aller en s'améliorant. Le tournoi, puis cette cavalcade tout de suite après l'avaient quelque peu épuisé.

_Si ce n'était de cette maudite chaleur..._

Il secoua la tête, repoussant ses pensées et son agacement. Il entreprit de se frictionner les bras et les jambes, chassant la sueur et la poussière de son corps, avant de passer à son torse, puis à son visage. Finalement satisfait, il se laissa glisser dans le cours d'eau, nageant à contre-courant, dénouant ses épaules, ses muscles roulant sous ses mouvements, le propulsant dans l'eau, sans difficulté, silencieusement. Il semblait presque glisser à la surface, tant ses mouvements se faisaient fluides. Il nagea ainsi sur une cinquantaine de mètres, bienheureux de la profondeur de la rivière, dépassant le campement des hommes, avant de finalement se retourner sur le dos, se laisser dériver dans le courant, jusqu'à son point de départ.

Il lui faudrait bientôt sortir et rejoindre les autres ou on se tracasserait sans doute de son absence. _Le roi s'en souciera, sans aucun doute_. Remus n'avait sans doute pas l'ombre d'une inquiétude à son sujet. Soupirant, Harry prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se laisser couler au fond du bassin que formait le cours d'eau, où il se trouvait, profitant de ce cours moment de quiétude, combattant son besoin d'air qui se fit bientôt sentir et qui lui faisait doucement tourner la tête. La transparence de l'eau lui permettait de distinguer le ciel au-dessus lui, opacité sombre ponctuée de scintillements distordus. Il l'admira autant qu'il le put, avant de ne plus pouvoir y tenir et d'émerger à la surface, le souffle court, aspirant de grandes goulées d'air.

Harry s'extirpa de la rivière et s'assied sur la berge, aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance, se laissant sécher par la brise de la nuit, la chevelure gorgée d'une eau ruisselant dans son dos, dégringolant jusqu'aux creux de ses reins. Les voix des hommes lui parvenaient toujours, au loin, entremêlées aux chants de grillons et vocalise des grenouilles. Au loin, très loin, il crut distinguer le hurlement d'un loup. _La région pullule sans doute autant qu'en Lathendärk, à l'ombre des montagnes_. Il sourit, tendant l'oreille davantage, mais ne capta aucune réponse à ce cri solitaire, mélancolique. _Pauvre bête._ Se secouant, Harry se força à se remettre sur ses pieds, bien qu'il n'en eut nulle envie, renfilant ses vêtements qui avaient également eu le temps de sécher un minimum. N'ayant rien sous la main pour maintenir ses cheveux trempés sur sa nuque, il se contenta de les rejeter en arrière du mieux qu'il le put, quelques mèches rebelles ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de lui retomber dans les yeux. Il les laissa faire à leur guise, le combat étant perdu d'avance. Se saisissant de son épée qu'il avait suspendue à l'une des branches d'un buisson d'aulne, il fit chemin inversé, revenant en direction du campement. Ses pas le ramenèrent rapidement auprès des deux grands pavillons. Assis auprès du feu, les trois hommes qu'il avait laissés un peu plus tôt en tête à tête avaient repris leur place respective.

Face à face, Remus et Draco Malfoy discutaient à mi-voix, l'un souriant l'autre s'exprimant d'un ton si bas et si doux que sa voix ne portait pas aux oreilles de Harry. Il avait passé une chemise propre, mais avait conservé son pantalon d'équitation. Ses cheveux, relâchés, lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos, l'enveloppant d'un aérien manteau constitué de fils d'or et d'argent. Ted Lupin avait déserté l'endroit qu'il avait occupé plus tôt. Sa défaite l'avait sans doute incité à se réfugier dans sa tente. Auprès du roi et du Capitaine de la garde, Zabini grattait les cordes d'un luth, en tirant quelques gracieuses notes, chatonnant à voix basse, plus pour lui-même que pour leur petit groupe. Il observait néanmoins son roi et l'homme à ses côtés, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'intéresser à leur conversation.

À l'ombre du bouleau sous lequel il se trouvait, à demi dissimulé par ses branches, Harry prit un temps pour les observer et savourer la quiétude du tableau qu'ils formaient. Le jeune roi semblait détendu, plus qu'avec lui-même, la chose était évidente avec son sourire franc et le léger rire qui le secouait, parfois. Remus ne semblait pas dédaigner ce moment de détente également, conversant à mi-voix, une coupe argentée, finement ciselée, à la main. L'élément le plus frappant demeurait tout de même en la personne de Blaise Zabini et de l'instrument sur lequel il s'appliquait. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, Harry parvenait à saisir quelques brides de sa mélodie, sa voix s'y accordant parfaitement, harmonieuse. Le brun haussa un sourcil. _Voilà qui est étonnant._ De l'homme amical, moqueur qu'il avait appris à connaître pendant la journée, voilà qu'il lui offrait une tout autre facette de sa personne. Il sourit, se décidant enfin à sortir de sous le couvert des arbres qui l'abritait. Il s'avança sans brusquerie dans leur direction, faisant son apparition dans le cercle de lumière. Le blond fut le premier à s'apercevoir de sa présence, lui offrant un signe de tête en guise de salutation. Harry lui sourit en retour, levant la main en direction des deux autres afin de les arrêter dans leur mouvement pour se redresser sur leurs pieds et le saluer. Se faisant, il ne vit pas le coup d'œil attentif, voire gourmand, que lui glissa le blond, ne manquant rien du spectacle de ses vêtements collés contre son corps étant donné la légère humidité de sa peau, encore. Sans cérémonie, Harry s'installa sur les coussins qu'il avait délaissés plus tôt, soupirant d'aisance de ce confort. Son bain nocturne lui avait fait du bien et avait décontracté ses muscles, mais les pierres peuplant le fond du cours d'eau étaient loin de faire le meilleur siège sur lequel s'asseoir.

Tandis qu'il s'assoyait, déposant son baudrier tout près de lui, Draco en profita pour lui emplir une coupe d'un vin à la robe d'un rouge étonnement sombre, qu'il lui tendit gracieusement par la suite, paume vers le haut, l'objet coincé entre son index et son majeur. Le blond s'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, tentant de reprendre contenance suite à ce regarde qu'il lui avait lancé, bien contre lui-même. _Dieu merci_, _personne ne m'a vu_. Avec Théodore, il était passé maître dans l'art de ces regards discrets, coulés en douce. Néanmoins, il faisait preuve d'un manque de prudence flagrant, dangereux, dans le moment. Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête avant d'y tremper les lèvres, tout de suite enivré par ses arômes capiteux de cerises et de baies. Un silence s'installa alors, seulement briser par les chants de Blaise. Chacun savoura pendant un moment cette bienheureuse quiétude qu'ils partageaient dans l'instant, plongé dans ses propres pensées, la fatigue de la journée commençant à leur peser. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, Harry finit par relever la tête en direction du châtain, ses prunelles croisant le bleu sombre, presque violet, de celles de Zabini.

« Je disais, je crois, un peu plus tôt, que je devais parler de ces raids, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans doute plus pour lui-même que pour autre chose, puisqu'aucun des trois hommes présents ne lui avait encore répondu.

« Puisque c'est votre dernier soir avec nous, Sir Zabini... Parlons-en. J'espère que ça ne vous causera pas quelques mauvais rêves (il rit doucement). J'étais encore un gamin à l'époque où ces montagnes sont devenues sources de problèmes. Cela explique pourquoi vos parents, Votre Grâce, n'ont eu aucun ennui à les traverser, à l'époque... Dans ces monts venteux et enneigés rôdent... des bêtes. Peut-être sont-ils des hommes. Personne n'a jamais pu le confirmer. Elles sont comme des ombres : volatiles et intouchables. Elles se dissimulent dans les ténèbres de la nuit, se cachant de notre regard, disparaissant au moment où l'on s'approche d'un peu trop près. Ce ne sont pas des loups, ni même quelques dangereux et solitaires félins qui aiment à se percher très haut, dans les rochers, camouflés par les neiges. On ne les distingue qu'à la tombée du jour, mais ils sont davantage nombreux lors des longues et froides nuits d'hiver. Certains de mes hommes ont constaté, ou plutôt ont _senti_ leur présence, jusqu'à très profondément dans les vallées et même parfois aux pieds des montagnes. On ne nous a cependant jamais raconté qu'elles avaient été aperçues au-delà… »

Son regard passa sur chacun des trois hommes à ses côtés, leurs deux invités suspendus à ses lèvres. Remus, bien entendu, connaissait déjà toute l'histoire, il la _vivait_ depuis déjà tant d'années, considérant l'emplacement de son fief, point névralgique du royaume, charger de protéger l'entrée de d'un des cols.

« Expliqué ainsi, peut-être que la chose en paraît quelque peu banale... mais ces créatures vous étripes un homme en un instant et sont capables de le pourchasser sur des distances incroyables. Les plus chanceux, qui ont réussi à se sortir de cette cauchemardesque traque, racontent que l'on sent leur souffle sur sa nuque et la terreur monter en nous, depuis nos entrailles, jusqu'à venir nous faire suffoquer. »

Dans la poussière, devant lui, il traça une carte grossière des deux royaumes, séparés par quelques triangles : la frontière. Les montagnes, vraisemblablement. Aux extrémités opposées de celles-ci, un vide. Un passage. Le col Kovarnien à l'Ouest et le col Därkinien, plus à l'Est.

« Les seuls endroits où traverser ces montagnes se situent ici et là. Bien entendu, il s'agit également des deux endroits où pullulent le plus de ces choses. Les hommes du désert les nomment _Shaytaans_. »

Le mot, étrange, avait coulé avec une fluidité déconcertante sur sa langue, avec naturel. La chose avait une sonorité presque sensuelle aux oreilles de Draco, lui qui avait toujours particulièrement affectionné d'entendre discourir dans la langue propre aux gens de Mordhémia. Celle-ci possédait un mélodieux exotisme, quelque chose d'ensorcelant, qui avait le pouvoir de lui tirer d'agréables frissons. À sa première rencontre avec la reine, son épouse, Draco s'était surpris à se laisser charmer davantage par sa voix que par sa fulgurante beauté, en elle-même. _Harry Potter parle mordhen. Il ne me manquait plus que ça..._ (3)

— Des… _quoi_ ? » fit Blaise, non loin de lui, sourcils froncés.

Harry sourit devant sa réaction, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui expliquer et lui répéter de ce dont il était question, Draco le devança :

« Des démons, Blaise. Littéralement. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue impressionnée, avant d'acquiescer, à nouveau.

« J'avais oublié que les Delacour provenaient de Mordhémia. Assurément, vous avez appris la langue de votre épouse.

— J'ai de bonnes notions, oui, acquiesça le plus jeune, accompagnant sa réponse d'un hochement de tête. La reine de Lathendärk est-elle également Mordhémienne ?

— Non... non, elle ne l'est pas, éluda-t-il, un rire dans la voix, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Bien au contraire. »

Il ne s'avança pas davantage sur la chose, préservant le mystère pour sa personne. Draco n'insista pas. Il était curieux, mais il ne voyait aucun moyen de lui soutirer l'information, d'autant qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose de particulièrement personnel et non pas un secret qui pourrait lui être d'une quelconque utilité. _Si ce n'est que d'encourager mon foutu intérêt... Nom de Dieu. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il parle mordhen ?_

« Vous voilà au courant de ce qui hante le territoire départageant votre fief et mes terres, Sir Zabini, reprit Harry, se détournant du roi. Que vous ne soyez pas au courant me rassure, d'une certaine façon. Ce fléau ne semble pas vouloir se répandre de votre côté des montagnes...

— Vous dites qu'ils n'ont pas toujours été là ?

— Vous étiez peut-être trop jeune pour vous en souvenir... mais il n'y a pas toujours eu autant de patrouilles dans ces monts, ni autant de demandes d'hospitalité de mes hommes, du côté de votre frontière. Je me rappelle... Il n'y en avait pas tant, à l'époque de votre père. Quelques manifestations. On les prenait pour des fous alors. Soudainement, il y a eu une disparition, puis deux, trois, dix. Elles se sont multipliées depuis. L'on retrouve du sang, partout, des armes, brisées. Rarement le corps du disparu. »

Un étrange sourire lui flottait aux lèvres, sans joie. Son regard, perdu dans les flammes qui craquaient délicieusement devant eux. Les braises, rougeoyantes, se reflétaient dans ses prunelles émeraude, telles des paillettes incandescentes leur donnant un aspect inquiétant.

« Chaque année, elles semblent plus nombreuses et resserrer leur étau sur l'endroit. Leur présence, leurs chuchotements dans la nuit distillent insidieusement la peur dans chacun de mes hommes qui campent sur ces sommets, jusqu'à les rendre fous, parfois. C'est ainsi qu'il les attrape et qu'on n'en trouve plus jamais de trace. »

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec gravité. Tous frissonnèrent, n'osant exprimer tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas. Les suspicions faisaient leur chemin dans les esprits. Un silence s'installa. Harry en profita pour terminer sa coupe d'un trait, avant de la déposer devant lui et de se lever.

« Dormez sur vos deux oreilles, l'hiver n'est pas encore à nos portes, nous y passerons sans problème. »

Il sourit avec assurance, avant de saluer le roi d'un signe de tête et de s'éloigner en direction de sa tente, s'évanouissant dans la pénombre. Draco le regarda s'éloigner, le visage sans expression, néanmoins rongé par l'appréhension._ Sans problème, sans danger!_ Dans quel pétrin s'était-il embarqué ?

* * *

**(1)** À noter que si jamais vous rencontrez un bouleau jaune, à votre tour, vous pourrez faire l'expérience. Ce n'est pas toxique, pas de panique ;) Mais assurez-vous que ce soit un bouleau jaune, huhu! Je ne sais pas si on en retrouve par chez vous, mais ici, c'est un arbre emblématique, qui, parfois, domine monstrueusement une forêt! Merci, carrière en biologie!

**(2)** Je crois que c'est une plante typiquement nord-américaine. On en trouve une espèce typiquement similaire en Europe. Le goût est similaire, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, les machins sauvages que l'on mange ou quelque chose de plus savoureux, à mon goût! Vous pourriez l'appeler aussi ail des ours.

**(3)** Bon, en fait, hein, c'est de l'arabe, huhuhu. Tiré honteusement d'internet. Je ne parle _pas_ arabe. Mais je trouve que c'est une belle langue. Vous aurez peut-être commencé à comprendre que Mordhémia ressemble à quelque chose comme le royaume de Jérusalem, à une époque similaire!

32 pages! Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fait un chapitre d'une telle longueur, j'ai plutôt l'habitude de me limiter à 25, mais la fin aurait été un peu bête, si je l'avais coupé à ce moment-là. J'ai préféré vous l'offrir en entier, je tenais absolument à ce petit entraînement, à cet indiscret coup d'œil dans les pensées de Draco, qui commence à le trouver intéressant, le Harry! Et bien sûr, la conversation sur ces étranges créatures rôdant dans les montagnes. Les informations coulent au compte-goutte, mais les choses se mettent en place peu à peu. Vous comprendrez tout, bientôt (enfin, pas tant bientôt, mais bientôt quand même!)

Vous m'excuserez du chapitre qui s'est fait un peu long à paraître, ça a été un sacré bordel ces temps-ci, comme je vous l'expliquais au début du chapitre. Examens (beaucoup trop), travaux de à remettre (vraiment trop), entrevue de stage – qui pourrait possiblement devenir mon emploi pour les prochaines années, après les 5 semaines de stage (je vous dis pas le stress), demande d'admission à l'université dont la réponse se fait attendre! Et j'en passe, et j'en passe... Néanmoins, rassurez-vous, tout va bien. Je suis loin de la dépression et de l'épuisement total, haha. J'aurais seulement aimé écrire un peu plus ces temps-ci, mais j'ai dû me consacrer davantage à mes études. Vous avez même eu droit à un aperçu de ma formation de biologiste dans le chapitre, avec des infos cocasses, mes chanceux!

J'espère que le prochain pourra arriver plus rapidement. Ce ne sera pas celui qui nous fera débarquer en Lathendärk normalement. J'ai encore quelques péripéties à leur faire vivre, dans ces fameuses montagnes, avant qu'ils ne puissent _enfin_ atteindre le palais. Moi qui croyais que ce serait fait depuis le chapitre 3! Ehlalala. Au moins l'imagination n'est pas en panne.

Allez, je vous dis à la prochaine!  
J'espère que vous me laisserez un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Y a-t-il assez de plongées de détail dans l'esprit de nos héros ? Trouvez-vous qu'il y a lacune quelque part ? Plus de détails, moins de détails ? Vos commentaires me permettent d'améliorer les chapitres et l'histoire de façon générale :)

P.S. : Je cherche une bêta, si le cœur de quelqu'un lui en dit. Je corrige et relis mes chapitres et utilise quelques logiciels de correction, mais ce n'est certainement pas parfait et des coquilles doivent perdurer!

_Love._

_Laika._


	7. Chapitre VII

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages (dans leur presque totalité) et l'univers exclusivement dédié à Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Tout le reste, l'UA, est ma propriété, tant au niveau de l'intrigue que des personnages connexes et lieux en tout genre. Attention, je mords.

**Titre** : Idylle Chevaleresque  
**Auteur** : Laika.  
**Genre** : Action/Aventure/Romance/Drama/etc.

**Rating** : R et/ou M  
**Avertissement** : Homophobes, passez votre chemin

**Couple: **HP/DM

**Dans les oreilles** : The Chronicles of Narnia - Only The Beginning Of The Adventure

**Note de l'auteur**: Tout d'abord, un TRÈS TRÈS gros merci à NawelKim pour sa correction assidue et ses charmants commentaires dispersés aux quatre vents dans le chapitre qu'elle m'a renvoyé. Ça m'a bien fait rire. Ton travail est extrêmement apprécié. Lov. Ensuite, un merci sincère également aux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé un petit mot. Navré de ne pouvoir répondre à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte. Sachez néanmoins que je lis chacun des messages avec attention et que je fais mon possible pour répondre à chacun d'entre vous, comme il se doit. Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce chapitre, je vous sens trépigner d'impatience. À plus!

* * *

**Idylle Chevaleresque  
Chapitre VII**

Il était perturbé. Sa nuit avait été tourmentée, agitée, mais il ne savait pas par quoi. _Au moins je n'ai pas crié, ça j'en suis sûr._ Il s'était réveillé en sueur, haletant et excité comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Il ne gardait pas le moindre souvenir de son rêve, cependant, si ce n'est que ni Fleur ni Théodore ne l'avaient habité. À sa sortie du lit, il était troublé. Il avait tenté de se rappeler les images, d'y trouver une logique avec la journée précédente. Il avait repoussé le plus longtemps possible l'idée que Harry Potter puisse être la source de ce rêve dérangeant, mais avait fini par s'avouer vaincu. Cette étrange relation qu'ils développaient, une relation basée sur les artifices de leur position, de leur fonction, doublée d'une singulière et malaisante amitié, ne pouvait qu'en être la cause. Il avait alors soupiré, au désarroi. Il était resté de longues minutes entre les quatre murs de lin qui composaient les parois de sa chambre. Il s'était tout de même rendu à l'évidence qu'on finirait par l'attendre et s'était hâté de quitter son pavillon, une fois fin prêt au départ. Son air absent, tracassé, ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Il avait à peine adressé un mot à la compagnie, mais personne n'avait tenté de le dérider, respectant son silence. À cheval, il avait continué d'y réfléchir. Il n'y avait pas de mystères à percer ici. Il cherchait simplement une explication, un sens à tout cela. Le rêve en lui-même n'était pas _tant_ malaisant... pour peu qu'il s'en souvienne, c'est-à-dire rien du tout. La situation en elle-même le rendait inconfortable. Il avait fait une promesse, des années auparavant... et son comportement de la veille et des jours précédents donnait à croire qu'il allait la trahir, tôt ou tard... Une promesse à son père...

* * *

C'était les Fêtes de l'été. Le bourg, le faux bourg et le palais tout entier bourdonnaient d'activités, d'agitation. Ils avaient réussi à échapper à la surveillance de Severus quelques instants plus tôt, se faufilant par les cuisines pour disparaître à l'extérieur, par le couloir et la porte des domestiques. Ils couraient à toutes jambes, hors d'haleine, se hâtant de rejoindre la porte ouest afin de s'échapper en douce du palais. Severus n'aurait pas encore eu le temps de donner l'alerte, ils avaient bien le temps de se faufiler par cette voie et de filer hors de la muraille du château, afin de se mêler aux badauds en liesse, dans la Haute ville. Cette année-là, les festivités étaient exceptionnelles. On célébrait le dixième anniversaire du règne du roi Lucius. Dix années de paix et de prospérité. Les divertissements, chez les gens du commun, n'en seraient que plus extraordinaires. Ils avaient l'intention d'en profiter.

« Dépêche-toi, Blaise! »

Il était à quelques mètres devant lui, se faufilant entre les passants, sautant dans les flaques boueuses, éclaboussant tout un chacun autour de lui. Il n'en avait cure. Sous la capuche de sa cape légère, il avait pris soin de camoufler ses cheveux d'or, afin qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Son ami tâchait de le suivre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais avec ses longues jambes, Draco avait toujours l'avantage sur lui à la course.

Ils se faufilèrent sans problème sous la grande arche que formait l'entrée ouest de la muraille, les gardes n'ayant pas même le temps de les interpeler, tant ils s'empressèrent de la franchir et de déguerpir. Tout autour d'eux, ils furent vite envahis par une foule en liesse, riant et chantant. Parfaitement camouflés. Au loin, on entendait les accords de quelques instruments et les hurlements de joie de la populace s'amusant. Ils ne prirent cependant pas cette direction. Ce qu'ils étaient vraiment venus voir, c'est les combats de coqs, dans la Basse ville, mais plus encore, ce fameux dompteur de bêtes féroces, que l'on disait originaire de Quihdas, un lointain continent par-delà la mer. La chose n'était pas assez exubérante pour se produire au château, étant donné les circonstances de cette dixième année de règne. Les garçons n'en étaient pas moins décidés à voir cette prestation. La rumeur voulait qu'il ait amené une bête mesurant plus de deux mètres de haut, aux dents aussi longues que deux fois le poing d'un homme et capables de déchiqueter un tronc d'arbre. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour emballer leur imagination.

Se faufilant entre les badauds, ils tâchèrent de se frayer un passage, malgré la densité de gens rassemblés. Un frisson leur parcourut l'échine lorsqu'un rugissement puissant, guttural, leur parvint aux oreilles. La frayeur s'insinua un bref instant dans leur esprit, leur faisant dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour les pousser à continuer plus loin, soudain pressés de poser leurs yeux sur l'animal, d'assister au spectacle.

En arrivant sur la grande place publique, un immense chapiteau aux couleurs psychédéliques se dressa devant eux, enjolivé de rubans virevoltants dans la brise. Le pavillon ressemblait à l'un de ceux que l'on dresse dans une plaine dans le but créer un peu d'ombre aux marcheurs en promenade. Une poutre centrale soutenait sa voûte et on avait installé à son pourtour d'innombrables autres billots chargés d'empêcher le toit de s'affaisser, mais on avait retiré la toile censée fermer le tout. L'endroit était entièrement ouvert, offert à la vue de tous. Au centre, un homme, gigantesque, prenait place. Une barbe noire et hirsute lui mangeait le visage, surmontée de deux yeux sombres, pétillants de malice. À côté de lui, une cage encore plus grande que lui, recouverte d'un drap écarlate. De l'intérieur s'élevait un grondement sourd, colérique. Les deux garçons, toujours dissimulés sous leur cape pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, s'avancèrent plus en avant, jusqu'à venir s'appuyer contre la clôture qui délimitait l'attraction.

L'homme, devant eux, avait déjà commencé son numéro. Sa voix, puissante, portait loin. Ses mots roulaient agréablement dans sa bouche. Il avait un accent que les enfants n'avaient jamais entendu. Draco avait l'impression que sa voix le secouait jusque dans les tripes. Tonnante, elle lui causait la même impression que celle des battements d'un tambour qu'on jouait trop près de lui. Il sentit l'excitation le gagner. Se trouver là, à l'insu de tous, ressentir cette fébrilité dans l'air, le danger imminent, devant lui. Il se sentait pousser des ailes; l'euphorie le gagnait peu à peu.

« ... venu des profondeurs des terres inexplorées, le cauchemar du peuple! Il se nourrit de chair humaine et ne connaît pas la peur! Mes beaux messires, mes belles dames, craignez-le, je l'offre à vos yeux, aujourd'hui, le féroce Charnakrel! »

D'un geste brusque, il retira le tissu qui cachait la bête à la vue de tous. Dans sa cage, celle-ci bondit aussitôt, la brusque lumière la faisant sursauter, l'irritant. Elle rugit, laissant apercevoir une dentition impressionnante, aux crocs dangereusement pointus. Sa robe fauve, tirant sur le rouge, était tachetée de noires rosettes. Elle fouetta l'air d'une de ses pattes, dans un geste rageur, toutes griffes sorties. L'homme fit claquer son fouet dans les airs, tirant un second rugissement à l'animal. Sa taille était loin d'être aussi impressionnante qu'on l'avait supposé, mais dressée sur ses pattes elle devait aisément atteindre celle de son propriétaire. Draco s'appuya davantage contre la clôture, impressionné. Ses yeux argentés, brillants tels deux diamants, ne manquaient rien du spectacle. Il regardait avec avidité la scène devant lui.

Soudain, l'homme fit sauter le loquet qui verrouillait l'enclos, la bête bondissant aussitôt à l'extérieur, sous les exclamations de terreur de la foule. Un second coup de fouet retentit, l'animal bondissant, pour aussitôt être arrêté par la chaîne qui le retenait à sa cage. Il rugit, s'aplatissant au sol.

« Voyez! La terreur de Quihdas, réduit au silence! L'indomptable mangeur d'homme, complètement à ma merci! »

Les applaudissements fusèrent de toute part, sous les rires de la foule et les acclamations. La population craignait le carnage des bêtes féroces. Elle vivait sous le joug des crocs des loups et des ravages que ces meutes pouvaient causer. Cet animal, devant eux, réduit ainsi à obéir au bon vouloir d'un homme, avait tout pour les mettre en liesse. Draco et Blaise applaudirent, avant de se décider à rebrousser chemin. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à voir.

Ils se dirigèrent par la suite vers l'est. C'était là que se regroupaient la majorité des échoppes et des tavernes du bourg. Ils y trouveraient assurément de quoi se distraire. Après avoir bifurqué dans quelques allées, ils tombèrent finalement sur ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher : Au centre d'un carrefour, une trentaine d'hommes étaient groupés, se poussant et se chamaillant autour d'un enclos, exaltés, euphoriques. Au centre leur parvenaient les caquètements colériques de poulets. Des plumes virevoltaient dans l'air, mêlées à la poussière. Les enfants se frayèrent encore une fois un chemin jusqu'à se retrouver pressés contre la clôture, mêlant leurs cris à ceux des hommes rassemblés.

« 10 Couronnes sur le tout noir, Zabini!, lui lança le blond, avant de reporter son attention sur le combat. Les yeux, les yeux, LES YEUX!

— 20 pièces d'or!, le relança celui-ci, grimpant sur le rebord du rempart. ALLEZ! »

Le combat s'envenima rapidement. Le sang ne tarda pas à gicler, éclaboussant le sol. Le poulet noir perdit les plumes de sa queue, poussa un hurlement strident. Draco joignit sa voix à la sienne, enragé. Dans son énervement, son capuchon lui tomba sur les épaules, libérant une cascade de cheveux qui vint encadrer son visage d'un rideau d'or, scintillant. Un brutal silence s'abattit sur la petite foule, seuls les jacassements enragés des deux bêtes se faisaient entendre, tous le dévisageant. On ne trouvait pas une chevelure semblable autre part que dans la famille royale. On se recula précipitamment pour lui faire de l'espace, les yeux baissés au sol. Blaise se retourna vers lui avec une grimace.

« Eh merde », murmura le jeune garçon, se retournant vers les badauds, faisant ainsi dos à l'enclos de combat.

Rapidement, les choses dégénérèrent. Ils étaient dans la Basse ville, dans un quartier reculé. Une lueur malsaine passa dans le regard de plusieurs des hommes assemblés. Draco sentit sa bouche s'assécher, la peur le prenant au ventre.

« Cours, murmura Blaise, dans son dos. Maintenant. »

Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, se faufilant entre les jambes de deux hommes à proximité, détalant à toute vitesse en direction de la Haute ville, avec le fol espoir de croiser un garde qui saurait les ramener au château en toute sécurité. Leur aventure prenait un tournant affolant. Sur leurs talons, une douzaine d'hommes s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite. L'occasion était trop belle pour les détrousser. Ils ne se seraient pas risqués à violenter l'héritier du trône, mais le délester de ses pièces d'or était un moindre mal. Leur petite taille leur permit de se faufiler entre les passants, pour la plupart déjà ivres et divaguant dans ce quartier. La gorge en feu, le souffle court, ils n'osaient regarder derrière eux, courant tête baissée.

Brusquement, leur course folle s'arrêta lorsqu'ils percutèrent violemment quelque chose, s'affalant sur le sol.

_Oh non, non, non. Oh mon Dieu._

Le jeune homme regarda derrière lui, s'efforçant d'aider Blaise à se remettre sur ses pieds, mais celui-ci avait les yeux fixés devant lui, la peur marquant clairement ses traits. Les hommes, non loin, s'étaient également brusquement arrêtés et s'efforçaient de battre en retraite, s'évanouissant dans les ruelles avoisinantes. Draco sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

_Oh mon Dieu, pitié._

Il osa un coup d'œil timide derrière son épaule. Ses prunelles rencontrèrent un regard noir où brûlait une terrifiante colère. Il avala de travers. Il aurait aimé mieux affronter la douzaine de gueux enragés.

« Severus ? » osa-t-il, d'une toute petite voix.

Il n'allait pas passer un très bon moment. L'évêque le saisit par le bras, de même que Blaise, le remettant ainsi sur ses pieds sans aucun effort. Sans un mot, il les entraîna dans son sillage. Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard angoissé, muets de terreur. Sans un mot, ils rejoignirent le palais, escortés d'une dizaine de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. L'évêque se permit de relâcher le jeune Zabini une fois dans le hall d'entrée, sans un regard, soudain bien indifférent à sa présence. Le blond fut moins chanceux. Resserrant son étau sur son bras, il l'entraîna vers le fond du hall afin d'accéder à l'escalier qui donnait accès à l'aile des appartements royaux.

« Severus, je suis désolé! se risqua le jeune garçon, tentant de se libérer de sa poigne de fer, sans succès. Je ne pensais pas à mal, je voulais seulement voir les combats! »

L'homme ne lui répondit pas, lèvres pincées, regardant droit devant lui. Draco sentit la panique commencer à monter en lui. Ils se dirigeaient droit vers les appartements de son père. Il allait _vraiment_ passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il n'osa plus prononcer un mot. Ça ne ferait sans doute qu'empirer la situation, de toute façon.

Severus dépassa la chambre du roi, s'aventurant plus en avant dans le couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une imposante porte au bois sombre et magnifiquement sculptée. La scène représentait une partie de chasse où un cavalier pourchassait un cerf à l'extraordinaire panache. L'homme y toqua sèchement trois coups, avant d'en pousser le battant au moment même où on l'invitait à entrer. Il précéda le jeune héritier dans la pièce, ses longs doigts toujours refermés solidement sur le bras de ce dernier.

« Votre Majesté, salua-t-il, tout en obligeant Draco à s'avancer devant lui, sans ménagement. Je vous amène le prince, tel que vous me l'avez demandé.

— Merci, Severus. », lui lança l'homme, assis derrière un grand bureau d'acajou, sans lever les yeux vers lui, terminant la lecture d'un parchemin.

L'évêque s'inclina sèchement et, avec un dernier regard au jeune prince, toujours empreint de cette froide colère, se détourna par la suite dans un tourbillonnement de robes pourpres, sortant du bureau tout en refermant la porte derrière lui, sans un bruit.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, seulement rompu par le grattement d'une plume, sur le parchemin. Par les grandes fenêtres ouvertes, les acclamations de la foule leur parvenaient aux oreilles. Draco se mit à triturer un pan de sa cape couverte de boue, l'angoisse lui nouant la gorge.

_Père, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir déçu_. _Non. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi il te voulait là. Père! Vous vouliez me voir ? Nom de merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?_

Le roi, face à lui, finit par reposer sa plume, avant de saupoudrer une pincée de sable sur le vélin afin d'absorber le surplus d'encre. Il ferma un bref moment les yeux, inspirant profondément. Il passa ses blancs et fins doigts sur ses tempes, replaçant par le fait même ses longues mèches blondes, avant d'enfin poser ses yeux gris anthracite sur sa personne. Draco aurait voulu rentrer six pieds sous terre plutôt que de devoir soutenir le regard de son père et roi.

« T'es-tu bien amusé ?, lui demande Lucius. As-tu pris plaisir à tous les divertissements de la ville ? »

Draco le regarda sans comprendre, les sourcils haussés. La voix était froide, mais il n'y discernait pas de trace de colère. Néanmoins, son père ne le laissa pas lui répondre. Il se leva de son fauteuil, allant se poster à une fenêtre, les mains croisées dans son dos. Son regard se perdit dans l'horizon. Depuis cette pièce, on ne distinguait rien du bourg. Seuls les bruits de l'agitation leur parvenaient. Sous leurs pieds s'étendaient plutôt les jardins royaux aux entêtants parfums de fleur. Le silence s'éternisa, aucun des deux ne faisant le moindre mouvement. Lucius finit par soupirer et se retourna à nouveau vers son héritier.

« Tu aurais pu faire tuer Blaise Zabini, le sais-tu ? Aller en ville et vous mêler à la racaille! Pire! Dans la Basse ville! Parier sur des combats! Un roi ne fait pas ça, Draco! Que serait-il arrivé, s'il vous était arrivé malheur, y as-tu pensé ? »

Draco avait les yeux fixés au sol, à présent. Il n'osa dire un mot. Lucius s'avança jusqu'à lui, lui saisissant le menton et l'obligeant à le regarder bien en face.

« Un jour, Zabini sera ton vassal et tu seras son roi. Tu ne peux pas t'en faire un ami, fils. Il te devra allégeance et une obéissance totale. Penses-tu réellement que cela sera chose possible, si vous partagez ainsi d'aussi vils plaisirs ?

— Non, Père, murmura la jeune garçon, s'efforçant de maîtriser les tremblements dans sa voix. Je vous demande pardon.

— Que cela ne se reproduise pas, m'as-tu compris ? Je ne veux plus vous voir ainsi rôder ensemble. Dès que ces festivités seront terminées, il retournera avec son père, chez lui. Pour de bon. Quant à toi, je veux te voir te consacrer à tes responsabilités et rien d'autre. Plus d'imbécilités, est-ce bien clair ? Un roi en devenir ne peut entretenir d'amitié. Les gens profiteront de toi et rien d'autre. »

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la mort dans l'âme. Son père avait raison, mais il avait espéré pouvoir côtoyer le jeune Zabini, tout de même. N'est-il pas le fils du vassal de son père ? N'est-il pas important qu'ils forgent des liens de confiance ? Lucius ne se contenta pas de sa réponse muette.

« Promets-le. »

Le jeune garçon hésita. Il aimait beaucoup la compagnie de Blaise. Son ami étant certes âgé de quelques années de plus que lui, mais il ne lui faisait pas ressentir un abyme entre eux. Lucius Malfoy ne cilla pas, le dévisageant, attendant. L'enfant finit par soupirer. Il aimait la compagnie de Blaise, mais plus que tout, il aimait son père et être la cause de sa déception était une chose qu'il pouvait difficilement concevoir.

« Je vous le promets, Père. »

Il venait de marquer un terme définitif à son amitié avec Blaise. Il eut un vertige, comme si un gouffre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et qu'il se trouvait tout près, en équilibre précaire. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa promesse, d'autant qu'elle le liait à son père. Il se sentait déjà seul. Une larme roula sur sa joue, perle cristalline trahissant son désarroi. Le roi, face à lui, eut un claquement de langue agacé. Il l'écrasa de son pouce, la faisant disparaître aussitôt.

« Un Malfoy ne pleure pas, Draco. Jamais. Il te faudra apprendre à brider tes émotions, à t'encarcaner dans ton rôle de roi. J'ai du travail, maintenant. Va retrouver Severus. Tu as des leçons à apprendre. »

Il se détourna sèchement, retournant s'installer derrière son fauteuil, son attention de nouveau tournée vers la paperasse qui encombrait l'imposant meuble. Draco prit une profonde inspiration, avant de s'incliner profondément devant son roi.

« Père », salua-t-il, prenant ainsi congé, sortant du bureau.

* * *

Draco cligna des yeux, sortant de sa rêverie, détournant le regard par la même occasion de Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter, qui chevauchaient devant lui. Il lui avait fallu des années avant de renouer avec Blaise. Ils s'étaient bien entendu croisés, même plusieurs fois l'an, mais leur relation n'avait plus jamais été ce qu'elle aurait pu être. Sans doute le châtain avait-il reçu les mêmes instructions de son propre père. Il y avait eu Théodore, par la suite. Il avait, d'une certaine façon, pallié à cette solitude à laquelle Draco avait pourtant fini par s'accoutumer, qui avait fini par lui être familière. Théo avait d'abord été un compagnon de jeu, puis un confident et finalement un amant. Avec lui, Draco avait découvert ce que voulait dire le mot attachement, il avait découvert ce qu'était la confiance, une confiance telle qu'il était possible d'avoir envers une autre personne, une confiance presque aveugle. Ils avaient forgé une profonde intimité. Il était à la fois l'ami qui lui avait tant manqué et l'amant, le confident, sur qui il pouvait se reposer. Son père n'avait pu lui retirer son soutien, il n'avait pu l'envoyer au loin. Théo était le fils de son intendant et était destiné à devenir le sien. La tâche se transmettait traditionnellement de père en fils. Lucius avait donc dû s'y plier et tolérer sa présence autour de son fils.

_Mais il n'a jamais su que l'on partageait le même lit_...

Le regard du blond, porté vers l'horizon, dévia de nouveau sur les cavaliers qui se trouvaient à quelques pas devant lui. Blaise et Harry discutaient à voix basse, voyageant côte à côte. Sans doute le premier demandait-il de plus amples explications sur ces bêtes rôdant dans les montagnes, le second lui accordant, de grâce, réponses à ses questions, le conseillant par la même occasion. Draco soupira discrètement, se détournant de nouveau.

Le souvenir de cette journée passée en compagnie de Blaise, alors qu'ils étaient tout juste âgés respectivement de neuf et douze ans, repassait en boucle dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression que la scène s'était déroulée hier encore. Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, auraient-ils entretenu une relation semblable à celle qu'il avait avec Théodore ? Non, sans doute que non. Blaise aimait beaucoup trop les femmes. _Même à cette époque_. Il sourit. Il lui tannait déjà les oreilles avec ses obsessions. Son regard se reporta à nouveau sur le duo, devant lui, mais plus particulièrement sur Harry Potter. Il avait ranimé ce souvenir à cause de lui. Il avait définitivement dit adieu à une profonde et vraie amitié qu'il aurait pu avoir ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui encore, cette conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père l'affectait. Il se doutait que tout ceci avait refait surface en raison de ses doutes envers le roi du Lathendärk. Son intérêt envers lui avait ravivé un douloureux souvenir et sa conscience le torturait entre son désir de céder à ses envies – nombreuses, plusieurs d'entre elles le terrifiant – et sa promesse qu'il avait fait de ne pas se lier à qui que ce soit. Théo était une exception, Théo était une partie du royaume, tout comme lui-même. _Il pourrait l'être, lui aussi_. Le voulait-il seulement lui-même ? _Tu es un Malfoy, rien n'est impossible. Tu sauras bien le convaincre_ _de te faire confiance, à l'amener à t'apprécier_. Était-ce bien sage ? Bien sûr que non, mais il voulait son amitié. Il n'avait plus connu de désir aussi impérieux depuis de nombreuses années.

Draco observa attentivement son vassal et son futur allié chevaucher côte à côte. Ils se souriaient mutuellement. Il en ressentit une vive et surprenante jalousie, qui le laissa déconcerté. Il les enviait, se rendit-il compte. Il enviait ce lien qui les rapprochait d'heure en heure. Il enviait leur rire complice, les tirades qu'ils se lançaient à la tête. Cette jalousie le mit devant l'évidence qu'il en avait marre de sa solitude. _Un roi pour un roi. Il n'a pas de profit à tirer de moi, que je ne puis avoir également, de lui._ Son père était mort depuis des années. Plus rien ne le rattachait à sa promesse. Un fugace sentiment de culpabilité le traversa, mais il le repoussa au loin. Lui aussi avait envie de lui sourire. Il avait envie de plaisanter en sa compagnie et de ne penser à rien autre qu'au moment présent, de chasser ses soucis et ses ennuis, pour un temps. _Regarde-le. De nous deux, il est celui qui a le plus à craindre de l'avenir et pourtant il est celui le plus heureux ici, le plus insouciant. Peut-être être ça, le secret... Profiter ?_ Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le campement, quelques heures plus tôt, Draco sourit avec sincérité. Sa décision était prise. En paix avec sa conscience, il reporta son regard devant lui, délaissant la nuque de Potter. À la fin de cette journée, Blaise serait de nouveau chez lui et il ne lui resterait plus qu'à travailler sur cette amitié qu'il voulait forger. Il pouvait très bien les laisser continuer de discuter, pour l'instant.

Le bois autour d'eux se clairsemait de plus en plus. Les imposants troncs laissaient place à de plus petits, à d'autres essences, plus chétives. Le parterre était davantage envahi par la végétation, les mousses ayant laissé place à d'innombrables espèces d'herbacés que les pattes de leurs chevaux fouettaient paresseusement, indifférents. Les rayons du soleil parvenaient à percer davantage la canopée ici, vu la faible densité du sous-bois. Ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant qu'ils n'émergent tous dans la plaine qui bordait cette forêt et qui leur permettrait d'atteindre en un rien de temps le château de Zabini. Le palais leur serait distinguable, sous peu.

Il faisait moins chaud, ce matin-là. Ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés du Lathendärk désormais, ce qui devait forcément avoir une incidence sur la température. Le royaume, par-delà les montagnes, était réputé pour ses températures plus fraîches en été, plus clémentes, mais également pour ses rudes, mortels hivers, une fois la saison froide venue. Néanmoins, cette accalmie de chaleur serait salvatrice au blond. Les oiseaux, au-dessus de leur tête, gazouillaient gaiement. L'ambiance était plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, depuis leur départ. Les hommes discutaient à mi-voix, les uns arguant qu'ils avaient hâte de revoir leurs montagnes, les autres de serrer femme et enfants dans leurs bras. L'idée vint à l'esprit du jeune roi qu'il y avait bien longtemps que la compagnie avec laquelle il voyageait n'avait pas vu les siens, ainsi que leurs terres. Près d'un mois, estima-t-il. _Un mois entier, sur la route. Dans un royaume inconnu. Pour moi. Pour leur roi_. Certes, il voyageait lui-même sur de longues périodes, dans son propre royaume, mais il s'assurait de faire des arrêts réguliers chez chacun de ses vassaux. _Je suis chez moi, alors. Sur mes terres. Chez les miens_. Il avait l'occasion de se reposer, lors de pareils périples, de même que les gardes qui l'accompagnaient. La chose n'avait rien de tel, ici. Ces hommes avaient parcouru une longue distance pour venir jusqu'à lui, avaient caserné dans un hôtel particulier, selon toute vraisemblance durant le séjour de leur roi, puis étaient repartis de sitôt en direction du Lathendärk. Le roi lui-même avait, sans nul doute, trouvé moins de repos que le reste de ses hommes vu le tournoi auquel il avait participé. _Et il semble à peine un peu las. Seigneur. Au moins a-t-il meilleure mine qu'hier matin. La nuit lui aura été bénéfique._ Il prit un temps pour l'observer, se trouvant toujours un peu en retrait, mais ayant désormais loisir de l'apercevoir de profil. Aurait-il fait la même chose, pour les siens ? Parcourir des milles, prendre des risques inconsidérés, dans l'espoir de trouver un peu d'aide, de trouver quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, sans aucune garantie de réussite ? Sacrifier tout, jusqu'à sa couronne. _Car c'est ce qu'il fait. Il m'offre tout, tout ce que je puis souhaiter lui soutirer. Mon père n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant..._ Il ne savait pas, ce que lui-même aurait fait, ce que lui-même ferait, confronté à un tel problème. _Suis-je aussi valeureux, suis-je aussi dévoué ?_ Il ne savait réellement pas s'il avait également cette capacité, ce même courage. Il fut soulagé, d'une certaine façon, de se poser lui-même la question et non pas de se voir confronter à y répondre devant autrui. Son incertitude, s'il devait être confronté à la même situation, lui faisait peur.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il franchissait les derniers mètres sous le couvert forestier. Il fut soudain ébloui par les rayons du soleil qui l'inondèrent, lui faisant plisser les yeux et étinceler sa chevelure. Il grommela vaguement, tentant de se protéger les yeux en élevant une main à la hauteur de son visage. Le soleil n'était pas encore à son zénith et lui arrivait, par conséquent, directement dans les yeux. Il s'avança davantage, venant se mettre à l'ombre des deux cavaliers devant lui, profitant de la petitesse de sa position. Glow étant plus petite que la jument de Potter, celui-ci lui offrait donc l'abri idéal pour l'instant. Harry choisit ce moment pour se retourner vers lui et constata aussitôt la situation. Pas le moins du monde dupe, il lui offrit un sourire moqueur, haussant un sourcil, l'air de dire « Vraiment ? », mais ne fit pas un mouvement pour s'écarter de lui, bon joueur.

_Galant_. Draco se gifla mentalement au moment où cette pensée l'effleura. _Courtois, pas galant_.

L'équipée se trouvait en hauteur sur une colline, surplombant une immense vallée en contrebas. Au loin, au creux de cette vallée, environnée de collines, il était possible d'apercevoir le château de la famille Zabini, distinguable par ses quatre tours symétriques, s'élevant au-dessus des remparts. Ils se trouvaient encore à quelque vingt miles, peut-être un peu moins. À bonne allure, ils pourraient l'atteindre en début d'après-midi, puis pousser davantage au Nord afin d'atteindre la frontière des montagnes, la frontière du Lathendärk, à la tombée du jour. Une légère brise souffla alors, venant les envelopper et agiter les feuilles des arbres. Dans le lointain, les pavillons au corbeau en vol se gonflèrent, depuis le sommet où elles se trouvaient. À l'horizon, en plissant les yeux étant donné la vive lumière du jour, on parvenait à apercevoir une masse grise et verte, s'étendant à perte de vue, depuis leur perchoir : les monts.

Aux côtés de Harry, Blaise sourit. Il n'était pas mécontent d'être de retour chez lui et de ne pas avoir besoin d'en repartir de suite. L'injonction du roi à le laisser partir seul n'était pas discutable et il se sentait l'esprit beaucoup plus tranquille que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le fief des Malfoy. Il avait appris à connaître le roi du Lathendärk, chemin faisant. Il en avait certes appris peu, mais ce qu'il lui avait dévoilé était suffisant, à son sens, pour qu'il lui remette entre les mains la vie de son roi. Ce ne serait, de toute façon, aucunement dans son intérêt d'y attenter, vu sa situation.

« Eh bien... bienvenue chez moi! », fit Blaise, obtenant en réponse un sourire de Potter et Lupin.

L'équipée reprit sa route dans un même mouvement, sans qu'aucune autre parole n'ait été prononcée, au petit trot, descendant la pente douce de la colline. L'herbe était définitivement plus grasse, dans cette région du royaume, plus verte également. La canicule avait été moins pénible qu'au cœur des terres. Draco et Harry se trouvaient de nouveau côte à côte, le plus vieux tendant le cou pour tenter de continuer d'apercevoir la chaîne de montagnes qui marquait la délimitation de ses terres. Il dut s'avouer vaincu au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'ils atteignirent le pied de la colline, la dénivellation du terrain l'empêchant même d'en apercevoir dès lors les neiges éternelles, au sommet. À ses côtés, Draco rit doucement.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Harry, vous les verrez ce soir, vos chères montagnes. Demain, nous serons sur vos terres et le surlendemain, presque arrivé à destination. Vous pourrez vous sentir déjà plus chez vous, dès ce soir.

— Mais je ne m'en fais pas...! »

Draco se contenta de lui sourire en retour, un sourire tout aussi similaire que celui qu'il lui avait offert, un moment plus tôt. Il n'était pas dupe et il s'amusait. À ses dépens.

« Bien sûr que non », se contenta-t-il de chuchoter, près de lui, avant de hâter le pas, lançant sa jument au petit galop.

Ils étaient en terrain plat et avec la chaleur qui avait grandement diminué, le temps était plus que clément, de sorte qu'il était possible de laisser les bêtes se dégourdir un peu les pattes. Fronçant le nez devant ce brusque éloignement, ce désengagement de sa part, Harry ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le bas. L'herbe étouffait le son des sabots martelant le sol. Une odeur de terre humide et de végétation lui monta au nez, embaumant l'air. Le parfum lui évoqua les longs après-midi qu'il passait ainsi chez lui, à simplement déambuler dans les champs et les bois, pour le plaisir des sens. Il sourit.

En quelques enjambées, Ébène eut rejoint Glow, plaçant ainsi les deux rois côte à côte, à nouveau.

« Vous le voudriez que vous ne pourriez pas me distancer bien loin, Draco, se moqua Harry, tout en se maintenant à sa hauteur.

— Encore faudrait-il que je le veuille, n'est-ce pas, mon cher ? »

Le blond se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il n'aurait pas dû dire cela. Il lui avait répondu impulsivement, sans réfléchir. Il s'attendait à un brutal recul, une froide réaction. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on disait ainsi à un homme! Contre toute attente, le brun éclata de rire. Draco haussa les sourcils, de surprise. _Comment... ?_

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit! Vous seriez bien fou de faire demi-tour maintenant! »

Le jeune roi eut un pincement au cœur, mais ne put que se sentir soulagé, par la même occasion. Il avait cru, fou qu'il était, que pendant un minuscule instant il allait partager un désir similaire au sien. _Un désir d'amitié, bien sûr!_ _Dieu merci, il a tout interprété de travers..._

« En effet, Harry. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien! Je crois que vous n'aurez guère le choix de m'amener avec vous dans ces montagnes, après tout. Je promets de ne pas être un fardeau! »

Il posa solennellement sa main droite sur son cœur, ne pouvant pourtant s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin. Le brun rit doucement de sa gestuelle, l'œil pétillant.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je suis certain que vous vous en sortirez très bien... sinon et bien, je pourrai toujours vous faire monter en croupe et vous sortir de la mouise!

— Osez seulement...! »

Harry ne lui répondit cependant pas, lui offrant plutôt une œillade, avant de lancer plus en avant sa jument, la laissant déployer entièrement sa puissance, distançant rapidement le reste de l'équipée. Seul Remus, dans le moment, aurait pu le rattraper avec le cheval qu'il possédait, mais il n'en fit rien, préférant rester auprès du plus jeune des deux rois et de son vassal. Harry n'irait pas loin de toute façon. Quelques centaines de mètres, tout au plus. Depuis qu'il était en âge de monter, il aimait lancer ainsi sa monture au galop, sentir ses muscles puissants se tendre sous lui, effleurer les limites de ses capacités, de tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Les cheveux dans le vent, la brise lui fouettant le visage.

Il disparut derrière le flanc d'une colline, sous le regard à la fois amusé et agacé du blond. _Impertinent!_ _S'il n'était pas roi..._ Sa conscience, néanmoins, le reprit immédiatement. _S'il n'était pas roi, il ne se serait jamais adressé à toi ainsi. S'il n'était pas roi, tu ne l'apprécierais pas autant_. _Il t'offre une vraie facette de lui..._ Il se secoua, prenant un peu de vitesse afin de le rattraper. _Peu importe. _Derrière lui, les cavaliers en firent autant.

Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin pour découvrir où se terrait le roi. Au détour de la colline derrière laquelle il avait disparu un moment plus tôt, ils l'aperçurent environ trois cents mètres plus loin, toujours à cheval, faisant décrire de grands cercles à sa jument. Sans doute pour la garder active, le temps qu'ils le rattrapent. Il consentit à reprendre leur allure, une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau à sa hauteur.

Au pas, ils auraient eu à cheminer encore un long moment avant d'atteindre le palais de Zabini. À leur rythme présent, ils y seraient sous peu. Sous leurs yeux, le palais prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Ses tours, immenses désormais, les dominaient de toutes leurs hauteurs. Le vent leur porta le bruit d'un cor, signe qu'on les avait perçus. Les portes seraient ouvertes à leur arrivée.

« Nous accompagnez-vous jusqu'aux montagnes, Blaise, où vous laissez-nous une fois votre demeure atteinte ?

— Cela dépend de Sa Majesté, Votre Altesse. »

Harry tourna un regard interrogateur vers son jeune homologue.

« Nul besoin, allons! Nous en avons déjà discuté! Sir Zabini doit être épuisé, nous pouvons fort bien le laisser chez lui et poursuivre.

— Son épée pourrait nous être utile, aux frontières, pourtant, argua Harry.

— Vous avez dit vous-même qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à cette époque!

— Je n'ai jamais dit _aucun_ danger. J'ai dit que cela _serait_ sans danger… Normalement. Peut-être Sir Zabini voudrait-il s'en assurer lui-même ?

— Sa Majesté est bien bonne, mais je lui fais entièrement confiance, s'il devait y avoir quelconque problème... »

Harry les jaugea tour à tour du regard. Ils se trouvaient de part et d'autre de lui.

« Bien, bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que nous ne nous ferons pas tailler en pièce aux frontières...

— Le sujet est clos, alors! », conclut alors Draco, mettant un terme au débat.

Aucun des deux hommes près de lui ne protesta. Blaise, d'une certaine façon, était soulagé que la question soit réglée et qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui, l'esprit en paix. Harry décida tout simplement que ça ne le concernait pas. Ce n'était pas son vassal et ce n'était donc pas à lui de prendre la décision. Il avait envisagé une utilité à sa présence, mais si le jeune roi n'en voulait pas, il était alors bien mal placé pour remettre en doute sa décision. _D'autant plus si tu veux gagner sa confiance et l'amener à se faire confiance lui-même... Ne commence pas à douter de ce qu'il décide._ Il n'aurait pas détesté continuer à discuter avec le jeune homme une partie de la journée, jusqu'à leur départ le soir venu, mais soit. Il le reverrait tôt ou tard, de toute façon. _Espérons-le, sinon cela voudra dire que tous mes efforts auront été inutiles..._

Dans cette vallée qu'ils traversaient, il n'y a avait aucune trace de ce coton immaculé qui avait dominé le paysage, durant leurs premiers jours de voyage. Passé la forêt, dans cette vallée aux reliefs sinueux, l'on retrouvait majoritairement de grandes plantes herbacées aux fleurs flamboyantes, ainsi que quelques buissons épineux où poussaient des fruits à la chair rouge et attrayante. Nulle âme n'avait réellement exploité la terre de cet endroit. Le sol, sous la mince couche de terre, devait être caillouteux et peu fertile. Le mieux qu'il y avait à en tirer devait se résumer à y faire paître le cheptel. Néanmoins, la nature laissée à elle-même avait de quoi faire sourire, avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Harry s'y serait promené, sans but, à tout hasard, pendant des heures. Au petit matin avec la rosée et l'air frisquet de la nuit perdurant, il était aisé d'imaginer un brouillard rampant tout près du sol, tourbillonnant et glacial...

Il était aisé d'imaginer, de cette brume rampante, de sanglants crocs. Des griffes, acérées, labourant le sol, labourant la chair. Des cris. L'étreinte glacée de l'aube, l'humidité de la rosée sur son visage, détrempant ses vêtements. Le goût de l'herbe et de la terre, dans sa bouche, mêlé à son propre sang. Un grondement guttural, profond, faisant trembler la terre sous lui. Le hennissement lointain des chevaux. Une douleur fulgurante dans son dos.

« _Harry_! »

Un frisson le parcourut, alors que son regard se perdait au loin, dans la lande baignée par les rayons du soleil et non pas enveloppée par un épais manteau de brume.

« Harry ? »

Il sursauta brutalement sur sa selle, blême, le front moite. Remus se trouvait à ses côtés, sourcils froncés, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Harry s'empressa de lui offrir un sourire radieux, rassurant, repoussant au loin ses souvenirs qui l'avaient submergé à nouveau, menaçant de l'engloutir. Il les cadenassa dans un coin de son esprit, dans un endroit sombre et reculé, là où ils finiraient par s'oublier d'eux-mêmes cette fois, l'espérait-il. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de les laisser refaire surface. Il s'empressa de reprendre une allure plus rapide, venant se mettre à la hauteur du jeune roi, affichant un air impassible. C'est du moins ce qu'il espérait. Draco ne passa aucun commentaire.

Les hommes n'eurent pas plus le loisir de laisser vagabonder davantage leur imagination, leurs pas les ramenant sur le chemin de terre battue. Rapidement, ils purent s'engager sur la route principale menant à un charmant bourg. Celui-ci, contrairement au palais du roi, ne s'entassait pas entre quatre murailles. Les masures étaient plutôt construites au pied du palais, éparpillées dans la vallée. Un simple muret se chargeait de délimiter les frontières du village. Les habitations avaient l'avantage d'être un peu plus grandes que celles que Harry avait pu apercevoir en ville, quelques jours plus tôt, et ne s'entassaient pas les unes sur les autres. Chacune était recouverte d'une chaux à laquelle on avait ajouté quelque additif coloré, résultant en un rassemblement de maisonnettes aux couleurs vives et disparates. L'endroit avait quelque chose de festif. _La guerre leur est inconnue. On ne bâtit plus de fief, de bourg, sans muraille_. Harry les envia, mais le spectacle ne parvint pas à lui retirer son sourire, bien au contraire. Il les enviait, mais il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans un tel spectacle. De l'espoir. Le château, un peu plus loin, légèrement en retrait du village, était le seul à se trouver entouré d'une épaisse et immense muraille, vestige du passé. Les portes en étaient grandes ouvertes et les gens y allaient et venaient sans presse, sans inquiétude. Les hommes s'en approchèrent sans ralentir l'allure. Sur une haute tour, un drapeau aux couleurs des Zabini battait au vent. Depuis les remparts, on put entendre aisément une sentinelle avertir de l'arrivée de voyageurs.

« FAITES PLACE! SA MAJESTÉ LE ROI! FAITES PLACE! »

On avait reconnu, depuis les créneaux, le blanc pavillon du roi de Kovàr. Les badauds, qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, s'écartèrent aussitôt, s'inclinant bien bas, les yeux rivés au sol, la nuque fléchie. À l'intérieur de l'enceinte de la forteresse, l'écho de leur arrivée les précédait.

« PLACE! PLACE À SA MAJESTÉ! »

En passant sous le portique, la cavalerie put apercevoir nombre d'autres masures qui s'entassaient sur la place. Le bourg se trouvait à la fois à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur des fortifications de la forteresse. Il y avait trop d'âmes habitant les lieux et les gens avaient dû se résoudre à vivre hors de l'enceinte protectrice du palais.

Leur cavalcade dans les rues dallées provoquait un tintamarre qui se répercutait, résonnant et roulant tel le grondement du tonnerre. La vingtaine homme dévala l'allée principale de la petite bourgade au grand trot, le roi en profitant pour saluer la foule massée sur place. Sir Zabini, à qui appartenaient ces gens, en fit autant. Harry, pour sa part, se contenta de garder le silence, le visage neutre, offrant quelques salutations de la tête. Ce n'était pas son peuple et les gens rassemblés-là ne devaient pas avoir la moindre petite idée de qui il était, de toute façon. Un invité de Sa Majesté ou encore quelque courtisan l'accompagnant. Il était certes noblement vêtu, mais il était loin d'avoir l'allure d'un roi dans le moment, avec sa tête nue et l'absence flagrante de tous joyaux sur sa personne, à l'exception des quelques anneaux qu'il avait aux doigts. Une bague n'avait jamais fait de quelqu'un un roi. Il n'aimait pas s'embarrasser d'artifices et de fioritures lors de longues journées à cheval, d'autant plus s'ils s'avéraient sans utilité quelconque, comme dans le cas présent.

Ils finirent par atteindre la place centrale de la forteresse, séparée de l'enceinte du palais par une simple, mais vertigineuse grille. Les portes, néanmoins, avaient été ouvertes en prévoyance de leur arrivée. Un petit attroupement s'était agglutiné en bordure du chemin dallé qui menait à l'entrée du palais. Parmi eux, au premier rang, une toute jeune fille âgée d'une quinzaine d'années, tout au plus, aux côtés de laquelle se tenait un jeune homme qui devait être son cadet à en croire son jeune âge et les traits communs qu'ils partageaient. Mêmes cheveux châtains, même œil d'un bleu sombre, pétillant. Un peu plus loin, un homme élancé, presque dégingandé tant il était grand. Il était flanqué d'une ravissante jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux blondes et chatoyantes boucles dorées. Les lèvres écarlates, un œil bleu étincelant, elle fronçait son charmant petit nez, ce qui lui donnait l'air effronté avec son sourire en coin, coquin. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Zabini, à ses côtés, affichant un sourire curieusement similaire. Le jeune homme châtain la dévorait des yeux. La demoiselle était drapée dans une robe anthracite rappelant les couleurs de la maison de son nouvel ami, les fines pierres précieuses cousues sur le vêtement faisant ressortir le bleu cristallin de ses yeux.

Les trois hommes posèrent alors pied à terre, afin de souhaiter adieu au vassal du plus jeune des deux rois. Celui-ci, contrairement à ce que le brun aurait pu croire, n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air embarrassé de la présence de la jeune femme. Draco Malfoy était assurément au courant de son existence en cet endroit, mais il semblait prendre grand soin de ne pas poser les yeux sur elle. Harry, pour sa part, n'avait aucune raison de s'en offusquer, puisque le jeune homme n'était lié à lui d'aucune façon. Blaise n'avait donc pas à se sentir obligé de lui prouver quoi que ce soit. Draco, tout près de lui, se saisit du bras de son vassal, le serrant dans une poigne amicale, presque fraternelle.

« Vous voilà donc chez vous, mon ami. Encore une fois, votre présence au tournoi des Fêtes d'été m'aura apporté le plus grand plaisir. Nous nous reverrons à mon retour. »

Blaise inclina la nuque en assentiment et en remerciement.

« Je vous souhaite bon voyage, Votre Altesse. J'aurais aimé vous accompagner et partager le plaisir de votre compagnie. Je suis impatient de vous voir revenir afin d'entendre votre aventure. »

Sur un dernier sourire, Draco se détourna, retournant vers sa blanche jument. Harry s'avança à son tour, au plus grand plaisir de Zabini. Il n'y était pas obligé, mais il allait également lui faire ses adieux en bonne et due forme.

« Très bientôt, je vous inviterai en ma demeure, Sir Zabini. J'aurai beaucoup de choses à vous montrer. »

Harry se tut, un bref moment, ne parvenant pas à se départir de son sourire.

« Je suis sûr que vous êtes impatient de rencontrer ma fille. Elle doit aisément pouvoir faire compétition à la jeune Blanche Malfoy. »

Contre toute attente, il se rapprocha de lui, lui offrant une brève accolade, accompagnée d'une solide claque dans le dos. Blaise crut qu'il allait défaillir de surprise, mais il lui rendit son geste. Il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre! Il sentit, contre lui, Harry être secoué d'un fou rire. Il haussa les sourcils, sceptique.

« Pas marié, mais vous voilà déjà avec une maîtresse dans votre demeure, mon ami! », chuchota-t-il, pour être certain que personne d'autre ne l'entendre. L'accolade avait été un parfait prétexte afin de ne point attirer l'attention sur la conversation.

Il se recula, les mains sur les épaules de Blaise, le fixant dans les yeux. Celui-ci lui rendit finalement son sourire, l'œil malicieux. Ils étaient presque de la même taille.

« Vous devriez l'épouser. Elle est délicieuse. Et blonde!

— Êtes-vous fou! Ce n'est même pas la maîtresse de la maison et elle voudrait déjà avoir tout ce qui m'appartient! »

Harry éclata de rire devant son aveu. Sa situation lui rappelait la sienne, avant qu'il n'épouse la reine.

« Maîtresse elle l'est déjà, pourtant.

— Seulement de mon lit. »

Blaise mit un terme à leur conversation en serrant sa main dans les siennes, dans une poigne amicale, mais ferme.

« Faites bonne route, Votre Altesse. Vous serez le bienvenu sous mon toit, lorsque vous repasserez en Kovàr.

— À très bientôt, Sir Zabini. »

Il serra également ses mains dans la sienne.

« Je vous ramène votre roi en un seul morceau, n'ayez crainte. »

Blaise hocha du chef, alors que Harry remontait souplement en selle. Le reste de la compagnie l'attendait, un peu plus loin. Draco Malfoy se trouvait à trois pas en retrait, non loin de lui, observant leur adieu d'un œil attentif. L'imposante cavalerie, composée d'une vingtaine de chevaliers à l'aller, était désormais diminuée du tiers. Les hommes portant la bannière du corbeau aux ailes déployées avaient déjà disparu, ne laissant derrière eux que les bannières noires et blanches des deux rois, côte à côte, en un frappant contraste.

Après avoir échangé un regard, Harry et Draco firent volte-face d'un même mouvement, faisant chemin inverse afin de quitter l'enceinte du château. La troupe de chevaliers s'écarta de la route dans un bel ensemble, se scindant distinctement de part et d'autre du chemin, les griffons d'or d'un côté et les argentés dragons de l'autre. En franchissant les doubles portes de l'enceinte du palais, ils se retrouvèrent face au nord, les montagnes, impressionnantes dans le lointain, s'étendant à perte de vue sous leurs yeux. Le ciel était limpide et d'un beau bleu azur. Harry sourit, d'un sourire sincère et heureux. Il avait hâte d'être chez lui et les frontières étaient plus près que jamais. Il prit une profonde inspiration. L'air lui-même, par sa fraîcheur, lui évoquait la maison. Draco sourit. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et le bien-être qui émanait de sa personne lui donnait un quelque chose de fascinant. Il avait du mal à détourner les yeux de sa personne. _Il est beau, ainsi, voilà_ _ce qu'il y a_. Harry se retourna vers lui, son regard émeraude croisant le gris de ses yeux. _Nous voilà en tête à tête, enfin._

« En route Harry, vous me rendez impatient de les voir, vos montagnes. »

Ils repartirent d'un trot rapide, retraversant le village où s'était à présent agglutinée la population afin de souhaiter bonne route à leur roi. Celui-ci les salua bien brièvement, mais ne s'embarrassa pas de ralentir la cadence, pressés qu'ils étaient de reprendre la route et d'arriver au campement avant la nuit.

« Je m'étonne que vous laissiez cette créature rôder auprès de votre vassal, osa le plus vieux, au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils regagnaient le sentier.

— Oh. Blaise sait de quoi il retourne. Je la tolère tout en oubliant son existence. Il sait, de toute façon, que je ne lui accorderai jamais ma permission pour l'épouser! Je le laisse s'amuser pour un temps... et elle espérer. »

Il laissa passer un silence, lui offrant un sourire en coin auquel Harry répondit par un rire amusé.

« Sir Zabini a tout perdu en un temps, ma foi... assez court. Son père a trouvé brutalement la mort, un matin. Le cœur, qu'on nous a dit. C'était un homme... passionné, très impulsif. J'imagine qu'il aura fait une colère de trop. Sa mère... (Il sourit étrangement, son regard se perdant vers les montagnes.) Sa mère, folle de chagrin, s'en est allée se perdre dans les montagnes. »

Harry retint son souffle, à cette révélation. Sa bonne humeur s'était volatilisée. Il l'écoutait, attentif.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes, Harry... On retrouve rarement quiconque, dans ces pics. Personne n'a pu retrouver sa trace. Blaise s'est donc retrouvé seigneur d'un immense fief et mon vassal... presque au même moment où j'accédais au trône. Et avec à sa charge un frère et une sœur plus jeune que lui! Toujours à marier pour l'une, sans position pour l'autre.

— Pas même chez vous ?

— J'ai déjà nombre de pages et d'écuyers sous la charge de mes chevaliers... quoi faire d'un gamin de plus ? Quoi faire, bien plus encore, d'un gamin qui n'aime pas les jeux d'épée ? Si au moins il avait l'intention de devenir chevalier... Blaise l'y obligera peut-être. S'il n'a pas le choix. Malheureusement, cet enfant n'est pas fait pour cela. Il n'y a qu'à le voir, lorsqu'il accompagne son frère au château. Il n'aime rien tant qu'embêter Severus, mon évêque. Lui et ses concoctions. Il doit être le seul enfant qui n'en est pas effrayé.

— Ses concoctions ? »

Draco rit doucement de sa curiosité, tournant la tête dans sa direction.

— Severus aime à jouer les alchimistes et à manipuler certaines herbes, certains animaux. Il aime à se prêter à quelques expériences, dans mes donjons.

— Et l'enfant, le jeune Zabini, connaît-il bien celles-ci ? Je veux dire, les plantes, les élixirs ?

— J'imagine! Il parle tantôt de valériane, tantôt de sauge, de salpêtre... Aller savoir tout ce que ce gamin connaît! Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi tant de curiosité pour cet enfant ? »

Il lui souriait à présent d'un air amusé. Harry décelait sans problème une lueur moqueuse dans l'argent de ses yeux.

« Cela me demande réflexion... mais j'aurai sans doute une solution, pour notre ami commun, d'ici à ce que vous retourniez chez vous. Je dois d'abord en parler à une connaissance, à la Cour. »

Draco le dévisagea longuement, sans gêne, intrigué. Harry ne prononça cependant pas un mot supplémentaire, se contentant de soutenir son regard. C'était lui, à présent, qui s'amusait de sa personne.

« Soit! », finit par déclarer le blond, avant de prendre un peu de vitesse, vite talonné par son homologue.

* * *

Le chemin de terre battue montait depuis quelques milles déjà, caillouteux, traître, accidenté. Il y faisait déjà plus frais. Il y avait un moment que le château du fief de Zabini n'était plus visible. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et bruants chanteurs et mésanges commençaient à se faire discrets, silencieux, vue la nuit approchant. Entre la trouée des arbres que créait l'étroit sentier, il était possible d'apercevoir le flanc de la montagne qui s'élevait devant leurs yeux, verdoyant sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, avant de se perdre dans de vertigineux pics aux neiges éternelles; une fenêtre intime sur un territoire sauvage. Ils apercevraient sous peu le campement des hommes du Lathendärk, blotti dans les racines de roc de ces monts. Quelques centaines de mètres, tout au plus. La compagnie s'était faite plus silencieuse à mesure qu'elle grimpait dans les collines et s'approchait des montagnes. Les hommes de Potter appréciant simplement le silence et la quiétude du moment, après une longue journée de chevauchée, ceux de Kovàr, peu habitués à la région, observant un paysage qui ne leur était pas souvent donné de voir.

Au détour d'un imposant érable rouge, dont les feuilles, à cette hauteur, commençaient déjà à prendre quelques belles teintes orangées, ils aperçurent enfin, à flanc de montagne, coincée entre d'immenses blocs de roche, une tour de pierre, haute de plusieurs mètres. À son pied, entassés le plus près possibles les uns des autres, formant un cercle, quelques logis exigus, rudimentaires et tout en pierres. Les habitations, coiffées d'une courte cheminée, étaient percées d'une porte et d'une unique fenêtre, à première vue, donnant sur la petite cour centrale que formait la disposition des bâtisses, de sorte à pouvoir apercevoir toutes les autres. Nulle volute de fumée ne s'élevait dans l'air, nulle lumière ne s'apercevait aux carreaux dont les volets n'étaient pas encore tirés. L'endroit était dépourvu d'arbres. La lisière de la forêt, qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dépasser, s'arrêtait brusquement à quelques mètres du campement, délimitée par de chétifs arbres, rabougris, luttant férocement pour leur survie. Par-delà, des mousses verdâtres et des buissons épineux poussaient çà et là sur les escarpements, leurs racines profondément enfouies dans la pierre. La lumière de fin d'après-midi baignait de jaune et d'orangé les toits des masures, leur donnant un aspect moins sinistre.

Un cri leur parvint, soudain.

« DES VISITEURS! »

Le son d'un cor survint rapidement, court et clair dans l'air du soir.

« Eh bien! Au moins nous ne nous mériterons pas un carreau d'arbalète parce qu'ils auront vu quelque chose bouger dans la pénombre! »

Harry rit doucement face à l'inquiétude que le plus jeune avait dissimulée sous une plaisanterie.

« Soyez heureux que nous soyons arrivés à la tombée du jour et non pas après le coucher du soleil. Ces hommes sont sur les dents et il est bien plus difficile de prévenir de notre arrivée dans le noir. Ils sont méfiants et je _veux_ qu'ils le restent!

— Nous auraient-ils envoyé une salve de carreaux ?

— Une salve ? Oh! Non... Un ou deux, très certainement. Ils n'iraient pas risquer de trop en perdre dans les bois... Ils leur sont bien trop précieux. »

Devant ses yeux ronds, Harry lui offrit un clin d'œil, tout en laissant échapper un second éclat de rire. Il lui administra une amicale claque dans le dos avant de subitement s'éloigner, sans un mot de plus. Draco le regarda s'éloigner, plissant les yeux. _Impertinent! Encore!_ Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui, mais plus encore à y prendre goût! _Mais il a un beau sourire_. Il secoua la tête doucement pour chasser ses pensées, avant de se remettre en route à son tour.

Sur l'étroit sentier, un cavalier s'approchait au trot, vêtu de l'armure caractéristique des hommes du Lathendärk. À la différence de ses condisciples, qui les accompagnaient, la sienne comportait un assemblable complet de cuir et de métal qui lui recouvrait entièrement les bras. Malgré la chaleur, malgré l'été, la proximité des montagnes et ce qui s'y trouvait semblait être quelque chose que tout un chacun prenait très au sérieux, pour se retrouver ainsi équipé. Draco coula un regard en direction du plus vieux. _Aurait-il caché quelque chose pour éviter de m'inquiéter ?_ Il observa le brun. Celui-ci se trouvait plusieurs mètres devant eux, allant à la rencontre du jeune homme sur son cheval. Le chevalier le salua d'un hochement du chef et d'un poing fermé, sur le cœur. Ils se trouvaient trop loin pour que Draco puisse entendre leur échange et se séparèrent fort rapidement, bien avant que l'escorte n'ait pu les rejoindre et qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce qu'entendre une partie de leur conversation. Il s'en trouva agacé.

« Il prenait le rapport des activités, des disparitions et des autres anomalies de la région. Tout ce qui aurait pu être suspicieux, Votre Majesté », lui expliqua Remus, tout près de lui, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le questionner.

L'homme était d'une prévenance étonnante et Draco se surprenait à l'apprécier de plus en plus. Il était d'une oreille attentive, mais possédant un sens de l'observation épatant, sans paraître pour autant d'une trop grande indiscrétion. Il semblait constamment savoir ce qu'il pensait, il semblait capable de deviner ses émotions au premier coup d'œil. Il devait avoir lu la question muette qui s'était formée sur son visage. D'un sourire, Draco le remercia. Ils finirent par rejoindre Harry, qui les attendait un peu plus loin, caressant tranquillement l'encolure de sa noire jument.

La procession se remit en route calmement, maintenant qu'ils avaient atteint leur objectif de la journée. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans cette zone indéfinissable de la région, départagée entre le Lathendärk et Kovàr, sans limites clairement définies. Draco remarqua que le roi avait déjà l'œil plus clair, le sourire plus facile, presque accroché aux lèvres en permanence. Il était plus enjoué aussi, plus pressé, fébrile qu'il était d'arriver chez lui, de se savoir près de ses terres, _sur _ses terres. Le blond vint se placer à ses côtés pour ce que leur restait de chemin, observant les alentours. Dans les anfractuosités poussaient quelques fleurs aux bleus surprenants, aux roses délicats et au resplendissant feuillage vert. Les plantes étaient trapues, rabougries, afin de lutter contre les conditions auxquelles elles étaient confrontées, mais l'endroit n'avait rien d'un désert, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire.

« Plus haut encore, les alentours sont surprenants, éblouissants. On ne croirait pas trouver tout ce qui s'y cache, tout ce qui y vit, sous de minuscules formes. Ma fille... (Il lui jeta un regard en coin.) Ma fille aime croire à un royaume de fée et de gnomes, caché de nos yeux, vivant dans le secret, vestiges des siècles passés...

— Votre fille semble adorable, Harry.

— Oh! Elle l'est! J'espère que vous l'aimerez... comme elle ne manquera sans doute pas de le faire elle-même.

— Vraiment ?

— Elle est adorable, vous l'avez dit vous-même! »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

« Je suis certain que je pourrai lui rendre la pareille! Soyez sans crainte... »

Harry lui retourna son sourire, avant de finalement mettre pied à terre. Ils se trouvaient tout près de la tour, à présent. Une demi-douzaine d'hommes les attendait, tous armés d'une armure similaire à celle de l'homme qui s'était porté à leur rencontre. Celui-ci se trouvait parmi eux. Il s'avança d'un pas, s'inclinant bien bas.

« L'habitation de Sa Majesté est prête. Nous avons pris la liberté d'en préparer une seconde à l'intention des hommes de Son Altesse le roi de Kovàr. »

Alors acquiesçait d'un signe de tête, ce dernier se retourna vers lui

« Dois-je faire monter ma tente ?

— Votre tente ? Dieux non! Vous partagerez le même logis que moi!

— Le... ? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger!

— Vous ne me dérangez en aucune façon. D'autant que je m'en voudrais de vous faire dormir à la belle étoile, alors qu'un lit confortable est disponible. »

Il se détourna alors de lui, toujours souriant, remettant les rênes de sa jument à l'homme qui s'était adressé à lui.

« Prévenez-nous lorsque le dîner sera servi, Ser Crawley.

— Bien, Votre Majesté! »

Harry s'éloigna alors de quelques pas en direction de la maisonnette se trouvant la plus au centre du campement. C'était également celle qui se trouvait la plus près de la tour, flanquée de toutes les autres. La mieux gardée, vraisemblablement. Il s'arrêta néanmoins au bout de quelques pas, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le jeune roi se trouvait toujours au même endroit.

« Venez-nous, Draco ? »

Le blond sembla sortir de sa transe et se hâta de remettre également ses rênes, avant d'emboîter le pas au brun. Lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint, celui-ci se remit en marche.

« Rien ne vous oblige à partager les mêmes appartements que moi, si cela vous pose problème, vous savez... Je pourrais faire préparer une seconde demeure à votre intention.

— Non!, s'exclama soudain le plus jeune, bien précipitamment. Je veux dire... Je ne voudrais pas vous gêner.

— Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit que cela m'allait très bien ?

— Je pourrais faire monter ma tente...

— Allons! C'est hors de question! Pas dans cette région... Mes hommes pourraient s'entasser dans l'un des logis et vous en laisser un, cependant.

— Non, laissez. Je m'en voudrais de les priver d'un peu de confort. Ils l'ont bien mérité.

— À la bonne heure! »

Il lui jeta un regard en coin, son sourire se muant en une moue moqueuse. Draco plissa le nez, agacé. _Son foutu air moqueur._

« En échange, je vous promets de ne pas vous embêter avec mes cauchemars! »

L'expression agacée du blond disparut presque aussitôt, laissant place à un air plus préoccupé, concerné.

« En avez-vous eu la nuit dernière également ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu! »

Harry se contenta d'ouvrir la porte, tout en secouant la tête.

« Non, j'ai été en paix, la nuit dernière. Soyez le bienvenu dans votre humble palais. »

Il le précéda dans l'habitation, se hâtant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre. La chaleur était étouffante, à l'intérieur. L'endroit, dont les murs extérieurs étaient entièrement constitués de pierres, semblait divisé en trois pièces. Des cloisons de bois séparaient chacun d'elle. La principale donnait directement sur l'entrée. On y retrouvait une table rudimentaire, fabriquée de planches de pin, et flanquée de quatre chaises du même acabit. Dans le coin droit se retrouvait l'âtre surélevé d'une cheminée, à l'étroite ouverture où il était tout de même permis d'y suspendre un chaudron. Un côté de l'âtre était agrémenté de quelques grilles sur lesquelles il était possible de glisser quelques aliments à dorer. L'ouverture était agrémentée d'une lourde porte métallique qui permettait de sceller la cheminée. Celle-ci était froide pour l'instant et son âtre avait été nettoyé et vidé de ses cendres.

Devant, quelques moelleux coussins se trouvaient éparpillés sur le sol. À leurs côtés, deux fauteuils sur lesquels on avait négligemment jeté quelques fourrures. Le coin devait être plus qu'appréciable, au plus fort de l'hiver. Tandis que les yeux de Draco parcouraient chaque détail de la pièce, en appréciant la simplicité, mais le confort apparent, Harry passa dans la pièce suivante, plus à gauche. On avait préparé deux couches en tout, des draps frais couvraient les deux étroits, mais confortables matelas. Les lits, superposés, étaient au nombre de deux, permettant ainsi l'installation de quatre hommes. La disposition rappelait celle d'un dortoir de caserne. Harry n'avait jamais toléré de traitement de faveur dans les habitations qu'il occupait, lors de ses déplacements en montagnes. L'endroit où ses hommes dormaient lui convenait tout aussi bien qu'à lui-même. Il espérait que les installations ne rebuteraient pas son jeune invité. Sa présence, néanmoins, ne changeait rien à sa décision quant à la simplicité de l'endroit. Il remerciait simplement son bon sens initial d'avoir établi un confort minimal à chacun des logis, lors de leur établissement. À l'origine, il en partageait un avec Remus ou Sirius, lorsqu'ils l'accompagnaient. Le Capitaine de la garde et lui-même en étaient cependant venus à la logique que Draco Malfoy serait celui qui le partagerait avec le roi, pour cette fois. Remus se contenterait parfaitement d'un lit auprès de ses hommes et qu'il partagerait avec son jeune fils.

Draco pénétra dans la pièce un moment plus tard, parcourant l'endroit du regard. Il y avait, dans la pièce, une seconde fenêtre qu'il ne lui avait pas été donné d'apercevoir lors de son arrivée. Le ciel s'était assombri, mais les derniers rayons du soleil pénétraient tout de même par les carreaux, permettant d'y voir. Il en apprécia rapidement l'installation. À l'image de la pièce principale, celle-ci reflétait un certain confort, malgré la frugalité de l'ameublement.

« Sir Lupin se joindra-t-il à nous ?

— Peut-être en soirée seulement. Il dormira avec ses hommes. »

Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête. On toqua alors à la porte. Harry repassa dans la première pièce, s'entretenant à voix basse avec le nouvel arrivant à qui il avait ouvert. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour faire à nouveau irruption dans la chambre, accompagné cette fois d'un jeune Teddy Lupin portant leurs bagages. Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Harry avait récupéré son épée. La lame, toujours au fourreau, se trouvait dans sa main gauche. Il le contourna et alla la ranger tout près du lit qu'il s'était attribué, près de la fenêtre, la déposant bien en équilibre contre le mur.

Ted, pendant ce temps, déposa leurs sacs au pied de leur lit respectif, avant de s'en retourner, non sans s'être incliné. Harry resta silencieux un moment, terminant ce qu'il faisait auprès de ses affaires. Draco en profita pour l'observer, alors qu'il lui tournait le dos. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il souriait, à l'instant. _Quand ne sourit-il pas, je me le demande. _Définitivement, l'homme était plus léger, de meilleure humeur à mesure que l'on se rapprochait de chez lui. _Comme si la perspective de me faire franchir ses frontières amenait la certitude de ma décision sur la suite des choses... Si seulement il savait. _Il sourit et ne put s'empêcher de laisser errer son regard sur sa personne. L'habit dans lequel il était cintré mettait sa silhouette en valeur, avec ses larges épaules et sa taille mince. _Je suis sûr qu'il a des bras puissants dans lesquels il fait bon s'oublier_. Il sursauta. _Cela suffit, Draco!_ Il eut un frisson. _On croirait entendre Père._ Il s'obligea à se détourner, s'approchant de son propre lit. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de son regard! _Théo, je ne croyais pas que tu me manquerais autant et si vite..._ Il se retint de soupirer. _Théo n'a pas une telle carrure, Théo est aussi grand et svelte que toi, ne t'illusionnes pas sur sa personne_,_ il n'a rien à lui envier,_ chuchota sa conscience à son oreille, sournoise. Il ferma les yeux, s'obligeant au calme. Après tout, il était tout à côté de lui, à quelques mètres à peine. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde le contrôle de lui-même.

« Je vais vous laisser vous installer et aller m'assurer que tout est en ordre. Ne vous souciez de rien. »

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête, n'osant pas le regarder, de peur de se trahir. Si le roi du Lathendärk devait apprendre qu'il le trouvait plus qu'agréable à regarder... _Il n'en est pas question!_

Surpris de son mutisme, Harry n'ajouta cependant rien, sortant simplement de la pièce. Draco attendit d'entendre la porte du logis se refermer avant d'oser expirer un souffle tremblotant. _Et je vais devoir dormir tout près et partager son intimité! Il me met dans tous mes états, sans même un regard! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ma tête, nom de Dieu ? Il y a quelques heures à peine, je ne voulais que la partager, cette intimité, et maintenant j'en ai une hantise! _

« Foutre de Dieu », jura-t-il tout haut, ouvrant rageusement l'un de ses sacs.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il soupira à nouveau, commençant à déballer ses affaires.

* * *

Ce fut non pas Harry, mais Ted Lupin qui vint le chercher pour le dîner. Le roi était absent depuis un moment déjà. Draco en avait profité pour s'étendre un moment sur son lit, allongeant ses jambes éprouvées par les longues heures de chevauchée. La nuit était tout à fait tombée à présent. La seule source de lumière provenait des quelques bougies qu'il s'était permis d'allumer. Le mur percé d'une fenêtre ne donnait pas sur la place centrale du campement, de sorte que la lumière du feu de camp, qu'on ne manquerait pas d'allumer, ne pouvait venir illuminer la pièce et l'emplir d'ombres gigantesques.

Ted était apparu sur le seuil de la porte, jetant un coup d'œil timide dans la pièce. Draco, perdu dans ses pensées, ne l'avait sans doute pas entendu frapper. À sa vue, il se redressa souplement sur son séant, faisant ainsi face au jeune écuyer du roi de Lathendärk.

« Le dîner de Sa Majesté va être servi dans un instant. Sa Majesté veut-elle que j'avertisse Son Altesse de son arrivée ?

— Faites, faites, mon garçon. »

Le gamin disparut en un instant, laissant le roi à sa solitude, de nouveau. Draco se remit sur ses pieds, époussetant ses vêtements. Tournant les yeux vers l'extérieur, son regard rencontra sa silhouette, que la fenêtre lui reflétait. Constatant son allure défraîchie et échevelée, il s'empressa de replacer ses longues mèches blondes, les enserrant dans le ruban qui les maintenait haut sur sa nuque. Il en profita pour tenter de défriper également ses vêtements, avant de jeter un dernier regard à son reflet. Satisfait, il sourit puis s'empressa de quitter la maisonnette. Il ne pourrait faire mieux, de toute façon, vu les conditions.

À quelques pas de la porte, les hommes étaient rassemblés en cercle autour d'un feu, où cuisait à la broche un énorme gigot. L'odeur, qui s'en dégageait, tira des grondements d'impatience à son estomac. Les hommes assemblés là étaient disposés sans distinction de leur rang. Tous discutaient à voix basse, sereins. Harry se trouvait non loin, installé sur un grand tronc, engloutissant d'un bel appétit une impressionnante portion de viande, qu'on lui avait servie sur une épaisse et moelleuse tranche de pain blanc. Une place était toujours libre à sa droite, sans aucun doute destinée à sa personne. Il ne tarda pas à venir s'y installer. Le jeune homme, à son arrivée, lui offrit un radieux sourire, qui le mit inexplicablement en joie. Il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de fatigue sur son visage. Son malaise du matin dernier avait complètement disparu.

_Il a une forme étonnante..._ _ou alors des nerfs d'acier et une capacité à rester de marbre fort surprenante..._

Draco avait presque oublié qu'il portait un masque presque en permanence, quelques jours plus tôt encore.

_Il doit nécessairement en rester quelques vestiges_.

« Que nous sert-on ?

— Un savoureux cerf qu'ils ont abattu ce matin! », lui répondit le brun, tout en faisant signe à Ted Lupin de s'approcher.

Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin d'un mot ou d'un geste de plus de son maître pour s'exécuter et venir lui porter, à son tour, son assiettée. Draco ne tarda pas à y mordre à belles dents, soudain affamé. La viande, tendre, avait un goût rappelant l'odeur du sapinage, mêlé à la saveur pimentée du poivre et à l'arôme sucré d'une tierce épice dont le blond ignorait le nom. Il en oublia de faire la conversation, concentré qu'il était à savourer son repas. Harry termina de manger bien avant lui et en profita pour l'observer pendant qu'il terminait lui-même son repas, une moue amusée aux lèvres devant son plaisir évident face à la qualité de ce qu'on lui avait servi. Il ne s'autorisa cependant pas le moindre commentaire, ne voulant pas s'attirer son courroux. Il avait bien constaté son agacement, un peu plus tôt. Il l'avait suffisamment moqué ce jour-là sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de noter qu'il avait pris le temps de soigner sa toilette, ayant replacé ses cheveux et ses habits, suite à la longue journée de chevauchée qu'ils avaient eue. Il s'étonna lui-même d'en apprécier le geste. Il aimait lui-même être bien de sa personne, alors de constater qu'ils semblaient partager cet intérêt commun était fort agréable. Cela démontrait une discipline et une rigueur qu'il appréciait.

Ted se présenta à cet instant devant lui, leur tendant à chacun une coupe métallique pleine d'un vin rubis. Draco se contenta de le remercier d'un signe de tête, prenant quelques lampées afin de mieux faire descendre son dîner, Harry lui offrant pour sa part un sourire reconnaissant, y trempant les lèvres avec plus de modération. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'enivrer de vin. Pas avec la traversée qui les attendait le lendemain. La sécurité du roi reposerait en grande partie sur sa personne, considérant qu'ils traverseraient côte à côte. Il ne put s'empêcher de remercier le ciel qu'ils fussent en plein été. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il observait toujours le jeune roi, à ses côtés. Celui-ci, plus attentif, ne manqua pas de le remarquer, du rose lui venant aux joues. Malgré le manque de lumière, on parvenait aisément à distinguer la rougeur sur son visage. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ses yeux d'argent cherchant un endroit où se poser, qui ne fut pas le roi du Lathendärk. N'y tenant plus, dérangé par son observation incessante, il se retourna franchement vers lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Harry sursauta devant la brusquerie de sa question, n'ayant aucunement remarqué l'attention qu'il avait témoignée au jeune homme.

« Excusez-moi?

— Vous me fixez sans arrêt! Ai-je quelque chose au milieu du visage ? »

Il se passa une main sur les joues, puis le nez, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de nourriture ou de saleté ayant pu le barbouiller. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être secoué d'un fou rire.

« Oh! Excusez-moi, je réfléchissais... Je ne voulais pas vous gêner.

— Vous ne m'avez pas gêné!, se défendit le plus jeune, dont la rougeur démentait son affirmation. Je me demandais simplement si quelque chose ne clochait pas, soudainement! »

_Oh si, vous m'avez gêné avec votre regard beaucoup trop intense! Comment pouvez-vous être perdu dans vos pensées et me regarder de la sorte! Dieu tout puissant..._

« Mille excuses! J'essaierai que cela ne se reproduise pas... »

Draco se contenta de sourire, avant de se détourner de sa personne, tentant par la même occasion de dissimuler son malaise. _J'aime qu'il me regarde ainsi_. _Non! Il ne faut pas!_ Il avait peur de lui faire face, à présent. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud, en ce moment! Il aurait bien dégrafé quelques attaches de sa chemise, mais il savait que l'air était beaucoup trop frais pour cela et qu'on ne manquerait pas de se poser des questions. Non pas sur le cours de ses pensées, mais à tout le moins sur son état de santé. Il était hors de question qu'on ne songe ne serait-ce qu'à vouloir l'ausculter! Son état ne le permettait pas...! Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, bridant son esprit.

Harry, qui l'observait à présent plus discrètement, mit sur le compte de sa timidité son soudain changement de comportement. Il prit une seconde lampée de vin, avant de se détourner de nouveau de sa personne, portant son regard sur le reste des hommes assemblés auprès d'eux. Tout un chacun terminait de dévorer leur repas, appréciant vraisemblablement la viande fraîche à leur disposition, de même que la qualité du vin qu'on leur avait servi. On ne recevait pas souvent un roi à dîner, alors deux! Remus s'était installé de l'autre côté du cercle, faisant presque face à son jeune protégé. À ses côtés, son fils terminait également son repas. L'homme échangea un regard avec son roi, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Les manières lui donnaient satisfaction et son comportement face au jeune roi semblait porter ses fruits. Ils n'étaient pas encore à proprement parlé _amis_, mais semblaient néanmoins apprécier la compagnie de l'un et de l'autre. Il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour parler d'amitié. Harry aimait à plaisanter des gens lorsqu'il pouvait se le permettre. Inclure ainsi le roi dans ce jeu était chose risquée, mais le jeune homme ne semblait aucunement s'en offusquer, semblant au contraire y prendre part de plus en plus, transformant l'initiative du brun en une joute verbale où l'un comme l'autre se disputait le dernier mot.

Harry, nullement affecté par le regard scrutateur de son vassal, finit par se détourner de Remus, se redressant sur ses pieds. Draco leva les yeux vers sa personne, l'interrogeant du regard. Le jeune homme s'étendit longuement, avant de rouler des épaules, satisfait. Draco frissonna imperceptiblement, détournant les yeux. Il se força néanmoins à interagir avec lui.

« Allez-vous déjà trouver un peu de sommeil, Votre Altesse ? »

Harry baissa les yeux vers lui, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« Non, ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous abandonne pas ainsi à mes hommes. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Je reviens dans un instant. »

Il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, sans attendre la réponse du plus jeune. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'intérieur du logis qu'ils partageraient, cette nuit-là. Tout autour du cercle que leur petit groupe formait, on avait installé un grand nombre de torches afin de chasser les ombres où aurait pu se dissimuler… _quelque chose_. On avait également pris la peine d'ajouter un second cercle plus à l'extérieur, afin d'inclure les habitations dans la rassurante et protectrice lumière. Le campement se trouvait donc brillamment illuminé. De là, sans doute, venait l'assurance, la presque nonchalance des gardes installés avec eux.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que Harry ne se manifeste. Draco commença à se demander s'il ne lui avait pas menti et s'il n'avait pas été simplement se coucher, s'assurant par sa tromperie qu'il ne le suivrait pas l'intérieur. _Aurait-il deviné quelque chose ?_ Autour du feu, quelques gardes commencèrent à déserter, certains retournant à leur poste, dans la périphérie du deuxième cercle de torches, d'autres disparaissant simplement à l'intérieur des cinq maisonnettes disponibles, à l'exception de la leur. Draco suivit leur procession, sourcils froncés, tout en terminant sa coupe. Il allait se lever à son tour, afin de rejoindre son logis, lorsqu'Harry finit par en ressortir. Il s'était défait de son habit vert, lui préférant une ample et blanche chemise au col lacé. Ses cheveux, délivrés de leur ruban, lui frôlaient les épaules, lui effleurant la nuque et le cou. Il s'était également déchaussé, ne put que s'étonner le blond, s'avançant vers lui, pied nu dans l'herbe froide. Néanmoins, la chose qui le surprit le plus fut l'épée qu'il avait en main, sans fourreau, la lame brillant étrangement dans l'obscurité. On distinguait difficilement le reflet des flammes sur le métal.

Draco le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se fut installé à nouveau à ses côtés, sourcils toujours froncés, des questions plein les yeux. Le brun se contenta de sourire, face à son expression, posant la lame sur ses genoux. Draco ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il ne l'avait jamais vue d'aussi près et la finesse de la lame était extraordinaire. Il ne parvenait pas à y distinguer le moindre martèlement, la moindre imperfection, au premier regard. Le moindre petit détail semblait avoir été vu et revu, jusqu'à la perfection. Il ne pouvait distinguer le moindre écaillement de métal, et ce, malgré son âge évident. À coup sûr, cette arme devait avoir appartenu à son père et peut-être même au père de son père. Harry, immobile, le regard tourné vers lui, le laissa à sa contemplation. Dans sa fascination, Draco s'était légèrement penché vers lui, ou plutôt vers l'arme, le dessus de sa tête lui frôlant doucement le menton, le chatouillant. Le brun fronça le nez comiquement, se retenant de s'écarter pour que l'incommodant frôlement cesse. Il ne voulait cependant pas effrayer le jeune roi à ses côtés et encore moins que celui-ci se méprenne sur son geste. Il comprenait parfaitement sa fascination pour cette épée, en ayant lui-même été victime lorsque son père la lui avait mise dans les mains pour la première fois, de nombreuses années auparavant.

« Puis-je ? »

La demande avait été prononcée dans un murmure à peine audible. Le blond, main tendue, avait suspendu son geste, incertain quant à savoir s'il avait le droit de poser la main sur cette arme. Il était jeune la dernière fois qu'il avait pu en admirer et au grand jamais son père ne l'avait laissé y toucher. Il se serait à coup sûr mutilé.

Il redressa la tête pour l'interroger du regard, ses yeux d'argent croisant les prunelles émeraude, s'y accrochant. Il se rendit compte, avec un retard, qu'une infime distance les séparait seulement. Il sentait son souffle sur son front. Il rougit violemment, bafouillant, se reculant. Pour une fois, Harry ne se moqua pas de son embarras, se contentant de lui sourire avec une étrange douceur, prenant l'arme par la lame et la lui tendant, poignée devant. Il ne se sentait pas aussi gêné qu'il aurait dû. Toujours confus, Draco l'accepta, inclinant la nuque en signe de remerciement, les joues en feu. Comment n'avait-il pas pu se rendre compte qu'ils se trouvaient aussi près ? Que c'était embarrassant! Il avait eu la courtoisie de ne pas le repousser violemment. Combien d'hommes auraient eu la même gentillesse ? N'osant croiser son regard, il préféra reporter son attention sur la lame qu'il avait à présent en main, la levant à la hauteur de ses yeux. La garde à elle seule était à couper le souffle. Légèrement incurvée, elle était modelée en deux pointes acérées, finement travaillées. Les détails laissaient à penser à de longs et acérés crocs. L'alliage qui avait été utilisé semblait être le même, à la différence qu'on y distinguait de mordorés reflets, comme s'il avait été veiné d'or. La poignée, confortable, était recouverte d'un cuir noir et souple, agréable à tenir en main. Elle se terminait pas un pommeau où l'on avait enchâssé un somptueux onyx, qui avait la taille d'un œuf de caille. Le regard du blond, admiratif, passa à la lame elle-même. Son fil était si mince que c'en était à peine croyable. Draco la savait légère, vu la démonstration à laquelle il avait eu droit, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle l'était _à ce point_. Son regard accrocha l'inscription qui y était gravée, en minuscule caractère, tout près de la garde. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée jusque-là. La singularité du métal occultait la lumière et l'oblitérait complètement.

« _Memento mortem_ », lut-il à mi-voix, sourcils froncés, avant de la lui rendre à nouveau, n'en détachant pourtant pas les yeux.

Harry souriait de sa fascination, sans moquerie, sans candeur. Il était profondément attaché à cette épée et ne cachait pas sa fierté de la posséder. Il la reprit en main, la déposant sur ses genoux. Ses doigts passèrent sur l'inscription, ses yeux la parcourant par la même occasion.

« _Memento mortem_, Souviens-toi de ta mort. »

Le blond, silencieux à présent, avait toujours les sourcils froncés. Le rouge, sur ses joues, avait laissé place au rose. Il était toujours un peu embarrassé, mais s'obligeait à le regarder en face.

« Souviens-toi que tu es mortel, souviens-toi que tes actes comptent, reprit Harry. Dans la mort, il n'y a pas d'excuse.

— Votre père ?

— Non. L'arrière-arrière-grand-père de son arrière-grand-père. »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, jetant un coup d'œil à la lame. Pas une trace de rouille, pas une trace d'usure. Comment était-ce possible ? Il y avait forcément quelques magies cachées là-dessus! Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit, face à sa stupéfaction.

« Je vous ai dit que mes montagnes abritaient d'obscures créatures. Je vous ai également dit qu'elles contenaient ce qui faisait la richesse de mon royaume. Ne vous ai-je pas averti qu'une seule vie d'homme ne suffisait pas à voir se corrompre une telle arme ? Il aurait été plus juste de mentionner toute une lignée...

— Mon Dieu », chuchota le blond, reportant de nouveau son regard sur l'épée.

Harry ne répondit dit pas, cette fois, se détournant momentanément afin de se saisir de la pierre à aiguiser qu'il avait amenée et posée tout près de lui. Le métal produisit un sinistre chuintement, à son contact, le frottement de l'une contre l'autre créant une gerbe d'étincelles.

Autour d'eux, les gardes s'en étaient tous allés. Remus et Ted Lupin avaient également rejoint leur logis, laissant les deux hommes à leur tête-à-tête. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé. Harry et Draco restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, partageant un silence serein, seulement brisé par le frottement de la pierre sur le métal, l'un concentré dans sa tâche, l'autre suivant ses gestes fluides et précis des yeux.

« Lorsque Alexander Potter a mis les pieds sur ces terres, finit par reprendre le brun au bout d'un moment, il était accompagné de quelque deux mille hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. En très peu de temps, ils ont mis à feu et à sang ces contrées, pillé la première civilisation qui s'y trouvait. L'homme s'est proclamé roi et ceux qu'il n'avait pas tués se sont inclinés, vaincus, terrorisés. Le peuple ne tarda pas à lui vouer un culte, à lui sacrifier leurs biens, dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa colère, de cesser de vivre dans la terreur. Peu à peu, ils abandonnèrent leurs propres dieux. Pour assurer son règne, il prit femme parmi ceux qu'ils avaient conquis. Sa reine donna le jour à un unique fils, Audric. Le fils, conclut le père, allait suivre ses traces. Il fut traité en prince, en conquérant. Or, le fils tenait beaucoup plus de la mère que de son tyran de père. Là où le roi punissait, il donnait. Là où le roi détruisait, affamait, massacrait, il aidait, reconstruisait, pansait. Il apprit, aima. Il était né parmi ces gens. Ils étaient ce que lui-même était. Ils étaient son sang. Il y eut une guerre. Le fils se dressa contre le père, le royaume se divisa. Les deux mille hommes Alexander se comptaient maintenant par centaine de milliers. À nouveau, ces terres furent baignées de sang. »

Draco était suspendu à ses lèvres. Harry, tout en affûtant le fil de sa lame, semblait perdu dans son récit, ne lui prêtant nullement attention.

« Lorsque Audric planta une dague dans le cœur de son père, au sommet de la falaise faisant face à la mer, Alexander Potter était déjà au bord de la mort. La guerre dura et dura tellement, que lorsqu'elle se termina, le père était un vieil homme et la jeunesse du fils était déjà loin derrière... »

Harry marqua une pause, examinant le tranchant de son épée, y passant son pouce. Le sang perla aussitôt. Un bref sourire étira ses lèvres, sans doute destiné à lui-même. Draco resta silencieux, attentif, espérant qu'il reprenne son récit. Un fin sillon écarlate se traça sur le métal, allant goûter dans l'herbe, à leurs pieds.

« J'étais petit, lorsque mon père m'a raconté cette histoire. Du haut de cette falaise, raconte-t-on, il n'y eut pas vraiment de combat. Le roi, dans sa folie – car il était bel et bien fou –, ne portait pas d'armure et faisait face à la mer. Le fils a marché jusqu'à lui. Ils se sont tenus côte à côte, un long moment, observant le soleil s'éclipser et la lune apparaître, dans le ciel. Calmement, Audric se serait ensuite posté devant lui et, lentement, lui aurait enfoncé un poignard dans le cœur. _Finalement, tu étais mortel_, lui aurait-il dit, avant de s'en aller. »

Harry se tut enfin, prenant une profonde inspiration, se retournant enfin vers lui. Il ne semblait pas troublé par son histoire, au contraire du plus jeune.

« Au château, il y a bien une tombe, pour cet homme. Une tombe vide. La légende voudrait que les fondations mêmes du palais reposent sur les ossements du premier des Potter. Son fils aurait érigé ces pierres sur la dépouille de son père. Le roi a assis son règne sur celui de son prédécesseur. »

Il prit l'arme par la poignée, la tendant vers les flammes. La lumière y dansa un infime moment, avant que les reflets ne se dissipent. L'inscription était invisible à l'œil.

« Bien plus tard, lorsque ses cheveux furent de neige et que l'ombre de la mort se présenta au seuil de sa demeure, le roi fit forger cette lame avant de la remettre à son fils. Rappelle-toi qui tu es, rappelle-toi qui nous sommes. Tu es homme. Rappelle-toi que tu es mortel; Souviens-toi de ta mort, lui a-t-il dit. _Memento mortem_.

— Pèse tes décisions, réfléchis à tes actes, ne reproduis pas les erreurs du passé.

— Exactement, approuva Harry, acquiesçant par la même occasion d'un signe de tête. Bien, je crois que cela suffira amplement.

Il déposa l'arme près de lui, garde contre le tronc et lame sur le sol, apparemment satisfait.

— N'était-elle donc pas aiguisée ?

— Elle l'était. Dans une moindre mesure. Si elle l'avait été pour le tournoi comme elle l'est en ce moment, Sir Dubois serait mort, à l'heure actuelle. Avec ces montagnes à proximité, il vaut mieux être prudent. Vous en serez heureux, si cela évite un malheur. »

Il lui offrit un curieux sourire, avant de se lever, épée de nouveau au poing.

« Vous devriez aller dormir, à présent, nous partons tôt.

— Ne venez-vous pas vous-mêmes ?

— Je vais m'assurer que tout est en ordre, avec mes hommes. Je vous rejoindrai sous peu. »

Il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, sans laisser la chance au blond d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Draco le regarda disparaître à l'angle d'un logis, sans comprendre. Il finit par hausser les épaules et par rebrousser chemin, disparaissant à l'intérieur de l'habitation qui était la sienne.

Harry marchait lentement, peu pressé de rejoindre le blond sous le toit qu'ils allaient partager. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de se dévêtir, de se mettre au lit et de souffler les bougies. Il voulait le savoir endormi, avant de lui-même se glisser sous les draps. Cette ronde n'était qu'une excuse, mais il n'allait pas le lui révéler. Il y avait certaines choses dans la vie qu'il détestait et se mettre à nu devant des étrangers en faisait partie. Il sautait sur l'occasion chaque fois qu'il pouvait éviter la chose. Il n'avait pas besoin de son regard curieux, de son air étonné, épouvanté. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses questions auxquelles il ne voudrait pas répondre, de toute façon.

Le campement était calme. Les gardes étaient postés tous les dix mètres les uns des autres, entre deux flambeaux. Au sommet de la tour, un grand brasier avait été allumé et la silhouette d'un chevalier s'y dessinait. Le seul bruit qui lui parvenait aux oreilles était celui du chant des grillons, dans les buissons. Il appréciait ce calme. Ce n'était pas un silence angoissant précédant une attaque, une embuscade. Les animaux se taisaient, lors de ces moments. Il n'y avait rien qui rôdait dans la nuit. Il inspira profondément, se gorgeant de cet air frais, de cet air de chez lui. Le parfum des fleurs embaumait la nuit.

_Si je peux lui éviter une mauvaise rencontre, je n'en serai pas mécontent._

Il continua son trajet, croisant un second garde. Celui-ci le salua d'un signe de tête, main sur son épée, les sens en alertent. Ses hommes étaient bien entraînés. Il n'y avait, selon toute évidence, rien à craindre ce soir-là, mais ils demeuraient tout de même aux aguets. Il en fut heureux. Il se savait en sécurité et n'aurait aucun mal à trouver le sommeil. Il espérait simplement que Draco Malfoy ne tarderait pas le trouver également. Il observait attentivement la fenêtre de la chambre, la lueur d'une bougie y brillant toujours.

_Comme il a semblé intéressé par cette histoire_. _Je ne croyais pas la lui raconter aussi rapidement... Non. En fait, je ne croyais pas la lui raconter du tout. Quel imbécile je fais, d'amener cette épée auprès du feu, en me croyant bien innocent. Bien entendu, qu'il allait être intéressé, bien entendu, que j'allais tout lui raconter... Potter, tu es un crétin désillusionné, parfois. _

Il avait terminé sa ronde à présent et ses pas le ramenaient vers le logis. La bougie y brûlait toujours. Il ne pouvait pas éternellement tourner en rond et il sentait la fatigue commencer à lui peser. Il poussa la porte. Tout était silencieux.

_Il a vraiment semblé apprécier cette histoire, cependant. Était-ce réellement une bonne idée de lui raconter que je descends d'un tyran ? J'espère qu'il saura mieux comprendre pourquoi je crains tant la perfidie de Jedusor..._

Il poussa doucement la porte qui donnait sur la chambre. La silhouette du jeune homme était discernable dans la demi-pénombre, dissimulée sous ses draps. Yeux fermés, il lui faisait face. Une respiration lente et régulière lui vint aux oreilles. Le jeune homme semblait déjà profondément endormi. Satisfait, il pénétra plus en avant dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers son propre lit. Sous ses pas, le plancher resta silencieux, ne trahissant pas son entrée. Il en fut plus qu'heureux. L'unique source de lumière provenait de la bougie qui se trouvait entre leurs deux lits, posée sur une malle. Un mince croissant de lune était présent dans le ciel, cette nuit-là. Il diffusait une maigre et blafarde lumière, celle-ci suffisant néanmoins à y voir dans le noir. Il finit donc par souffler la bougie, de peur que la lumière n'éveille le blond. Harry attrapa ensuite son fourreau, prenant soin d'y ranger sa lame, avant de l'appuyer de nouveau contre le mur, tout près de la fenêtre. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il constata que le jeune roi n'avait toujours pas bougé. Indécis, il finit tout de même par retirer sa chemise.

Dans son lit, Draco avait ouvert les yeux au moment où la bougie s'éteignait, suivant la silhouette du plus vieux, dans la pénombre. Il faisait noir, vu le peu de lumière filtrant par la fenêtre. Les rayons de l'astre nocturne inondèrent tout de même Harry, le baignant d'une lueur argentée. Face à lui, les yeux entrouverts, Draco se concentrait sur sa respiration, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le torse musclé qu'il avait devant lui. Il avait la bouche sèche.

Harry se pencha pour défaire les draps de son lit et ainsi pouvoir s'y glisser. La blafarde lumière lunaire inonda son dos brièvement. Il faisait trop sombre pour réellement distinguer quelque chose, mais le regard du blond capta néanmoins la fugace image de quelques pâles marquages sur sa peau. Il faillit se trahir en oubliant de respirer, la surprise et la curiosité se faisant maître de sa personne.

_Mais qu'est-ce que... ?_

Un instant plus tard, Harry s'était glissé dans son lit, lui tournant dos. Le contre-jour de la lumière nocturne empêchait le blond de distinguer quoi que ce soit à présent, si ce n'est que sa sombre silhouette sous les draps éclatants.

_Tu pourrais attendre qu'il dorme et aller voir de plus près_.

Il chassa sa pensée presque aussi rapidement qu'elle lui vint.

_Ne sois pas ridicule. Dors maintenant._

Il se retourna dans son lit, tournant le dos au plus vieux, bien décidé à trouver le sommeil. Les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité, il attendit, bercé par le souffle déjà régulier de Potter.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, au petit matin, le lit voisin était vide. Les draps, pêle-mêle, traînaient par terre. Pas de trace de sac, pas de vêtements jetés négligemment au sol. L'épée elle-même avait disparue. Depuis l'extérieur, un certain brouhaha lui parvenait. Le hennissement des chevaux, le pas précipité, pressé, d'un homme passant tout près de sa fenêtre. Où diable était passé Potter ? Il ne pouvait pas être si tard, tout de même! La lumière du soleil, à l'extérieur, lui donna raison. Il faisait jour depuis peu.

Draco se redressa dans son lit, la bouche pâteuse. Ses yeux brûlaient encore de sommeil. Il avait l'habitude de peu dormir, mais ces journées à cheval l'épuisaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ce n'était pas comme passé la journée derrière son bureau, à signer des décrets... Rejetant les couvertures, il entreprit de se vêtir de vêtements similaires à ceux qu'il avait portés les jours précédants : chemise immaculée, pantalon d'équitation, hautes bottes de chevauchée. Il rassembla ses longues mèches blondes haut sur sa nuque, les ficelant solidement à l'aide d'un blanc ruban.

Un instant plus tard, il était à l'extérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui. Ted Lupin se précipita aussitôt sur sa personne, afin de le délester de ses sacs.

« Bon matin, Votre Majesté! Mon maître m'a chargé de vous dire que votre monture est prête et qu'un déjeuner vous attendait. Nous partons sous peu! »

Il avait débité son monologue précipitamment, incliné bien bas. Il s'en fut sans attendre sa réponse, d'un pas pressé. Draco jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais il n'y avait nulle trace de Harry. En examinant les alentours, il se rendit compte que plusieurs chevaux manquaient à l'appel, dont la propre monture du roi. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait certainement pas pris les devants...!

Remus Lupin choisit cet instant pour faire irruption devant lui, sortant du logis voisin. Il était vêtu des mêmes habits que lors de leur rencontre. Le regard du blond capta néanmoins le chatoiement d'une rutilante cotte de mailles, sous ses vêtements, distinguable par son col entrouvert. Il n'en fit pas mention.

« Bon matin, Votre Altesse! Vous a-t-on informé de notre départ imminent ?

— Tout à fait, Sir Lupin. Dites-moi, où est Sa Majesté ?

— Oh! Ne vous inquiétez pas! Il est parti en reconnaissance avec quelques hommes, voilà près de deux heures. Il devrait être de retour sous peu. Nous partirons alors. »

L'homme le guida jusqu'à l'endroit où s'était tenu le feu de camp, la veille au soir. Sur les braises encore rougeoyantes, on avait placé un grand chaudron dans lequel bouillonnait un épais porridge.

« J'ai peur que cela ne soit tout ce que nous avons à vous offrir, ce matin.

— Cela m'ira très bien, Messire. Ce sera parfait. »

Il s'installa pour déjeuner en compagnie de l'homme, qui lui servit personnellement sa part.

« Dites-moi, Sir Lupin... Cette histoire sur Audric Potter, vous la connaissez ?

— Comme si je l'avais écrite moi-même, Votre Grâce! »

Draco le dévisagea.

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme eut un bref rire, qui ressemblait presque un aboiement.

« Non, bien sûr que non! Seulement, le peuple du Lathendärk est fier de son passé. Ils sont hommes à vouloir se rappeler ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'ils devinrent. C'est grâce à ce passé qu'ils peuvent être ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Grâce à qui, grâce à quoi. C'est un récit qui se transmet à travers les âges, à travers le temps, vous savez. Cette guerre s'est déroulée il y a plus de cinq cents ans, maintenant... »

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa cuillérée de porridge. Il n'avait pas fait le calcul quant au temps qui avait pu s'écouler, depuis que Audric Potter avait foulé ces terres.

« Vous voulez dire que cette épée a près de cinq cents ans ? Impossible! Pas sans quelques sortilèges! Il y a forcément quelques enchantements qui expliquent cela!

— Croyez-moi, Votre Altesse. S'il y avait quelques enchantements dans cette histoire... Harry... mon roi aurait depuis longtemps fait disparaître cette arme au fond d'un trou, voire au fond de la mer. Le métal avec lequel elle est forgée est la source même de sa longévité... »

Remus affichait à présent un curieux sourire. Draco n'aurait su dire de quelle façon il devait l'interpréter.

« Votre roi déteste-t-il à ce point le peu de mystères que renferme ce monde ?

— Vous n'avez pas idée... »

Draco aurait voulu l'interroger davantage, mais l'expression de l'homme le convainquit qu'il n'en tirerait rien. Il ne lui appartenait pas d'en révéler plus sur son roi. Pas à ce sujet. Il s'y plia, de mauvaise grâce. Tout le mystère qui entourait Harry Potter semblait vouer à le demeurer.

« De quel métal s'agit-il ? Sa Majesté n'en a pas fait mention...

— Je crois qu'il attendait de vous le faire découvrir lui-même avec les mines... La chose en est encore plus impressionnante. Il faut des années de travail et le labeur de plusieurs hommes afin d'arriver à extraire une infime quantité de ce précieux métal. On le nomme adamantium **(1)**. »

Le nom lui était entièrement inconnu, mais sa rareté expliquait forcément pourquoi il n'avait vu qu'une seule autre paire d'armes forgée de cet alliage, au cours de sa vie. Il n'y avait pas de telles mines sur ses terres, ni sur aucune autre partie du continent. Potter les en avait bien avertis, lors du Conseil auquel il avait participé. Rien de ce qu'il avait pu observer jusque-là ne relevait de la magie et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être subjugué. _Sans magie. Uniquement selon Lupin. Pourquoi Diable Potter déteste-t-il la magie ?_

Ils furent coupés court dans leur conversation par un quatuor déboulant dans le campement. À leur tête se trouvait le roi, tout de noir vêtu, enveloppé dans une cape tout aussi sombre. Il s'arrêta non loin d'eux et afficha un chaleureux sourire à la vue du plus jeune. Il posa pied à terre sans plus de cérémonie, les trois hommes l'accompagnant ne tardant pas à l'imiter.

« Il fait moins frais que je ne l'avais craint, vous n'aurez pas besoin de cape, Votre Altesse.

— Pourquoi portez-vous donc la vôtre, dans ce cas ? Par précaution ?

— En effet! Mais il faisait noir lorsque j'ai quitté le campement. Il valait mieux se faire discret. »

Il se retourna alors vers Remus. Celui-ci l'examinait sans discrétion des pieds à la tête, s'assurant apparemment qu'il revenait sans égratignure. Sa décision de partir avec une maigre escorte, mais plus particulièrement sans sa propre personne, ne semblait pas lui avoir plu, bien au contraire. Le sourire de Harry se mua en une moue moqueuse.

« Je vais très bien, Remus, je te remercie de ta sollicitude. »

L'homme eut un claquement de langue agacé, sous le regard de plus en plus stupéfait du blond.

« Les sentiers sont déserts. Pas âme qui vive... ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Pas même un lièvre. J'ai bon espoir que nous serons tranquilles jusqu'aux sommets », continua Harry, tout en se défaisant de sa cape et la tendant à un Teddy Lupin qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. Ce gamin semblait partout à la fois.

On amena sa monture au blond, alors qu'un peu plus loin, les hommes se hâtaient à se mettre en selle. Ils étaient impatients d'en avoir terminé avec cette traversée. De l'autre côté des montagnes se trouvaient _réellement_ leurs terres. La frontière se délimitait de ce côté-ci des montagnes, mais leur demeure se trouvait réellement dans les terres, là-bas.

Draco se jucha en selle au même instant où Harry mettait à nouveau pied dans l'étrier. Les hommes commencèrent à s'assembler autour d'eux, les maisons se mélangeant. Tandis qu'on se mettait en rang et qu'on terminait ici d'attacher un paquetage et là d'assurer la sangle d'un étrier, le plus vieux se pencha sur le dos de sa jument, s'assurant de la solidité du nœud qui maintenant le fourreau de son épée à sa selle. Draco n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant qu'elle y était solidement maintenue, à portée de main. Potter voyageait généralement à sa gauche. Le fourreau lui était alors nécessairement invisible. Satisfait, Harry dégaina la lame afin de s'assurer de l'efficacité de son arrangement. Le métal chanta son singulier chuintement. Le soleil brillait déjà fort, en ce début de matinée, mais l'arme ne refléta aucun de ses rayons.

_Aucune magie, vraiment ?_

Draco regardait l'épée avec la même fascination que la veille au soir, mais le brun ne sembla pas le remarquer, s'empressant de la remettre au fourreau. Les préparatifs étaient apparemment fin prêts. Les deux rois semblaient les seuls à ne pas s'être embarrassés d'une cotte de mailles. Draco, parce qu'il n'en avait point amené, Harry sans doute pour s'épargner simplement son poids sur ses épaules. La traversée de la montagne serait probablement ardue, il n'était pas question de s'encombrer davantage.

_N'est-ce pas plutôt pour me rassurer qu'il n'en a pas mis ? Chacun de ses hommes en porte une. Ou alors c'est qu'il est un peu fou_. Il se secoua. _Tu es un crétin, Malfoy. Il ne risquerait pas sa propre vie pour te laisser croire que la tienne ne craint rien._

« Tout va bien, Votre Altesse ? »

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il regardait fixement devant lui, en direction des montagnes. Il secoua la tête, le rassurant d'un sourire.

« Oui. Oui, ne vous en faites pas, Harry. Un peu de fatigue. »

Il vint se placer à ses côtés, en tête de procession. La colonne de chevaliers se mit alors en marche sur le signal de Remus, les chevaux progressant d'une rapide allure en direction des monts. D'où ils se trouvaient, il n'était pas encore possible de distinguer le passage qui leur permettrait de s'engager dans les pentes rocheuses. Il devait _forcément_ y avoir un passage.

Ils mirent rapidement une certaine distance entre leur groupe et le campement qu'ils venaient juste de quitter, s'engageant à nouveau sur l'étroit sentier de terre. Ici, nul arbre, nul animal. Quelques buissons épars au sol et un amoncellement impressionnant de roc dispersé de tous côtés. La montagne se trouvait à présent sur leur droite. La route sinuait à son pied. Peu importe où le blond posait les yeux, il ne parvenait pas à apercevoir un passage taillé dans la pierre, qui leur permettrait de s'y engageait. Il avait imaginé qu'ils s'engageraient dans un étroit et vertigineux escalier travaillé de la main de l'homme. Rien de tel ne se présentait à ses yeux.

_Ne sois pas idiot, ta propre mère a traversé ces montagnes. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de s'engager au bord d'un précipice et encore moins de les escalader à dos de cheval!_

Sa conscience lui donna raison, puisqu'au bout d'un quart d'heure, un renfoncement dans la pierre fit son apparition. La montagne, d'apparence rectiligne, sans grande déviation, se creusait brusquement en un profond sinus, laissant entrevoir une ouverture suffisamment large, s'étendant au moins sur un quart de mile. Une impressionnante brèche, béante, au cœur même de la montagne. Le passage s'ouvrait, linéaire sur plusieurs mètres, grimpant abruptement. La route disparaissait brusquement, décrivant un coude qui allait se perdre derrière une monstrueuse colonne taillée à même le roc, émergeant de la terre. C'était là la route qu'ils devaient emprunter. Surmontant cette étonnante percée, une gigantesque arche, haute comme cinquante hommes. Un seul de ses pieds s'érigeait depuis le sol, jusqu'à atteindre de vertigineuses hauteurs. Sa voûte, inachevée, disparaissant dans le flanc de la montagne. Dans la pierre bleutée, des inscriptions avaient été gravées. Le temps en avait altéré les détails, les profondes lézardes présentes dans la roche ayant terminé d'effacer ce qui aurait pu être lisible, ce qui avait été. L'alphabet lui-même ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Draco connaissait.

« Mon Dieu », murmura-t-il.

Harry s'était arrêté à ses côtés. Ils se trouvaient à présent à une centaine de mètres de la porte donnant sur le Lathendärk. Le regard du brun se perdait dans les hauteurs qui le séparaient du sommet de l'arche, tentant de distinguer les mots anciens qui y étaient écrits. À chacun de ses passages, il se laissait envoûter par la noblesse de l'endroit, frissonnant face à cette gloire perdue, la beauté d'autrefois.

« Mes ancêtres faisaient de grandes choses. »

Il souriait, comme toujours, mais son sourire avait quelque chose de lointain, de rêveur. On y discernait une certaine fierté, également. Malgré la honte de son plus vieil ancêtre, Harry Potter n'était pas peu fier du sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Draco lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil en coin. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne lui prêtait pas attention. Sans un mot, il remit sa monture en marche, le blond lui emboîtant le pas, le regard toujours rivé sur cette structure qui défiait l'entendement. Son ombre les engloutit complètement, oblitérant le soleil. Un frisson lui secoua l'échine, alors qu'ils s'engageaient enfin sur le chemin qui les verrait aboutir sur les terres du Lathendärk, à leur sortie des montagnes.

« Vous voilà vraiment en Lathendärk, à présent. », murmura Harry, encore sous le charme de l'endroit.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond. Nul ne se serait vu faire autrement que d'échanger par chuchotement. Un curieux envoûtement semblait régner sur le lieu. La grandeur des jours anciens ne s'était pas encore oubliée, dans cette région. Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« Vous voilà vraiment, complètement, seul en ma compagnie, à présent... Je tâcherai de vous épargner... quelque peu. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous lassiez de ma présence trop rapidement.

— Oh, croyez-moi, Harry... Bientôt ce sera vous qui demanderez grâce de la mienne. », lui murmura le plus jeune, toujours absorbé dans sa contemplation, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

* * *

(1) Bon. Mille pardons pour l'adamantium, mais c'est là quelque chose et de mystérieux que je voulais exploiter. Pour ceux ne connaissant pas, tant mieux :) Pour ceux connaissant quelque peu Dungeon and Dragons ou encore Marvel... hin hin... navré! Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a pas vraiment de lien à faire avec tout ça, je ne compte pas leur forger de jolis boucliers à la _Captain America_ haha!

Voilàààà! Un nouveau chapitre !

Le prochain est en bonne phase d'avancement, mais étant donné que c'est ma dernière semaine de cours avant d'avoir mon diplôme, je ne compte pas réellement m'y attarder cette semaine, malheureusement. Je sais que vous comprendrez!  
Vous avez pensés quoi de celui-ci?

Lov!  
_Laika_


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages (dans leur presque totalité) et l'univers exclusivement dédié à Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Tout le reste, l'UA, est ma propriété, tant au niveau de l'intrigue que des personnages connexes et lieux en tout genre. Attention, je mords.

**Titre** : Idylle Chevaleresque  
**Auteur** : Laika.  
**Genre** : Action/Aventure/Romance/Drama/etc.

**Rating** : R et/ou M  
**Avertissement** : Homophobes, passez votre chemin

**Couple**: HP/DM

**Dans les oreilles** : Gladiator – Earth

**Note de l'auteur**: Une semaine en avance, mes chanceux! Profitez-en bien! En plus, juste avant le week-end. On se revoit dans un petit moment, mon stage commence lundi! Rassurez-vous, le chapitre 9 est bien entamé ;) J'ai prévu le coup!

À **NawelKim**: Relis, très chère. J'ai rajouté une toute petite partie pour le bien-être du chapitre 9 ;) Mais je sais que tu vas déjà le faire, je vois pas pourquoi je t'en parle, haha!

* * *

**Idylle Chevaleresque  
Chapitre VIII**

Il y avait bien quatre heures que la grande arche avait disparu, à présent. L'immense monument d'une autre époque les avait accompagnés un long moment. Une fois le coude du sentier passé, l'ascension commençait, abrupte, tournoyante, vertigineuse. L'on grimpait et grimpait encore, éternellement semblait-il, continuellement à l'ombre de cette voûte qui les dominait de toute sa taille. L'on tournait jusqu'à en croire que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais, jusqu'à croire que nos pas nous ramenaient au point précédent, tournant inlassablement. Tout se ressemblait. Tout n'était que pierre et anfractuosité, tout était gris, venteux, abandonné. Subitement, l'on arrivait sur un escarpement, bien au-dessus de cette arche qui marquait l'entrée de la frontière. De la réelle frontière. Il n'y avait plus que pics et monts venteux à perte de vue, sur cette hauteur. Le chemin s'ouvrait sur une gorge dominée de part et d'autre par les montagnes, habitée par quelques rares sapins rabougris aux aiguilles grisâtres. Il n'y avait, sur ces sommets, toujours aucune trace de neige, malgré la température plus fraîche qui s'était installée et les vents puissants qui soufflaient, sifflant et griffant.

Les chevaux avançaient, inlassables, peu affectés par les conditions. Aux côtés de Harry, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Quel frappant contraste avec le climat de chez lui!

« Ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que je n'aurais pas besoin de cape ? »

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, presque ahuri, haussant un sourcil. Draco ne put s'empêcher de froncer le nez face à l'air qu'il avait pris. Le plus vieux constata néanmoins rapidement le problème. Le blond avait du mal à ne pas claquer des dents, alors que lui-même se trouvait à peine affecté par cet environnement hostile. Tout juste avait-il un léger frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il avisa Ted Lupin un peu plus loin dans la colonne. Il s'empressa de lui faire signe d'approcher. Le jeune garçon se hâta de talonner sa monture afin de venir se mettre à la gauche de son roi, se retrouvant ainsi complètement caché de la vue du plus jeune, considérant la taille de la monture de son suzerain.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas rangé ma cape trop loin, Ted », fit Harry, penchant la tête légèrement vers lui, souriant.

Le gamin s'empressa de se retourner sur sa selle, fouillant dans l'une des nombreuses sacoches présentes sur sa monture. Après un moment à grommeler, il finit par en extraire un noir et chatoyant morceau de soie doublé d'une courte, mais douce et chaude fourrure, tout aussi sombre. Il la tendit à son roi qui s'empressa lui-même de déployer le tissu, tendant ensuite élégamment la cape au plus jeune à ses côtés. Draco l'admira, un moment troublé par le geste, mais finit par s'en saisir d'une main délicate, savourant le toucher soyeux sous ses doigts, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres.

Il s'en enveloppa les épaules sans plus attendre, se retrouvant néanmoins confronté au problème de devoir l'agrafer à son épaule. Ses doigts rencontrèrent et se refermèrent un moment plus tard sur la broche qui se trouvait enfouie dans le tissu. L'objet, délicat, représentait le griffon doré de la maison des Potter, un minuscule onyx y étant enchâssé, faisant office d'œil. Chose faite, il s'empressa de la refermer sur lui, s'isolant ainsi du froid.

Une odeur poivrée, musquée, un parfum aux évocations chaudes l'enveloppa aussitôt avant de se mêler à un second arôme, celui-ci acidulé, piquant. Impossible d'y mettre un nom. Draco ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, fermant brièvement les yeux, se laissant envelopper, envahir complètement par l'entêtant parfum. L'odeur avait quelque chose de réconfortant, d'envoûtant. Quelque chose d'animal. Il aurait enfoui son nez dans le tissu jusqu'à s'en enivrer, s'il s'était écouté. Il se souvenait avoir perçu, quelques jours plus tôt, pareil parfum, mais n'avait nullement décelé le magnétisme de cette ensorcelante fragrance, ni sa puissance, sa complexité. _À son image_. Il ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer profondément à nouveau, tentant malgré tout de se faire discret dans son manège. _Doux Seigneur qu'il sent bon. Diablement trop bon_.

Il s'emmitoufla plus étroitement dans la cape, celle-ci retombant en un scintillant drapé sur la croupe immaculée de Glow, en un frappant contraste. L'odeur lui donnait une impression de chaleur bien plus satisfaisante que le vêtement lui-même.

À côté de lui, Harry sourit de son aise, nullement conscient de ce qui le contentait ainsi. Devant eux, la gorge s'était transformée en une pente descendante, offrant à leurs yeux une spectaculaire vue en contrebas de la forêt de conifères, dans laquelle ils allaient s'engouffrer. Elle s'étendait sur plusieurs miles avant que le paysage ne subisse une nouvelle dénivellation, cachant le sentier à leur vue et donc ce qui les attendait. Celui-ci menait directement à la forêt, néanmoins, tracé tout en longueur, se dirigeant droit vers un vertigineux et insurmontable pic qui se dessinait à l'horizon, couronné de neiges éternelles. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils en entreprennent l'ascension. Il était déjà presque midi et toujours aucun campement, aucune forteresse ne s'offrait à eux. Ces montagnes étaient réputées dangereuses. Ils allaient _forcément_ dormir dans une forteresse. Le roi n'allait assurément pas prendre le risque de le faire dormir à la belle étoile, avec un froid pareil! Il avait lui-même dit que nul ne voulait se retrouver coincé dans ces montagnes, entre deux campements, au beau milieu de la nuit. Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée, ainsi qu'au reste de l'équipée qu'ils précédaient. Les hommes, bien que sur leur garde, ne semblaient aucunement inquiets, se contentant de braquer leur regard devant eux. Remus Lupin, non loin, avait certes perdu son sourire et gardait son épée à portée de la main, mais sa tension n'était pas palpable outre mesure.

Le ciel au-dessus de leur tête était toujours d'un bleu aussi pur, aussi vif. Pas un nuage ne venait s'immiscer devant le soleil. Il offrait le peu de chaleur que les hommes parvenaient à capter dans ces hauteurs. L'herbe, sous les sabots des chevaux, était d'un vert beaucoup plus sombre que dans la vallée d'où ils venaient. De rares et minuscules fleurs, à la corolle tantôt violette, tantôt d'un blanc éclatant, se devinaient entre les brins verdoyants. Le sentier en lui-même n'en était un que par les nombreuses déambulations des hommes du Lathendärk, entre un campement et un autre. Il n'y avait ici nul chemin de terre battue, nulle pierre venant paver la route. Il y avait là une route seulement tracée par les herbacées couchées au sol, aux tiges brisées, ployées contre la terre sous le poids des animaux les foulant, parsemées çà et là. Le temps ayant fait son œuvre, les végétaux avaient depuis longtemps cessé d'y pousser aussi densément qu'ils le faisaient d'un côté, comme de l'autre, du sentier. La nature autour d'eux était calme, presque silencieuse. La gorge était balayée par de violentes rafales, glacées, sporadiques, avant que le calme ne se réinstalle à nouveau. Quelques oiseaux piaillaient, à des miles de la petite compagnie. Aucun éclair duveteux et vif, bleu ou rougeâtre, aucune branche soudainement agitée par le brusque envol d'un volatile. La forêt, la montagne, la nature en entier semblait endormie, apaisée, calme. _Ou mortellement terrorisée, tapie dans l'ombre, silencieuse_.

Draco se força à repousser cette pensée. Potter n'aurait pas affiché un air si calme s'il avait soupçonné quoi que ce soit... Il était malgré tout extrêmement silencieux, surprenamment sérieux, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce calme apparent qu'il affichait constamment lors de son arrivée en Kovàr. Il ne portait pas ce masque qu'il lui avait connu. Il semblait seulement absorbé dans ses pensées, l'oreille aux aguets, ne prêtant nullement attention à sa personne. Le blond en profita pour le regarder plus attentivement. Il se tenait droit sur sa selle. _Trop_. Ses yeux ne se posaient jamais plus de quelques secondes au même endroit. _Et pas un seul instant sur moi_. Il secoua doucement la tête. _Ne fais pas l'idiot, Malfoy. Il est nerveux, mais pas encore inquiet_._ De toute façon, il n'a aucune raison de poser les yeux sur toi, à tout moment._

À son tour, il se mit à observer avec plus d'attention le paysage autour de lui. Il se laissa aller à ses sens, il se laissa complètement envahir par ce qui l'entourait. Rien. Ses yeux ne rencontrèrent pas la fugace queue touffue, orangée, d'un renard disparaissant dans les fourrés, ni les traces d'une bête ayant marqué le sol poussiéreux de ses pattes. Rien. Il n'y avait que l'entêtant parfum du brun, dans son nez, sur sa langue, partout autour de lui, sur lui, en lui. Il en avait presque la tête qui lui tournait. _Que ne puis-je me nourrir d'odeur, seulement ? Je m'abreuverais de la sienne continuellement_. Il frissonna, d'un frisson violent qui vous secouait des pieds à la tête, à vous en faire dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. _Jusque dans l'âme_. Il espéra que la cape avait dissimulé cette secousse qui l'avait traversé. Rapidement, il se tranquillisa à nouveau, se laissant envahir entièrement par son parfum, jusqu'à croire qu'il faisait entièrement partie de lui. À quoi bon le combattre ?

Harry choisit cet instant pour tourner les yeux vers sa personne. Draco avait les paupières closes, se laissant tranquillement porter par sa monture, son corps suivant les mouvements de celle-ci, s'imprimant à la cadence de la marche, doucement bercé. Il semblait presque endormi. Harry relâcha momentanément sa vigilance, se laissant surprendre à l'observer avec plus d'attention. Avec cet air détendu et ce demi-sourire aux lèvres, le roi de Kovàr pouvait difficilement dissimuler son jeune âge. Le duvet blond qui commençait à couvrir ses joues, après ces longues journées de chevauchée où il n'avait pu faire sa toilette convenablement, se voyait néanmoins à peine. Sans doute aurait-il pu prétendre à un âge plus avancé si un chaume plus important lui avait assombri les joues, le mûrissant. Ce n'était pas le cas. Harry se remémora ce qu'il lui avait hurlé au visage, au premier jour de leur voyage. _Avec mon sourire d'ange et ces cheveux tellement blonds qu'on en a mal aux yeux!_ Son regard dévia sur sa longue chevelure maintenue haut sur sa tête, à l'aide d'un ruban. Le jeune homme n'était pas si loin de la vérité, en fait. Difficile de ne pas le croire plus jeune qu'il ne l'était. Difficile de ne pas le traiter en gamin.

_Tu as promis Harry. Tu as promis de le prendre pour ce qu'il est et non pas pour ce qu'il semble être_.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent encore un moment sur sa chevelure aux fins fils d'or. _Sont-ils aussi doux et soyeux qu'ils semblent l'être ?_ Il ferma une fraction de seconde les yeux, devant cette pensée qu'il venait de formuler. Quel drôle d'interrogation! Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, s'ils étaient doux et soyeux, ses cheveux ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait les caresser! Harry termina son examen, son regard glissant sur la nuque du blond, puis sur ses épaules, son dos et enfin ses longues jambes. Tout en muscle, le jeune homme n'avait cependant pas sa carrure, sans pour autant être maigrelet, gringalet. À coup sûr, il avait passé et passait encore de longues heures avec une épée dans les mains, pour avoir un corps ainsi sculpté, défini. Sa silhouette était plus svelte que la sienne, ça, c'était certain. _Moins de puissance, mais sans doute un peu plus rapide. Vif comme un chat_. Il se força enfin à se détourner, sans pour autant reporter son attention devant lui. _Il faudra le forcer à me montrer ce qu'il sait faire. Il s'est beaucoup trop facilement dérobé, l'autre soir. J'ai vu ses hommes à l'œuvre... Il n'est pas question que je ne le voie pas lui...!_ Satisfait du cours de ses pensées, son examen terminé, et ce, toujours à l'insu du plus jeune qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, il accepta enfin de lever les yeux vers l'horizon. Tout était au calme plat.

« Y a-t-il matière à s'inquiéter, Votre Majesté? »

Harry se força à rester de marbre, retenant sa surprise, se refusant à sursauter au son de sa voix. Le blond n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, mais Harry n'avait perçu aucune trace de somnolence apparente dans son intonation.

« Les environs sont étrangement plus calmes qu'à mon arrivée, lui répondit-il, le ton posé. Étrange pour une pareille journée ensoleillée, en plein milieu de l'été d'autant plus.

— Donc ?

— Je ne vois pas lieu de s'alarmer pour si peu, Votre Altesse. »

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête, apparemment satisfait, ouvrant enfin les yeux et reportant son regard devant lui, sur les hallucinantes hauteurs du pic devant eux. Celui-ci montait, montait jusqu'à venir percer les nuages, y disparaissant.

Ce fut une première et violente bourrasque qui leur porta les prémices plaintives, avant qu'un déchirant, inhumain, strident cri ne retentisse dans l'air, pour brusquement s'éteindre. Un lourd silence s'ensuivit, seulement rompu par le sifflement du vent dans la gorge, s'infiltrant entre les arbres tordus de la forêt. Remus vint aussitôt se poster aux côtés de son roi, avec qui il échangea un long et lourd regard, sourcils froncés. L'inquiétude plissait son front et son teint hâlé avait déserté son visage, lui laissant les joues pâles, exsangues, presque grises. La colonne avait cessé de progresser, tous attendant un geste de l'un des deux monarques. Aucun des deux rois ne prononça un mot avant une longue minute, attendant. Aucun autre cri ne vint briser le silence.

« Et maintenant ? Y a-t-il lieu de s'inquiéter ? »

Harry ne répondit rien, levant simplement une main en l'air pour lui intimer de se taire, sans ne serait-ce songer à qui il s'adressait ainsi. Draco pinça les lèvres, mais s'obligea au silence. Comment osait-il ? _Il est roi. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Tout comme toi._ _Il ne doit rien. Il ne _te_ doit rien_. Il se retint de grogner. _Bientôt si_. Le brun ne lui prêta nulle attention, aucunement conscient de son agacement, jetant un coup d'œil au soleil au-dessus de leur tête. Il commençait à amorcer sa lente descendante vers l'horizon. Midi était passé depuis un moment déjà.

« Ne nous emballons pas pour une simple bête tuée par une autre. », finit par déclarer Harry.

Il lui sourit d'un air rassurant, mais son regard n'exprimait pas le même entrain qu'il se voulait d'afficher. Dans ses yeux, Draco percevait aisément une lueur d'inquiétude, l'incertitude. Il préféra ne pas le mentionner. D'eux deux, Potter était le mieux placé pour juger la situation. Cela ne voulait peut-être rien dire. _Sans problème, sans danger, n'est-ce pas Harry ?_ Il se retint de lui offrir son ironie.

Ils reprirent leur route, Harry donnant la cadence de leur avancée, hâtant néanmoins davantage le pas qu'il ne l'avait fait au cours de la matinée. Cette rapide chevauchée les mena fort rapidement auprès de cette forêt aux arbres recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes et aux aiguilles d'un vert presque gris. Harry se retourna sur sa selle et jeta un regard derrière lui, non pas à ses hommes, mais bien au-delà, en direction du sentier sur lequel ils cheminaient. Tout était désert, calme. À ses oreilles, pourtant, résonnait encore ce cri à vous glacer le sang. _Un animal, un simple animal._ Il avait du mal à y croire lui-même. Il se refusait à croire qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il redoutait. _Pas à cette époque de l'année, pas en plein jour. Nous n'en sommes pas arrivés là, encore_. Imperceptiblement, il se rapprocha du blond à ses côtés, sans pour autant le frôler. Dans cette forêt le sentier se faisait plus étroit, obligeant les hommes à se tasser les uns sur les autres. Un silence, oppressant, entoura l'équipée presque aussitôt. Draco, bien que toujours plongé dans ses pensées, dans son étrange et coupable bien-être, ne put s'empêcher également de le remarquer. Il préféra garder le silence. La tension qu'il sentait émaner du roi à côté de lui était déjà bien suffisante. Ce n'était pas dans son intention de l'amplifier.

L'étroitesse du chemin ne diminua en rien l'allure de leur chevauchée. Le roi, apparemment, semblait plus que pressé de traverser et de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cet endroit. Les arbres n'étaient pas très hauts, mais la lumière pénétrait tout de même difficilement jusqu'au sol. Un tapis d'aiguilles le recouvrait, brunes et roussies, absorbant le bruit des sabots martelant le sol.

Un ruban écarlate, enroulé à un tronc, attira soudain l'attention du blond. Il le regarda passer, tournant même la tête pour le suivre des yeux. Sitôt eut-il disparu qu'un second apparut dans son champ de vision, un peu plus loin devant lui. Plus loin sur la route, il pouvait en apercevoir bon nombre d'autres, espacés par une distance équivalente.

« Si vous deviez vous perdre, Votre Altesse, il vous suffirait de suivre ces balises. Elles vous ramèneront en lieu sûr, que cela soit à un campement ou à la frontière que nous avons franchie ce matin, lui expliqua soudainement Harry, ayant apparemment remarqué son regard curieux et son examen des alentours.

— N'est-ce pas la première fois que nous en voyons, Votre Grâce ? »

Harry sourit de sa perspicacité, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Ses yeux ne se posèrent cependant pas sur sa personne, bondissant d'un point à un autre, devant eux, scrutant les troncs d'arbres qu'ils dépassaient. Il reprit parole à mi-voix, comme s'il avait peur d'attirer l'attention :

« Cette vallée renferme bien peu de secrets, bien peu de mystères. Sa route est longiligne et il serait réellement difficile de s'y perdre. Cette forêt, cependant, une fois l'hiver arrivé, se ressemble, peu importe où se porte le regard. C'est pour éviter à mes hommes de s'y perdre, et ce, malgré le fait qu'ils connaissent ce chemin par cœur, que ces balises ont été disposées. Ces rubans que vous apercevez pullulent sur la route, à partir de ce point jusqu'au campement principal. La vallée derrière nous pourrait difficilement vous inciter à vous égarer. Il n'y a rien au-delà du sentier et celui-ci mène droit à la frontière... Nul besoin d'en installer à cet endroit. Ces rubans nous accompagneront pour ce qu'il nous reste de route à faire, dans ces montagnes. »

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête, reportant son regard devant lui. Un moment passa encore, avant qu'un des deux hommes ne prenne la parole à nouveau. Harry reprit néanmoins au bout d'un moment, presque dans un murmure :

« En hiver, tout se ressemble ici... mais il y a très peu de chance que vous traversiez cet endroit en hiver, de toute façon. Rassurez-vous.

— Me rassurer ? Encore faudrait-il me voir inquiété, mon cher! Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai rien vu qui m'ait terrifié jusqu'à l'âme!

— C'est _très_ bien ainsi. »

Le brun avait perdu son sourire. Sa voix avait monté d'un cran, abandonnant les chuchotements. Il avait tourné la tête vers lui, l'air sérieux, le regard dur. Ce qui persistait de moquerie, de malice sur ses traits, s'était envolé. Draco tiqua. Le contraste de comportement était frappant. _Est-ce là la vérité toute crue sur ce qu'il est vraiment ? _Il scruta attentivement ses traits. Harry, mal à l'aise devant une observation d'une telle intensité, mais plus encore devant sa brusque saute d'humeur, se détourna et inspecta les alentours à nouveau. _Sur ce qu'il est, oui. Sur ce qu'il est à chaque instant... Sa vraie nature... Non. Il est inquiet, bien malgré lui_. Draco resserra les pans de la cape sur lui. Le vent, entre les branches, sifflait désormais sans relâche, apportant l'air frais des sommets. Le vêtement se gonfla sous une brusque bourrasque, lui apportant une nouvelle bouffée du parfum épicé du brun. Il frissonna doucement.

Ils cheminèrent un moment ainsi, dans un silence seulement entrecoupé par les cliquetis des harnais et les ébrouements des chevaux. Les bois, tout d'abord s'épaissirent davantage encore, érigeant de part et d'autre de l'équipée un mur d'aiguilles vert-de-gris, obligeant les montures à se serrer un peu plus encore les unes sur les autres, afin d'éviter aux cavaliers de s'érafler sur les longues épines peuplant les branches. De chaque côté du sentier, les pins formaient désormais un rempart impossible à franchir. Aucune échappatoire. Une forteresse les défiant de dévier de leur route. Un tour de force de la nature, les narguant. Pendant un temps, la brise ne leur vint plus que du sentier sur lequel ils cheminaient, les arbres les isolant complètement. Presque imperceptiblement, la nervosité de chacun monta d'un cran, les chevaux tirant davantage sur leurs mors, secouant la tête, piaffant. Les seules issues qui s'offraient à eux, à présent, étaient le chemin duquel ils venaient ou encore celui qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Rien ne vint cependant. Rien ne leur tomba dessus. Le vent ne charriait pas le moindre bruit, pas le moindre relent d'odeur pouvant venir de la route qu'ils allaient emprunter, très prochainement. Au-dessus de leur tête, la mosaïque du ciel qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir n'était plus aussi bleue qu'à leur entrée dans ces bois denses. Sur le sol, le soleil perçant les aiguilles des pins ne s'apercevait plus. Il faisait déjà plus frais. Aucun des hommes présents ne pensa à commenter la chose. Ils avaient seulement hâte de mettre cet endroit derrière eux. De toutes les étapes à franchir dans ces monts, ces bois étaient la plus pénible en raison de l'étroitesse du chemin et de l'impossibilité à apercevoir quoi que ce soit, entre les arbres.

Peu à peu, la forêt se clairsema à nouveau. Les arbres s'espacèrent, progressivement. Les épaules se détendirent peu à peu, on relâcha quelque peu les rênes des animaux, la main ferme se décrispant sur le cuir. Le plus vieux des deux rois retrouva également peu à peu ses manières, à ce moment. La douceur, dans son regard, n'y revint pas. Ses traits se détendirent et un pâle sourire étira à nouveau ses traits. Cela demeurait un sourire, peu importe sa forme.

_Vivement ce campement. Il n'est pas le même_. _Peut-il réellement s'inquiéter ainsi de ma personne, de ma sécurité ?_

Draco se secoua légèrement la tête, sa longue queue de cheval se balançant dans son mouvement. Il la ramena par-dessus son épaule, avant de rabattre le capuchon sur sa tête, l'air froid le faisant frissonner.

_Ne sois pas un crétin Malfoy. Il n'y a pas que toi, ici. Il tient également à la vie de ses hommes. De son vassal. De son écuyer._

« Veuillez excuser mes manières, Votre Altesse. Cet endroit m'est désagréable, j'espère que vous comprendrez. Il m'irrite les nerfs. »

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, à son explication. Cela ne sembla pas satisfaire le brun, puisqu'il reprit :

« Je me suis imaginé un instant ce qui pourrait _réellement_ débouler et vous glacer les sangs... Vous ne voulez pas ça. Ces contrées sont mal connues et possèdent encore des mystères que nous ignorons... Il vaut mieux ne pas... mettre en colère quoi que ce soit. Que ce soit avec des propos ou des gestes.

— Ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que vos... démons n'attaquaient que de nuit et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger avant l'hiver ? »

Le brun se contenta de lui jeta un coup d'œil. Draco n'observa nulle réaction sur son visage. Impénétrable. _Encore ce masque_. Il s'en agaça et claqua la langue, dans son irritation. Il sursauta légèrement en se rendant compte de son geste, rosissant. Il bénit la capuche de la cape qui cachait les rougeurs de son visage. Harry tourna un peu plus la tête vers lui, un sourcil levé étonné face à sa réaction. Il se dérida enfin, riant doucement face à sa réaction.

« C'est en effet ce que je vous ai dit, Votre Grâce... Cependant les Shaytaans ne sont pas les seuls êtres à fréquenter cet endroit... Certains autres y vivent et nous ne connaissons pas leur nature... Certains dont _je_ n'ai jamais même perçu ne serait-ce que l'ombre. Je n'aimerais pas que cela arrive aujourd'hui.

— Vous semblez néanmoins bien persuadé de leur existence...

— Des accidents sont arrivés, des hommes sont revenus estropiés. La terreur dans leurs yeux m'a suffi comme témoin de ce qui peut vivre dans cet endroit.

— Comment pouvez-vous être persuadé que ce ne sont pas vos... Shaytaans qui étaient les responsables ? »

Sa prononciation en mordhen était beaucoup plus laborieuse que celle de Harry. Il en avait apparemment beaucoup moins l'habitude. Son épouse ne traitait jamais avec lui dans sa langue. Le plus vieux ne releva néanmoins pas ni ne se moqua.

« Les blessures n'étaient pas les mêmes. En fait... Il y avait des marques et _quelqu'un_ qui pouvait témoigner les avoir reçues. Je vous ai dit que ces démons ne laissaient aucune trace derrière eux. Ni d'eux-mêmes ni de leur victime. Ce n'est pas le cas des _autres_ qui habitent cet endroit.»

Draco frissonna imperceptiblement, jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite. Rien ne bougeait dans les bois. Rien n'accrocha son regard. Harry le laissa un moment à sa contemplation, observant lui-même le chemin devant lui. À leur allure, ils seraient bientôt sortis de ces bois.

« Vous savez, reprit-il doucement, ces bois n'ont pas toujours été ainsi...

— Mes parents les ont déjà traversés, il y a fort longtemps. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, reportant son attention devant lui.

« Ils n'ont pas toujours été ainsi, aussi peu aisé à traverser et pourtant... Ces bois sont vieux. Ils ont vu d'autres époques, d'autres ères et d'innombrables règnes. Le règne des miens, mais également le règne de ceux qui y habitaient autrefois. Vous l'avez vu, avec cette arche... Ces bois, ces monts, cet endroit en lui-même provient d'un autre millénaire. Les mémoires l'ont depuis longtemps oublié. Pour ce que nous en savons, ces choses y ont peut-être toujours été. »

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil de biais. Toujours été ? Ses parents n'auraient jamais entrepris un tel voyage s'il y avait eu le moindre risque pour sa mère. Le moindre _doute_ de risque. Ça ne tenait pas la route.

« Lorsque mon père est monté sur le trône et qu'il a entrepris ce voyage pour rencontrer le vôtre, ou peut-être votre grand-père, Harry, il n'y avait certainement aucune mention des dangers contre lesquels vous m'avez mis en garde. Il ne s'y serait pas risqué. Si ces choses y avaient toujours été, alors pourquoi se réveiller maintenant ?

— Parce qu'elles ont été réveillées de leur torpeur.

— Par qui... ? Par quoi ? »

Le sourire du brun perdit de sa chaleur, avant de disparaître complètement. Avait-il à savoir la vérité immédiatement, à ce propos ? Non. Ils n'avaient rien conclu ensemble. Pas encore. Cette vérité-là lui appartenait, cette vérité-là n'en était pas véritablement une de toute façon. Tout juste un soupçon. Une théorie.

« Le temps ? Les astres ? Un changement de règne ? Qu'en sais-je, Votre Altesse ? Ces montagnes sont aussi vieilles que le monde... Ce même monde empli de forces mystérieuses que ni vous ni moi ne comprenons. Je ne pourrais pas vous l'expliquer. Seulement vous dire que plus les années passent pire est la situation. »

Il ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois vers le blond, pendant son explication. Celui-ci en avait profité pour le dévisager pendant ce moment. Encore une fois, il n'avait rien décelé sur ses traits. Un masque immuable.

_Qu'a-t-il tant à craindre, à cacher ainsi ces émotions parfois et me laisser entrevoir ce qu'il pense réellement à d'autres moments ? Des mensonges ? De la honte ?_

Enfermé dans son silence, Harry n'en était pas moins perdu dans ses pensées. L'explication qu'il lui avait fournie semblait lui avoir été suffisante. Pour l'instant. Pour combien de temps ? Quand viendrait le moment où il devrait réellement lui faire face, quand devrait-il lui énoncer ce qu'il en pensait réellement ? Il n'avait aucune preuve quant au fait que Jedusor était lié à toute cette histoire. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'étendue de sa puissance, de ce dont il était _réellement_ capable. Éveiller des créatures vieilles de plusieurs siècles ? Quelle idée tordue! Et pourtant... Serait-ce si étonnant, avec ce qu'il avait déjà subi de sa main ? Ce qu'il avait déjà subi _fort probablement_ de sa main. Il n'avait, d'aucune manière, pour quoi que ce soit qu'il ait pu faire ou ferait, de preuve. Il était seulement campé sur cette idée, au bord d'un précipice. Un pas en avant et il plongerait le Lathendärk dans une guerre sanglante. S'il se rétractait, il ne serait qu'un couard. Une honte à la mémoire de sa mère, une honte à la mémoire de son père. À tout ce qu'ils lui avaient légué, à tout à quoi il avait droit par naissance, tout ce qui était sien. Tout ce pour quoi ils s'étaient sacrifiés, eux et ses ancêtres. Voilà pourquoi il oscillait au bord de ce précipice. Complètement seul. _À moins que Kovàr ne s'allie à nous. La donne changerait complètement et nous pourrions franchir ce pas. Accomplir ce qui doit être fait depuis tant d'années…_ _Douce _vengeance. Il stoppa nette sa pensée. Il aurait pu jurer entendre Remus le morigéner doucement. Calmer ses ardeurs. _Chaque chose en son temps Harry. Sors de ces montagnes, conclut cette alliance avant tout_. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond, à ses côtés, à nouveau. Son visage était totalement fermé et il semblait également perdu dans ses pensées. _Et fais t'en un ami._ Il se retint de soupirer. Pourquoi cette nécessité de se rapprocher de quelqu'un, à nouveau ? N'avait-il pas déjà suffisamment de proches ? Cela n'attirait que des ennuis. Tant à sa personne qu'à l'autre parti de cette relation. _Au moins est-il roi. Il n'y aura pas que de la convoitise dans cette amitié... Mais quelque chose de désintéressé ? Que je sois damné si cela devait un jour arriver_.

Brusquement, la lisière de la forêt se présenta devant eux. Harry sortit de ses pensées alors qu'ils en émergeaient. Les derniers arbres s'alignaient dans un ordre impeccable, en une frontière rectiligne, pratiquement sans défaut. Draco ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils et d'ouvrir de grands yeux face à ce spectacle, alors que les lèvres du plus vieux s'étiraient en un sourire amusé devant son étonnement mal camouflé. Un air presque enfantin qui lui fit momentanément oublier son amertume face à son obligation de se lier à sa personne. Son attitude l'amusait plus souvent qu'autrement et sa légèreté lui faisait du bien, il devait le reconnaître. Il voulait bien avouer que les dernières heures en sa compagnie lui avaient été agréables. Ils n'avaient que quelques années de différence et pourtant le blond semblait... toujours beaucoup plus en joie que lui-même. D'une jeunesse pouvant encore s'étonner, s'émerveiller, se retrouver abasourdie devant quelque chose. Naïf ? Non, il n'y avait pas de naïveté dans ses gestes, dans son attitude. La façon dont ils avaient traité jusqu'à maintenant démontrait tout le contraire, à commencer par cette première rencontre dans son bureau. Sa perspicacité quant à sa propre attitude qu'il avait eue envers lui. Les égards qu'il lui avait témoignés. Il n'avait pas été dupe. De l'innocence ? Non plus. Il s'émerveillait certes devant les choses, mais il était particulièrement peu crédule devant la plupart des situations. Étonnamment conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait, critique et calculateur pour un jeune homme qui régnait de lui-même depuis aussi peu de temps, pour un jeune homme qu'on avait relâché de sa tutelle depuis aussi peu d'années. Sa récente colère quant au peu de confiance qu'on lui témoignait le prouvait assez bien. Aucun de ses vassaux n'était venu le lui dire en face et il était pourtant parfaitement au courant de ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas de lui, parfaitement conscient et tristement affecté.

Harry jeta lui-même un coup d'œil à la lisière de la forêt. Il n'avait malheureusement aucune explication à lui fournir. Ces bois étaient l'un de ces mystères surprenants, nichés au cœur de ces montagnes. Ils s'étendaient sur des miles et les Dieux seuls savaient ce qu'ils pouvaient _réellement_ renfermer. Ses hommes n'étaient en rien responsables de cette singulière frontière. Le sentier lui-même, sur lequel ils progressaient, n'était pas de leur œuvre. Il s'agissait d'un ancien chemin emprunté par les hommes, bien avant son règne, bien avant celui de son propre père et bien avant les irascibles manigances de Jedusor.

Devant eux, au-delà de la forêt, s'étendait sur quelques mètres encore une herbe sombre et grasse, avant que ne disparaisse le sol devant eux, l'horizon s'ouvrant sur un incroyable précipice, béant d'est en ouest. D'un côté comme de l'autre, nul moyen d'en apercevoir l'extrémité. Le vent soufflait fort à cet endroit, s'enfonçant dans le gouffre, ses bourrasques tourbillonnant jusque dans les profondeurs, comme si la montagne elle-même respirait. Il n'y avait nul autre moyen de le traverser que le pont qui s'élevait devant eux, large pour quatre chevaux de front, taillé de cette même pierre bleuâtre dans laquelle l'arche qu'ils avaient croisée avait été érigée. Nulle barrière ne protégeait ceux qui se risquaient à l'emprunter. Méticuleusement droit, sans défaut apparent, la structure s'élevait au-dessus du vide, sans soutien quelconque, sans pilier. S'ils avaient un jour existé, ils avaient depuis longtemps disparu. On ne décelait dans cette pierre aucune inscription. Quelques lézardes seulement le traversaient de part en part, attestant de son âge immémorial. Il rejoignait le flanc d'un pic se situant de l'autre côté. De ce vide, entre le plateau où ils se trouvaient et cette tierce montagne devant eux, on apercevait difficilement le fond, en contrebas. Les nuages qui s'amoncelaient à présent dans le ciel rendaient la distinction difficile, le soleil, fugace disque lumineux à travers cette couche laiteuse, ne parvenant pas à éclairer ces profondeurs. La montagne, devant eux, y prenait à coup sûr racine. Dans le lointain, son flanc grisâtre s'ouvrait d'une ouverture béante, dans un ovale parfaitement symétrique. Nulle lumière ne semblait briller à l'intérieur. Nulle âme ne se serait aventurée dans cet endroit afin d'y entretenir un brasero, de toute façon. La passerelle, au premier coup d'œil, s'étendait aisément sur plus de cinq miles. Une vertigineuse traversée.

Harry brisa à ce moment le silence dans lequel tous s'étaient plongés, face à la contemplation de ce qui se présentait devant eux :

« Vous savez maintenant pourquoi on ne se risque pas dans ces montagnes, une fois la nuit tombée. Un faux pas et... eh bien, c'est la fin. »

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête, alors que ses yeux gris suivaient la course du pic devant eux. Son sommet allait désormais se perdre dans les cotonneux nuages, au-dessus de leur tête. D'aussi près, il semblait encore plus impressionnant que lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu, plus tôt en matinée. Le seul moyen de le franchir semblait résider dans cette ouverture pratiquée sur sa face. Allaient-ils s'enfoncer dans ses profondeurs pendant des heures ? _Pas sans une torche_. Aucun des hommes ne faisait néanmoins un geste pour se saisir d'une et tenter de l'allumer. _Avec ce vent, c'est peine perdue. _

Harry se remit à cet instant en marche, avalant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du pont. Draco s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas afin de ne pas se laisser distancer. Leur procession ne changea pas de formation, les cavaliers demeurant deux par deux. Le bruit des sabots, sur cette pierre bleutée, sonnait mât, presque étouffé, malgré la matière brute sur laquelle ils cheminaient. Harry regardait droit devant lui, concentré à garder sa monture au pas. Il n'avait jamais eu le vertige, mais ce vide autour de lui avait quelque chose d'angoissant, d'étourdissant. Avec la puissance des bourrasques autour d'eux, un moment d'inattention et... Il frissonna, préférant ne pas imaginer la suite. Draco, de son côté, maintenait sa jument d'une main tout aussi ferme. L'animal semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus nerveux, le précipice tout près d'elle la faisant s'agiter. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, en prenant mentalement note. On ne pouvait pas la laisser affronter seule le vide. Le blond n'en semblait pourtant pas aussi préoccupé qu'il l'aurait dû. Il connaissait certes bien sa bête, mais la vraie raison de son inattention envers elle se situait en fait bien au-delà du gouffre au-dessus duquel ils se trouvaient. Dans le lointain, à l'est d'où ils se trouvaient, on pouvait distinguer un empilage de pierres s'élevant vers les cieux, à une telle distance que le regard pouvait difficilement s'y porter. En temps ensoleillé, sans doute pouvait-on bien l'apercevoir, cette structure qui semblait construite de mains d'homme. Le regard du plus jeune ne parvint pas à s'en détacher. C'était le troisième témoin d'une époque révolue, qu'il rencontrait depuis le petit matin.

Le monticule, tout en rondeur, semblait être le vestige d'une ancienne et colossale tour. Il s'élevait sur une dénivellation du sol, sans doute une colline et non un amoncellement de rochers qui aurait menacé de s'effondrer, tôt ou tard. À son pied, une mer de conifères, épais, étroitement enchevêtrés les uns dans les autres, décourageant le plus aventurier des intrus à s'en approcher. De ce qu'on parvenait à en apercevoir, sa surface semblait recouverte par la végétation, la nature ayant repris ses droits depuis longtemps. Du lierre, peut-être. De ce qu'il pouvait discerner, rien ne bougeait, dans ses alentours. Pas la moindre petite bougie dans les ouvertures formées par l'éboulement de pierres. Pas une bête, pas une ombre. Seulement le souffle du vent, giflant et griffant telle une furie.

« Sait-on ce qui s'y trouvait ? »

Harry se détourna momentanément de la route afin de faire face à la structure qui semblait tant fasciner son homologue, avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation, malgré le fait que le blond ne l'observa pas.

« Non. Pas plus que nous ne savons qui a construit ce pont ou encore cette arche qui marque la frontière de mon royaume. Mes ancêtres, voilà ce que je pourrais vous dire. Ce qu'on en faisait ? Aller savoir! Peut-être appartenait-elle à d'anciens vils adeptes de sorcellerie, à ces nécromanciens qui peuplent les légendes. Peut-être l'antre de quelques perfides créatures...

— Personne ne s'est donc jamais risqué là-bas ? »

_Encore cette haine de la sorcellerie..._ Il se retourna vers lui, sourcils froncés, le regard plein de questions. Comment, en effet, ne pouvait-on qu'avoir que des suppositions sur cet endroit ? La région n'avait pas toujours été aussi dangereuse, après tout... Harry sourit face à ses interrogations muettes.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. Certains de mes hommes s'y sont risqués. Beaucoup trop à vrai dire. Ce sont les premières disparitions que nous avons dû nous avouer. Le garde qui se perdait dans la forêt avant eux ou encore celui qui faisait sa ronde à l'extérieur d'un campement, peut-être un peu trop près d'un ravin... qui sait ?, n'ont pas été déclarés comme tel. De vulgaires accidents, à l'époque. Lorsqu'une quinzaine de guerriers s'évaporent dans la nature et que la demi-douzaine d'hommes chargés d'aller voir ce qui est advenu d'eux ne réapparaît pas non plus... On abandonne vite l'idée d'aller flairer là où il ne le faut pas. Et _là_ il ne le faut pas. »

Il pointa l'endroit du doigt, grimaçant.

« C'était il y a des années. J'aime mieux ne pas imaginer ce qui pourrait s'y trouver, à présent. »

Draco regarda l'endroit un moment encore, pensif, digérant les paroles du plus vieux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir éveillé ce qui hantait à présent cet endroit ? Il avait du mal à se détourner de cette interrogation.

Le reste de la traversée du précipice se déroula dans un relatif silence. Aux trois quarts du chemin, Harry se désaltéra à sa gourde, avant de la proposer au blond, qui la refusa poliment, toujours concentré à observer les alentours et à tenter de distinguer quelconque autre construction, dans le lointain paysage. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le ciel ne dégrisait pas et le vent semblait perpétuellement s'évertuer à souffler de plus en plus fort. Draco s'était assuré que la cape du brun était solidement agrafée à son épaule, à un certain moment, de peur de la voir s'envoler. Il avait abandonné l'idée de la maintenir autour de lui, la laissant se gonfler sous les rafales et emporter au loin les effluves du parfum musqué dont elle était gorgée, ne lui laissant la chance que de vaguement le distinguer, à présent. Malgré la difficulté de la chose, il parvenait à conserver un peu de chaleur pour lui-même, contrairement aux hommes auprès de qui il chevauchait. Plusieurs grelottaient à présent discrètement, mais pas un n'aurait pensé à s'en plaindre. Harry, auprès de lui, faisait tout aussi bonne figure, semblant à peine affecté par les rafales glaciales. Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre incroyable et il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de les attacher, à présent. Pas une seule fois il ne s'était retourné vers lui dans l'idée de lui quémander le vêtement qu'il lui avait prêté. Draco l'aurait à coup sûr traité de rustre, s'il avait osé. Il s'était cependant vite secoué, à cette idée. Cela ne semblait nullement dans ses manières, dans sa nature, de reprendre un cadeau qu'il avait aussi gracieusement offert, même dans un moment où il en avait précisément besoin. _Il devait bien savoir ce qui l'attendait, sur ce pont, de toute façon_.

La vérité était que Harry ressentait à peine le froid, vu l'épais vêtement dont il s'était vêtu ce matin-là. L'habit, taillé dans cette même asymétrie caractéristique de ses contrées, lacé au-devant, était composé d'un tissu beaucoup plus épais que ceux qu'il avait revêtus les jours précédents. Il avait prévu le coup et s'en félicitait intérieurement, considérant qu'il se trouvait à présent délesté de sa cape légère.

Une heure s'écoula encore avant qu'ils ne parviennent de l'autre côté du précipice, atteignant enfin le flanc de la montagne. Harry n'hésita pas un seul instant à s'y engouffrer, rapidement suivi par Draco. Remus et Ted Lupin les suivaient de près. La température à l'intérieur était un frappant contraste avec celle régnant à l'extérieur. Là, nul vent, pas même la plus infime petite brise. Les corps transis par le froid commencèrent à se réchauffer rapidement. Aucun des gardes présents n'alluma une torche, leur monarque ne leur indiquant pas de le faire, de toute façon. Cette caverne, que Draco avait d'abord cru aussi noire que la nuit et descendant dans les profondeurs de la montagne, se révélait en fait être une large antichambre pouvant tous les accueillir, avant de se transformer en un long et étroit couloir au bout duquel on distinguait de nouveau la lumière du jour. La seule source de lumière éclairant l'endroit. Chichement, mais l'éclairant tout de même. Il n'était pas possible de distinguer nettement le relief de la grotte, ni d'en apercevoir le plafond. Potter n'en semblait nullement inquiété, cependant, continuant tranquillement à cheminer en direction de la sortie, sans un regard en arrière. Draco préféra ne pas relever, ne pas s'interroger sur la chose. Pour un homme aussi inquiet de s'être trouvé dans une forêt – une forêt à la densité inquiétante certes, mais une forêt tout de même – il faisait preuve d'un calme étonnant à se trouver ainsi coincé entre des murs de roc et de les franchir avec une telle quiétude d'esprit.

Franchir la caverne prit moins de temps que Draco ne l'aurait pensé. La grotte traversait tout de même de part en part ce pic. La hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent expliquait grandement la chose. Traverser ainsi à la base de la montagne aurait sans doute pris une journée entière, mais à cette altitude... l'épaisseur du roc était bien moindre. Ils débouchèrent à l'air libre seulement pour découvrir un second précipice, bien moins profond celui-ci, mais également bien moins large. En contrebas, on apercevait les eaux tumultueuses d'une rivière. Un pont similaire au précédent traversait de bord en bord, à nouveau. Quelques mètres de long à peine, avant d'atteindre une nouvelle fois le flanc d'une montagne, où se présentait cette fois, un chemin suivant la sinuosité de celle-ci.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour franchir le gouffre avant de s'entasser le long du sentier qui se présentait maintenant à eux, s'élevant au-dessus du vide, étroit escarpement qu'il ne serait pas aisé de franchir. Contre toute attente, les hommes derrière eux se saisirent d'une corde de chanvre rangée dans l'une des sacoches de leur selle, se liant étroitement à leur voisin. Aux côtés du blond, Harry fit de même, sans pour autant les attacher immédiatement, faisant d'abord face à son incompréhension muette. Il lui sourit d'un air rassurant, avant de se pencher vers lui, nouant solidement la corde au pommeau de sa selle. Ses cheveux, volages, vinrent chatouiller le visage du plus jeune, toute la puissance de son parfum l'envahissant aussitôt, presque à l'enivrer. Il frissonna brutalement, trop surpris par cette subite invasion olfactive, avant de se maudire aussitôt. À coup sûr, Potter avait perçu son mouvement. Il était beaucoup trop près. Il se crispa, attendant que l'homme ait fini de l'attacher à sa propre monture, l'injuriant intérieurement de sentir aussi bon, se maudissant d'en être aussi affecté. Ayant fini son nœud, il releva les yeux vers lui, se trouvant fort près de son visage, son regard s'encrant au sien. Il se troubla légèrement de cette proximité. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se trouver aussi près d'un inconnu. Draco s'efforça de le soutenir.

« Tout va bien ? », s'enquit le plus vieux, sans oser bouger, à mi-voix.

Il avait parfaitement perçu son frisson. Un malaise, sans doute. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression de dédaigner sa présence en se reculant brutalement. Le blond ne réagit cependant pas, se contentant de soutenir son regard.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Draco papillonna à ce moment des yeux, revenant à lui sous l'appellation, amorçant lui-même un mouvement pour se reculer légèrement. Dieu! Il ne devait pas se tenir aussi près de lui, il en devenait complètement idiot. Que lui avait-il demandé ?

« Pardon ? »

Sa voix était presque un croassement et il lui en voulut de le mettre dans tous ses états.

« Tout va bien ?, répéta Harry, soudain plus concerné, le scrutant attentivement, sourcils froncés, attentif à toute trace de faiblesse.

— Oui! Oui... Excusez-moi. J'ai... quelque peu le vertige! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on traverse autant de précipices...! »

Harry l'examina encore un moment, alors que le jeune souverain priait pour qu'il croie à son odieux mensonge. Il n'allait pas lui dire que sa présence le troublait, lorsqu'il se trouvait aussi près! Le plus vieux finit par lui sourire d'un air rassurant, posant une main sur son épaule. Draco s'obligea à rester stoïque.

« Ne vous en faites pas, cette traversée est presque terminée. J'espère que de vous savoir attaché à moi ne vous offusque pas. »

Il désigna le lien qui reliait les deux montures d'un geste de la main. Draco s'obligea à se taire. _Dieu. S'il savait. Attaché à lui! _

« Le chemin que nous allons suivre est extrêmement escarpé. Il est plus sécuritaire de le traverser ainsi et la traversée est moins longue si nous le faisons deux par deux plutôt qu'individuellement. D'autant plus que votre monture a bien plus l'habitude des déserts que des montagnes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il en flatta brièvement l'encolure, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers lui, ressentant apparemment le besoin de le rassurer sur les hauteurs qu'ils allaient côtoyées pendant un moment encore.

« Vous n'en verrez presque rien, en étant du côté du flanc de la montagne. Tout ira bien. »

Draco grogna à ses derniers mots, plissant les yeux.

« Ne me couvez pas ainsi, Harry. Vous savez que je ne suis pas un gamin. »

Le brun grimaça brièvement sous le reproche, avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

« Excusez-moi. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la procession. Les hommes semblaient fin prêts à s'engager sur le chemin rocheux. Sans un mot de plus, il mit sa monture au pas, amorçant ainsi une marche au rythme beaucoup plus lent que celui qu'ils avaient adopté jusqu'ici. Le lien qui reliait les animaux entre eux interdisait toute tentative à rester éloigner de son voisin, le flanc des bêtes se frôlant presque, obligeant les cuisses à se presser les unes contre les autres. Draco sentait très distinctement la chaleur de sa peau irradier contre la sienne, au travers du tissu de leur pantalon. Il sentait chacun des muscles fermes, tendus de par la position dans laquelle ils étaient maintenus, vu les pieds glissés dans les étriers. Il parvenait presque à en sentir la douceur de la peau, sous le tissu. _Presque_. Douce, parce qu'il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il puisse en être autrement. _Comment peut-il être aussi chaud, alors qu'il fait aussi froid, doux Seigneur ?_ La bouche sèche, il ne tarda pas à chercher à tâtons sa gourde. Cette traversée s'annonçait foutrement longue...

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, lorsqu'ils purent enfin quitter l'étroit sentier qui longeait le flanc de la montagne. Celui-ci s'élargissait et se transformait en un plateau rocheux où la seule trace de végétation apparente se retrouvait sous la forme de quelques courts et brunâtres lichens. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le soleil n'avait toujours pas reparu, les nuages, au contraire, s'amoncelant de plus en plus, formant une épaisse et grisâtre voûte dans les cieux, à perte de vue. L'air avait davantage fraîchi encore, mais le vent s'était calmé. La brise leur apportait une odeur fraîche et légèrement sucrée, caractéristique d'une pluie s'annonçant.

En contrebas du plateau où ils se trouvaient désormais, il leur était possible d'apercevoir le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté ce matin-là afin d'atteindre les montagnes, minuscule trait serpentant paresseusement. Sous leurs pieds, Kovàr s'étendait à perte de vue, d'abord en étendue verte et florissante, puis sur une mer duveteuse et blanche de champ de coton. En y regardant bien, on parvenait à apercevoir la plus haute tourelle du château des Zabini, au-dessus de laquelle un pavillon battait mollement. Le soleil, à en croire la lumière qui parvenait à filtrer au travers des nuages, avait à présent presque disparu à l'horizon. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au ciel, grimaçant légèrement, estimant apparemment le temps de clarté qu'il leur restait en rapport au temps qu'il leur faudrait pour atteindre le campement principal. Draco perçut aisément l'inquiétude qui marqua son visage, avant qu'il ne s'oblige à reprendre son masque, faisant bonne figure et l'effaçant d'un sourire.

« Nous y sommes presque. Hâtons-nous. »

Le temps qu'il prit pour observer le ciel, les hommes en avaient profité pour se délier les uns des autres. Draco avait fait de même, rassemblant la corde de chanvre et la rangeant dans une de ses sacoches de selle, non sans un certain soulagement. Il avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence rapprochée et à cette obligation de se voir pressé contre sa personne, mais ce rapprochement l'avait mis au supplice. D'aussi près, il avait pu aisément capter son odeur et sentir la chaleur de sa peau. La tête lui tournait encore, doucement.

Harry se remit en route, obligeant le plus jeune à lui emboîter le pas, de même que le restant de l'équipée. Ils n'allèrent cependant pas très loin, le plus vieux stoppant brutalement la marche et faisant faire un brusque écart à sa monture. Remus Lupin fut en un instant sur lui afin de venir s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il se tut néanmoins, son regard d'ambre accrochant le même spectacle que celui qui avait ainsi ébranlé son suzerain. Draco vint se mettre également à leurs côtés, à la fois curieux et inquiet de ce brusque changement de comportement. Il ne put empêcher une moue de venir orner ses lèvres, mais ne pipa mot. Sur le sol, devant eux, gisait une carcasse ensanglantée, le ventre béant, cruellement lacéré. La tête avait disparu, mais les pattes griffues, le corps élancé et la queue démesurée étaient sans équivoque. La fourrure, également, manquait à l'appel. Un grand félin des montagnes. La position des pattes et du corps du pauvre animal témoignait de la brutalité à laquelle il avait été confronté, avant sa mort. Autour de la carcasse, la pierre était rougie par un sang encore rouge et luisant, qui n'avait pas terminé de se coaguler. Le plus terrifiant demeurait néanmoins les cinq profondes balafres qui marquaient profondément la pierre, tout près. Des griffes.

Draco fut brutalement sorti de son observation par le chuintement caractéristique d'une lame qu'on dégaine. À ses côtés, Harry tenait étroitement son épée en main, affichant un air sérieux qu'il ne lui avait que rarement vu jusqu'ici. Il ne le regardait pas pourtant, son regard passant de la masse ensanglantée au sol à la phénoménale masse de roc qui s'élevait devant eux, percée par une crevasse en plein milieu. Un défilé flanqué d'une dangereuse muraille. Deux épais et fabuleux murs de pierre brute au travers desquels un étroit et obscur couloir permettait le passage d'une file de cavaliers. Ses yeux verts en étudiaient les moindres détails, alors que son visage se refusait à afficher la moindre émotion. Le seul signe de sa réflexion, de sa concentration était le léger pli qui s'était formé, sur son front, entre ses yeux.

« C'est un avertissement », finit-il par murmurer, se remettant en marche, toujours sans un regard pour son homologue.

Remus le suivait à présent comme son ombre, chevauchant à la même hauteur que le blond. Il avait également mis au clair sa lame, la garde à portée de main n'étant à présent plus suffisant. Il y avait réellement une menace. Draco, désarmé, sans épée, serrait les dents, se vouant à mille morts de n'avoir pas pris cette précaution.

L'ombre de la falaise devant eux les engloutit complètement, les plongeant déjà dans une semi-obscurité alors qu'ils approchaient d'un bon pas de l'ouverture pratiquée dans la roche. D'où ils se trouvaient, tous pouvaient apercevoir que pas une lumière ne se trouvait à l'intérieur, de même qu'aucun rayon du soleil n'aurait pu s'aventurer dans cet endroit. Le brun s'y engagea sans aucune hésitation, une fois qu'ils furent à proximité, les ténèbres de l'endroit l'engloutissant. Draco prit une profonde inspiration et le suivit à son tour, tâchant de garder les yeux grands ouverts afin de tenter de distinguer quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais apprécié l'obscurité. La nuit ne le dérangeait pas, mais des ténèbres aussi épaisses n'avaient rien pour le mettre à l'aise. Pourquoi n'allumait-on pas de torches, nom de Dieu ? Après ce cadavre qu'ils venaient de découvrir! On ne tuait pas aussi aisément un animal tel que celui-ci!

Il lui fallut un moment pour s'habituer à l'obscurité, mais au final il fut plus que surpris de découvrir qu'il y voyait minimalement, dans cet endroit. Dans les ténèbres se terraient de minuscules créatures, encastrées dans les anfractuosités de la roche, blanchâtres et émettant une lueur presque surnaturelle, luminescente. Plus il y regardait, plus son regard s'y accrochait. Là, d'étranges vers, pas plus gros que son pouce, rampaient paresseusement contre les parois. Au sol, ici et là, tassés contre la paroi de pierre et bien à l'écart du chemin, des champignons gros comme son poing émettaient une lueur bleutée. Il sentit un courant d'air venir brusquement jouer dans ses cheveux et lui arracher un frisson. En levant les yeux vers le ciel, il aperçut vaguement l'ouverture entre les deux murs, bien au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais également l'élégant balai de blafardes chauves-souris. Une étrange vie pullulait dans cet endroit, coupée de la lumière, aveugle. Était-ce là ce que Potter avait voulu lui dire, par cet environnement étonnant où des formes de vie surprenantes résidaient ? Sans doute...

Ils avançaient toujours de ce pas rapide, malgré le terrain accidenté et les lézardes du sol. Seules les créatures de cet endroit leur permettaient d'y voir un tant soit peu. Draco fut tenté de demander un arc à l'un de ses gardes qui suivaient derrière, mais dans une telle obscurité ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. S'il ne tuait personne, il blesserait à coup sûr quelqu'un. Tous avaient l'oreille tendue, aux aguets du moindre souffle anormal, d'un pas feutré sur la pierre qui ne fut pas un fer résonnant contre le sol. Le chemin montait en pente douce, mais inégale. L'allure à laquelle ils allaient n'avait rien de sécuritaire, considérant la pénombre qui les entourait. Une des montures pouvait aisément se casser la patte et alors... Qu'arriverait-il ? Laisserait-on le pauvre homme à l'arrière afin de les mettre en sécurité, lui et Potter ? Lui prêterait-on secours ? À coup sûr monterait-il avec un autre cavalier. Harry ne semblait pas du genre à abandonner ses hommes derrière lui. Quant à la pauvre bête... Si une créature les guettait, au moins la ralentirait-elle.

Une étrange odeur régnait dans l'endroit. Un parfum d'humidité un peu rance, mêlé à une odeur de moisissure. Nulle trace d'une fraîcheur végétale. L'arôme annonciateur de pluie qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'ici avait complètement disparu. Les murs, de part et d'autre de la petite compagnie, luisaient étrangement, comme suintants. Ainsi coupé de la lumière du jour, chevauchant à ce rythme rapide, régulier, Draco perdit la notion du temps. Chevauchait-il dans cet endroit depuis quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures, déjà ? Le silence oppressant qui les entourait depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré en ces lieux n'aidait en rien. Néanmoins, le temps aidant, les battements précipités de son cœur s'apaisèrent peu à peu, à mesure qu'il s'habituait à cet environnement coupé de toute clarté, coupé de tout. Devant lui, il parvenait à distinguer la silhouette de Harry, celui-ci n'ayant toujours pas lâché sa lame. À vrai dire, il avait à peine changé de position depuis qu'ils s'étaient engouffrés dans cet endroit, ses larges épaules raidies, le dos bien droit, prêt à intervenir si quoi que ce soit leur tombait dessus. Le blond s'obligea à se détourner de sa personne, préférant regarder les parois de roc, autour d'eux. Même dans le noir, même habité par une telle tension, ses yeux avaient la traîtresse tendance à glisser sur son corps.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent enfin à l'extérieur, le soleil avait définitivement disparu à l'horizon, ses derniers vestiges permettant tout juste de distinguer les sombres et noirs nuages au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le vent s'était de nouveau levé, soufflant plus fort que jamais. Devant eux, à quelques mètres à peine, s'élevait un monumental assemblage de rondins, percé d'une imposante double porte, tout en bois également. Toujours l'épée au poing, Harry lança sa monture au galop sitôt que le campement apparut sous leurs yeux, avalant rapidement la distance qui les séparait encore de la sécurité. L'entièreté des cavaliers le talonna aussitôt, tout aussi pressée de se mettre à l'abri, avec la nuit tout à fait tombée à présent.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le ciel fut déchiré par la foudre. Dans le lointain leur vint le grondement du tonnerre. L'orage arrivait. À leur approche, un cor retentit dans l'air, clair et net. En réponse, les portes ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir, laissant passer la file de cavaliers, pour aussitôt se refermer sur le petit groupe. Les palissades protectrices formaient en fait une véritable forteresse au cœur de cette montagne. Les murs de bois étaient rattachés à un gigantesque pan de pierre, de sorte que le campement formât ainsi un grand cercle. De jour, on pouvait apercevoir d'innombrables pics qui le bordaient, de l'autre côté de cette seconde falaise, le couronnant de roc. Au centre de la place, une chaude flambée brûlait dans l'immense brasero tout en pierre, illuminant la majorité de l'endroit. On aurait pu y faire rôtir une demi-douzaine de sangliers, sans problème.

Sur le pourtour de la forteresse, une dizaine de tours s'élevaient dans l'obscurité croissante de la nuit, également éclairées à leur sommet. La silhouette de trois gardes se distinguait dans chacune d'elles. Sur la place principale, on accourait pour venir les délester de leurs bagages et s'occuper de leurs chevaux. L'endroit fourmillait de gardes. Combien d'âmes pouvaient bien vivre ici ? Un peu plus loin, on distinguait un grand bâtiment, tout en bois également, qui était flanqué de mannequins de paille et de cibles. Là, tout près du feu ronflant, de longues tables autour desquelles d'innombrables bancs étaient rassemblés. Nulle part ne s'apercevaient cependant ces habitations que Draco avait côtoyées et habitées la veille au soir. À l'exception du brasier, il n'y avait nul endroit pour la cuisine et encore moins d'écuries perceptibles. Ce qui se trouvait sur cette place publique concernait presque exclusivement l'armement des gardes du Lathendärk, ainsi que leur entraînement. Où allaient-ils tous dormir ?

Draco consentit enfin à mettre pied à terre et à confier sa jument épuisée à un soldat venu s'en enquérir. Harry avait depuis un moment déjà disparu au sein de la mêlée fourmillante, vite englouti par cette marée d'hommes qui pullulaient autour d'eux. Il se mit à la recherche d'un visage connu. Dans le ciel, les grondements du tonnerre se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés, de plus en plus puissants. L'orage ne tarderait pas. Le plus vieux se trouvait non loin, à s'entretenir avec un homme au visage buriné par le froid et le vent de l'endroit, armé de pied en cape. Sur ses bras alors dénudés, d'impressionnantes cicatrices apparaissaient. Il était singulièrement plus vieux que son roi, mais l'écoutait avec une attention et un respect qui emplit le blond d'une surprenante amertume. Il sentait poindre la jalousie. Il s'obligea à repousser son sentiment. Potter était roi depuis longtemps... _Plus_ de la moitié de sa vie sur ce trône, leur avait-il révélé. Depuis le temps... plus de dix ans, à coup sûr, il était certain que ses hommes le respectaient. D'autant s'il avait fait preuve de magnanimité, de courage, de justice... et de bonté. Il y aurait longtemps qu'on aurait usurpé sa place, dans le cas contraire.

Draco se rapprocha d'eux, constatant que son homologue tenait toujours sa lame en main. Sa tension ne l'avait toujours pas quittée et il indiquait l'entrée de la forteresse sans cesse, avec véhémence. Draco distinguait l'agacement sur ses traits.

« ... rondes fréquentes. En sachant que nous arrivions! Comment n'avez-vous pas pu apercevoir cette carcasse ? Et ce qui l'a déposée là! Juste sous votre nez! Doublez la surveillance! Les choses ne vont pas bien, dans ces contrées! Ceci doit changer! Je veux de l'amélioration, pas davantage de disparitions! »

L'homme face à lui inclina la nuque, un poing sur le cœur.

« Il en sera fait selon les désirs de Sa Majesté. Votre Altesse n'aura pas à le regretter à nouveau, à nous le reprocher une seconde fois. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui signifia son congé d'un geste de la main, sèchement, se détournant de sa personne. Il tomba aussitôt nez à nez avec le blond, qui se tenait à proximité. Son attitude se modifia aussitôt et un sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Ses traits affichaient à présent une lassitude similaire à celle que Draco avait surprise l'autre matin. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. La journée lui avait malmené les nerfs et la fatigue se faisait à présent sentir. Il l'observa quelques secondes, à proximité de ce brasier qui étirait leurs ombres sur le sol poussiéreux.

« Venez, fit-il doucement, posant finalement une main sur son épaule et l'entraînant avec lui. Nous avons mérité un peu de repos et un repas chaud. L'orage ne tardera plus, à présent. »

Ils firent chemin en direction de la falaise de pierre qui faisait office de mur d'enceinte. Le bruit d'une eau tumultueuse leur parvint aux oreilles, sans que le blond ne puisse pour autant poser les yeux sur sa source. Une rivière alimentée par la fonte des neiges éternelles, sans doute. Dans l'obscurité, il n'avait pas été possible d'apercevoir jusque-là que de nombreuses portes en perçaient la paroi et que des installations y avaient été apportées. De grandes trouées avaient été aménagées dans la pierre. Des portes, presque aussi imposantes que celles gardant l'entrée du campement, en fermaient l'accès. À leur approche, une paire de gardes s'empressa de leur donner néanmoins droit d'entrée, leur livrant passage. À l'intérieur, la caverne s'ouvrait en un long couloir brillamment éclairé par d'innombrables torches. La voûte du plafond se perdait dans une hauteur indescriptible, soutenue par des fulgurantes colonnes salomoniques où chaque détail de la spirale de pierre avait été soigneusement sculpté, représentant d'extraordinaires scènes. Chasse, combat, paysage. Elles étaient nombreuses diversifiées et toutes différentes. Tout avait été construit dans cette fascinante pierre bleutée d'une autre époque. Ces lieux existaient bien avant l'arrivée des gardes du Lathendärk et ils en avaient pris possession afin d'en faire leur campement.

Harry sourit de son étonnement, alors que le regard du blond continuait de courir sur les parois rocheuses, à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur de cet abri aménagé des siècles auparavant. Les murs étaient percés régulièrement d'ouvertures. Ici, une cuisine parfaitement aménagée où une dizaine d'hommes s'affairaient à préparer un dîner. Ceux-là n'avaient rien des guerriers qu'il avait aperçus à l'extérieur. Un peu plus loin, ils rencontrèrent une ouverture donnant sur une gigantesque salle commune où s'alignaient de nombreuses tables de bois. Déserte pour l'instant. Les hommes avaient donc loisir de manger à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. Sans doute cela dépendait-il du temps, mais également des circonstances, de l'emploi du temps... et qu'il y ait menace sous-jacente, ou non.

Il leur fallut marcher encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'atteignent, au tournant du couloir, l'aile des dortoirs. Ils avaient rencontré peu d'hommes sur leur route et chacun s'était empressé de s'incliner bien bas. Ici, cependant, tout était désert. Harry s'arrêta finalement devant une porte et y toqua pour s'assurer que l'endroit était bien inhabité, avant d'y pénétrer.

La pièce ressemblait à chaque détail près à l'endroit qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit d'avant, à l'exception que les murs, cette fois, étaient taillés dans la pierre. La même petite pièce meublée de confortables fauteuils, séparée de la chambre par une mince cloison de bois. Harry ne s'embarrassa même pas de passer dans la seconde pièce, préférant aller s'installer auprès de l'âtre où brûlait déjà une agréable flambée. Seulement alors, il consentit à lâcher son arme, la laissant tomber au sol, tout près de lui dans un fracas métallique. Il ferma les yeux, las, croisant les mains sur son torse, confortablement appuyé dans un fauteuil.

« Réveillez-moi quand on annoncera le service, voulez-vous ? »

Draco n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il s'était déjà assoupi.

* * *

Ils avaient dîné fort rapidement dans la salle commune et Draco n'avait pas tardé à quitter la tablée, puis l'assemblée, afin de s'aventurer dans les dédales aménagés. Harry avait fini par le retrouver tout près des portes d'entrée, l'une d'elles laissée ouverte, appuyé contre le mur derrière lui, perdu dans sa contemplation du ciel. Les éclairs venaient illuminer son visage régulièrement, se reflétant dans ses yeux argentés, alors presque aussi pâles que la foudre elle-même. Harry s'était appuyé à ses côtés, bras croisés, observant le spectacle des éléments qui se déchaînaient à l'extérieur, également. Le ciel était si sombre que les nuages semblaient avoir pris une curieuse teinte violacée.

« Finalement, il aura fallu que vous vous retrouviez sur mes terres pour qu'un bienfaiteur orage ne vienne sauver vos récoltes. »

Draco sourit doucement, sans pour autant se détourner.

« Il faut croire que Kovàr ne s'en serait pas sorti sans vos pluies, Harry. Vous voilà déjà à voler à ma rescousse. Espérons que vous ne serez pas confronté à cette nécessité trop souvent.

— Je serai à vos côtés aussi souvent que cela sera nécessaire, Draco. »

Il avait presque murmuré cette dernière phrase. Les non-dits étaient nombreux et son cœur battait beaucoup trop furieusement dans sa poitrine. Les sous-entendus du blond laissaient présager une tournure rassurante. Draco frissonna doucement avant de finir par briser le silence, se retournant légèrement vers lui.

« Croyez-vous que c'est un signe, cette pluie ?

— Un signe ? Quel genre de signe voulez-vous que ce soit ?

— Un signe de Dieu! Un signe que ma présence affaiblit mes terres, que mon règne est une catastrophe... Sitôt m'en vais-je qu'un heureux évènement survient... »

Sa voix avait faibli de plus en plus, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure désemparé, au final. Harry l'observa attentivement, sans décroiser les bras, appuyé contre la paroi derrière lui.

« Un signe de Dieu », murmura-t-il, tournant les yeux vers le ciel.

Il marqua une pause, s'absorbant dans ses pensées. Le blond ne le lâchait pas du regard, attendant apparemment une réponse de sa part.

« Le seul signe que je vois là, si vous voulez mon avis, c'est le signe d'une bonne récolte à venir. »

Le plus jeune cligna des yeux devant ces mots, ne sachant que dire. Harry finit néanmoins par reprendre :

« Maintenant, si vous voulez y voir une manifestation de votre dieu... voyez plutôt cet orage comme un symbole de bonne fortune. Un premier geste du Lathendärk envers Kovàr, une première main tendue dans cette alliance. Béni par votre dieu, par cette bonne pluie. »

Draco l'observa attentivement, digérant ses paroles. Potter ne disait-il pas simplement cela pour tourner les choses à son avantage ? Pour s'assurer de son soutien ? Après tout, il venait mêler le Lathendärk et Kovàr à toute cette histoire, alors qu'aucun des deux royaumes n'était responsable de cette pluie. Néanmoins... Peut-être n'avait-il pas tort non plus. Ils devaient se trouver exactement à l'endroit où d'un côté comme de l'autre, il était possible d'apercevoir leurs terres et l'orage s'était déclaré à cet endroit précis. Peut-être était-ce réellement là le vrai sens de cette manifestation divine, de ce signe. S'il s'agissait bien d'un signe.

Il se laissa aller à détailler ses traits, son expression. Harry le laissa faire à sa guise, sans détourner les yeux. Il était conscient de la gravité de ce qu'il venait d'énoncer et ce n'était pas le moment de se renfermer dans sa forteresse, de se replier sur lui-même, bien qu'il eût préféré. On ne changeait pas aussi rapidement de vieilles et confortables habitudes. Il contint son avis, s'efforçant d'afficher un air détendu, un sourire franc, bien que fatigué. Son examen terminé, le blond se détourna de nouveau de sa personne, apparemment satisfait. Il n'avait pas vu de raison jusqu'ici de ne pas lui faire confiance. Il n'allait pas s'en méfier maintenant. Il n'allait certainement pas donner raisons à ses vassaux... La raison de ce voyage était leur alliance à tous deux, il ne fallait pas s'en voiler la face. Il était normal d'aborder la question, tôt ou tard.

« N'êtes-vous pas croyant, Harry ? Vous parlez de _mon_ dieu, comme s'il n'était pas également le vôtre.

— Il ne l'est pas, non. Vous trouverez bien peu d'évêques célébrant votre Christ sur mes terres, mon cher, mais vous en trouverez, si vous ressentez ce besoin. Croyant, je le suis, mais selon les mœurs des miens. Je vous ai déjà raconté l'histoire de mes ancêtres, aussi viles soient ces origines. C'est ce en quoi j'ai choisi de croire. Ces évêques, je les tolère comme ils tolèrent les croyances du peuple, les vieilles croyances d'autrefois. Plusieurs ont fait le même choix que moi. »

Il marqua une pause, s'humectant les lèvres. Son regard quitta le sien pour se reposer sur son visage, que le plus jeune avait tourné dans sa direction afin de l'écouter avec attention.

« Ce que vous rassemblez en un seul et même être se manifeste chez les miens sous la forme des plusieurs esprits. Est-ce un blasphème ? Peut-être pour vous. Suis-je coupable d'idolâtrer de vieilles divinités ? Pas plus que vous d'embrasser votre Christ. Êtes-vous en droit de me traiter de païen, de nous traiter tous de païens ? Sans doute. N'oubliez pas cependant que ces croyances, je les ai choisies et elles sont tout aussi légitimes que l'est votre dieu, peu importe ce que vous puissiez en penser. »

Il l'observa attentivement, hésitant manifestement à continuer sa diatribe. Draco n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot et avait à peine cligné des yeux depuis qu'il avait pris la parole. Harry finit par soupirer.

« Ma mère était chrétienne. Dans ses derniers instants, sa foi ne l'a pas plus sauvé qu'une quelconque autre divinité. C'est cela qui m'a fait choisir de croire en ce que les miens ont toujours célébré. Ça et ma colère contre ce dieu des chrétiens, ce Christ, qui n'a pas su la sauver. »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux deux, devant cette révélation que venait de lui faire le plus vieux. Celui-ci appuya sa tête contre la paroi rocheuse, tournant de nouveau son attention vers l'extérieur. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cela avec qui que ce soit. Pourquoi le faire ? Remus et Sirius adhéraient aux mêmes croyances que lui. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'aborder la question. Ils auraient, de toute façon, respecter ses choix, même à l'âge tendre où ceux-ci s'étaient imposés. Les rois, avant lui, avaient tous été couronné par un prêtre prêchant les vieilles divinités. Là non plus, ça n'avait pas posé problème. Pas le moindre questionnement. Il se sentait néanmoins... beaucoup plus léger d'avoir exprimé tout haut cette frustration enfouie depuis tant d'années, en lui.

« Dieu! Si Severus vous entendait... », chuchota le blond.

Il avait une violente envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de le consoler. Il sentait couver une grande colère en lui. Il percevait tellement de tristesse, dans sa voix... Harry sursauta presque à l'entendre ainsi et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il reprenne parole aussi tôt.

« Oh! Sans doute le fera-t-il un jour. Je n'en respecte pas moins ce que _vous_ vous avez décidé de choisir. »

_Un choix ? Ai-je réellement choisi ? Il n'y avait jamais eu quoi que ce soit d'autre, chez moi. Je suis né, on m'a donné le baptême et tout mon règne a été consacré autour de cette église tant honnie par lui_._ Honnie, mais non dénigrée. _Il aurait pu lui expliquer tout cela, mais à quoi bon ? Était-ce réellement nécessaire, de toute façon ?

« Vous êtes un homme étrange, Harry Potter. Quel genre de roi ne cherche pas à imposer sa volonté ? D'autant plus un homme de votre trempe... A-t-on déjà vu un tel homme avec tant de bonté ? »

Les mots avaient été prononcés avec douceur. Ils se trouvaient complètement seuls à proximité de ces portes. Les hommes en gardant l'accès avaient également été se restaurer. Isolés dans une intimité étrangement agréable.

« Pourquoi tant d'étonnements sur ma personne ? Je ne crois pas que nous soyons si différents, Draco... Vous ne me paraissez pas un tyran. Est-ce l'impression que je donne, pour que vous n'osiez vous comparer à moi ?

— Non! Bien sûr que non! Bien au contraire... Vous semblez bon et plein de douceurs, je vous l'ai dit. C'est seulement... Votre royaume a des mœurs si différentes. Une armée de guerriers surentraînés, extrêmement formés, froids... Ce travail des métaux dont vous tirez tant de richesses, tant de fierté... Votre peuple est bien différent du mien, bien plus discipliné.

— Et c'est ainsi que vous me voyez ? Froid et discipliné ? J'incarne tout cela ?

_Non. Vous incarnez une force d'attraction à laquelle j'ai de plus en plus de mal à résister_.

— Oui... et non. Vous avez une force de caractère, une volonté qui m'impressionnent et qui me terrifient à la fois. Je ne crois pas posséder cette force qui vous pousse à faire ce que vous faites en ce moment. Vous savez... »

Il marqua une brève pause, prenant une profonde inspiration. Il ne s'était que rarement confié ainsi et l'homme face à lui l'observait avec cette intensité qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Il se força à continuer, parce qu'il le devait, s'efforçant de contenir sa gêne.

« Cette journée où nous nous sommes rencontrés... Ma première crainte a été d'un jour devoir vous affronter, si cette entente tournait à la catastrophe. Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux, Harry. Vous donnez cette impression aux gens d'avoir un feu bouillonnant dans vos veines et non du sang. Je plains l'homme ou la femme qui vous cherchera des problèmes. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel tous deux s'absorbèrent dans la contemplation de l'orage à l'extérieur. La pluie martelait durement la pierre du sol. La foudre déchira le ciel, les inondant tous deux d'une lumière blafarde. Lui jetant un coup d'œil, Draco ne put que constater la gravité de son homologue. Ses yeux regardaient le vide, tandis qu'il se trouvait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Vous donneriez votre vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question était murmurée, à peine audible. Draco sut pourtant qu'il l'avait entendue à l'inquiétante lueur qui passa dans ses yeux.

« Pour vos gens, votre peuple. Plus que de m'abandonner votre royaume, vous lui sacrifieriez votre vie, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Pour leur salut. »

Il s'était détaché de la paroi et s'était considérablement rapproché de lui, lui faisant à présent face. Quelques centimètres les séparaient à présent et ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisaient un geste pour agrandir cette distance. Le plus vieux avait ancré le vert de ses yeux dans l'argent des siens, le fixant toujours avec cette même intensité. Draco se sentait étrangement calme, détendu. La gêne s'était envolée. Son cœur tambourinait doucement dans sa poitrine, tandis que son souffle balayait doucement le visage du brun, devant lui. Celui-ci ne lui répondit par tout de suite. Le tonnerre roula, un énième éclair venant tout illuminer. Il ferma brièvement les yeux au son, celui-ci semblant venir des profondeurs mêmes de la terre, brisant ainsi leur échange.

« Est-il vraiment nécessaire de me poser cette question ? Mieux encore, est-il nécessaire que j'y réponde ? Vous connaissez déjà le fond de ma pensée, Draco.

— Pourquoi ? »

La question était brutale, cette fois, et une pointe de frustration perçait soudain dans sa voix. Harry ne pensa même pas à s'en étonner. Il était beaucoup trop immergé dans le moment. Il n'avait aucune habitude d'un tel rapprochement, avec un individu qu'il connaissait à peine. La violence de la voix, du questionnement ne lui parut pas surprenant, à cet instant.

« Parce que c'est mon rôle, parce que c'est à moi de veiller sur eux. »

Il en parlait comme il aurait parlé de la pluie à l'extérieur. Avec un calme déconcertant, un détachement frustrant. Avec beaucoup de douceur.

« Allez dire cela à Dumbledore et Jedusor... ils n'ont pas tous la même bonté d'âme! Je ne crois pas ce que soit par altruisme que vous faites cela, Harry... Enfin. Peut-être un peu. Vous ne m'avez pas raconté cette histoire sur vos ancêtres pour rien, l'autre soir, n'est-ce pas ? Non. Je crois que vous faites cela... pour vous racheter. Parce que vous croyez leur _devoir_, aux vôtres. »

Harry se contenta de sourire, d'un étrange sourire dénué de toute chaleur. Un sourire empreint d'une touchante tristesse. Draco se recula quelque peu, le balayant des pieds à la tête, avant de souffler. Le plus vieux n'avait toujours pas bougé. Draco s'appuya finalement contre la paroi de roche, derrière lui, à l'opposé de celle de son futur allié.

« Vous êtes un homme _vraiment_ fascinant, Harry. Comme l'on en rencontre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie... »

_Dieu que vous me fascinez. Tout en vous est fascinant_, aurait voulu lui avouer Draco, mais il s'abstint. Il y avait déjà assez qu'il lui avait révélé l'entièreté du fond de sa pensée, sur sa personne. _Ou presque_. Il n'allait pas lui parler à cœur ouvert... plus encore qu'il ne venait de le faire!

_Je le jure, je me forcerai un tunnel jusqu'à en percer sa muraille. À coup de griffes et de dents, s'il le faut._ _Si je dois t'offrir mon inconditionnel appui, Potter, je veux pouvoir lire chacune de tes pensées sur ton visage, je veux pouvoir lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert_.

Le tonnerre gronda, faisant trembler le sol. À l'extérieur, les gardes en poste étaient toujours aussi impassibles sous la toiture de leur haute tour, guettant la nuit. Au loin, un loup hurla longuement, en un profond et déchirant chant. Un sanglot solitaire. Harry tendit l'oreille. Le silence se fit de nouveau. Pas une réponse. Il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait du même animal qu'il avait entendu quelques nuits plus tôt. _Pauvre bête_. Ces animaux étaient une calamité pour le bétail, mais il les aimait pour leur cohésion, pour cette implacable loyauté qu'ils avaient les uns envers les autres, mais plus encore envers le chef de leur meute. _Envers leur roi_. Celui-là avait perdu sa meute, sa famille, pour hurler ainsi dans le silence de la nuit. Que leur était-il arrivé ? Assassinés ? Massacrés ? Sa bouche prit un pli amer, sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. À son insu.

Draco, qui l'observait toujours, fronça les sourcils devant ce changement d'expression, mais ne releva pas. Était-il contrarié des aveux qu'il lui avait faits ? Non. Assurément que cela se serait vu sur le moment et probablement aurait-il pu percevoir sa contrariété sur son visage. Un second hurlement résonna dans le silence de la nuit, avant que le tonnerre ne gronde à nouveau, venant couvrir cette lamentation.

« Pauvre, pauvre bête », murmura Harry, dans le silence qu'ils partageaient.

Il se détourna de la porte, pour lui faire face à nouveau. Tiré de ses pensées, Draco le regardait d'un œil interrogateur. Le brun lui offrit ce même sourire triste qu'il avait affiché, un moment plus tôt.

« Je suis comme lui depuis longtemps. Un loup solitaire. », énonça-t-il tout haut, haussant les épaules.

Son regard se voila un bref instant avant qu'il ne secoue la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Il se détacha de la paroi contre laquelle il était appuyé.

« Ne me prêtez pas attention. Allons dormir, voulez-vous ? »

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui emboîta le pas, tous deux reprenant le chemin de leur habitation commune, en silence.

* * *

Le violent orage, qui avait semblé secouer les fondations mêmes de la montagne, avait laissé place à un ciel dégagé, d'un azur pur, libre de tout nuage. Dans la cour, le brasero central était depuis longtemps éteint et trois hommes peinaient à y faire naître la moindre étincelle parmi ses cendres détrempées. Une vingtaine d'hommes étaient rassemblés au pied de la falaise servant de mur d'enceinte, attendant l'ouverture des larges portes et hautes portes. Auprès d'eux, une centaine d'hommes s'étaient également agglutinés, venus saluer le départ de leur monarque qui rentrait chez eux.

Harry et Draco se tenaient légèrement à l'écart, discutant à voix basse, tandis que Remus Lupin passait en revue les gardes présents, ceux à cheval, mais également ceux chargés de la garde du campement. Tous étaient sous son commandement. Les chevaux avaient amplement eu l'occasion de trouver quelque repos pendant la nuit et tout un chacun semblait à présent frais et dispos, prêt à reprendre la route. Le souvenir des mauvaises rencontres du dernier après-midi semblaient déjà loin derrière, tant la bonne humeur était générale. Il ne restait plus qu'une journée et demie, peut-être deux, à ce voyage. Déjà, ils camperaient sur des terres qui étaient les leurs, cette nuit-là.

Le chant du cor résonna dans l'air du matin, annonçant l'ouverture des portes. Celles-ci étaient si lourdes qu'il fallait y atteler plusieurs bœufs afin de les ébranler et de permettre le passage d'une cavalerie. Par l'interstice ainsi créée, les hommes eurent alors tout loisir d'admirer l'étendue des terres qui se présentaient sur l'autre versant de la montagne, immense étendue verdoyante de champs et de vergers. Ici, nulle trace de culture cotonneuse. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, d'un sourire franc, voire rayonnant en voyant ainsi paraître son royaume et ses terres qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Chez lui. Véritablement. Le soleil baignait d'une chaude lumière la végétation encore humide de la rosée du matin. Harry parvenait presque à sentir d'ici l'enivrante humidité végétale, fraîche et sucrée à la fois, qui devait doucement embaumer l'air.

Un second air de cor résonna dans l'air, donnant ainsi le signal du départ. La file de cavaliers se remit aussitôt en route, soudain bien pressés de quitter le campement. Plus vite serait leur chevauchée, plus rapidement ils atteindraient les vallées en contrebas. Au passage de leur roi, le régiment sur place se frappa le cœur du poing, tête haute, lui faisant ainsi ses adieux.

Devant eux, le sentier descendait en pente douce, serpentant paresseusement entre d'immenses blocs de pierre. Le soleil les baignait de ses chauds rayons, d'une chaleur plus que bienvenue avec ce qu'ils avaient affronté ces deux derniers jours. À ce rythme, ils se retrouveraient au pied des montagnes un peu après que le soleil ait atteint son zénith. Personne n'en était mécontent.

Reposé, Draco regardait de nouveau le paysage environnant, curieux. Derrière eux, un grincement retentit, sitôt accompagné du tremblement du sol, sous leurs pieds. On venait de refermer les portes du campement.

Le terrain à cet endroit était beaucoup moins accidenté. La végétation commençait à reprendre ses droits, les mousses rases laissant peu à peu place aux buissons épineux et à des herbacées plus imposantes. À quelques miles en contrebas, les épinettes faisaient de nouveau leur apparition dans le paysage, bien vite remplacées par quelques immenses feuillus.

« Je ne peux croire que mes parents aient réellement emprunté cette voie, jadis. Aucun carrosse, aucune carriole, aussi solide soit-elle, n'aurait pu franchir cette route! »

Harry, à ses côtés, rit doucement. Il avait retrouvé toute sa joie et le sommeil lui avait redonné le sourire.

_Son beau sourire._

« Je serais prêt à parier qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait, Votre Altesse. Feu votre père, de même que son épouse, ont certainement emprunté le col plus à l'Ouest, beaucoup plus facile d'accès et bien plus adapté à ce genre d'excursion.

— Plus praticable ? Pourquoi s'être donné tant de peines à travers celui-ci, dans ce cas ? Dans l'espoir de sauver quelques jours de voyage supplémentaires ? »

L'amusement de Harry se calma quelque peu, se transformant en un rire de gorge. Draco frissonna doucement. _Délicieux rire._

« Si seulement... Le col Kovarnien n'est plus aussi praticable qu'il l'était, autrefois. Certes, les chemins y sont plus larges, plus agréables et taillés de main d'homme pour qu'un voyage par cette route en soit un avec de l'agrément... Nous n'en serions très certainement pas sortis vivants. Si vous ne vous retrouvez pas bloqué par un subit éboulement, alors ce sont les ombres qui en gardent l'accès, qui auront votre peau. Le voyage peut s'effectuer de jour. Si vous parvenez à franchir ces cols sans que le soleil ne disparaisse à l'horizon, alors vous serez sauf... C'est jouer sa vie sur un coup de dés, si vous voulez mon avis, mon ami. La région grouille de ces créatures. Non, nous n'aurions pas pu passer par cet endroit. N'empruntez ce chemin qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'ouest, mais tout ce qui y était perceptible était ces vergers, aussi loin que l'œil pouvait porter.

« Nous nous contentons d'en protéger l'accès, d'en garder, contrôler le passage. Mes hommes n'effectuent pas de traversée de l'autre côté, comme ils le font dans le col Darkinien. Une forteresse garde l'accès du passage et l'un de mes vassaux se charge de cette garde.

— Avez-vous déjà tenté de vous y introduire ? »

Harry se retourna de nouveau vers lui, sans se départir de son sourire. Il ne semblait pas troubler par la conversation. Ces lieux troublants, qui faisaient parties de son royaume, ne semblaient nullement lui peser. Pour l'instant.

« Bien entendu...! J'ai été élevé en partie aux pieds de ces montagnes. Sir Lupin en avait des cauchemars. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au concerné, par-dessus son épaule, une lueur espiègle dans le regard. Celui-ci, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi il était question, se contenta de hausser les sourcils, visiblement surpris de l'attention dont il faisait à présent l'objet.

« Le fief de Lupin se situe donc tout près de ces montagnes et c'est lui qui en a la garde. »

Le plus vieux acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Seulement en ce qui concerne le col plus à l'Ouest. Ce soir nous traverserons le fief de mon plus proche vassal, qui est également mon Intendant, sans pour autant pénétrer chez lui. Une tour seulement protège l'accès à ce col-ci. Le château se trouve à quelques miles du chemin. Nous nous arrêterons sur les terres de Sir Lovegood, pour la nuit. Nous devrions être chez moi en fin d'après-midi, demain.

— Et j'aurai enfin l'occasion de rencontrer cette douce enfant dont vous me parlez tant. »

Le regard du brun se fit rêveur et, inconsciemment, il pressa davantage sa monture, celle-ci accélérant le pas. Draco rit de cette soudaine hâte. Sa bonne humeur lui réchauffait doucement le cœur. Il avait également hâte d'y être. Sans doute passerait-il de longues heures en sa compagnie, à parcourir d'une frontière à l'autre son royaume, que ce voyage soit par l'intermédiaire de vélin, ou encore à dos de cheval. De longues journées en sa compagnie, sous le chaud soleil de ce dernier mois d'été. Il ressentit un vague remords à l'idée qu'il avait songé bien peu à ses enfants et à son épouse, depuis son départ. Ses pensées ne se tournaient presque plus vers Théodore, si ce n'était que pour tenter d'expliquer son attirance envers le brun. Il grimaça légèrement, avant de secouer la tête. Penser à tout cela ne le mènerait nulle part. Il était en Lathendärk pour de longues semaines encore, il ne servait à rien de se tracasser. Demain soir, il écrirait sa première lettre...

* * *

Il restait encore quelques heures de luminosité lorsqu'ils dépassèrent l'imposante tour de garde gardant l'entrée du col, pour ensuite atteindre enfin la vallée, au pied de la montagne. Pas un instant on ne les intercepta. Draco était néanmoins persuadé qu'il y avait longtemps qu'on les avait aperçus, sur le chemin. Il leur restait encore une longue route à franchir, avant d'atteindre l'emplacement de leur campement, mais ils avaient amplement le temps, avant la nuit.

Les derniers miles de la pente s'étaient présentés sous la forme d'un escalier grossièrement taillé en longs et larges paliers. Au loin, du point surélevé où ils se trouvaient toujours, ils pouvaient apercevoir une forteresse flanquée de quatre grandes tours symétriques, au-dessus desquelles flottait le même pavillon. Ils étaient trop loin pour apercevoir ses armoiries, mais aux dires du roi, il s'agissait là du château de son Intendant. La route continuait par la suite, en un sinus paresseux de terre battue. Bordant cette route, l'on retrouvait deux impressionnants monolithes de pierre brute, polis par le temps, sans inscription aucune. À l'un des sommets, le faucon Kovarnien que Draco avait offert au roi du Lathendärk les dévisageait de ses grands yeux dorés, calmement. L'oiseau ouvrit ses ailes d'une envergure surprenante, s'envolant gracieusement pour aussitôt venir se poser sur l'épaule de son nouveau maître. Harry sourit, l'observant avec cette même fascination qu'il avait eue la première fois qu'il avait aperçu l'un de ces rapaces. L'animal claqua du bec, avant de s'envoler de nouveau, cette fois bien haut dans le ciel.

Le groupe s'arrêta à la lisière d'un petit boisé d'arbres exclusivement fruitiers. La délimitation de l'un des immenses vergers des terres du roi. Celui-ci se retourna vers son vassal qui se tenait non loin de lui, obligeant ainsi le plus jeune à également stopper sa monture. Jetant un coup d'œil vers la montagne derrière lui, Harry sourit.

« Nous nous rejoindrons sous la muraille de Sirius, Remus. Le roi et moi-même avons quelque chose à faire, avant cela. »

Son vassal acquiesça d'un simple hochement du chef, sans poser de question. Les montagnes se trouvant désormais derrière eux, toute préoccupation, toute inquiétude avaient déserté ses traits. Son roi aurait pu disparaître dans la nature, au grand galop, qu'il aurait tout au plus haussé les épaules. Les deux rois se décalèrent en bordure du chemin, laissant ainsi passer leur escorte. Les quelques gardes accompagnant le roi de Kovàr semblaient peu enclins à laisser ainsi leur monarque seul en compagnie de leur hôte, mais un regard de leur souverain les dissuada de protester. Draco sentait la curiosité le titiller, quant à savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais également une certaine excitation à se retrouver seul avec Harry. _Complètement seuls_. Sur un dernier regard à son roi, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, Remus disparut en compagnie de la file de cavaliers et de son fils. Sans plus attendre, Harry obligea sa monture à faire volte-face, la menant à nouveau en direction des montagnes, Draco sur les talons. Celui-ci, sourcils froncés, ne voyait apparemment pas où il voulait en venir.

« Nous n'allons pas retourner dans ces montagnes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Contre toute attente, Harry éclata de rire, secouant la tête pour signifier sa négation.

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Votre Altesse. Votre visite de mes terres commence simplement à cet instant précis et nous nous trouvons tout près d'un point d'intérêt. Plutôt que de chevaucher de nouveau dans cette direction, dans quelques jours... autant y aller maintenant. Je ne comptais pas vous montrer cet endroit immédiatement, mais... vous m'avez fait bonne impression, jusqu'ici. »

Le blond sentit son cœur tambouriner fortement dans sa poitrine. Il se retint de grogner, devant cette réaction démesurée. _Quel idiot tu fais. _

Leur route dévia rapidement du sentier qu'ils avaient emprunté un court moment plus tôt, leurs pas les entraînant plus à l'ouest, longeant ainsi la chaîne de montagnes, bien qu'à bonne distance. Draco admira les vergers se trouvant au nord de leur position. Les arbres n'étaient plus en fleur, à cette période de l'année et de minuscules fruits avaient fait leur apparition dans les feuillages sombres et luisants. L'air, plus frais de ce côté-ci du continent, embaumait bon l'été. Ils chevauchèrent ainsi un moment, respectant le silence de l'un et de l'autre, l'appréciant. Aucun ne se sentait l'obligation de le combler. Un moment apaisant, loin des regards de leurs gardes, loin des regards du vassal de Harry, loin de leurs obligations.

L'étendue herbeuse, sous leurs pieds, leur était agréable. Ils empruntaient les pentes douces de la vallée d'un pas paresseux, sans s'inquiéter de se trouver tantôt dans une profonde crevasse ou encore au sommet d'une colline. Draco, plongé dans sa contemplation des alentours, en oublia de guetter les montagnes. Ses inquiétudes finirent par s'envoler et il n'y prêta plus attention. Le danger était écarté, de toute façon. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'une muraille émergea soudain devant ses yeux, alors qu'ils arrivaient au sommet d'une pente douce, semblant surgir de la montagne. Deux tours en gardaient l'entrée. Les portes en étaient ouvertes. Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun, à ses côtés. Celui-ci avait retrouvé son sourire moqueur et cette lueur espiègle, dans son regard.

« Dieu que vous semblez aimer vous moquer de moi! » s'agaça-t-il, fronçant le nez.

Harry rit doucement, d'un rire de gorge qui le fit doucement frissonner, bien que discrètement. Il le maudit intérieurement. Ne pouvait-il arrêter de faire cela ? _Non... Je ne le veux pas. Pas vraiment. J'aime ce rire, j'aime cette joie dans son regard, qui l'accompagne._

« Me moquer ? Allons... Je ne me moque pas. Vous m'amusez... beaucoup. Excusez-moi, si je vous ai froissé, je ne pensais pas à mal. »

_Et il y a longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas amusé ainsi_, aurait-il voulu ajouter, mais il s'en abstint. Ils n'étaient pas suffisamment intimes pour qu'il se permette un tel commentaire. Et _cela ne risque certainement pas d'arriver. Ami, peut-être. À ce degré... Non_.

Une moue apparut sur les lèvres du plus jeune, mais il finit par lui sourire, alors qu'ils s'engageaient en direction de l'entrée béante de ces remparts.

« Je vous pardonne, dans ce cas. Ne vous leurrez pas, je vous pardonne seulement parce que c'est _vous_.

— Vous me voyez choyé, dans ce cas, Votre Majesté!

— Vous n'avez pas idée », lui répondit le blond, à mi-voix.

Harry n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu ses dernières paroles et ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il préféra garder silence, tandis qu'ils s'engageaient sous le portique. À leur entrée, les gardes qui flanquaient le chemin se redressèrent aussitôt, avant de fléchir la nuque et de se taper le poing sur le cœur.

« Votre Majesté! », saluèrent-ils, en chœur.

Aussitôt, le reste de gens assemblés sur la place se dispersa de part et d'autre de la route, dans un bel ensemble, s'inclinant bien bas et les imitant. Harry salua du chef, fort brièvement, hâtant soudain le pas, Draco s'empressant de le suivre. Il n'était pas paré pour ce genre de défilé, ce genre d'apparition publique. Les longues journées de chevauchée l'avaient presque rendu méconnaissable, avec sa barbe qui commençait à lui manger les joues et la poussière qui le couvrait. Son bain remontait à quelques jours, déjà. Il avait hâte de s'immerger de nouveau dans une source froide. L'eau lui manquait, presque aussi cruellement que le manque d'air aurait pu le faire.

La place était principalement habitée par des paysans. Aucun noble ne se trouvait sur place. Il y avait forcément un gouverneur afin de veiller sur l'endroit, mais il y avait fort à parier qu'il devait s'agir d'un haut officier de la garde du roi et non d'un quelconque bourgeois. La route montait doucement à présent, se dirigeant de nouveau vers la montagne. Draco tentait de déterminer où ils se rendaient ainsi, mais peu importe l'endroit où son regard se portait, il ne discernait aucun point d'intérêt. Harry ne l'avait certainement pas entraîné ici pour lui montrer ces gens, ni une autre face de la montagne.

« Où allons-nous ainsi ? », s'impatienta-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les secrets et ceux entourant Harry Potter commençaient à se faire trop nombreux pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de les percer à jour.

« Vous verrez, vous verrez. Nous y serons bientôt. »

Ils dépassèrent une série d'habitations, suivant toujours la route principale de ce petit village fortifié. Brusquement, au détour d'un coude, ils débouchèrent sur une seconde entrée fortifiée, celle-ci se trouvant néanmoins sans porte aucune. Le portail débouchait directement sur les profondeurs de la montagne, s'ouvrant sur un long tunnel.

Le plus vieux posa dès lors pied à terre, confiant sa jument à l'un des deux gardes chargés de la protection de cette caverne. Draco l'imita, de plus en plus curieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et ne tarda pas à repérer quelques objets peu anodins : là, un amoncellement de pioches recouvert d'une bâche grossière, ici un empilement de gravas. Un peu plus loin encore, il aperçut un enchevêtrement de poutres de bois. Peu à peu, il mit les pièces ensemble dans son esprit, fixant le couloir d'un air pensif. Potter l'entraînait-il déjà dans une mine ?

« Vous devriez garder cette cape sur vos épaules, l'entendit-il lui conseiller. Il fait frais, à l'intérieur.

— Allons! Je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid! Je ne l'ai que trop accaparée, déjà! »

De nouveau, Harry rit doucement, de ce rire qui lui faisait naître un frisson dans la nuque et qui allait courir tout le long de son échine.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'y suis habitué. Le froid m'affecte fort peu. Croyez-moi, vous en avez plus besoin que moi. »

Tout ne parlant, il l'entraîna en direction du couloir, alors que les gardes s'inclinaient bien bas sur leur passage. Il se saisit de la première torche encastrée dans le mur qu'ils croisèrent, la tendant devant eux, afin d'éclairer le sombre passage. Dans l'obscurité, au loin, se distinguait une série de flambeaux, profondément fichés dans la paroi rocheuse.

En silence, ils s'aventurèrent à l'intérieur, leurs pas résonnant dans les profondeurs de la montagne. Le chemin devant eux était parfaitement dégagé et bien peu accidenté. Draco pouvait distinguer, sous la lumière tremblotante de la torche, les amas caillouteux bordant chaque côté de cette voie sculptée de main d'homme.

L'air se rafraîchit rapidement et bientôt le blond se surprit à remercier mentalement l'homme à ses côtés, qui lui avait conseillé de garder sur ses épaules la cape qui le couvrait depuis maintenant deux jours. Le sentier descendait en pente douce, la lumière provenant de l'entrée de la grotte faiblissant peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Il ne restait plus que la lumière de la torche, entre les mains du roi, de même que celles fichées dans les murs, qu'ils dépassaient périodiquement. Leur souffle, dans l'air, ne tarda pas à se condenser en un vaporeux et éphémère nuage, devant leur bouche. Du coin de l'œil, Draco capta une lueur fugace, au plafond. Il n'y fit d'abord pas attention, mais le phénomène se reproduisit presque aussitôt, le forçant à lever les yeux, curieux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être, _encore _?

« Vous avez vu ça ?

— Vu quoi ?

— Cette lumière... autour de nous...

— Cette... ? Oh! »

Harry leva davantage la torche, au-dessus d'eux. Aussitôt, ce qui semblait tout d'abord être une lueur diffuse s'intensifia, la caverne s'illuminant de mille feux, les flammes se réfléchissant sur les murs de glace au-dessus de leur tête, pour ensuite se mirer tout autour d'eux, révélant les parois de givre poli par le temps, aussi lisse qu'un miroir, réverbérant la lumière et illuminant la caverne d'éclatantes couleurs. On pourrait presque dire qu'il faisait jour à présent. Au plus profond de la montagne.

Draco regarda tout autour de lui avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il n'essaya pas un seul instant de cacher son émerveillement. Le spectacle était renversant. Harry, tout près de lui, en profita pour l'observer tranquillement alors que son attention était tournée sur la vision qu'il lui offrait. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De nouveau ce relâchement de sa part, cette garde qu'il baissait. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, aux premiers abords, mais le blond érigeait également une confortable muraille autour de lui, inhibant ses sentiments superflus. Il l'abaissait néanmoins avec beaucoup moins de retenue que lui-même. Il se surprenait de jour en jour à aimer ce laisser-aller, ce relâchement de sa part. Cette bonne humeur sur ses traits, ce sourire... Sans doute aurait-il dû prendre plus souvent exemple sur sa personne. Il sursauta brusquement, stoppant aussitôt le cours de sa pensée. Allons. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses auquel il se devait de penser. D'où lui étaient-elles venues, ces pensées, au fait ? Il secoua doucement la tête. Au fond, un peu d'attendrissement ne faisait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Il supposa que la jeunesse du blond devait lui rappeler ses propres enfants. Ils lui manquaient. _Demain_._ Demain tu les verras_.

« Venez, chuchota-t-il, presque effrayé à l'idée de briser le charme dans lequel Draco semblait s'être immergé. Nous sommes encore loin de ce que je veux vous montrer. »

Ils reprirent leur route, la torche de nouveau à leur hauteur. Ils marchèrent ainsi un moment en silence, avant que le plus jeune n'ose enfin rompre le silence :

« Je sais bien que tout ceci est une mine, Harry... mais je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à ce qu'on y fore. Ces murs de glaces... que contiennent-ils ?

— À l'époque, on les creusait pour les pierres précieuses enchâssées dans les profondes couches de glace... Maintenant... on ne s'attarde plus que sur ce qu'il y a, tout au bout de ce long couloir de ténèbres. »

Il y eut un bref silence, pendant lequel le blond eut tout loisir de songer à ce qu'on y trouvait. La réponse paraissait trop simple. Dans le lointain leur parvenant un son mât et répétitif.

« De l'adamantium, n'est-ce pas ? »

Seul le sourire de Harry lui répondit. Il ne le perçut pas vraiment, dans la pénombre environnante, mais il était persuadé qu'il lui avait souri. Ils avancèrent encore un moment, ainsi. L'atmosphère sembla se rafraîchir encore un peu. Draco resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui, bénissant la chaleur qu'elle lui prodiguait, bénissant le parfum qui l'enveloppait, lui apaisait l'esprit, lui tranquillisant le cœur. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'obscurité, il n'aimait pas l'idée de ces milliers de tonnes de roche pesant au-dessus de sa tête. Il se surprit à jeter un coup d'œil au brun, à ses côtés. Il lui semblait presque sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui, comme irradiant autour de sa personne.

_Comment fait-il pour ne pas trembler de froid ? J'ai du mal à ne pas claquer des dents! Les hivers sont presque aussi froids qu'ici, par chez moi. Doux Seigneur..._

Les torches, fichées dans la glace, se firent soudain plus nombreuses, se rapprochant considérablement les unes des autres, avant de brusquement s'espacer à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus du tout. La lumière, pourtant, se fit de plus en plus vive et soudain, devant leurs yeux, la sortie du couloir apparut sous la forme d'une ouverture circulaire, baignée d'une vive et étincelante lumière. À leurs oreilles s'intensifia ce bruit qui se répercutait sans fin dans le couloir. Les deux hommes émergèrent dans une large cavité, sur une sorte de mezzanine bordée d'une solide rampe en bois. Ils se trouvaient à des mètres au-dessus du vide. Le chemin disparaissant derrière une colonne de glace, quelques mètres devant eux.

Devant leurs yeux s'ouvrait une salle d'une taille telle qu'une forteresse aurait pu tenir à l'intérieur. Le chemin semblait serpenter sans fin vers les hauteurs, s'ouvrant régulièrement sur des galeries. Au plafond, une large ouverture avait été pratiquée, laissant filtrer la lumière extérieure. Il était pourtant impossible qu'ils se trouvent au sommet d'un pic quelconque. Sans doute cette caverne se situait-elle dans une dépréciation de la montagne. En contrebas comme en hauteur, des passerelles avaient été érigées afin de pouvoir traverser le gouffre en toute tranquillité. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce que Draco admirait avec autant d'attention. Au centre de cette gigantesque pièce aménagée au cœur même de la montagne trônait le plus gros rocher qu'il ait vu de sa vie. Le blond avait du mal à en distinguer les contours, tant le roc semblait sombre. Malgré l'éclairage de l'endroit, aucune lumière ne se reflétait sur son relief rugueux. Rien, autour de cette étrangeté, n'attestait de son origine en cet endroit.

« La légende raconte que c'est une étoile tombée du ciel. Un cadeau des Dieux.

— Mon Dieu, chuchota le blond, en oubliant presque de cligner des yeux. Depuis combien de temps... ?

— Sans doute depuis que le monde est monde. Peut-être est-elle même à l'origine de la formation de ces montagnes, de cette île immense, de ce que nous connaissons aujourd'hui comme étant « notre chez soi »... Qui sait ? L'épée de mes ancêtres provient de cette étoile... La première de toute. Enfin... La première de toutes les épées, de cette civilisation que nous connaissons.

— Est-ce la seule ?

— De cette envergure ? La seule que nous connaissions, oui... Mais il y en a d'autres, plus petites, dispersées sur toute l'étendue de ces monts. Quelques autres cavernes comme celle-ci existent, mais elles ne valent pas le détour. »

Il marqua une brève pause, de nouveau attendri par cette expression qui marquait ses traits._ Assez, Potter. Ne fais pas l'imbécile et traite-le comme tu as promis de le faire. Considère-le comme tel. Comme un roi._

« Pas après celle-ci », conclut-il enfin.

Draco ne lui répondit pas, absorbé par son observation. Les deux monarques se tinrent ainsi un long moment côte à côte, à admirer le travail des hommes suspendus à des cordes, au-dessus du vide, s'acharnant avec leur pioche sur cette structure si dure, qui gardait si jalousement son précieux trésor. Harry l'entraîna plus en avant sur le chemin, dans les hautes galeries de la mine. Ils rencontrèrent peu d'hommes sur leur chemin, la majorité des ouvriers étaient suspendus auprès de la météorite, s'éreintant au travail.

Ils partagèrent peu de paroles, Draco préférant s'absorber dans sa contemplation. Il avait pu admirer fort peu de choses de cette envergure, au cours de sa vie. Harry respecta son silence, se contentant de l'entraîner tout d'abord, puis de le suivre de près, lorsque le blond finit par prendre les devants, tant son enthousiasme était grand. La lumière avait considérablement baissé lorsqu'il fallut finalement faire demi-tour. La vive luminosité à leur entrée s'était muée en un halo orangé nimbant les glaces d'or et de bronze. Le chemin du retour, par le couloir, leur sembla plus long, cette fois-ci. Ils avaient depuis longtemps abandonné la torche qui les avait menés au cœur de la caverne. L'obscurité était plus épaisse à présent et le seul point de repère qu'ils avaient était les flambeaux au loin, devant eux.

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se traiter d'idiot, dans l'obscurité. Sa respiration était saccadée. Pourquoi une telle frayeur, alors qu'il n'y avait strictement rien à craindre, dans cet endroit ? À son âge! Ses yeux ne pouvaient pourtant s'empêcher de capter des ombres mouvantes, dans les recoins les plus sombres. _Maudits soient mon père et ses tentatives à vouloir éradiquer mes craintes. _Il frissonna à l'idée du cachot où Lucius l'avait enfermé, en très bas âge, dans l'intention de lui faire passer cette terreur du noir et des endroits clos. Il en avait perdu le sommeil pendant des jours. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire néanmoins, ce douloureux souvenir en faisant surgir un plus doux, celui de sa mère hurlant et gesticulant sur son géniteur, une fois qu'elle l'eût tiré de là. Sur sa mère le berçant longuement, suite à cette histoire. Sa mère. Il faudrait qu'il pense à la visiter, à son retour. Il n'avait pas pensé à la prévenir qu'il partait au loin. Il espéra qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de son absence, de son silence.

À ses côtés, il y eut un bruit d'un choc sourd, suivi d'un grognement. Vivement, il se retourna vers Harry, le saisissant par la main et le rattrapant de justesse, lui évitant de s'étaler douloureusement au sol.

« Harry! Vous allez bien ? »

Son cœur battait la chamade à présent et il sentait la main brûlante du brun dans la sienne, l'enserrant étroitement. Celui-ci soupira brièvement, reprenant pied prudemment. Il ne lâcha pourtant pas sa main.

« Oui. Oui, tout va bien... Maudites soient ces ténèbres, je me suis pris les pieds dans une fêlure du sol... »

_J'avais raison. Vif comme un chat_.

Le blond ne vit pas le sourire qui s'était formé sur les lèvres de son homologue. Il y eut un moment de flottement, avant que Draco ne soit finalement secoué d'un léger fou rire, qui se mua rapidement en un éclat plus franc. Il serra doucement sa main dans la sienne.

« Nous sommes quittes, à présent, pour cette fois où vous m'avez rattrapé dans l'escalier.

— Allons, je ne me serais pas rompu le cou... »

Il ne voyait pas son visage, ni son sourire, mais Draco percevait parfaitement l'amusement dans sa voix.

« Non, vous ne vous seriez pas rompu le cou. N'essayez pas de vous défilez ainsi! Je ne vous dois pas encore cette dette! Elle est payée! se moqua-t-il, avant de brusquement se taire, pensif. Mon cœur a tout de même manqué un battement, en vous entendant chuter!

— Fort bien, fort bien! Si vous le prenez ainsi! Je vous délivre de votre dette! »

Il s'épousseta brièvement, réajustement ses vêtements.

« Vous me voyez désolé de cette petite frayeur que je vous ai causée, je tâcherai de ne pas recommencer...

— Nous allons nous en assurer. Venez. »

Il se remit en marche, se faisant violence pour retirer sa main de la sienne. Il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences de son acte, ni à la surprise qu'il avait dû susciter. Il sentait encore la chaleur de sa paume, dans la sienne.

Ils finirent enfin par atteindre l'entrée de la caverne sans qu'aucun autre incident ne survienne. Le soleil avait presque disparu, désormais. Ils se remirent en route d'un pas hâtif. Mieux valait ne pas trop s'attarder. Remus Lupin ne s'inquiéterait pas de l'absence de son suzerain, mais les gardes chargés d'escorter le roi de Kovàr, si.

Ils quittèrent rapidement l'enceinte du village, s'éloignant d'un bon pas de ses murs. Ils ne prirent cependant pas la direction du sentier qu'ils avaient emprunté plus tôt et par lequel leur équipée avait disparu. Harry les entraîna plutôt en direction des bois, non loin. Draco s'empressa de venir se mettre à sa hauteur, afin de ne pas le perdre de vue. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se perdre dans la touffeur du verger, alors que le ciel commençait à se ponctuer d'étoiles.

« Est-ce là une idée bien sage, ce raccourci, Harry ? Il va faire nuit. »

À ses côtés, celui-ci lui sourit d'un air tranquille.

« Je pourrais vous guider n'importe où sur ces terres, Votre Grâce, même si on m'avait arraché les yeux.

— Vous avez de trop beaux yeux pour vous les faire arracher, ce serait ignoble! »

_Ses beaux yeux beaucoup trop verts, beaucoup trop envoûtants._ Une pause._ Putain._ L'idée lui avait paru tellement aberrante qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire tout haut ce qu'il avait pensé tout bas. Il en fut mortifié. Draco s'obligea néanmoins à soutenir son regard, contenant son malaise, le feu aux joues. La pénombre tombant, il espéra que sa gêne passerait inaperçue. Harry le dévisagea, trop troublé pour s'intéresser à l'incandescence de son visage. Il finit par lui offrir un sourire auquel Draco n'était pas habitué, un sourire qu'il ne lui avait pas offert jusqu'ici : un sourire timide, touché. Il n'y eut pas de remarque moqueuse, pas d'air goguenard.

« Je vous remercie. »

Son ton était sincère, mais Draco ne put s'empêcher de vouloir s'expliquer. Il était méfiant, peu certain s'il n'y discernait pas de l'ironie :

« Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû faire ce genre de remarque... Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on fait, généralement...

— Non. Non, ne vous excusez pas, le coupa soudainement le roi du Lathendärk. C'était... surprenant, certes, mais... Je ne sais ? Aimable ? Il y a... fort longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas traité de la sorte. Je n'en ai plus l'habitude. Je vous remercie, vraiment. Cela me fait... du bien. Je crois. »

_Pas aimable. Agréable aurais-je dû dire._

Le blond le dévisagea un bref moment, avant de finalement lui retourner un sourire similaire. Il l'avait trouvé charmant, dans son hésitation. Voilà quelque chose à quoi il ne s'attendait pas.

« Je vous en prie. »

Harry inclina légèrement la tête vers lui, avant de se détourner de nouveau, hâtant le pas à travers bois. On les attendait certainement et il était affamé. Draco le suivit docilement, des questions plein la tête. Qu'avait-il voulu dire en lui révélant qu'on ne l'avait pas traité ainsi depuis longtemps ? _Encore des secrets. Dieu qu'il n'est pas d'une grande aide. Comme suis-je censé me désintéresser, après tout cela ?_ Il n'osait pas l'interroger, pas encore. Pensif, il le suivit dans la nuit, le regard rivé sur sa nuque.

* * *

Il régnait un calme serein dans le campement de fortune où s'étaient arrêtés la nuit dernière les hommes. Une journée de chevauchée les séparait à présent des montagnes. Ils auraient pu pousser davantage l'allure, mais le roi avait considérablement ralenti la cadence, depuis qu'ils avaient atteint le pied des monts. Les murailles de Sirius Black, sous lesquels ils avaient campé une nuit plus tôt, étaient déjà loin. Ils en étaient à leur sixième journée de chevauchée, à présent. Le soleil montait paresseusement dans le ciel, sans qu'aucun ne s'en soucie réellement. Une demi-journée de chevauchée, tout au plus, les séparant à présent du palais royal. Ils avaient amplement de temps devant eux.

On avait de nouveau monté les deux pavillons royaux, côte à côte. Le plus jeune des deux rois en avait déjà émergé depuis un moment et se trouvait désormais installé à l'ombre d'un tilleul au tronc si épais qu'il aurait fallu trois hommes pour en faire le tour. Une petite table avait été dressée sous sa canopée, flanquée de deux confortables chaises de campagnes. L'assemblage faisait face à l'entrée des deux tentes, de l'autre côté de la route. Les deux monarques se restaureraient confortablement avant d'entreprendre les derniers miles qui les séparaient encore du fief de Potter.

Draco, peu soucieux de ce qui l'entourait, en profitait pour se pencher sur les quelques parchemins qui lui restaient et qu'il avait amenés pour ce long voyage. Il les annotait, jetant parfois un coup d'œil aux hommes qui déambulaient dans son voisinage, mais bien plus fréquemment en direction du pavillon de soie sombre. Rien ne semblait bouger à l'intérieur. Il sourit discrètement. En voilà un qui profitait de ce dernier matin de calme pour faire la grasse matinée. Celle-ci était agréablement fraîche et un doux vent agitait le feuillage au-dessus de sa tête, venant lui caresser le visage et jouer dans ses cheveux. Dans une coupole à portée de sa main, quelques pommes à la peau rouge et luisante avaient été disposées, de même qu'un pain frais du jour et quelques gâteaux. Un fromage de chèvre, intact, attendait d'être entamé. Il s'était vaguement demandé comment tout cela avait pu arriver là, mais avait préféré chasser cela de son esprit et s'était penché sur ses obligations.

Il releva la tête une énièmes fois, ses yeux gris se posant de nouveau sur le pavillon, de l'autre côté de la route. Pas la moindre petite lueur d'une bougie, par l'ouverture qu'il apercevait, le pan d'entrée doucement agitée par la brise. Remus Lupin se trouvait néanmoins non loin, installé auprès de ses hommes, discutant tranquillement et déjeunant de pain et de fromage également. Il lui jetait de fréquents regards, s'assurant que tout allait bien. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux Draco et il lui offrit un sourire, avant de se détourner de nouveau. Se penchant de nouveau sur les mots tracés dans l'encre noire, il releva presque aussitôt la tête néanmoins. Il lui semblait avoir capté un mouvement, non loin des chevaux. Assemblés sous un arbre plus modeste, ceux-ci broutaient en toute quiétude. Rien ne bougea, si ce n'est que la frondaison de l'arbre. Haussant les épaules, le blond préféra se détourner.

Un cri résonna soudain dans la plaine où ils campaient, en marge du verger. À quelques lieues, on apercevait les murailles de Xenophilius Lovegood. Remus fut sur ses pieds en un éclair, jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui. Les chevaux s'agitèrent. Le jeune roi relevant brusquement la tête, regardant autour de lui, épée au poing. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Tout alla très rapidement. Une fraction de seconde suivant le cri, un éclair coloré surgit de derrière l'arbre où se reposaient les montures, bondissant habilement sur le dos du plus gros des animaux; la noire monture du roi du Lathendärk. Effaré, les hommes prirent un moment avant de réagir, apparemment abasourdi par la situation.

Le jeune homme, qui venait de surgir de nulle part et qui se trouvait à présent sur le dos de Ébène, s'empara hardiment de sa crinière, pressant les cuisses contre les flancs du cheval, l'encourageant à grand renfort de cris. La réaction de la bête se fit sans attendre : elle se cabra brusquement, désarçonnant cet inconnu qui lui avait bondi dessus et le jetant au sol, dans l'herbe sombre. À cru sur son dos, celui-ci fut bien en mal de s'y agripper. Le reste de la scène se déroula à une vitesse effarante. Les gardes du Lathendärk bondirent aussitôt en sa direction, Remus à leur tête, s'emparant sans ménagement du cavalier téméraire.

« Non! N'me touchez pas, chiens, bâtards! LAISSEZ-MOI! »

Aucun des gardes ne l'écouta, le traînant séance tenante aussi loin que possible des animaux, mais également du jeune roi. Draco dut tendre le cou afin de pouvoir apercevoir ce qui se déroulait, plus en aval du chemin. On obligea le jeune homme, ou plutôt le gamin, car il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, à s'étaler dans la poussière, les bras fermement maintenus devant lui, tendus. Des larmes de rage roulaient sur ses joues. Toujours au coin du feu, Ted Lupin regardait la scène d'un œil rond, toute couleur ayant déserté son visage. Draco retint son souffle. Le sort que l'on réservait aux voleurs ne lui était pas inconnu. Partout s'appliquait le même châtiment. On leur coupait la main. S'en tiendrait-on là pour un gamin ayant tenté de dérober la noble monture d'un roi ? La monture _préférée_ du roi. À en croire ce qui se déroulait devant lui, non.

« Non! S'i' vous plaît! Pas les mains! Non. »

L'enfant se débattit, vainement. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à trois gardes royaux entraînés depuis qu'ils savaient marcher. Remus se trouvait non loin, assistant à la scène, lèvres pincées, l'air grave. L'acier étincela sous le soleil du matin, menaçant, s'élevant haut vers les cieux.

« Coupable. », énonça simplement Lupin, d'une voix claire, mais amorphe.

À l'ombre, Draco soupira. L'air sembla se figer, pendant quelques secondes, tous retenant leur respiration. Le silence seulement interrompu par les bruyants sanglots du gueux. Dans un chuintement sinistre, l'épée scinda le vide.

Harry s'extirpa à cet instant de sa tente.

Il avait été tiré de son sommeil par des cris hystériques et n'en était pas particulièrement satisfait. Il avait hésité un bref moment avant de finalement s'extirper de sa couche, l'agitation à l'extérieur piquant sa curiosité et surpassant sa colère première. Puis il avait entendu les suppliques, la terreur dans cette voix. Il s'était précipité à l'extérieur, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler une chemise, seulement vêtu du pantalon avec lequel il s'était assoupi. Devant l'entrée, il avait hésité, mais seulement un bref instant. N'avait-il point le temps de se couvrir un minimum ? Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie ainsi... Seulement, à l'annonce de la sentence prononcée par son vassal, il avait rejeté sèchement le pan de soie et était sorti à l'extérieur, découvrant avec horreur la scène sous ses yeux.

« Suffit! »

Le garde faisant office de bourreau se figea aussitôt, à une infime distance du gamin qui sanglotait avec désespoir, à présent, les yeux écarquillés, prit de nausées. Ses cheveux blond paille, sales, lui retombaient devant les yeux. Ses larmes traçaient de pâles sillons sur ses joues crasseuses. Lentement, les hommes se retournèrent vers la voix, faisant ainsi face à leur monarque, Draco les imitant. Il lui faisait face et il dut se mordre violemment l'intérieur de la joue afin de s'empêcher de rougir. _Cesse donc de rougir ainsi, comme une vulgaire pucelle. Ce n'est jamais qu'un homme. Diablement attirant, mais un homme_. Torse nu, les cheveux lui caressant doucement les épaules, le blond avait tout loisir d'admirer ses bras forts, ses épaules larges et la musculature de son torse. Et cette peau brune, qui lui semblait bien douce. _Foutrement attirant._ Harry ne lui jeta pas un seul regard, le dépassant et s'approchant de ce qui avait bien failli devenir un macabre spectacle, foulant le sol de ses pieds nus. Son masque sans émotion était de nouveau plaqué sur son visage. Il affichait un air mortellement sérieux.

_Dieu. Comment étais-je censé me préparer à cela ?_

Il était incapable de détourner les yeux de son corps, malgré tous les efforts qu'il y mettait. Sitôt posait-il les yeux sur son parchemin qu'il les relevait aussitôt pour les poser sur sa personne, le suivant des yeux.

Soudain, il se glaça d'effroi.

Harry se trouvait à présent dos à lui, un genou en terre et faisant face au gamin au visage barbouillé, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Remus lui rapporter les faits qui venaient de se dérouler. C'est du moins ce que le blond supposa, puisqu'il ne prêtait lui-même absolument pas attention au Capitaine de la garde, ni à quoi que ce soit d'autre que Potter d'ailleurs. Sur son dos, depuis ses épaules et allant se fondre dans les replis de son pantalon, six grandes et pâles balafres, rigoureusement rectilignes, lui barraient obliquement le dos, séparées d'une même et soigneuse distance. Chacune était presque aussi large qu'un pouce humain et lui labourait cruellement la chair en un sillon doucement renflé. Incapable d'en détourner les yeux, Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette cruelle blessure ? Un fouet ? Certainement pas, les scarifications étaient beaucoup trop rigoureuses, beaucoup trop symétriques. _Jamais il ne serait laissé fouetter ainsi_. Un animal ? Absurde... Aucune créature n'avait une telle envergure de patte, des telles griffes... Et pourtant. Plus il y regardait, plus il lui semblait que l'homme devant lui avait été sauvagement fauché, lacéré par quelque sanguinaire bête... _Quelle taille pouvait-elle bien faire pour infliger ceci d'une seule patte ? Dieu! Comment lui a-t-il survécu ? _Il se remémora les profondes lacérations qu'ils avaient découvertes, dans les montagnes. Un frisson le secoua en entier. Il cligna des yeux, reportant son attention sur son dos. Les marques ne semblaient pas récentes et l'homme ne semblait plus en souffrir. _Avec ce masque, le saurait-on s'il en souffrait, de toute façon ?_ _Il a une volonté à faire frémir. Doux Seigneur..._ Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à nouveau, les yeux toujours rivés sur son dos.

Harry choisit cet instant pour se redresser et se détourner de ses hommes, mais également du gamin étalé dans la poussière. Son regard émeraude se posa sur lui, fronçant les sourcils. Draco s'obligea à river son regard au sien, tentant d'avoir l'air impassible. Potter n'avait rien perdu de son sérieux, mais dans ses yeux... Draco pouvait y lire de la colère, à présent. Son masque se craquela un bref instant, laissant transparaître son agacement. Suffisamment longtemps pour que Draco s'en aperçoive. Il fit chemin inverse en direction de sa tente, disparaissant ainsi de sa vue. Le jeune roi s'autorisa un soupir discret, mais tremblotant, les nerfs soudain à vif.

Sur la route, pendant ce temps, on avait fait se redresser l'enfant et le traînait à présent auprès de la table des deux rois, le forçant à s'agenouiller à quelques mètres de là, les bras tordus dans le dos, la tête inclinée vers le sol. En plus de la saleté et des larmes, de la morve lui avait maintenant encrassé le visage dans son hystérie. Le blond préféra ne pas s'intéresser à sa personne, retournant à ses parchemins, tentant tant bien que mal d'y déchiffrer les mots qui y étaient inscrits, l'image des cicatrices sur le dos de Harry s'imposant sans cesse à son esprit pourtant, le hantant.

Harry s'agitait dans son pavillon, cherchant après ses vêtements. Il l'avait vu! Et dans une situation aussi peu enviable, d'autant plus! Ce regard, qu'il lui avait jeté! Était-ce de la pitié, du dégoût ? Il n'en voulait pas! Il l'avait vue, cette grimace sur son visage, il avait parfaitement perçu l'incompréhension, dans son regard... Ce jugement. Ça ne le regardait absolument pas! Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui fournir des explications! Ce n'était _pas_ quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur sa personne. Un épisode de sa vie. Du passé. Un _lointain_ passé. Le brun se défit de son pantalon froissé, en passa un propre, au sombre tissu soigneusement repassé. Il enfila par la suite ses longues bottes de cuir, prenant le temps de les boucler soigneusement, respirant profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à la colère. Pas avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair. Il avait besoin de repousser le jeune Malfoy de son esprit. Il pouvait presque sentir le regard brûlant de Remus, sur sa nuque, transperçant les parois de soie, pesant sur lui. Harry fit une pause, se pinça l'arête du nez et inspira une grande goulée d'air. Plus tard, cette histoire. Il se saisit enfin de la tunique qu'il avait réservée pour cette journée, l'enfilant avec soin, en lassant le devant. Tout aussi noir que le pantalon, le vêtement était dépourvu de manche, contrairement à ce qu'il avait porté jusque-là, mettant ainsi ses bras en valeur. Sa sobriété première était effacée par le liséré d'or finement cousu à l'ourlet.

Il termina ses préparatifs en bouclant une large ceinture de cuir à sa taille, dans laquelle il glissa le poignard d'adamantium recourbé qui ne le quittait jamais. Son épée trouverait sa place habituelle sur sa selle. Il passa finalement, à son poignet gauche, un lourd brassard d'or dans lequel de compliquées arabesques avaient été gravées, entourant le griffon à l'effigie de sa maison. Il préféra laisser ses cheveux tels qu'ils étaient.

Sur une énième inspiration, il s'aventura de nouveau vers l'ouverture de sa tente, qui donnait accès à l'extérieur. Ses mains avaient cessé de trembler et la tempête qui faisait rage en son for intérieur, bien que toujours présente, avait été profondément enfouie. _Plus tard_. Il écarta doucement le pan de soie et fit de nouveau son apparition sous le soleil matinal, sous un bien meilleur jour. Son regard croisa celui de Remus et il y surprit son assentiment, de même que son imperceptible hochement appréciateur. Cela le conforta dans sa décision. Il s'obligea néanmoins à ne pas poser les yeux sur son homologue, allant pourtant s'installer à ses côtés, sur la chaise de campagne qui lui était réservée. Le gamin se trouvait toujours agenouillé sur le sol, la respiration saccadée, tremblant de tout son corps. Harry soupira discrètement et prit appui sur son coude, appuyant son visage dans sa main, l'observant longuement, impénétrable. Son visage lui disait quelque chose. Ses traits lui étaient familiers. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobé à Ted Lupin et repoussa sa première théorie. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec son filleul. Il finit par remuer à nouveau, se saisissant d'une pomme dans la coupelle sur la table, de même que du couteau qui y était disposé. Il trancha le fruit en deux, croquant dans une moitié et tendant élégamment l'autre partie au blond, à ses côtés, sans pour autant lui prêter plus ample attention. Il mâcha soigneusement la chair juteuse, pesant ses mots. Remus Lupin profita de son temps de réflexion pour venir se poster derrière lui, bras croisés derrière le dos.

« Sais-tu qui je suis, gamin ? »

Le silence lui répondit. On bouscula légèrement le jeune homme, celui-ci sursautant brutalement.

« Vous... vous z'êtes le roi... »

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement appréciateur, croquant de nouveau dans le fruit entre ses mains. Draco, tout près, regardait la scène d'un œil attentif, grignotant sa moitié de pomme que son homologue lui avait offerte. Sa colère semblait s'être complètement envolée, mais il n'était certain de rien. Il était tellement impassible et sa voix avait cette neutralité qui le faisait frémir... Harry, nullement conscient de ses pensées, observait de nouveau l'enfant à ses pieds, cherchant dans ses souvenirs où il l'avait aperçu. Il ne ressemblait en rien à ses propres enfants. Ce n'était pas non plus cela. Il avait également conscience de ce qui se déroulait dans l'instant. La décision de ce jugement aurait des conséquences directes sur sa relation prochaine avec le roi, il n'en doutait pas. Cette décision ferait loi quant au jugement qu'il aurait sur sa personne.

« En effet, finit-il par approuver au bout d'un moment. As-tu idée de ce que tu viens de faire ? Voler la monture d'un homme... Voler la monture de ton roi! »

L'enfant trembla plus violemment. Il n'avait aucunement réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes et n'avait certainement pas vérifié l'identité de ceux qu'il s'apprêtait à dérober.

« Le vol a pour châtiment de se retrouver avec une main tranchée, pour un moindre motif. Les deux, pour le crime que tu t'apprêtais à commettre. Un crime envers son roi ? La pendaison.

— Non! sanglota le gamin soudain, perdant contrôle sur lui-même. J'vous en prie, Majesté... Ma p'tite sœur...! »

À nouveau, on le bouscula, l'obligeant à se taire. On ne l'avait pas autorisé à parler. Harry leva pourtant la main pour faire signe à l'homme de cesser son chahut.

« Comment t'appelles-tu, petit ?

— A... Adrien, Majesté. J'viens de Mar... Marvolain, Sire. »

De nouveau, Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se faisant pensif. Marvolain était un petit village des environs, sous la tutelle de Sir Lovegood. En toute logique, il aurait dû remettre ce garçon à son vassal afin qu'il applique sa loi, qu'il se retrouve sous son autorité. À quoi bon, maintenant qu'ils en étaient là ? Le problème, dans toute cette histoire, était que Marvolain _avait_ été un petit village, en fait. Il avait été dévasté par un violent incendie au cours de l'hiver dernier et peu d'habitants y demeuraient encore. Beaucoup avaient péris. Harry y avait fait passage, peu après l'incident, afin de vérifier les dégâts. Il n'avait trouvé là que quelques hommes et femmes, une poignée d'enfants et presque aucun vieillard. La plupart étaient morts, asphyxiés par la fumée ou encore prisonniers de leur masure. C'est là qu'il avait vu ce gamin, il en était certain.

« Où est ta famille, petit ? Ne devrais-tu pas, comme eux, travailler dans les vergers, plutôt que de chaparder les honnêtes gens ? »

Pour la première fois, le gamin leva ses yeux sombres vers lui, soutenant son regard, calme. Harry sourit imperceptiblement à ce brusque changement de comportement.

« Ma et Pa sont morts c't'hiver.

— _Votre Altesse_, le sermonna l'un des gardes.

— Laissez, Ser Winter. J'imagine que tu volais ce cheval pour te faire quelques pièces, alors ? Pour t'enfuir au loin, peut-être ?

— Oui, Sire. Non Sire. Pas pour partir. C'tait pour nourrir ma p'tite sœur.

— Ah! »

Voilà qui expliquait grandement la situation. Harry se rappelait vaguement un gamin aux joues moins creuses, au visage moins sale et aux cheveux moins longs. Il se rappelait également une toute petite fille, à ses côtés, tout aussi blonde que l'était son frère. Pensif, il termina son fruit, sans lâcher l'enfant des yeux. Celui-ci fixait de nouveau le sol, apparemment résigné à son sort.

« Aimes-tu les chevaux, Adrien ? »

La question prit apparemment celui-ci au dépourvu, puisqu'il leva les yeux vers lui, sourcils froncés, n'y comprenant apparemment rien. La froideur avait quitté la voix du roi, à présent, pour être remplacée par une certaine... douceur. Aux côtés du brun, Draco avait haussé un sourcil interrogatif, également.

« Majesté ?

— Les aimes-tu ? Sais-tu comment t'occuper d'eux ?

— Eh ben... Oui. J'sais comment changer la paille et les nourrir. J'sais comment les brosser...

— Bien. Bien. Va donc chercher ta sœur, petit. Mes écuries ont besoin d'un nouveau palefrenier.

— Majesté ? s'étrangla le jeune Adrien, toujours à genoux devant lui, les yeux écarquillés tant il était stupéfié.

— Qu'on donne un cheval à ce jeune homme, Ser Winter.

— Oui, Votre Altesse. »

Le garde s'inclina avec respect et s'en fut en direction des montures rassemblées non loin. Pas un seul instant, il n'avait semblé remettre en doute les décisions de son roi. L'enfant n'avait toujours pas bougé d'où il se trouvait, malgré le fait qu'on ne l'y maintenait plus de force. Harry sourit face à l'incompréhension qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son visage.

« Voilà une chance de te racheter, petit... »

Son sourire disparut, pour reprendre un air sérieux.

« Ne trahis pas cette confiance, car je ne serai pas aussi clément, la prochaine fois. Remercie ton jeune âge...

— Me... Merci, Majesté! Merci! Je promets! Je serai sage! Je serai un bon pal'frenier! »

Son monarque acquiesça d'un signe de tête, alors qu'on venait le chercher et qu'on l'entraînait en direction du cheval pommelé qu'on lui avait préparé. Harry se retourna enfin vers le blond qui lui faisait face. L'étonnement avait quitté son visage et un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres. Il avait appuyé sa tête sur son poing fermé et l'observait tranquillement. Harry lut de l'appréciation dans ses yeux gris. Il se contenta de lui sourire en retour, s'emparant de l'un des gâteaux au miel mis à leur disposition. Un silence tranquille s'installa entre eux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Le plus vieux se trouvait satisfait de la décision qu'il avait prise. Certes, récompenser un voleur n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il n'aimait pas encourager un tel comportement... mais un enfant si jeune, le condamner ? C'était grotesque. Il était à peine plus âgé que ses propres enfants et il se voyait mal abattre une telle sentence sur sa fille adorée, ou encore sur son frère. Plus encore, il était satisfait de cette décision, pour l'estime qu'elle lui avait apportée aux yeux du jeune Malfoy. S'il pouvait passer à ses yeux pour le roi juste et droit qu'il s'efforçait d'être, depuis qu'il était sur ce trône... Il n'en serait pas mécontent! Satisfait, il engouffra son gâteau, en savourant toute la douceur. Le jeune roi brisa le silence, au bout d'un moment, presque hésitant :

« Votre Altesse ? »

Harry se retint de soupirer. C'était trop beau pour durer. L'entendre ainsi l'interpeler par son titre n'était pas de bon augure, alors qu'il n'avait de cesse de l'appeler par son prénom, depuis des jours. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et le sérieux qu'il lut sur son visage lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de discuter avec lui du jugement qu'il venait de rendre. Il se retint de grimacer. Comment lui dire que ça ne le concernait pas ? Il sentait son agacement revenir le titiller, la tempête menaçant de surgir de nouveau.

« Je ne veux pas parler de cela, Votre Grâce. Ce n'est _aucunement_ pertinent. »

Draco se tut brutalement, le dévisageant. Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher d'en être déçu et désolé à la fois. Il avait cru... Il avait cru qu'ils étaient peut-être assez près désormais pour parler de ce genre de choses. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas raconté également qu'il faisait des cauchemars ? _Oui, après qu'il ait fait la même chose... Tu t'emballes, Malfoy. Ne va pas trop vite ou il s'effraiera comme aujourd'hui. Pour de bon._

« Excusez-moi de mon indélicatesse, dans ce cas, », se força-t-il à répondre, s'efforçant de masquer sa déception. Ma curiosité me pousse à ce genre de choses, parfois.

— Vous êtes excusé, ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. »

Ils terminèrent de petit-déjeuner dans un total silence, songeant chacun de leur côté à ces marques qui marquaient le dos du roi de Lathendärk.

* * *

Au sommet de cette colline surplombant son fief, les embruns de la mer les frappèrent de plein fouet. Depuis quelques heures déjà l'air s'était modifié, se chargeant d'une odeur indescriptible pour ceux qui étaient étrangers à ces contrées, mais qui portait la signature bien distinctive aux connaisseurs du royaume du Lathendärk. C'était là l'âme même du fief du roi. Harry ne put s'empêcher de respirer à pleins poumons. L'océan. Enfin chez lui! Les montagnes marquaient bel et bien le début de son royaume, mais la frontière délimitant son chez lui se trouvait exactement à l'endroit où ils se tenaient présentement. Le vent de la mer vint les frapper de plein fouet, chargé de sa singulière odeur saline. À leurs pieds s'étendait un océan de blé, qui dansait doucement sous la brise. Les rayons du soleil, qui descendaient du ciel limpide, venaient jouer dans les cultures, les embrasant d'une chaude couleur d'or et d'orangé. Çà et là il était possible d'apercevoir quelques paysans toujours à l'ouvrage, malgré l'heure avancée de l'après-midi. Au-delà des champs s'ouvrait une clairière où quelques chaumières s'entassaient. De toutes petites maisons blanches les bordaient, miniatures. Des ruches.

La route serpentait, tranquille, au travers de ces champs et de ces maisons. Quelques arbres fruitiers agrémentaient le paysage, mais cela n'avait rien de comparable avec les nombreux et immenses vergers qu'ils avaient traversés cette journée-là. D'où ils se trouvaient, ils parvenaient à distinguer sur des miles ce sur quoi le roi régnait. Depuis leur perchoir, on apercevait le scintillement éblouissant de l'eau cristalline, reflétant les dernières lueurs du jour. La vallée, qui s'étendait ainsi sur des lieues, se terminait pourtant brutalement sur ce qui semblait être une falaise. De l'autre côté de ce gouffre, une île aux hauteurs vertigineuses, surmontée d'une somptueuse et blanche forteresse, aussi haute que large. Elle était cintrée de lisses et opalescentes murailles, celles-ci s'élevant bien hautes au-dessus de la mer. Infranchissables. D'innombrables tours la constituaient, certaines semblant vouloir grimper jusqu'aux cieux, rivalisant les unes des autres de majesté. Il n'y avait qu'une seule voie pour y accéder : le phénoménal pont qui traversait le précipice, tout aussi immaculé que la forteresse et brillant fortement sous le soleil. Il était suffisamment grand pour accueillir une petite armée capable de le défendre. Le précédent, un bourg, impressionnant par sa taille, s'entassait dans la vallée, cerné d'une muraille presque aussi insurmontable que celle protégeant le palais, au-delà du gouffre. Au centre de cet amoncellement de bâtiments s'élevait une grande tour circulaire, allant en décroissant dans les hauteurs et s'effilant ainsi peu à peu vers le ciel. Un temple, d'après l'emplacement qu'il occupait dans la ville. Ils étaient encore trop loin pour en être certain. Le chemin qu'ils empruntaient semblait traverser la bourgade en plein centre, se dirigeant droit vers la forteresse. Le pont-levis en était pour l'instant abaissé. Même d'où ils se trouvaient, l'écho des vagues venant se briser contre les falaises leur parvenait. Harry sourit.

« Bienvenue chez moi. »

La jument sous lui s'agita, parfaitement consciente d'être de retour chez elle, après tant de lieues parcourues. Tapotant son flanc tendrement, le roi se retourna vers son écuyer, lui faisant signe d'approcher.

« Courez au château, mon garçon. Nous serons là d'ici quelques heures. »

— Oui, Votre Altesse. »

Le gamin se retourna vers son père qui lui signifia son congé d'un signe de tête. Il s'élança au galop sur le poussiéreux chemin. L'observant s'éloigner, Harry rit doucement.

« Laissons-leur une heure ou deux pour s'agiter en tous sens afin d'être fin prêt à nous recevoir. »

À ses côtés, Draco se contenta de sourire avec amusement, ses yeux s'égarant dans le paysage enchanteur sous eux.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

Quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

Une certaine longueur, celui-là! J'avais dans l'idée de terminer avec cette scène (et encore, j'en ai gardé une partie pour le début du chapitre suivant!). Enfin en Lathendärk!

Quelques petits rapprochements appréciateurs... Quelques mystères résolus (ou pas!). Des confidences (pas sur l'oreiller, mais on fait ce qu'on peut les enfants! On fait avec ce qu'on a sous la main ! Enfin... Je! Huhu.) J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. J'ai pris un peu d'avance sur mon programme, puisque j'ai terminé mon diplôme et que je suis en vacances pour quelques semaines, avant mon stage! Peut-être aurez-vous le prochain plus rapidement. Pour mon anniversaire, peut-être vous ferais-je un cadeau, qui sait ? Hehe!

Encore une fois! Un **ÉNORME** merci à NawelKim pour sa relecture assidue, ses commentaires tordants (et essentiels) et sa merveilleuse correction.

Merci également aux lecteurs anonymes. Je sais que vous êtes là, mes petits cachotiers! Les stats ne mentent pas (Merlin, des stats...) Un merci tout spécial à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un review et à qui je ne peux répondre, faute de compte à qui acheminer le message. Lov!

À très bientôt!

Lov!

_Laika_.


End file.
